Many Destinies in One
by FusaoKairi
Summary: When some of the digidestined and tamers old enemies come looking for revenge. They all team up to defeat their old foes, and make some new relationships along the way. However the others soon discover that the Legendary Warriors digital world is far worse than anything they have ever dealt with and that the dimensional ties are more fragile than they thought... seasons 2-4 X-over
1. The convergence begins

Hello it's FusaoKairi here I'm taking a hiatus from my Naruto story to dive into my other big fandom digimon! I wanted to do a seaosn crossover story so bad and the plot bunny wouldn't leave me, so here you go!

* * *

The Emergence Begins

"Those meddlesome children" snarled Demon as he wandered along the coast through the Dark Ocean still lost after being exiled there a nearly year ago.

Although he wasn't bothered by the darkness in the slightest he really wanted to get back to the digital realm and reassert his army and plans.

However it seems that it will be to no avail. The cloaked figure with his fingered wings and red eyes was hopelessly lost. He had heard tales and seen glimpses of this world, but he never imagined how expansive it actually would be.

There was much more than just endless ocean like he'd originally thought was there.

"ARGGGGHHHHH!" Demon roared his frustration into the air. "How am I supposed to finish what I started if I can't even escape this damn place!, and thanks to those stupid digivices I'm still underpowered.."

"What you be the point of that…" A menacing but oddly silent voice echoed through the air.

"What?! Who's talking show yourself!" Demon demanded twisting around looking for the source of the voice.

"Even if you defeated the chosen children there are others would that could come and rise against you…." The voice continued ignoring the demands given.

"SHOW YOUR- wait what do you mean "others" aren't the chosen children my only real competition?" Demon stopped ranting long enough to listen now very interested in what he was being told.

"Well of course there are others..other worlds like this"

"Other worlds of darkness, well that doesn't concern me any!" Demon snarled at being given useless or to him redundant information.

"No I mean other earths and digital worlds...with different chosen children just defeating the one's tied to yours doesn't guarantee you a victory…"

"The others could be called upon by the four powerful enough to do so…the four that are split across all these dimensions.."

Demon paused to consider the information, and realized that the voice was correct. Of course if this alternate universe exists, why wouldn't there be others with their own chosen and their on digital Gods.

"So are you suggesting something…comrade" Demon enquired interested, maybe who or whatever was giving him this information could be a useful ally.

"I suggest a team up of sorts… a gathering of the most powerful enemies from all the known dimensions to destroy the problem of the digidestined…"

"….Completely…."

"I'm listening" Demon said giving an evil smirk under his hood his shoulders quivering in sadistic excitement.

"With my power I can resurrect some who have fallen to the digidestined of each world, but I will only resurrect those I see fit too"

"Although for a certain world, I may need to alter certain strings to resurrect an enemy..."

"Look I don't care what you do or how you do it, but get it done!" Demon replied impatiently too excited to delay this plan any longer, but sudden a thought occurred to him.

"Why are you willing to go out of your way to help me, or any of the other digimon that were defeated? What is it you really seek? Don't you want to take over the real world as well?" Demon asked, after all he was a crafty one himself he knew that this dark entity had to want something in return.

"I want my bride who previously escaped me, and too get rid of the warrior who bares the greatest threat to me, the other real worlds mean nothing to me...you and the others I will resurrect can have them for all I care…." the voice slurred off as the rustling of the waves was heard.

Demon didn't question what just happened, but instead began to focus on getting his strengths back for the glorious, grueling, gory battle he knew was ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dimensional core named "Gaias" the original Sovereign Digimon were discussing the events they just watched unfold in an omniscient orb.

"So it seems that Dagomon has finally grown impatient and is finally planning a forward attack." Ebonwumon the oldest Sovereign a two-headed tortoise with a tree upon it's back mused worry evident in his voice.

"So what are we sitting around moping for let's mount an attack, and alert our own alternate counterparts!" Baihumon the youngest a saber fanged large tiger roared angrily wanting to take immediate action.

"For once I agree with the tiger, we can't continue to let this threat grow Dagomon's power is great, possibly the greatest of all the demonic type digimon." Zhuqiaomon said frantically flapping his fiery wings.

"Calm Yourselves Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon! It is that exact type of rush in attitude that could get everyone killed!" Azulongmon the azure lightening dragon chided.

"Besides alerting our other dimensional counterparts isn't enough, it might have been if any of the digidestined from any dimension had managed to free Fanglongmon.." Ebonwumon trailed off missing his old leader.

All of the Sovereigns lowered the head in respect to the original first digimon that gave life to every digital world, but has never been able to see the lives he made himself, for almost a millennium.

"As is we will need **All** the digidestined from each world, and we need to transport them to the world that is to be attacked first..." Azulongmon reasoned, as he was always the most levelheaded when being proactive. He had to be; even if Ebonwumon was the oldest among them he was too peaceful to be the leader that title now fell on him and his alternate counterparts.

"Which world is Dagomon going after first?" Baihumon questioned now sedated from his earlier episode.

"Unfortunately ours the oldest digital world…Dagomon's a smart one I'll give him that he knows that our dimension hosts the original digital world, and thus hosts the primary core for all the Digital worlds." Azulongmon whispered despairingly.

"So we need return the Legendary Warriors here, and transport the others here as well..." Baihumon said giving a nod.

"Yes, it would seem so…I just wish it wasn't so soon. I mean I know it's been a six months since they've been here, but our Legendary Warriors have been through so much in such little time. It's a shame they don't get a longer break…" Ebonwumon said sighing as he shook his two heads back and forth.

"I know Ebonwumon, but they're tough and besides we have no choice, this threat entails immediate danger to all the alternate real worlds as well..." Zhuqiaomon reasoned not really wanting to recall the warriors so soon himself.

"Zhuqiaomon's right Ebonwumon we can't waste any more time! We begin the ritual now! The fates of all worlds depend on the digidestined now!" Baihumon assured.

"We'll help along the way if can Ebonwumon, but us and our counterparts need to mainly focus on holding all of the dimensional cores intact due to the dimension hopping that is about to take place" Azulongmon ordered.

"So Ebonwumon ready the ritual, and let's get this underway!" Azulongmon ordered as Ebonwumon walked away to do his duty giving the dragon a small smile.

* * *

So there you guys go the prolouge to my epic, now a forewarning this is only a season 2-4 crossover so no Savers or Xros wars mainly becasue I only really watced Digimon up to season four and even though I have seen Xros Wars and Savers I really don't care for them sorry :( Also the Legendary Warriors digivolutions, personalities, digital world ,and main story will be quite different but still with some similarites from the actual show in many ways. So it's Auish in that since as well.

I warn that the Adventure 02 ending is Auish as well, because in my version/headcanon the whole world doesn't get digimon partners. Only the Japanese digidestined and some of the international kids( mainly the one's that were focused on in the 3 parter episodes like Catherine the french girl). I always thought that ending defeated the purpose of the Digidestined being special in the first place :(

You guys will find out what I mean more in the next chapter so please Read and Review!


	2. Gathering the Forces

Gathering the Forces

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon it belongs to Toei and Bandai.

**Edit: Corrected a few continuity and grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Odaiba Bridge: Digidestined Universe

The digidestined were enjoying a nice day out in the park by the bridge. Despite it not even being close to the anniversary of Myotismon, the group managed to gather up some time to spend together. It was just one of those rare weekends when no one was too busy, even Mimi was visiting.

Takeru "T.K." Takaishi was lying down on a comfortable pile of grass with his hat lying lackadaisically on his head.

He listened to the conservations around him nearby, Kari and the girls were all discussing the latest fashions. Listening closely T.K could surprisingly hear Sora even adding her own two cents two the conversation. Which was a huge shock, although even T.K had to admit Sora was much less of a tomboy than she used to be.

Especially once she started dating his brother.

T.K took the chance to sit up and look more in more detail at his surroundings. He could see Tai, Davis, Ken, even Matt engaged in a two on two soccer game out in a open field. He could also see Izzy and Cody looking at something interesting on Izzy's laptop while sitting under a tree. Meanwhile Joe was sitting next to them studying for his doctorial exams, his handy supplies next to himlike always.

T.K was sure the only thing that could have made this picture more perfect would have been their digimon being there with them.

T.K let out a sigh it's been one year since Malomyotismon was defeated, and the digital and real world were put back in balance.

However there was a major negative turnout from the battle…

When the few international digidestined had arrived to help, and they all used their digivices to create a light force strong enough to permanently kill MaloMyotismon with Imperialdramon Fighter mode having delivered the finishing blow of course after having a blaster created by said light force.

All the digidestined's digimon and the international digimon decided to stay in the Digital World a while after the battle just to make sure everything was really in check and regain their lost strength.

But only one week after the incident the portal to the Digital World shut down again, and this time not even the D3's could open it…

No one not even Izzy could figure out why this happened and everyone was sorely missing his or her digimon partner. So a year later and the group moved on with the hope that they would see their digimon partners' again someday.

Just like last time in the case of the original crew.

Unfortunately T.K was too caught up in his reminiscing too notice the ground around him and his friends glowing bright white, until it was too late.

T.K could hear his brother and Kari yelling his name until the loud sound of rushing air dominated his hearing.

* * *

Shinjuku Park: Tamers Universe

Takato was quickly ushering his friends through Shinjuku Park in the middle of the night. All of them even the little ones Suzie, Ai and Mako were traveling towards Guilmon's old home.

Takato had discovered the portal to the Digital world still inside the old shed a week ago, and slowly one by one began telling all his friends about it.

Although he also made sure for them to keep this quiet from the adults, he had a feeling they wouldn't react as joyfully as his friends had. It's only been three months since the D-Reaper incident, and many were still recovering from the shock and destruction.

He just wished he didn't have to bring Suzie, Ai and Mako but once the children got whiff of what was going on from Suzie there was no deterring them.

"Are you sure about this Takato?" Henry questioned already worrying about his younger sister holding tightly onto her hand and feeling especially guilty because he was the one who snuck her out in the first place.

Terriermon would have been proud.

"Yes I'm sure Henry don't worry, I just wanted you guys to see" Takato replied flashing the following group a big smile.

"You better be gogglehead! Do you know how hard it was to sneak out? All of our parents have gone on protective lockdown!" Rika complained rolling her eyes. Although what she said definitely held truth, all the parents have become too smothering for most of the children.

"Yeah and I had to catch a train up here at this hour" Ryo grumbled tiredness evidence in his voice.

"I know but it'll be worth it guys" Takato soothed hoping to stop potential back and fourths.

"Chumley's right…" Kazu sighed thinking about Guardromon. He missed his somewhat stuffy friend.

They continued the rest of their trek in silence, until a couple of minutes later they arrived at the old shed and walked a little into the tunnel Guilmon made.

"Whooa" Kenta awed as he saw the digital portal still there and glowing brightly.

"Pretty" Ai and Mako said together as they edged toward it only to be stopped by Jeri.

"Careful you two" Jeri urged softly holding the two toddlers hands.

"Just look at the old beauty still as bright and looming as the day we entered it…" Kazu mused looking at the portal with longing.

"Yeah I just hope will be able to go back, or at least bring them back sometime soon..." Takato said his eyes glazing over at the thought of his bread happy best friend.

"Yeah! I wanna see Lopmon again!" Suzie squealed hugging Henry's legs close too her.

Jeri just gave a small sad sigh. While she was glad there was a possibility of everyone getting his or her partners back, it didn't make much of a difference for her. Leomon was never coming back….sure she managed to move on...but the scars were still there...

Rika sensing Jeri's sadness placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Cheer up Jeri at least you'd get to see Calumon again". Rika assured putting on a small smile for her only female friend. Jeri just turned toward Rika and gave her a watery smile.

"Thanks Rika…"

Everyone else unaware of the small conversation between the girls just continued to stare at the glowing portal. The continued this for a few moments, although Kazu debated going in Henry reminded him they'd have no way to get back.

Then suddenly the portal exploded in a blinding glow of light, and before anyone in the group could even scream

They were gone…..

* * *

Shibuya Community Center: Frontier Universe

Things had changed…

For the better and for the worst…

Takuya, Tommy, Zoe, Umi, J.P, Koji, and Koichi were all sitting outside the community center on various pieces of playground equipment. This is where they conducted their monthly meet ups. The meet up was at sunset this time, so no one was really around in the center.

They all sat in a comfortable silence, as they usually did whenever they all got together. Eventually they would all start talking but in that moment it was more of a time for reflection.

Takuya scanned his friends from atop the jungle gym. They had all changed after their adventure in the digital world, and for the most part they changed for the better.

Koji being one of the prime examples, his best friend wasn't the anti-social ice ball he was when he first came to the digital world. Well not completely anyway he was still pretty distant to anyone outside their group of friends. Even his wardrobe had changed a little as now he wore a black shirt with a side profile of a wolf and moon, and he traded his blue bandanna for a white one, to better represent his element.

Koichi hasn't changed too much from their adventure, because although he still feels a little guilt ridden for his past actions for the most part he moved past that moment in his life. He still the cool, laid back guy the group knows and loves, he's just got a bit more of a dark side to him. Like his younger twin Koichi traded his original hat for a black one with the yin-yang symbol to represent his element and his connection to his brother.

Zoe however changed quite a bit from the beginning of their journey. She's a lot less brazen, and doesn't over think about other peoples opinions of her. Thus making it easier for her to make friends. She also overcame her cultural barrier and changed her wardrobe. Gone were her skirt, mini shirt, and hat. Now she wore dark blue jeans, a white tee shirt, a hoodie with cloud designs in it, and finally a pair of slim really dark sunglasses over her eyes. She also has a large red loop sticking out of her right jean pocket that resembles a key lantern.

But the gang knew what _that was _really for…and it causes huge insecurity for Zoe most of the time…

Next came Umi the other girl of the group. If you wanted to talk about someone who changed the most, you look at Umi. When the group first arrived to the digital world Umi was logical to the point of being insulting sometimes, abrasively snarky, unfocused, and very clumsy in battle. However with the circumstances they've all been through together, she changed a great deal.

Although she still has her snappy snark…

She had long beautiful brown hair with blue highlights at her edges that reached a little past the middle of her back. She used to wear huge round glasses, but traded them in for violet contacts that matched her eyes. She was usually seen in a white tang top that had a Japanese style picture of the sea, with crop cut cargo camouflage pants. She also was always seen in her favorite purple and black flip-flops if the weather permitted it.

Finally she had her signature black studded bans she wore on both of her wrist (like the tamer's sweatbands on their arms).

J.P also changed for the better. He stopped wearing his misleading jumpsuit that made it seem like he had more fat than muscle. Which wasn't the case with J.P who actually had quite a lot of broad muscle. Making him seem intimidating to those who didn't know the softhearted jokester well. It also seems he had a bit a stubble growing on his chin too. But that makes sense seeing J.P just turned fourteen. He also had a bright yellow futuristic watch on his left wrist that was given to him by a friend back in the digital world.

He now sported a lose fitting long sleeved blue and yellow striped soccer jersey, and dark blue sweatpants. He also tended to be seen light up Velcro tennis shoes.

And while his personality didn't change too much, J.P did gain a more serious militant side that allowed him to become the team strategist in the digital world. He also gained a more trusting side and was willing to let others see his flaws and insecurities more.

Although Takuya had to note with sadness, that during their time in the digital world J.P lost a piece of himself he would never get back. Sure from what Takuya could see he was handling it well now, but how long would he be able to hold it together?

However there was one person that Takuya was even more worried about…

And that was Tommy...

The youngest member didn't gain any overly negative traits during their adventure. He did however lose his child like innocence. The digital world had been harsh and unforgiving while they had been there, and while all of them were subjected to and had to do terrible things none of them came out as traumatized as Tommy.

After the incident in Dynasmon's castle he just became so…serious at times. To the point that the others forgot he was still nine years old. He stopped playing with children his own age. Takuya noted that it almost seems like Tommy forgot how to play with children his own age. The only change to his wardrobe was the orange hat he discarded, and instead wearing a white headband and a matching pair of fingerless gloves both items had a picture of snowflakes on them.

He would sit in silence and sometimes even ask Takuya questions about contemplating his future, and although he stilled laughed and played with the gang it sometimes felt forced. However the positive effects from the adventure allowed Tommy to become brave, reliable, and actually the team's third strongest fighter.

Although Takuya sought to rectify Tommy's distance and seriousness soon…he could tell Tommy's parents were getting worried.

Lastly Takuya began to contemplate how much he had changed during there adventure. He admitted to himself he was much more patient when it came to other peoples ideas and opinions, but he knew he still had a hotheaded temper, and still tended to be to rash with his actions not always thinking them through.

But he was working on it…

Takuya decided to change his wardrobe a bit too seeing everyone else doing it. He still had his signature hat and goggles although the right eye side of the goggles were cracked. He also still had his brown gloves, pants, and red and brown shoes too. The only stark difference in his clothes were his flame printed jacket and dark orange undershirt.

However Takuya did manage to get a lasting souvenir from his visit to the digital world.

A now lightly colored brown scar that reached near his chin was slapped vertically down his left eye. A permanent reminder of the close call he had faced in the digital world. He didn't have too much fun lying to his family about where the scar had come from though, and the lie had resorted to him getting grounded.

But at least his younger brother Shinya thought it was cool.

Suddenly a bright light began to envelope the group, and for a second they began to panic.

It wasn't until J.P pulled out his cell phone and showed it to the others as it morphed into a D-Tector, and then quickly remorphed back into a cell phone, they calmed down.

They knew where they were going…

They all immediately tensed up as they were transported silently away.

* * *

**Long Author's Note: Okay now the plot is beginning to thicken! The next chapter is the team's finally meeting so stayed tuned for that. **

**Now concerning the frontier gang, remember I said their story would be very AU in most parts so their adventure in the digital world began and ended differently than it did in the show. Although Lucemon was still the primary and final antagonist that much did stay the same. Also the frontier gang will have some not all different digivolutions than in the show, but not all of them will be compeltely changed. So do worry about that to much. **

**The reason I did this is because I wanted to make it more fair than the frontier show did. All the children will have mega forms and a secondary mega form like Koji and Takuya did in the show. But what they will be you'll have to wait and see. Also the AUism in frontier is based off an original story I have for them, but if I write that it will be after this story sometime. So that's why some of their conditions and personalities are slightly or completely altered. Don't worry you guys will find out what happened to them as the story goes on. **

**Lastly, yes I added a new character to their group Umi. Don't worry she won't be a mary-sue as she's based off me a little and believe me I know my flaws...Anyway she's part of my AU frontier story as well, and is the warrior of water if that wasn't exceedingly obivous...heck her name translates to "sea". Finally I want to say I hope you guys like the wardrobe changes I gave the frontier group I tried to slip hints at all of their elements within their clothing. I hope you're all able to spot the non-exceedingly obivous ones :)**

**Please Review!**


	3. The Meeting

The Meeting

Disclaimer: I in no shape or way own digimon it belongs to Toei.( Been forgetting this the past couple of chapters, sorry don't sue me! :( )

* * *

THUD!

Was the resounding noise lofting through the air as the Digidestined landed at their destination.

"OHHaaa" Tai moaned as he struggled and managed to wiggle his body out from under the pile. He decided to survey himself for damaged. His triangle shirt was a bit rumpled and he had a small bruise on his knee but otherwise there was not too much harm done.

"Hey everyone okay?" Tai asked the group that was still compiled together.

"Uhhhhh…" was the response he was given.

"Right..dumb question.." Tai sighed embarrassingly holding his right hand behind his head and proceeded to help Matt up, so they both could start getting everyone out of the dog pile.

Once everyone was up on their feet, and checked to be injury free, they finally paused and took the chance to look at their surroundings.

Right off the bat they all somehow knew they were in the digital world again. Call it a déjà vu instinct.

Unfortunately they also immediately noticed that none of them seemed to recognize the area they were in. Perhaps a new section was added to the digital world in their absence?

Tai continued to observe his surroundings with blooming fascination. This forest like part of the digital world was much less colorful and had more muted tones, than normal for the digital world. Even the sky which looked like it was in late afternoon time seemed to have muted color tones.

However the most notable feature Tai saw was that this area seemed to be going through seasonal changes, as the leaves of certain trees had fallen to the ground and had hues of yellows, oranges, and reds all Fall colors. Which didn't fit in at all considering usually the season and weather was one note in certain areas of the digital world. There also seemed to be an absence of odd extremities like detached power poles, TVs, and random signs placed about.

Just where were they?

"Guys we are in the digital world right?" Davis questioned looking around absolutely baffled, but for once no one thought about teasing him for his ignorance because they too were just as confused.

"I'm pretty positive Davis, maybe a new area was created in the year we were gone?" Izzy theorized his posture in his signature-thinking pose. He too like Tai immediately noticed the seasonal changes taking place, and was now running through multiple theories in his head.

"Yeah I so thought too Izzy, but if we are in the digital world then where are our partners?" Tai asked the group a worried look plastered on his face. Did something happen to Agumon and the rest of their partners while they were gone.

Then it was as if some greater force had heard Tai's question and decided to provide him with the answer.

"HEY GUYS LOOK IT'S TAI AND THE OTHERS!" a voice that Tai instantly recognized shouted a couple feet ahead to the still slightly disoriented group.

Tai and the others turned their heads towards the source of the sound, to find all of their digimon partners running to them.

Momentarily forgetting the problem of where they were, the groups were overjoyed to see each other and ran towards one another to meet half way.

Smiles and hugs were exchanged as the ecstatic monsters and humans reunited after a whole year of separation.

Once everyone was settled down the questioning began..

"So what's up guys! It's been to long." Davis greeted Veemon comfortable looping his arms around his partner's shoulders.

"Right ya are Davish!" Veemon laughed along with his partner.

"Yeah what's happened here while we were gone has the digital world gone through some radial shift?" Izzy questioned the group of gathered digimon. His laptop already out to take numerous notes if needed.

"Actually we don't know what's going on we were hoping you could tell us.." Armadillomon answered in his typical southern drawl.

Of course this admission caused major worry and confusion within the group of humans.

"What do mean you don't know, you guys have been stuck here a year right?" Kari asked her voice now significantly laced with worry. Tai wrapped his arm around his little sister to offer comfort.

"That's just it Kari, we only arrived here about two hours ago, a strange light had come up from underneath while we were all staying in primary village, and I hate saying it but none of us recognized anything or anyplace in this area." Gatomon answered unfortunately confirming some of the digidestined's fears.

So if their digimon didn't even know where they were, that meant only one thing.

They were lost…

Again…

"Well guys it looks like all we can do at the moment is keep trudging forward, and hopefully find a digimon or Gennai and get an explanation as to what's going on." Tai said instantly assuming his leadership role he had rightfully gained on their first adventure.

"Tai's right, I would've tried to pinpoint our location on my laptop, but for some reason all I get is an error screen" Izzy commented looking rather distraught at the idea of his computer either being out of date or obsolete.

"Well what are we waiting for let's get going" Davis yelled starting into a fast walk with Veemon to the front of the group to keep pace with Tai and Agumon, as the rest of the digidestined followed behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile near a river…

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh…" Takato moaned having been smushed under everybody once they hit the ground. However unlike the first fall into the digital world he had taken, Takato managed to notice that this time the fall seemed a lot shorter.

"Get off me…" Takato demanded weakly unable to stand any more weight.

"We're trying, Kazu get your foot off of my face!" Henry yelled thoroughly annoyed at being trapped under Kazu's unpleasant feet.

"Hold your horses Henry once I get Kenta off, I'll move!" Kazu snapped back feeling he had it worse of because Kenta had landed feet first onto his stomach.

After five minutes of detangling limbs and checking for bruises the group was finally able to notice some significant differences…

"Guys where's the earth at, or those freaky data beams?" Kazu asked completely confused when he noticed the sky was bare and earth wasn't visible.

"I don't know Kazu maybe we landed in an area where it's not visible?" Takato inquired turning to look to Henry who usually held the answers when theses kind of situations popped up. Although as Takato looked at his completely tense face, he was sure even Henry was stumped this time.

"I don't know guys something just doesn't feel right. I mean besides the earth not being visible, there seems to be way more foliage than normal.." Henry said trailing off as he put his hand over his mouth.

"But there was a forest like this when I separated the second time when we came here the first time" Rika pointed out, although Takato could hear the apprehension in her voice, despite her having her poker face on.

"I'M NOT SO SURE ABOUT THAT PUMPKIN! I DOUBT THAT WAS AS MUCH OF IT AS I'M SEEING NOW" Ryo replied his voice reverberating through the small area.

"Hey look Mr. Ryo is up that twee!" Suzie cried pointing up to the tree that Ryo managed to climb while the group was checking the area.

"Ryo! Be careful!" Jeri cried not wanting the older boy to get hurt.

"Jeri don't worry about me, and I hate to say it but I don't think we're in the digital world. This forest goes on for miles! And in the digital this would normally be a small secluded like area. Plus guys look at the trees! It's Fall!" Ryo reasoned looking down at the group from his couple of feet off the ground.

And sure enough once Ryo pointed it out the group began to notice the seasonal change as well.

This caused some panic…

"OH OH Man! If were not in the digital world, where the heck are we?" Kenta questioned growing frantic.

"UGH would you calm down Kenta, the last thing we need to do is panic you doofus" Rika reprimanded annoyed at the boy's lack of cool. Although she had to inwardly admit that this worried her as well, but at least she had enough sense not to panic the whole group.

"Rika's right the last thing we need to do is panic Kenta, plus you're going to scare the younger kids..." Henry whispered into Kenta's ear when he pulled the boy close to speak to him, as he gestured the sniveling Suzie, Mako, and Ai.

"Right, right sorry…" Kenta apologized and began to take calming breaths.

"Where's Impmon?" Mako asked growing impatient and still generally confused about why the older kids were panicking so much.

All the older children stiffened at the question, because due to their present situation they forgotten all about the fact that they might get to see their digimon partners again.

"I don't know Mako, but we're going to keep an eye out for them okay?" Jeri confided to the small boy smiling at him, to the relief of the others gathered, as she was definitely the best at comforting the smaller children.

"WELL YOU WON'T HAVE TO KEEP AN EYE OUT TOO LONG TOOTS…BUT ALL OF YOU MAY WANT TO MOVE!" and at the sound of that familiar accent that was being screamed at them the group looked up to see there partners falling too them from a big light in the sky.

The next few minutes were nothing but frantic movements as the children tried to either dodge the falling digimon or move in to grab them.

Henry managed to grab Terriormon no problem, while Kazu and Kenta just waited for their partners to fly down to them. Rika and Ryo who had climbed down the tree just stood perfectly still as Renamon and Monodramon landed next to them on their feet. Ai and Mako worked together to grab hold of Impmon, and Jeri caught both Calumon, and Lopmon for Suzie. Takato was the only one who had the unfortunate luck of having Guilmon smash right on top of him.

"Takato Hi!" Guilmon shouted happily as he clapped his claws together while still on top of his partner.

"Hi Guilmon it's good to see you boy, but I need to breathe…." Takato sighed happily as well he could with the wind knocked out of him.

"Oh Sorry"

Once everyone was settled, stories were exchanged, and after Renamon was surprised by a leaping hug from Rika the group sat down and tried to contemplate their next move.

"Well I know it would be completely stupid to just stay here, we should at least go try to find some common ground to set a camp up" Rika suggested ever the go-getter.

"For once I agree with Ice queen, especially since this can't be the digital world" Kazu agreed ignoring the cold glare Rika sent him for the comment.

"Yeah I can feel in my bones, Ryo this isn't the same place we spent a whole year in" Monodramon replied shivering as he was spooked being in unfamiliar territory.

"He's right you know this isn't definitely doesn't feel like the world I was born in" Calumon provided snuggled into Jeri's arms.

However just as the group was about to get ready to get on the move. A voice lofted into the air...

* * *

"Guys, guys I think I hear rushing water ahead!" a voice that seemed to have a distinct tone of leadership permeated the air. "Yeah I hear it too! Maybe were close to a settlement!" another voice sounded and it had a unique high/low pitch.

The tamers and their digimon immediately jumped up and got into battle ready positions, unaware if they were in for a battle or not. But they all learned from their previous adventure that it was better to be safe than sorry.

Although what the Tamers didn't expect at all was group of twelve other children and all of their digimon partners. Once the other group fully emerged a shocked silence settled over.

The digidestined weren't quite sure what to make of this group; after all after the whole Malomyostismon incident they should've meet, seen or at least heard about these kids along the way. Especially with the usual partners some of them had, like the partner the other goggle-headed boy had. None of them have ever seen a digimon like that. So Tai ever the diplomat decided to issue the first question.

"Umm who are you guys, and where are you from?" Tai asked holding up his hands in a gesture of peace as he had noticed the tense stances of the group and their digimon partners.

"Umm we're digimon tamers like you, and we're from Shinjuku, Tokyo" Takato answered for the group mildly confused, why did this group of kids look so surprised surely they had heard of the D-reaper incident.

Gasps and looks of shock adjourned the other group's faces. All the digidestined were basically thinking the same thing.

How in the world did this group of digidestined slip under their radar, when they were from the same country and city albeit a different district? Izzy was the first one to ask the question this time.

"What?! Where were you guys during the Malomyostismon battle? Surely you knew about it right?" Izzy demanded absolutely astonished these kids could slip under their radar completely.

Now that statement confused the Tamers instantly.

"What? Who are you talking about there was never any Malomyostismon! Where the hell were you guys during the D-reaper fight!" Rika retorted angrily to the chagrin of her friends and Renamon. But she couldn't help it! Who did these guys think they are! Accusing them of not fighting in a battle when this group didn't even lift a finger to help in the D-reaper fight.

"What's the D-reaper are you delusional or something?" Davis snapped back not at all happy with the tone the girl took answering them.

"Hey watch goggle-head!" Rika threatened shaking her fists at him. Renamon decided to intervene at this point and grabbed Rika with her paw to stop her from doing anything to drastic.

"Hey, Hey were not looking for a fight" Tai stepped in again defusing the situation before it escalated. After shooting a look at Davis he continued talking.

"Apparently this is all just one big misunderstanding, now I don't know what you guys are talking about, but you seem just as clueless as us. We only asked about Malomyostismon because he was a tyrant digimon who tried to plunge the world in darkness and we're just shocked you've never heard of him" Tai explained calmly.

"Yeah, we're even more confused because we're all from Odaiba, Tokyo with the exception of Ken here who's from Tomachi. We just want to know how we didn't get in contact with you guys when were all from the same country and city." Matt continued for Tai while pointing to Ken when he mentioned him.

Although Ryo didn't notice it at the time Ken's eyes lit up in recognition when he saw Ryo.

"That couldn't be the same Ryo could it?" Ken thought to himself stunned because even with his fragile memories of the dark spore incident Ryo always managed to stay sharp in his mind.

"Yes we don't harm, the last thing we all need to do is unnecessarily fight" Kari conceded just wanting the thick tension in the air to disappear.

Now this admission caused the Tamers to calm down, but they were even more lost than before. This group genuinely didn't know about the D-reaper, and they claim there was a digimon who tried to plunge the world in darkness.

So how come they haven't heard of him? What was going on?

"We loved to give you a good answer, but now we're more confused ourselves," Henry answered back honestly.

So the groups of humans and digimon just continued to stare at each baffled until…

"I think I know what's going on!"

Everyone turned to face Izzy who had a look of epiphany on his face. He proceeded to point to the tamers and ask…

"Could you guys show us your digivices?"

The tamers immediately knew what he was referring to and took out their D-Arcs.

Izzy and the rest of the digidestined looked at the devices in wonderment, this definitely put his theory in forefront. If their stories and digivices were so different there could only be one conclusion.

Izzy then pulled out his own digivice and mentioned for Cody who was next to him to show the Tamers his D-3.

Now it was the Tamers turned to be stunned as Izzy's device looked just like the one from the Digimon TV show back home.

"I think we're all digidestined from different dimensions!" Izzy announced his voice filled with so much excitement, that he missed the looks of shocked horror on everyone else's face.

"Think about it everyone it makes perfect sense, the different story accounts, the different digivices, and the fact we've never meet each other until now because if we all live in the same city we would have definitely ran into each other before this point." Izzy deduced to the groups as slow acceptance started to creep onto their faces.

"Plus it isn't like Gennai hasn't hinted that other worlds existed to us before" Izzy pointed out to his group, as all the digidestined and digimon made mummers of agreement to each other.

"Wait, wait, wait maybe were jumping the gun here?" Rika butted in still really not believing that she might be in a different dimension entirely.

"No I know Izzy's right" Ken said speaking up for the first time. Izzy couldn't help the smug smile that slipped onto his face at Ken's admission.

"And why's that?" Ryo asked.

"Because I recognize you…Ryo" Ken answered pointing to Ryo who looked both stunned and mildly confused. Everyone else grew silent at the confession, these two knew each other, and if what Izzy said was true…

How did they meet?

* * *

"Me? I don't thin I've ever meet you?" Ryo replied back walking a bit closer to Ken to get a good look at him.

"Ryo's it's me Ken Ichijouji its been five years since we've seen each other although it doesn't look like you've grown up more than a year" Ken confirmed hoping to jog Ryo's memory. "See Wormmon's with me too! However when we were together you didn't have a partner," Ken continued holding up his partner for Ryo to see as Wormmon waved at him.

He had also recognized Ryo on spot, but had wanted to wait if Ken did too, so he wouldn't go making snap assumptions.

Ryo put his hands on his head in deep concentration. Bits and pieces of the memories of a small blue haired boy were beginning to come back to him the more he looked at Ken and his partner.

Then like a strike of lightning he remembered Millenniummon.

"WAIT A MINUTE I DO REMEMBER YOU! Ha Kenny boy it's been too long or short or whatever this is that's going on" Ryo laughed as he launched himself at Ken and into a hug as the two old friends laughed.

As the two friends laughed together Izzy simply turned to the group and said...

"Well that confirms it!" Izzy smiled his head reeling with the implications and possibilities that were just discovered. He only wished his laptop would work so he could catalogue his findings!

"Oh, boy Izzy's got his curious gaze going" Tentomon thought with amused dismay. His partner would be up all night theorizing.

"Well then now that's settled the next big question is; do any of you recognize this place?" Tai asked hoping he'd get a yes as an answer.

Unfortunately what he got was negative nods.

"We're just as lost as you pal, oh and by the way we're not digidestined call us Tamers" Kazu responded with a cocky grin on his face. Some of the digidestined gave him a curious glance but didn't pay too much mind to the request and just decided to abide by it.

"Great, lost in an unknown world with unknown enemies" Joe sighed feeling the prickles of stress rising up his back.

"Don't start Joe, you'll give yourself an ulcer" Gomamon grinned at his worrywart partner.

"Yeah Momentai" Terriormon prodded at Joe to already liking the personality his Gomamon displayed, he felt like the two of them would get along real well.

"What's that mean?" Gomamon asked curious.

"It's means relax or don't worry" Terriormon answered jumping down from Henry's shoulders and laying his arm on Gomamon's shoulder grinning.

"Hey I like that phrase I might start using it, because it fits you to a tee Joe" Gomamon grinned back at the little canine digimon.

Henry and Joe just gave each other a look before shaking there heads in amusement. If they knew anything about there partners it seems like those two would be partners in crime soon enough.

Tai just smiled at the exchanged happy that even from different dimensions it seems that all the digidestined and tamers were already starting to form friendships. After the exchange between Gomamon and Terriormon, everyone went around and formally introduced themselves digimon and human alike. Because if they were going to be stuck in this world together, they might as well begin to try and learn each other's names.

Though with how many of them there are, it might take a while.

When a certain amount of time passed, T.K interrupted the conversations with an improtant question.

"While I'm glad everyone's starting to get along there's still one question that needs to be answered!" T.K said as everybody turned his or her attention to him.

"If neither group recognizes where we are, then just what dimension are we in?" T.K questioned pointing out the major issue now at hand, because they're all in serious danger if no one gathered here knew anything about this dimension.

"I can answer that…."

The whole group whip lashed to the sound of the voice coming from the thick trees to the right of them, but before anyone could cry out an attack the digimon came out with it's arms in the air.

Tai to note of this digimon's unusual look. The creature stood small around Agumon's height but perhaps an inch or two taller. It had a single horn on top of it's head, and appeared to have on black jean-like pants, and a yellow head band, though because of the digimon's white coat the clothes contrasted greatly. Also from what Tai could see the creature also had a scroll strapped to it's back. However what Tai thought was most unusual were the creature's paws and eyes.

On top of both of the digimon's paws were the strange digital world symbols. It looked like swirling hieroglyphics that traveled all the way up to the creature's eyes, which were a bright blue in color. The markings were bright gold in color and seemed to be constantly glowing.

"I am Bokumon, and if you'll follow me everything will be explained"

* * *

**Long Author's Note: Ta-Da they've meet up now, both groups will see the Frontier gang next chapter and the explanations will be put forth so stayed tuned for that! By the clothes the older digidestined are wearing are the clothes from their reunion episode from season 2 called "A Ghost of a Chance" it's on youtube if you don't remember what they were wearing. The younger digidestined are wearing their typical digiworld clothing and the Tamers are wearing what they always wear. **

**Also yes that's the same Bokumon from the show but much more badass and slightly redesigned. He isn't as stuffy as he was in the show and won't simply be relegated as an exposition dumper. In my story he's an ultimate digimon and has a special ability that will be revealed in a later chapter, here's a hint it has something to do with his typing. It had really bothered me that the Frontier companion digimon were so useless in and out of a fight.**

**No Neemon, NO! **

**And Finally I'm going to this mention now, Almost all of the digimon in my Frontier Verse will be based off of their X-Antibody forms, and if I mention a digimon that doesn't have a cannon X-Antibody form, and I need it to have one i'll try and make one up like the Bokumon redesign I mentioned in my story. My reasoning for doing this is simple: The X-antibody forms usually look way more vicious, and for where I'm taking my frontier story and this crossover, trust me it'll work. If anyone's curious to see an example of an X-antibody form or simply wants to know what it is go look up Guilmon X on the digimon wikia. **

**Please Review FusaoKairi Out!**


	4. Explanations

Explanations

**Auhtor's Note:** **Starting this chapter I will switch between point of views of all the character, that may include the digimon as well. But Digimon point of view chapters will be rare.**

* * *

T.K POV

The now conjoined group followed Bokomon warily through the forest. Although most were happy to run into a friendly digimon right off the bat, it didn't help quell any fears present. For all they know this digimon could be leading them into a trap. But since the entire group was new to this world they decided to take a chance.

T.K stayed in near the middle of the group with Patamon resting atop his head. Kari was at his side as always with Gatomon. T.K found himself staring at Kari a bit longer than usual. He had to note he's been prone to doing that more lately….

Maybe it was the cusp of finally entering puberty, but T.K couldn't help but begin to notice how much more beautiful Kari seemed to get everyday.

And that thought brought an instant blush to his face.

"T.K are you okay? Your face is looking kind of red," Patamon asked having moved down to T.K's shoulder when his partner hadn't responded to him.

"Wha…oh don't worry I'm fine Patamon" T.K chuckled nervously as Kari gave him a questioning glance. T.K felt himself beginning to flush even more so he turned away from Kari and continued to look around at changing surroundings.

He noticed that the foliage was considerable less thick and the trees were becoming sparser. The path they were taking was getting narrower and narrower, and as worried as T.K was he had a gut feeling that they would be fine.

Looking behind T.K spotted that Takato kid and his partner Guilmon. T.K found himself utterly fascinated by Guilmon, and he hoped that when the group got the chance to finally swap full stories he would explain where his partner came from. All the other Tamers digimon were recognizable, besides Guilmon and that little guy called Calumon.

"Henwee its so pwetty!"

T.K's attention was drawn back to the front of him when he heard the toddler he remembered as Suzie shouts.

And once T.K saw what the girl was shouting about he couldn't help but agree.

Bokomon had lead out of the forest and into a field with a beautiful medieval style castle in the middle. It was a bright white with gold and blue trimmings, and decorated with the likeness of light type, and angel type digimon. T.K could pick out various statues of Angemon, Angewomon, and even a Mangadramon perched throughout the place.

"Well this is a pretty good-looking castle if I do say so myself" Gatomon said a smug smile on her face. Although T.K knew she mostly meant it in jest.

"Ha, I couldn't agree with you more Gatomon" Kari joked along with her partner.

"What do you think T.K?" Patamon asked smiling at his partner, because he really liked the design of the place himself, but he hoped T.K liked it too.

And T.K able to read Patamon like an open book immediately gave his input.

"It's beautiful Patamon" T.K answered sincerely still a little awestruck by the sight. He was brought out of his awe however as Bokomon finally spoke up.

"While I'm glad all of you can appreciate the architecture, were all desperately needed inside. My master has a mission for you." Bokomon conceded pointing towards the castle gates.

However once Bokomon ushered the word "Mission" words of protest erupted into the air.

"Dude what do you mean mission?! We just got here let us gather our bearings" Davis protested.

"Hey wait a minute! Who says we have to go on a mission! It's not like we agreed to anything or even asked to be here!"

T.K realized that the last voice had come from the girl named Rika who was in the front of the group near Davis, Takato, and Tai. She was definitely a spitfire type of girl from what T.K could tell, and while he didn't agree with the rude way she phrased her question he had to agree with her.

Why should they do anything this digimon's master says, when they didn't know who or what it was? Plus they were in unknown territory and lacking in equipment. Since T.K wasn't really expecting to be transported today he didn't have his D-Terminal with his digi-egg in it with him, and he was sure Cody, Kari, Davis, and Yolei didn't either.

The Bokomon raised his paws as a ploy to silence the protest.

"Yes that may be true young lady, but since you're all trapped in an unknown world I figured you'd take any knowledge you'd get. Besides this matters actually concerns all of you, it's not just something your doing for our world" Bokomon answered bringing up several good points that couldn't really be argued back due to the groups ignorance of the world they were in.

Rika grumbled at being bested but she couldn't fault Bokomon's logic so she backed down.

"Now follow me," Bokomon commanded as the iron castle gates opened and allowed the group to enter.

* * *

They walked up to the castle doors where two Angemon were standing guard. T.K saw that these two Angemon were a little different looking than Patamon when he digivolved to Angemon.

T.K could see that their wings had gold shading near their bottom, and the rod they carried seemed more dangerous. Mainly due to the fact the ends of the rod were pointed and not rounded, and finally that in the helmets they wore the cross was outlined in blue.

Before T.K mused too much on the changes, the Angemon turned to face each other, and raised their rods, which then proceeded to glow, and stuck them into the small keyholes on the gigantic door with instantly opened.

"You may enter!" They both replied simultaneously. Bokomon bowed in thanks continued inside as the group slowly followed him in, still unsure if this was a trap or not.

"Hey T.K what type of Angemon were those?" Kari asked fascinated by the minor differences.

"Who knows Kari, but I feel like we're about to find out…"

Bokomon led the group through the castle to a beautiful large room that the more observant members could identify as a meeting room. There was a long rectangular table that spanned across the entire room, and when looking down to right side there was what looked like to be a podium area (There's no actual podium on it, it's just more of an elevated speaking area).

"Lady Ophanimon should be here soon, so until then everyone can take a seat" Bokomon said as he headed to the top podium area, and proceeded to do a quick clean of it.

T.K sat down between Kari and Matt near the top area by the podium. But before T.K could even start a conversation with either of them, a bright light flashed into the room causing several people and digimon to cover their eyes.

When T.K opened his eyes he saw a beautiful angel type digimon before him on the podium area, one he's never seen before. It looked similar to Seraphimon, but was clearly female and had a darker blue armor shade. Plus she had a shield, lance like staff, eight armor wings, and oddly enough two normal wings near the bottom of her back.

"I am Lady Ophanimon a mega level digimon and ruler of this castle and forest area, and I'll tell you why you've all been summoned here" Ophanimon's stern yet somehow gentle sounding voice boomed through the room.

Turning to Bokomon who was little behind her Ophanimon rafted the little digimon's attention with an order.

"Thank you Bokomon, go and get the warriors and tell them to be ready shortly." Ophanimon ordered gently as her favorite assistant gave her a salute, and left the room to fulfill his task.

"I have no doubt you're all wondering why I called you here, correct?" Ophanimon inquired looking around the room, giving the group a serene smile. Although T.K noticed that her smile seemed to grow a little brighter when her head turned towards Gatomon.

And apparently Gatomon noticed too.

"What?" Gatomon responded softly, actually sounding a bit shy to the surprise of T.K, Kari, and the older digidestined.

"Nothing, it's just I haven't been a Gatomon in so long, looking at you just brings back such fond memories" Ophanimon conceded giving Gatomon a soft open smile, before reverting back to her previous stoicism.

Now that actually brought a blush to Gatomon's face as well as a look of surprise. T.K shared her sentiments; this digimon was another possible mega evolution for Gatomon?

"Well makes sense to me," Patamon whispered cheerily into T.K's ear, to him it wasn't a surprise because when Patamon saw Ophanimon he instantly thought of an armored Angewomon.

"Anyway the reason you are all here is ,becasue you were all summoned here by the Sovereign of this world was to help save Gaias" Ophanimon began. T.K raised his eyebrows, what was Gaias.

"Wait there are more than one group of Sovereign, and what's Gaias?" Izzy asked curiously, ready to store any information given into his mind.

"Yes, there are alternate versions of the Sovereigns in each digital world, and Gaias is the core of this dimension's digital earth that keeps the digital world together, and right now a certain brigade of enemies is threatening to destroy it" Ophanimon answered her voice becoming more passionate, as it was clear in her voice she was getting upset at the thought.

"Who's threatening it?" Kari asked growing concerned.

"Enemies I know you've heard of Kari, a evil deity called Dagomon ruler of the Dark Ocean, and his new right hand mon Demon" Ophanimon confessed, and as she predicted the reaction of the digidestined was instantaneous. Bodies immediately stiffed, gasps rung loudly, and Kari even started to shiver.

T.K's thoughts were moving a mile a minute. Thoughts like "How did Demon escape?" "Has Demon regrouped his demon corp.?" and what T.K thought was the most important question "Why was Dagomon a deity probably way more powerful than Demon, offering his assistance to him?"

T.K couldn't hold himself back anymore, and pointed to Ophanimon asking…

"Do you know why Dagomon's doing this?"

"Because Takeru your world, and my world both have something he wants and fears…" Ophanimon began to say. Most of the Tamers were lost in what was going on, but they got the gist of it. Whoever this Dagomon guy was he was bad news, if he got all the digidestined to lose composure.

"Light…Kari is the child of light who he wants, and my world has the warrior of light who he fears… " Ophanimon finished saddened to be the cause of the absolute look of terror that crossed Kari's face.

T.K wrapped his arms around Kari in a gesture of comfort. "Don't worry I won't let him get you this time" whispered softly in her ear.

If T.K looked towards Davis he would have saw quick pained look cross his face, but even Davis could see how much Kari needed T.K at that moment so he didn't even call T.K out on trying to get points with Kari.

"Now I don't mean this in a bad way, but why are we involved too? This seems more like a matter with the digidestined than us?" Takato asked genuinely confused as to why his group was summoned because Bokomon had said this involved all of them.

"Because to accomplish his goal, Dagomon has begun bringing back old enemies that everyone here has defeated, but he only seems to be bringing back the ones he deems most worthy. He can do this easily because he is the able to control the dead and weak minded" Ophanimon continued.

That admission startled everybody, Dagomon was bringing back past enemies?!

"Plus Gaias is the core that holds all the digital earths of every dimension intact. If Gaias is destroyed all the digital worlds will become unbalanced with no chance of repair. Thus all the real worlds in other dimensions will suffer the same fate, because the digital world and earth no matter what dimension are all interconnected." Ophanimon explained seeing the comprehension dawn on every human and digimon's face.

"If that happens your past enemies can go into the real world and reek havoc, with all of you having no way to truly get rid of them as more digimon would just come barreling through, the barrier would be completely broken, and the digital would begin to either mold together with earth, or both worlds would begin to crumble under the dimensional strain, and trust me that's not good". Ophanimon finally finished.

"Does that answer your question Takato?"

"Y-y-yes ma'am!" Takato assured nervously.

T.K nodded to himself in morbid understanding. So that was why Dagomon was helping Demon, he had big goals, and he knew he would need all the help he could get too accomplish them…

"How come Gaias is in this world?" Ken questioned holding Wormmon close. T.K who was still hugging Kari spared a quick supportive glance to Ken, who noticed and smiled gratefully. T.K knew the last thing Ken wanted to do was deal with the Dark Ocean again.

"Because Ken this digital world, is the first and original digital." Ophanimon said.

"You mean this digiworld is the very first one in existence?!" Izzy shouted absolutely astounded.

"Yes Izzy, the very first and oldest. The Sovereign who are in my digital world are the original ones and the ones who created their alternate selves to be placed in the other dimensions." Ophanimon continued feeding information to Izzy, whom T.K could see was trying to absorb as much of it as he could.

"In fact it was them who told me of your impending arrival, and the actual digimon who summoned you here. Right now they are putting all of their energy in keeping the dimension ties separate, while you all are here. To make sure nothing begins falter, or starts merging" Ophanimon said.

"So whose protecting Gaias now?" Ryo asked hoping the Sovereigns weren't stupid enough to leave it unguarded.

"My cohorts two other megas Seraphimon and Cherubimon are protecting it with all their strength don't worry." Ophanimon smiled confident in her partners' abilities.

"Okay I have one question, where are this worlds digidestined or Tamers if that's the case?" Tai asked, alerting everyone even the still mildly horrified Kari to him. T.K softened his grip on Kari and allowed her to straighten up and face her brother.

T.K meanwhile turned to Ophanimon awaiting her answer.

"Why their right outside that door" Ophanimon said pointing to the same door the group used to enter the room. The handles on the door rattled a bit before Bokomon reentered with seven other children.

* * *

The new group of children moved to the front of the room with Ophanimon, and began to introduce themselves.

First a black haired boy in a white bandanna came forward. "I'm Koji Minamoto, and I'm twelve years old" he huffed out non-chantingly as T.K was strongly reminded of Matt during their first trip to the digital world. Matt seemed to think so too because T.K saw him give Tai a knowing smile.

Then another boy who looked exactly like Koji but with a hat instead of a bandanna began his introduction "Hello my name is Koichi Kimura I'm twelve too and I'm also Koji's twin brother" said Koichi as he smiled to the group. For some reason T.K felt an odd sense of contempt rise up his throat as he looked at the boy, but he couldn't place why he had that feeling or where it came from.

Next a blonde haired girl with huge dark sunglasses spoke "I'm Zoe Orimoto, and I'm thirteen years old" she said simply as she gave a huge wave. T.K was curious why on earth she was wearing dark sunglasses indoors, but he wasn't going to prod.

Now the next boy kind of intimidated T.K he was big, tall, board, and looked so much older than the other kids, heck with his growing bread he looked even older than Joe!

"Hi I'm Junpei Shibayama, but everyone calls me J.P, oh and by the way I'm only fourteen" J.P laughed out loud along with his group as he saw the looks of absolute surprise cross the room.

"This guy's only fourteen?!" T.K thought utterly shocked, the kid looked old enough to be about eighteen, not someone who was only one year older than him!

Another girl who T.K thought had a strange mix of a surfer and punk look came up next. "Hi I'm Umi Kaigan, and I'm only twelve years old. Also it's okay to laugh at my name, my parents thought they would be cutesy when naming me." Umi finished letting out a huge laugh with her group and some of the others gathered who immediately noticed her overly coincidental name.

Even the digimon were laughing.

"I'm guessing her parents really like the sea," Kari whispered to him laughing, as T.K laughed along with her.

"I bet they do, why else would they give her the name Umi so her whole name could translate to "sea coast?" T.K chuckled right back to Kari.

T.K returned his attention to the other two left as the youngest of them stepped forward.

"Hello my name is Tommy Himi, and I'm nine years old" the young boy bowed to the group before straightening up and giving a thumbs up to everyone. Though T.K thought the boy's eyes looked a little too hardened but maybe he was imagining that?

Finally the boy T.K instantly knew had to be the leader, because of his goggles that oddly enough had one cracked side stepped forward. However another thing that drew T.K's attention to the boy was the long scar over his left eye.

"Wonder how he got that?" T.K thought, but like the gentlemen he was he didn't question Takuya about it.

"Hiya the names Takuya Kanbara, and I'm thirteen years old like Zoe, and together we are the warrior digidestined." Takuya finished. "Sorry you had to be dragged into what should be our own affair, but we're going to need all the help we can get"

"Hey dude its no problem, after all this involves all of us" Davis said waving Takuya's apology off. "But I gotta say I'm curious where's your group's digimon partners?" Davis asked pointing to them. Humans and digimon alike voiced sentiments of agreement.

"Yeah I'd like to meet them, then we'd have more friends to play with" Calumon giggled excitedly in Jeri's arms, as she looked down and laughed with the little excited digimon.

The warrior digidestined shared a look with each other, before nodding their heads.

"Later" was the only response Takuya gave. The rest nodded along with him, but the more observant kids had noticed the very, very slight nervous and shaky tone in Takuya's voice

Confused looks were given throughout the room at that admission. T.K had noticed that Jeri seemed to be on the verge of tears. T.K had to think that maybe she shared his sentiments, because T.K couldn't help but wonder if their partners were….

Dead…

"But wouldn't they be reborn in a primary village of some sort?" T.K thought trying to assure himself, but he did note that they didn't seem sad when they said later so maybe he was just overanalyzing.

"Now tomorrow you all will be set off on your mission, but for tonight you can stay in my castle. I will be serving dinner in about an hour, until then the warriors have volunteered to give you all a tour of the facility." Ophanimon told the group as the mentioned to the Warrior who were nodding their heads.

"Wait, why are they called the warriors?" T.K stopped to wonder not knowing that was the exact same thought going through everyone's mind, well besides the toddlers of course.

" By the way when we all leave tomorrow I will be coming with you guys, as a primary medic, Koji is the teams secondary so we don't have to have any fatal injuries. Because Lady Ophanimon will be leaving tomorrow as well to go guard Gaias with Seraphimon and Cherubimon." Bokomon said then Bokomon suddenly turned to Izzy.

"Mr. Izumi I can upgrade your computer to our digital world standards if you'd like" Bokomon offered holding his arms out. " It will take about a day, but it'll be up and running again"

Izzy didn't even hesitate.

"Yes, Please! I want to be able to type down all this information before I forget!" Izzy exclaimed hastily handing over his laptop to the small digimon. Bokomon took the laptop and gave Izzy a curt bow before leaving to take the laptop to the technology center.

"I'll give all of you your mission briefing in the morning, until enjoy the grounds" Ophanimon finished and teleported away in a burst of light.

Takuya then turned to everyone still present in the room, before moving towards the door and waving an arm.

"Well you heard her come on everyone, my friends and I got a tour to give!"

* * *

**Long Author's Note: So there you guys go, the major plot has been explained and all the chosen are finally united. The next chapter if the tour and dinner, where more about Frontier gang's history will be revealed. Then after the mission starts **

**Also to answer a question from one of the reviews, Takato and the other Tamers didn't freak out at the sight of the digidestined, because in my headcannon and because this story takes place before it was confirmed in Digimon Xros I don't think it was really specified that the Tamers were watching the same children from digimon adventure like we were. Lines that did say things that refered to digimon adventure in tamers, was a dub choice not it was not in the original japanese version. **

**Because when I watched the japanese version of Tamers I don't remember any mention of that, it was always the english dub that did that, and even if someone in the comments proves me wrong, I'm still not going that route. **

**Plus I'm don't want to make the digidestined go through an Existential crisis in my story, because I'm of the firm belief that no matter how much comfort I could try to offer the Digidestined if I did go that route. They'd still question their existence for the rest of their lives. :(**

**Basically I don't want to be overly mean to them, and constantly having to mull over that issue in the story. I mean imagine if someone told you your life was a Tv show, and they could prove it. I don't think anyone would get over that fast!**

**Oh by the way I'm going to probably edit how I spelt Bokomon in the previous chapter, because I recently discovered its not spelt with a "U"...Oooppps.. :/**

**Please Review!****, I would like Constructive criticism once and awhile you know? Or heck review if you guys have any questions. Trust me any writer will tell reviews help motivate to write. **


	5. Dinner Exchange

Dinner Exchange

Disclaimer: Me no own digimon it belongs to Toei.

* * *

Kari POV

The Tamers and Digidestined followed the Warriors through the confines of the castle in awe. They had passed the massive kitchen area, castle grounds, the bathrooms, and were now near the top of the tower for where the bedrooms would be. Kari was just amazed at how literally every nook and cranny of this castle was beautiful.

And this is where the Warriors got to stay during their first trip here?

Boy they were lucky…

"I sure wish we had a place this nice to stay during our adventures Kari" Gatomon whispered up to her partner.

"And here's where everybody will be sleeping, all the boys will sleep on the right side of the hall" Takuya said thrusting his hand towards the open room where the boys would be staying.

"And all the ladies will be staying furtherer down the hall to the left." Zoe finished for him pointing her finger down the hall where all the girls would be staying. Kari saw that Zoe seemed to be pointing slightly off helter, but it was probably because of those dark glasses she wore.

"Well that's it for the tour, we'd better head back downstairs for dinner our hours up anyway" J.P announced mentioning for the group to follow them back down towards the dinning hall.

"YAY! Will bread be served?" Guilmon asked J.P his eyes shining with hopefulness. Terriormon could be heard snickering in the background at his best digimon pal. Kari's eyes shined as she looked at the big red dinosaur.

"For a digimon that's looks pretty scary on sight, he sure is a big sweetheart" Kari inwardly giggled.

"Hahaha yes Guilmon there will be plenty of bread served at dinner" J.P told the childish digimon giving him a pat on the head with his left hand.

"Ommfffpp..your hand is kinda of heavy" Guilmon said rubbing his slightly sore head with his claw. He knew the boy was patting him in affection, but for some odd reason his hand had a different sort of great weight to it.

"Yeah…well I'm a big guy you know?" J.P responded after withdrawing his hand lightning quick to the shock of some people in the room.

"What was that all about? He acted like Guilmon suddenly had a disease or something?" Kari thought as J.P shuffled his arm back to his side suspiciously.

Speaking of suspicious Kari realized that the warrior group still had not showed everyone else their digimon partners, and as the night went on Kari was beginning to doubt they actually had them.

"But that wouldn't make sense, because they wouldn't have survived their first trip here in the first place" Kari rationalized while sparing a look to Zoe who was a little bit ahead of her.

The group continued to the dinning hall in relatively moderate chatter. Kari knew everyone was really just saving the full conversations for dinner when everyone would finally be able to swap stories.

They finally arrived to the magnificent dining hall that had a chapel like look to it. Light shone through the huge windows on each side of the room. The table in this place was rounded, which Kari thought was a nice touch so everyone could see one another faces and conversant with each other.

Eyeing the table Kari saw the most delicious spread of food. Stuffed Riceballs, Miso soup, all kinds of Tempuras, and all kinds of sushi laid spread. More Angemon the same types from earlier could be seen lying down the food, before giving the present company smiles, and walking back towards the kitchens.

"Better enjoy this while it lasts, because I have a feeling this will be our last feast that doesn't consist of just fish or fruit for a long time..." Kari thought rather solemnly. She turned down to face her partner who was looking at the table with excitement, but managed to contain her composure unlike all the rookies.

Well all of them except the fox digimon Renamon, who for being a rookie digimon as she introduced herself earlier. Held herself so coolly and calm, Kari had thought she was a champion digimon like Gatomon. Plus for a rookie, she sure didn't look it with her tall, slim, intimidating build.

Gatomon had always held the fact she was a champion digimon among rookies in high standard and truly only seemed to let loose when she was only alone Kari.

"Let's Eat!" Veemon and Davis shouted together rushing over to the table to get a good seat. Guilmon charged after them shortly afterwards much to the dismay of Takato who shouted for Guilmon to behave.

"Haha some things never change…" Kari giggled in amusement going to her seat while Gatomon followed and gave the two a sarcastic glare.

* * *

Now that dinner was finally underway full stories were beginning to be exchanged while everyone ate. Kari listened in while Davis, and Tai explained to Tamers and Warriors their story. The others including her would fill in their own registers whenever it was called for.

Tai started out the story detailing their first trip to the digital world before she had even come along. Kari also spoke for some parts detailing the whole Myotismon saga, and how everything went when she officially joined the team. Tai had finished their story with the battle of Apocalymon.

"Wow so you guys were trapped in the digital worlds for about three months?" Kazu asked totally surprised they lasted that long.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you guys lasted that long when time wasn't synched up to earth in your digital world like ours, we were only gone a couple of days at the most…" Kenta said adding on to Kazu's statement.

"Wait so in your digital world, time was synched up from the start?" Izzy questioned really interested in the differences the other digital worlds would present and Kari knew he couldn't wait for the Tamers, and the Warriors stories.

"Yes it was, but before we tell our story finish yours" Henry urged pushing his arms towards the group. They already sucked him in with their story; they might as well finish it before his group starts on theirs.

"Yeah we haven't gotten too how awesome Veemon and I were yet," Davis boasted pointing to himself while the rest of the digidestined groaned in unison at his arrogance.

So from that point Davis, Cody, and Yolei filled in the rest of the story from when they came into the group. They talked about how Ken used to be their main enemy, which Kari noticed had gotten him some looks but luckily from what Kari saw none of the looks held malice simply curiosity.

This is where Ken also filled in his side of the story and where everyone present found out how Ken and Ryo meet. Unfortunately because both of their memories were still rather hazy both Ken and Ryo still couldn't supply the whole story, so Wormmon filled in the holes. It was still shocking for the Tamers and Digidestined to learn that this type of cross dimension jumping had already happened to two people they knew.

Although Kari and all the others, wanted to know how the digidestined never found out about Millenniummon's plans when he was from their dimension.

Then they moved on to when Ken eventually joined the group, and helped them fight Arukenimon, Mummymon, BlackWarGreymon, The Demon Corp, and finally Malomyotismon.

Enemies of which the latter two were unfortunately the one's Kari saw Dagomon bringing back…

"Wow that armor digivolving stuff sounds amazing, sounds like something that could have been useful during our adventure!" Takato said sparing a glance at his partner who was still stuffing his face.

"I have to admit I'm more interested in the DNA digivolution, maybe our partners could do that" Ryo hypothesized trying to imagine what a Cyberdramon Kyubimon mix could look like.

"Well to be fair we can kind of do that in our own way" Rika pointed out to Ryo a smug smile on her face.

"Hey yeah that reminds me it's time for your groups story, so come on lay it out!" Tai teased them while tapping his finger on the table in a humorist matter.

* * *

As Kari listened in on Takato, Henry, and Rika she couldn't help but notice how much…darker their story went.

In the beginning when it was just Takato talking it was simply fascinating. For one Kari was impressed that Takato actually created his partner, and it definitely didn't turn out the same way from when Ken did it. Second that digimon in their world had the government watching them, and knowing about them being real to the point it was peoples job to keep digimon under wraps. Then finally that in their universe digimon was an anime, card game, and video game franchise.

Takato even had an Agumon card on hand, which he swiftly showed Tai and Agumon who were both bug eyed in disbelief.

That had absolutely floored both the Warriors and Digidestined. Kari had noticed that Izzy looked like he was about to hyperventilate from that information. While J.P simply looked thoughtful before looking at his watch.

A world where digimon was a governmental project, and a worldwide franchise? Kari had to admit to herself that she would like to visit to Tamers dimension someday just to see what it was like.

However once it got around to when the Tamers started talking about how they fought digimon, and their later adventures that's when Kari, and noticeably some others in her group began to grow uncomfortable.

Once again at first it was fascinating, finding out that the Tamers could power up, and give different abilities to their digimon by sliding their cards through their D-Arcs was amazing. Sora even commented with a slight twinge of envy in her voice that the Tamers were lucky, because it gave their digimon an edge and allowed them to be more useful to their partners.

Kari couldn't help but agree, she often wished when she watched Gatomon fight, that she could do more besides give power to her partner just by being present.

It had just never seemed like enough…

And finding out that the Tamers had a HUGE edge like that was rather disconcerting.

The rest of their story left Kari cringing in some points though, like finding out that in their world digimon almost always absorbed each other after a fight. Basically insuring that they can never be reconstructed. Not only that but the Tamers had allowed their digimon to absorb their opponents to grow stronger.

Now Kari could see where they were coming from, but it didn't make her feel any better about it.

Then when they finally began describing their trip to the digital world, all the digidestined and a few of the warriors were just shocked at the stark differences they gave.

The facts that their digital world was mostly barren, earth was visible, night came in seconds because they had no dusk, one never had to eat unless they felt like it, and data beams were all around and always carried those they caught to different locations?

And Kari thought their digital was crazy…this was unbelievable. Then Henry went on to tell everyone that his father was part of a team that basically created their digital world.

"Oh I get, it seems your digital is more based around actual computers and the internet than any of ours combined, especially when you described falling through the levels" Izzy said adding his input.

"That's absolutely correct, because so far from what I've seen and heard it seems like both of your groups digital worlds are more fantasy based" Henry deduced looking at the digidestined and warriors with a smile.

Then the story got into sad territory, as Rika told the group about the fight between Impmon who was at the time in his mega form Beezlemon, and Takato and Guilmon. That had resulted in the death of Jeri's partner Leomon.

That shocked Kari as she like the rest of her group thought Calumon was Jeri's partner. Impmon was starkly quiet during this part, as was Jeri, who Kari had noticed begun to tear up.

Until Takato who sat next to her, had placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a sad smile. Which Jeri responded back to with reaching over to hold Takato's hand and with a sad smile of her own.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but wouldn't your partner just have been resurrected in primary village or something similar?" Ken questioned softly not wanting to upset Jeri too much knowing how much losing a partner hurt. Kari could see T.K nodding with Ken no doubt thinking the same thing having gone through partner loss as well.

"You see, unfortunately that's the problem our digital world doesn't host anything like primary village, when you're gone, you're gone…" Renamon added quietly to the group, some of which proceeded to bow their heads in shock, while some like Matt simply looked very solemn.

Kari then turned to Gatomon who was looking at her with glistening eyes, and gave her a hug her own eyes watering at the thought of losing Gatomon and never getting her back.

All the other digidestined followed this action as well. Kari noticed T.K and Ken hugged Wormmon and Patamon especially tight.

Not that she could blame them…

How could Jeri deal with that? How could see even stand being in the same room as her partner's killer?

She had wanted to tell off the small imp digimon, but could see that in his eyes the small imp truly felt awful for what he had done. Kari watched as Impmon reached out his claw towards Jeri, who shook it and gave him a small smile.

"I've already forgiven you don't keep beating yourself up" Jeri told the teary eyed Impmon who gave her a grateful smile along with his partners.

That action had Kari and multiple others look at the girl in awe. Jeri was obviously someone with a lot of inner strength to forgive Impmon for something like that.

The story continued on a more somber note as the Tamers described Bio-merging, the fight with one of the Sovereigns from their world, Calumon being the catalyst of digivolution, and finally their battle against the D-Reaper. When they finished questions were being fried all over the place.

"So you guys ended up fighting an enemy that was neither human nor completely digital, Pro-Digious!" Izzy exclaimed gaining some of his enthusiasm back after the Leomon story.

"I'm more interested in the bio-merging did it hurt, what did that feel like?" Cody asked speaking up for the first time; his curiosity too peaked to continue his reserved silence.

"Yeah did you and your partners share the same thoughts, voice, and pain?" Tai continued along with Cody amazed that these kids basically DNA digivolved with their partners!

The Tamers answered the questions to the best of their ability, but what caught Kari's eye was the lackluster response from the Warriors. They didn't seem at all interested in listening to the Tamers talked about bio merging. In fact Kari was positive that they looked almost bored hearing about it.

Which she didn't understand at all, how could they not be interested in it? It was humans combing with digimon, Kari thought that was the most incredible thing she's ever heard of.

But apparently she wasn't the only one who noticed they looked bored.

"Well if you guys over there are so bored out of your skull, maybe you can start telling us your story" surprisingly Kazu called out to the warriors looking more than a little miffed at their apparent lack of interest.

"Kazu! You could at least be more polite" his partner Guardromon scolded embarrassed by his partners abrasiveness.

"Wha…oh, oh no, no you've got it all wrong. We're not bored we're simply thinking of how your digital world's principles are actually quite similar to ours Kazu." Takuya explained

"Yeah, our digital world also lacks a primary village, so when digimon die they stay dead, our digital world also has that extreme survival of the fittest mentality, and we also have the data absorbing as well" J.P continued for Takuya.

"Oh…. in that case sorry I hounded on you" Kazu apologized grinning sheepishly as his partner face palmed.

"But still it is your groups turn for the story" Kenta said curious.

Kari turned to face all the warriors too, because like many in the group she realized that they were a huge enigma. Out of everyone here they kept the most within themselves, and their partners still haven't been seen. Never mind the fact of Takuya's scar, which Kari didn't want to admit, but she really hoped someone had the guts to ask him where he got it.

Plus they really never added to any conversations unless they seemed to deem it necessary. Kari had seen Mimi try to conversant with Zoe, but only get back bare bone answers, or even answers that never fully addressed the questions Mimi would ask.

"We'd like to tell you are story, but honestly as a whole we're still recovering from what happened. But we can tell you bits and pieces." Takuya resigned, many people and digimon in the room noticing his took a very wary dim look, along with the eyes of his team.

* * *

So Kari and everyone else listened in as the warriors, briefly, and from what Kari could tell withholding information told their story.

They explained that in their world beast and animal like digimon were looked down upon, and taken advantage of by human type digimon. So they and they're partners were summoned to create harmony.

Because a digimon by the name of Lucemon had become to corrupted to continue his rule, as he began to show favoritism to the human type digimon, and started abusing the more animal type ones...

Unfortunately it didn't work out so well, and now from what they were told when they arrived back, was that beast and human like digimon were still not getting along and could had not reached a compromise or respect for each other, and the Human type digimon still viewed the more animal like ones very lowly. It seems Lucemon's teachings were going to be really hard to get rid of.

"Well did the groups try meeting to talk to strum up some kind of peaceful agreement?" Agumon asked not liking the implications that this digital world had, because if what they implied was true, the partners here were in for some huge flack.

"You see that's the problem Agumon, in our digital world the animal and beast like digimon don't actually speak. They can only make the noises of whatever animal they're based on. So Agumon in our world only can roar and snarl. Thus they have little to no reasoning skills, animal/ beast like digimon here are the full equivalent of wild animals," Takuya explained.

"Of course there are exceptions, like our friend Bokomon you all saw earlier, but those exceptions are really rare," Tommy added.

"Yeah, we were actually rather surprised when we heard everyone's partner talk, because here all the gathered partners besides Guardromon wouldn't be able to speak." Koji finished for Takuya addressing everyone present.

"Our digital world more than any of the others, is definitely based on the actually earth animal kingdom. Non human like digimon here live in packs, have leaders of those packs, and digimon here actually give birth the natural way." J.P said going further into their digital world's mechanics.

"Really?!, so this world doesn't have digital eggs then?" Ken inquired.

"Yes and no, it depends on what species the digimon is. For example a Biyomon in our digital world would lay an egg, however a Gatomon would get pregnant and give birth just like a real cat on earth." J.P continued peaking everyone's curiosity.

Gatomon turned to Kari with a look of horror on her face, which Kari couldn't help but giggle at.

"We also have gender differences, error defects which is the equivalent of a human birth defect, no forms below rookie, digimon species mixes, and the stasis of progression. Settlements in our world are actually far in between as only the human type digimon have the brain capacity to build cities and such. Because of this they make sure to create inventions, or traps to keep animal/beast like digimon away." Umi said looking rather upset.

"Wait, wait, there are no forms below rookie?" Rika butted in too surprised to even try to be polite.

"No, when digimon are born here they are born as a smaller version of their rookie forms, the baby and in training forms you guys spoke of doesn't exist here." Umi supplied Rika information, while Izzy to impatient to wait for the return of his laptop actually started writing down the information on a napkin.

"So how did you guys even stop Lucemon?! Why are you guys called the warriors?! You don't even appear to have partners I'm starting to think you're lying about all of this! Because there was no way you could have survived any of this!" Davis hollered unable to put of asking the partner question anymore, and by the looks off everyone else gathered they weren't far behind.

But because of the rude, and demanding way Davis phrased the question Kari had a feeling that the next couple of minutes wasn't going to go well.

And sure enough...

The warriors went quiet…

And something happened that startled everyone.

Tears could be seen rolling down all of the warrior's faces; even Zoe could be seen having tear streaks move past her sunglasses.

"To answer your questions, all of our partners were dead before we even got to the digital world." Tommy hissed at Davis his face now scrunched up in anger. "We don't get the comfort of having our partners by our sides, and being able to physically hold them" Tommy continued getting more and more enraged.

"Second, why we're called the warriors will be discovered soon enough once we leave for our mission tomorrow so be patient" Koichi jumped in placing an arm around Tommy to calm the emotional boy down.

No doubt Davis' questions brought unwanted memories back to Tommy.

"Third we defeated Lucemon with each other, in the end it was our team's combined spirits that won us the battle, although we ended up losing a lot on our journey." Zoe finished seeming to be looking out one of the chapel like windows. "We lost more than we could have ever imagined…." Zoe said her voice getting lower at the end of the sentence.

"Tomorrow at the briefing our partners will finally be introduced to you guys….so yeah…happy now?" Takuya said giving Davis a very dark look before he eyed his teammates, and they all proceeded to get up and quietly walk out of the dinning hall.

"What happened to them?, their partners were dead before they arrived? How did they survive this place then…why are they crying"? Kari thought as she looked at the woeful warriors leaving the room, and Davis slowly sit down in shame. In fact now the whole room felt heavy hearted.

"Way to go Davis," Yolei quietly chided along with Tai and Matt, as the rest of the dinner continued in awkward silence.

* * *

**Long Author's Note:** **So there you guys go more foreshadowing, and the reveal of the partners will be the next chapter, along with the beginning of the journey. Remember this is Au for frontier so even the rookie forms of their parnters will be different. So no Flamemon is what I'm saying, because besides Takuya and Koji I don't think the rookie forms of the other warriors digimon were ever made or revealed anyway. **

**I'm happy that I was able to incorperate my mythos for the warriors digital world in this chapter, and because the Human-Beast digimon wars was always something I loved that was mentioned in Frontier, but never truly touched upon in the show except in Frontier's one movie. So I wanted to set their digital world in the after effects of Lucemon and war, where everything is still pretty shaky. **

**Think of it to being similar to any country after a war, and shift in political power. Nothing every calms down quickly, and gets settled swiftly. There are always long lasting aftermaths which will be represented in this story. I like to connect it to how the Indians were treated by the American settlers in my morbid mind, but it's one of the best comparison in a nutshell. :/**

**So yeah, sorry I kinda trolled you guys about revealing the whole Warriors story, but I decided that I wanted their story to get revealed slowly over chapters and not all in one go. Especially now that you guys see how they react to reliving their first trip. Trust me what happened to them was really dramtic and terrible. It's going to take them time to open up to the rest of the chosen children. Some will take more time than others. **

**FusaoKairi Out. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. The Briefing

The Briefing

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon it belongs to Toei

* * *

Tai POV

The night had passed on in relative silence after the warriors took their leave. As the groups of boys and girls reached their rooms after dinner, they were greeted to the sight of the warriors in the beds already for the night, either asleep or still up reading.

Once Tai was ready for bed along with Agumon who was by his side he couldn't help but notice that Tommy was still giving Davis a particularly harsh glare from his bed, while the other warriors just opted to ignore him.

"Man Davis really got himself into a bind this time, but we need to get everyone here on good terms. We can afford for the group to have people not getting along." Tai thought solemnly his years of recent leadership experience being put in use.

"Gee I really hope Davis and the warriors can work things out," Agumon whispered to Tai on the exact same wavelength as his partner. Tai couldn't help but smile, he and his partner were so in tune sometimes, he'd think they were twin brothers.

"I know Agumon, but it'll have to wait until morning when I can pull Davis aside, and when all the warriors are awake" Tai pointed out gesturing to the sleeping J.P and Koichi on the far left of the room.

"Yeah you're right Tai, well anyway good night," Agumon agreed yawning before turning over and going to sleep.

"Yeah goodnight buddy" Tai responds before turning over to the night as well.

* * *

The next morning the groups showered, dressed, and enjoyed a delicious breakfast back in the dining hall, which was a little quieter than normal at the warrior's refusal to talk, but they didn't seem angry or dismissive anymore.

In fact Tai thought they were acting more cautious and wary than anything, but maybe that was just his imagination.

Later after breakfast everyone headed back into the briefing hall, where they first met Ophanimon, and sat down waiting for the details of their mission.

And the impatiently waited reveal of the warrior's partners.

"Oh young master Izzy, here I have your laptop at maximum efficiency. Now all of the digimon from our world our updated into your computer." Bokomon said calling out to Izzy as he entered the room.

"Pro-Digious thanks so much!" Izzy exclaimed as he took his precious laptop back, and proceeded to activate it without a second thought eager to see all the new features on it.

Tai just shook his head in amusement at his old friend, but he had to admit if it weren't for Izzy and his insane computer habits and skills, their Digital World would have killed them ten times over.

Bokomon then went to the warrior's sides, all of who were standing in attention in the front of the room. Their postures were rigid and their faces were stoic. Tai thought they reminded him of military cadets.

"I wonder why they're so stiff?" Takato questioned.

"I'm sure were going to find out soon Takato" Henry stated sounding just as curious about the warrior's current postures.

"Yeah their acting like they were electrocuted or something" Terriermon said quipping his head to the side, while Henry simply sighed at his partner for the rude remark.

Tai looked curious towards the two having a conversation across from him, and inwardly smiled. It seems that unlike him and Matt, and even perhaps Takuya and Koji. These two co-leaders got along just fine from the beginning. Tai remembered from the Tamers story it sounded like Takato and Henry never seriously clashed over any issues, maybe mild disagreements, but no explosive clashes.

"To bad those two weren't around when Matt and I were younger" Tai quietly chuckled much to the confusion of Agumon who looked at him curiously.

Then suddenly the doors opened again and Ophanimon came in with a couple of digimon carrying bags called Piddomon, which Tai noted looked like Angemon but with only one set of wings, a pinkish-red wrapping cloth, and finally a rod with a crescent moon at the end.

"But how come these digimon aren't treating Agumon and others besides Guardromon like trash?" Tai wondered remembering the warrior's story and how human like digimon here hated animal like ones. So why were these human type digimon so friendly to them?

Was it all just an act?

He'd ask Takuya later when they were out of earshot.

"Good to see everyone up and raring to go" Ophanimon commented before nodding to the Piddomon next to her.

"These bags contain supplies like sleeping bags, cooking utensils, and other necessities that will aide you on your journey chosen children" the Piddomon on Ophanimon's right announced handing the sets of bags to Ryo, Joe, and Cody.

"And these are the items we had the Sovereign transport from your dimensions that we thought you might need" the Piddomon on Ophanimon's left announced pulling out the items from the bag he held. He proceeded to put the D-terminals and digimon cards on the table.

"Hey our cards!" Kenta shouted in excitement along with some of the other Tamers, as the majority didn't have their full deck of cards with them when they were teleported. All the Tamers made a reach for the pack of cards on the table that luckily were organized so the Tamers could tell who were whose.

Tai looked down at some of the cards in fascination and made a mental note to ask Takato to see some more of his cards later. He then took out the Agumon card Takato let him have and gave a small smile.

"Our D-terminals!" Yolei exclaimed reaching for them in the middle of the table taking hers and then giving Kari, T.K, Davis, Ken, and Cody theirs.

"Oh good" Tai said letting out a sigh in relief. He was worried that the younger digidestined weren't going to have their D-terminals to do armor digivolutions, but it seems those worries were null in void.

"Good incase we need to bypass some sort of digivolution blocker, I'm glad they've got those D-terminals back" Tai thought not knowing how on the nose his thinking was.

"Now listen up, everyone here are your mission details!" Ophanimon shouted silencing the chattering room, as she dismissed the two Piddomon next to her.

* * *

Waving her staff around in the air, Ophanimon created a holographic image of the warrior's digital world for all to see.

"After I teleport you your brigade will start moving from The Chi Forest, and then move onto the Kyoryu Desert, climb the Kurozumi Mountains, then cross the Arekuruu Sea, and finally you'll meet up with an old friend of mine Clavis Angemon at Hinansho city, he'll direct you from there.

The digidestined and tamers simultaneously dropped their jaws at the immense landscape they had to cross.

"Yeah, we're in for a lot of walking aren't we?" Rika sighed somberly putting her hand to her head.

"I really don't like the sound of these places we have to pass" Tai heard Yolei mutter and couldn't help but agree with her.

"The Blood Forest? The Raging Sea? The Darkening Mountains?" Tai thought shakily because out of all the places listed those were the ones that worried him the most. Are these places the warrior's have been before?

Because Tai noticed they didn't seem at all hesitant or scared of the places mentioned. They were poised, controlled, and showed little emotion looking at the vast landscape their trudge would be going through.

But Tai had one nagging thought he had to voice.

"Excuse me, but why do we need to pass all these places? You said you can teleport us, why not just send us straight to Hinansho City?" Tai questioned earning sounds of agreement from almost everyone.

"Wait on hold a minute master Taichi you've not let me finish" Ophanimon said waving her hands up and down gesturing for everyone to quiet down.

"Yes, Taichi that is a good point, but the reason I'm sending you all to these places first instead of straight to Hinansho City, is because I've received certain Intel that past enemies may be stationed in these places. So I thought it imperative that you all went to these place first and got old enemies out of the running, before they get to powerful." Ophanimon said.

"Oh, well can't argue with that logic" Tai grinned sheepishly for doubting the powerful digimon.

"Also I know that Dagomon has taken to placing control spire cores in those areas as well, to prevent opposition from the local digimon," Ophanimon continued.

"What are control spire cores?" Ken asked his breath shaky.

"Oh Ken" Wormmon muttered snuggling deeper into his partners arms trying to provide comfort.

Tai spared a glance at the poor boy, knowing guilt was already gnawing at him, as soon as he heard the word "control".

"Their entities similar to control spire towers, but unfortunately can cover a wider range on their own, are hidden much better, and are much more subtle in their digivolution blocking power." Ophanimon warned.

"I must warn you all that some of these cores must be destroyed, before partners are able to digivolve to higher levels. Some not all of these cores actually block digivolution levels. Such as the core in the Chi Forest will block all your digimon from going to champion level, and the core in the Arekuruu sea will prevent your digimon from going to ultimate until their both destroyed. But remember it's not the case for all of them! Some of the other cores won't block digivolution but will make some of the digimon weaker in battle, be careful! " Ophanimon continued not noticing the horrified faces of the older digidestined.

"Well this is just perfect!" Tai growled in his head absolutely furious. That meant that him and the other older children would be pretty much going to be useless most of the time. Since they didn't have armor digivolution, or cards to power up their digimon to bypass the effects. Just what were they supposed to do!

"I don't want to just sit in the background and be useless!" Tai thought despairingly with a noticeable frown on his face.

Little did Tai know that the Warrior's knew his current look all to well.

"Don't worry Tai, strength in our digital world isn't completely measured by level" Tai heard a voice mention his name bringing him out of his deep inner monologue. He turned his head to the source and was surprised to see Koji addressing him, and looking around Tai noticed almost everyone else was surprised too, because this was the first time any of the warrior's have talked all morning.

"What do you mean?" Agumon inquired to the boy.

"What I mean Agumon is that the level of the digimon doesn't guarantee it the victor of the battle here. All digimon in our world have heavily exploitable weak spots, so that as long as an opponent knows where those weak spots are, it's possible for a champion or even a rookie level digimon to beat a mega." Koji finished.

Tai was stunned by that info. A world where a rookie could easily beat a mega if they knew where to hit? This place was getting more and more dangerous by the minute!

Because that meant that even rookie digimon were a top-level threat!

"He's right you know" Tai turned again at the sound of the source to see Takato backing Koji up.

"Remember in our story yesterday, we did mention fights where our digimon were easily able to beat digimon a level or two ahead of them. Heck one of our digimon battles we destroyed our enemy by just using his own energy against him, and throwing him in the water." Takato pointed out, reminding Tai the story the boy told about the rooster deva.

"Yes that is true, level doesn't always matter if the enemy is too cocky or incompetent," Renamon added talking from her experiences in the Tamer's digital world before she met Rika.

"Thank you Takato, Renamon, see what I'm simply saying Tai is don't be troubled your group won't be a hindrance. We'll show and tell you how battles are conducted here" Koji assured pointing to all of his group who seemed to be in agreement with his sentiments.

Tai and the older digidestined and their digimon smiled at Koji, before each other them gave their words of thanks.

"Yeah they are right, after all Patamon has beaten or put up a good fight against digimon a level or two stronger than him before" Matt said while turning to look at T.K and Patamon laughing together as T.K tossed Patamon up and down.

"And we'll be sure to put up a good fight" Agumon assured pumping his claw into the air making Tai smile at his partners enthusiasm.

"Now since that matter has been solved, warriors are you ready to be reunited with your partners?" Ophanimon asked smiling at her companions.

Everyone turned to face the front of the room many of them eager to finally see the partners the warrior have been so tightlipped about.

Tai didn't even notice he was pushing himself forward onto the table.

* * *

"Yes Ophanimon" the warriors all stated together.

"Very good, then hold out your cell phones" Ophanimon commanded waiting for all the warriors to do so.

While everyone else's faces simply devolved into bleak confusion.

"Huh? Cell Phones?" Tai thought utterly confused as to why the warriors needed to do that. What were their partners going to call them?

Takuya stepped forward, as he was first to have his cell phone out and pointed it towards Ophanimon.

"First Takuya warrior of Flame I present to you, your old partner Hono" Ophanimon shouted waving her staff, as a ghostly like apparition appeared in front of Takuya.

"Whoa Tai look it's an Agumon!" Agumon shouted looking at the ghostly figured of his species brother.

"Yeah but he doesn't look like any kind of Agumon I know, or heard of!" Kazu shouted right after.

Tai sat stunned.

The Agumon who was Takuya's apparent partner was so different. For one this Agumon was the same size as the first Agumon he and Kari meet when they toddlers. The Agumon stood well over Takuya, but also had flame like markings on its arms and lower ankles, and the blue Greymon lines already on its back. Plus this Agumon was hunched over and had a longer tail, more like a real miniature tyrannosaurs rex.

"Hello Takuya it's been a while, but I willing and ready to give my strength back to you" The Agumon named Hono said reaching out to touch his partner, but sadly phasing through him.

"Yes, and I'm ready to work with you again my friend" Takuya responded back happily, a couple of tears leaking from his eyes.

Hono smiled and nodded.

Takuya pushed his cell phone towards the ethereal dinosaur, before Hono was sucked into the cell, which slowly began to morph into a red and black digivice of some sort. Tai noted the digivices the warrior's had appeared to be the biggest of the bunch and the bulkiest.

"So that's what they meant by their partners never really being by their sides. The have to be in the digivices, but this still doesn't explain how they've fought before if their partners really are dead? Not only that but why was Takuya called the warrior of Flame?" Tai thought confused and saddened to know that the warrior's partners were really gone.

Tai managed to figure out his latter question, but the end of all the introductions.

* * *

Next Koji stepped forward and was introduced as the warrior of Light and the same procedure continued.

Koji's partner turned out to be a Gabumon named Akakuri. Much to the shock of Matt and Gabumon, but once again Koji's Gabumon had significant differences. Koji's Gabumon was actually much more canine like, had a bigger horn, and pointed wolf ears. The canine snout of Akakuri was left uncovered, and his tail was bushier and wolf like, and his Gabumon stayed on four legs. Finally Koji's Gabumon also appeared to be mostly albino having all white cover fur and red eyes.

Zoe was introduced as the warrior of Wind, when her partner called Soyomon named Kaze appeared.

Zoe's partner was a bird like digimon who was very similar looking to a tropical rainforest bird called a purple starling, or at least that's what Ken and Izzy said. The bird digimon was the same height as Hawkmon and Biyomon, but the top of the Soyomon's head, her legs, and torso were completely purple, while the wings were bright green, and the feet and wing claws were black. Her beak was also black and much more similar to Biyomon's type of beak. Lastly the Soyomon's feathers curled at the bottom of her head, sticking up in the back giving her the seeming appearance of a curled hairstyle.

But one curious thing Tai saw before the Soyomon was sucked into the digivice was that Soyomon's eyes were completely white.

Umi was introduced as the warrior of Water, and her partner named Mizu, an otter like digimon called Rakkomon showed up.

Umi's partner was a brown otter digimon with webbed digits, gills on her neck, and dark blue fins on her arms, legs, and the top of her head. Rakkomon had bright aquamarine eyes; a fan like tail as the blue dark blue fins at the tail was on both sides, giving the otter a metaphorical motor underwater. Finally the otter digimon had extra bushy white fur around her neck very similar to Renamon.

J.P introduced as the warrior of Thunder had another digimon that was familiar to everyone, a Tentomon named Dendo.

But once again there were differences. J.P's Tentomon had a completely different color scheme, as he was blue and yellow. He had a blue shell and casing but a bright yellow middle body, antenna, and eyes. The scythes on Dendo were dark gray, more pronounced and dangerous looking. Plus Dendo was a bit bigger than Izzy's Tentomon coming up a little past J.P's thighs.

Tommy introduced as the warrior of Ice also had a partner everyone was familiar with a Bearmon named Fuyu.

Tommy's partner also seemed to be the least universally different, the only real differences that were obvious were that Tommy's Bearmon did not have a hat, and instead had a lavender spiky Mohawk. Also this Bearmon was pure white, and his little check markings were light blue like his eyes, but he still had the same color blue straps all Bearmon have.

Finally there was Koichi introduced as the warrior of Darkness.

His warrior attribute caused the most shock and apprehension among the digidestined, the Tamers didn't too phased by the announcement.

Koichi's partner was an Elecmon named Shi with a few jarring differences from normal Elecmon.

First to add on to the unsettlement felt by some when Koichi attribute was announced, Shi had a completely black body with red stripes, claws, eyes, and super sharp teeth that were constantly displayed due to the Elecmon's manic smile. Shi didn't have the fan like tail and instead had a lion tail. Also there was black fur on the top of Shi's head, which could clearly be seen as a growing mane.

Though the most unsettling thing Tai could that Shi had, was the dark black aura that constantly surrounded him while he was out, but at least he figured out way the warrior all had elemental themes, because their digimon partners had those elements predominantly seen on them.

But still...

"I can't believe a digimon like that could be anyone's partner, I mean Wormmon and Guilmon are virus types too. But everyone can tell their big softies. Shi doesn't look so soft, and his name meaning "Death" certainly doesn't help" Tai whispered to Agumon in morbid amusement, but even Tai couldn't help the tone of apprehension in his voice.

"I know we shouldn't judge Tai, but for some reason I feel wary as well. But hopefully it's just our imagination" Agumon said tugging on Tai's arm trying to re assure his partner and himself.

"Okay thanks Agumon, I can always count on you" Tai whispered back smiling, before he looked around the room and frowned.

"What is it now Tai?" Agumon said concerned.

"I think some of the other's are going to take a while to be more excepting of Koichi" Tai said back to Agumon solemnly, and once Agumon took a look around the room he knew who Tai was referring too.

While most of the other digidestined simply looked wary, T.K, and Kari looked downright untrusting, and even a little disgusted. But Agumon couldn't say he was surprised it would make sense they'd have the biggest aversion to Koichi.

"Okay now that the warrior spirits, and partners have been returned to them it is time for everyone to head out!" Ophanimon says gliding across the floor and out the door as the warriors followed behind her.

Tai got up first and the others soon followed.

"Well Agumon it's back to the great wild yonder" Tai chuckled with his partner as they all headed followed Ophanimon outside and stood in front of her, and were transported out of the castle by her power.

And Tai could of sworn before he was completely teleported away with the others he heard Ophanimon say…

"May the spirits watch over you chosen children…"

* * *

**Author's Note: There you guys go, another new chapter and the warrior's partners were finally introduced and the adventure has finally begun. **

**By the way here are the Japanese Translations not given in the chapter. **

**Rakko: Sea Otter**

**Soyo: Abbreviation for Breeze **

**Mizu: Water**

**Kaze: Wind**

**Hono: Flame**

**Dendo: Electric**

**Fuyu: Winter**

**Akakuri: Bright**

**Hinansho: Haven**

**Kyoryu: Dinosaur **

**The reasons the warrior's partners have names will be revealed, but probably not until the group reaches the sea or city, depending on what I decide. Also I just want to remind people remember I said the warrior's digimon would be AU. Heck I downright invented Rakkomon and Soyomon. I hope you guys like them. By the way look up a purple starling on google when you guys have the chance their absolutely beautiful.**

**Lastly Clavis Angemon is an Angemon with a Keyblade**

**Nuff Said**

**Please Review, it helps motivate me! FusaoKairi Out!**


	7. The Chi Forest Part 1

The Chi Forest Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon it belongs to Toei

* * *

Sora POV

The teleportation process Sora realized is something she hoped she didn't have to go through often, because it was just so disorienting.

Although this time when the group finally landed in the Chi Forest they all managed to land on their feet.

"Hey Sora check this place out!" Biyomon chirped next to her flying in place.

In took a minute before Sora was really able to open her eyes due to bright light from Ophanimon teleporting them, but when she did she was a little intimidated by the sight before her.

Unlike the forest in the area they had first fallen in yesterday, The Chi Forest's tones and colors were even more heavily muted, and much to Sora's dismay some of the trees within the had dark red bark, and bright red leaves.

Even the some of the ponds Sora could see in the area they landed in had a distinct tone of a diluted red shade in the water. But Sora was happy to see that at least the river they landed by had no shades of red anywhere in it, it was still a crystal clear blue.

"I guess this is why they call it the "Blood" Forest huh?" Sora stated out loud not really expecting to be answered back.

"Yep! This Forest has brought many digimon pain, and is home to numerous packs so separation is not a strong option here." Zoe said startling Sora who didn't even notice the girl was right next to her. Then again Zoe and her group usually stayed so quiet that it makes sense she didn't hear or see her.

"Oh, really packs? What are the types of digimon that make up these packs?" Sora asked pushing her luck to see if Zoe would keep talking to her. The rest of the group besides the warriors who simply continued scouting the area, turned towards the two eager to her Zoe's assessment.

"The packs here are usually Gabumon, Gaomon, Renamon, etc. This forest is mostly made up of canine type digimon and is run as such. So all packs here have an alpha male, omega, beta, and so forth." Zoe finished.

"So the packs here are the equivalents of a real world canine packs then?" Henry suggested simplifying the answer for the toddlers of the group.

"Correct you are Henry, so really as long as we don't bother them, or upset them they'll leave us alone" Zoe assured turning her head towards Henry.

"Henwee! We might get to see puppies" Suzie cried happily followed by Ai and Mako while Henry sweatdropped, no doubt worrying at how he'd keep Suzie and the little ones from charging head first towards the canine digimon.

"Well that's good to know" Sora puffed out in relief. This means that they could likely avoid unnecessary fights.

"Thanks Zoe!" Sora smiled to the girl.

"No problem Sora, but you should go ahead and walk with your boyfriend you might want to spend what little solace time we have left with him" Zoe said whispering the second part to Sora quietly.

"Oh! Yeah thanks…" Sora mumbled sheepishly before stealing a quick look towards Matt near the front of the group with Tai.

"Okay..." Zoe responded confused before heading over to her friend Umi. The goggle heads of the group were all near the front, most likely discussing who should be the primary leader, before they headed forward.

"Yeah Sora you should go spend time with Ma…Sora are you okay?" Biyomon asked in concern before landing on the ground next to Sora grabbing her hand to provide her comfort.

Sora didn't answer. She was appreciative of Zoe and Biyomon's concern, but what her friends not even Mimi knew was she and Matt had been growing distant in the last year. But Sora couldn't completely fault Matt on it; she knew it was more on her part. Sora knew that they were probably going to break up soon, but what she didn't know was why she felt this way.

Some digidestined of love she was.

Sora was so into her thoughts she didn't even notice she was staring a hole in the back of Tai's head.

"Hey Sora, SORA!" Biyomon yelled trying to regain her partner's attention.

"Wha…huh Biyomon, yeah I'm okay" Sora stuttered blushing giving her partner a cheesy smile.

"Sora…. you know I can tell when you're bottling things up" Biyomon frowned hating when her partner reverted to her old negative habits.

"Shhh..Biyomon later okay?" Sora demanded still blushing, and turning even redder when she noticed Mimi giving her a curious look.

"Okay later, but I'm holding you to that promise Sora" Biyomon agreed puffing her feathers around in neck.

"I'm counting on it Biyomon" Sora smiled glad her partner was in tune with picking up on her mood. "I can always count on Biyomon to keep me from going off the deep end again." Sora thought.

* * *

"Okay we've come to a decision!" Tai announced stopping the small in-group chatter that had spread. Sora immediately gave her attention to Tai and the others in front.

"We've decided that Takuya and Koji will be the primary leaders for this mission, Matt and I are second in command," Tai announced nodding to Takuya who gave him a thumbs up back.

Sora nodded along with everyone else; of course it made the most sense for Takuya and Koji to be the leaders. This was their universe they and their group would know this world better than anyone else. Although Sora softly chuckled at seeing Davis looking so dejected, but she knew that Davis knew in his heart that Tai was making the right decision.

He was probably just mad that him and Ken didn't get the second in command positions.

"Alright everyone let's move, we can follow this river it'll eventually start dry up near the end of it and begin turn into the Kyoryu Desert." Takuya said.

"Plus along the way were going to be looking for the control spire core, and I have a feeling we might run into someone's old enemy here so everyone be on their guard" Koji continued for Takuya.

"We'll stop for breaks every hour or so, but we can never afford to stop for to long, because then we run the risk of running into local digimon, and trust me there are little to no human type digimon in this area." Takuya said.

"Finally when either Takuya, I, and our group find an area we deem suitable we'll set up camp for the night" Koji finished.

"Alright you heard them let's move" Matt yelled waving his arms, as the entire group began walking.

"YEAH!" the whole gang shouted with high enthusiasm. Together everyone walked off in a steady march, Sora stayed next to Matt for half an hour before opting to walk with her best human friend Mimi.

* * *

A couple of hours later the gang had continued at an honest pace, sure they had to stop for bathroom breaks, check for the core, quick snacks, resting, etc, but all together they must of at least covered three miles.

Sora hummed softly as she walked with Mimi, Kari, and Yolei. The girls next to her talking about what else boys, Yolei was gushing to Kari and Mimi about her and Ken's last date. Sora had to smile at the girl happy she found love so soon. The couple really did balance each other out perfectly with their countering personalities.

Sora sighed amusedly when she saw Kari blush when Mimi hinted towards her relationship with T.K. Sora did think those two would make a cute couple, hope and light a combo for the ages.

Now if only those two weren't so oblivious to each other. Everyone but them could see they liked each other.

"Well maybe everyone except Davis" Sora thought. She really hoped he respond maturely if Kari and T.K ever did get together, but that was a lot to expect from Davis. Although he had his really insightfully moments as well, so she shouldn't doubt him so much.

"So Sora how are you and mister rock star doing" Mimi asked turning her attention to Sora shocking her out of her stupor.

"Oh it's good I went to his last show and it was awesome" Sora responded smiling. It was true Matt really gave his all at the show, but it was also one of the last times she really felt a connection to him.

"That's great" Mimi said back, but Sora noticed her response seemed a bit strained, like she was forcing herself to respond happily. Almost like she was jealous….

"Nah it couldn't be Mimi was dating Michael back in America wasn't she?" Sora thought confused.

"I hope Takuya and others find a suitable camping site soon it's going to get dark out soon." Kari butted in ending Sora's pondering.

"Don't worry their just looking for area that has good foliage coverage, but is still close enough to the river. It's tricky business you know. Plus we have to consider the control spire core as well." A voice said coming in from behind the group.

All the girls turned their heads to the sound, to see Zoe and Umi walking up to them from there original positions from the back of the group.

"Oh really well, I'm sure they'll be able to do it they seem to know what they're doing" Yolei smiled back to the girls happy to see them finally talking more.

"So Zoe, Umi we were just talking about boys and boyfriends. Do you two have someone special" Mimi smirked towards the girls a sly look on her face.

Both girls blushed but smiled at each other before looking to the front of the group.

Biyomon, Palmon, and Hawkmon shrugged their shoulders in confusion, while Gatomon sighed rolling her eyes. Gatomon made sure she was never going to succumb to that goofy emotion.

"Takuya" Zoe breathed

"Koji" Umi smiled shyly looking away from the girls.

"Really those two? We've never seen you guys together or anything" Yolei said surprised, because the two mentioned warrior's never really acted romantic towards them, or even gave the sight of being in a relationship with each other.

"Takuya and I are just more private about our relationship is all. Neither of us really cares for the scream in your face "we're together in a relationship" type of deal". Zoe said smirking right back at the two. "Though we do have our moments" Zoe finished a light blush on her cheeks.

"What about you Umi?" Sora questioned the girl unable to hide her curiosity anymore.

"Well…..Koji and I aren't exactly together, but I really do like him. I just wish he let go of his serious side a little more sometimes" Umi admitted sighing wistfully, before she seemed to realize what she was doing and put her poker face back on.

Sora simply raised her eyebrows just shocked the girls were still talking to them, but it turns out girls no matter what universe speak the universal language of boys.

Kari and Gatomon giggled at the obvious way Umi tried to conceal her emotions.

* * *

So the group of girls talked for a whole hour, until twilight was nearing. Sora found out so much about Zoe and Umi. Like how Umi's parents were marine biologists, and she was an amateur surfboarder back home. Then in the case of Zoe she found out the girl actually wanted to join the air force to be a pilot, and that her favorite colors were pink and purple the same colors as her digivice or D-tectors as they called them.

And while they wouldn't reveal anything about their past adventure in the digital world unlike Davis the girls didn't press them. Sora had to admit she wanted to find out more about why Zoe wanted to become a pilot in the air force. The profession just contradicted her personality so much, especially since Sora could tell she was very similar to her best friend Mimi.

"Hey Takuya! Is it almost night time?" Zoe suddenly yelled to the front of the group bringing everyone's attention to the gathered girls.

Sora and Biyomon shared a look, before staring at Zoe in confusion. Couldn't she see it was twilight? Everyone else seemed to share Sora's sentiments.

"It's probably those glasses, she always wears" Sora thought rationally nodding her head.

Takuya looked at Zoe with a watery smile.

"Yeah Zoe it's twilight…. your eyes will…be safe from the sunlight" Takuya said cautiously, and Sora could easily pick up on the fact. Takuya hadn't wanted to reveal the information he just did. What was wrong with Zoe's eyes….

Wait…

It couldn't be….

"Alright thanks Takuya, good to know" Zoe smiled at her boyfriend.

Her right hand moved up to the sunglasses on her face, as she was seemingly unaware of all the eyes that were on her. She slowly took her sunglasses off and placed into her left pocket to reveal her eyes.

Her completely white eyes…

Then as if to solidify suspicions Zoe reached into her right jean pocket and pulled at the red loop that was sticking out. What she pulled out was the loop with a little cylinder-looking thing attached to it, but then she flung the object forward holding onto the loop, it turned into a full-blown walking stick that turned white towards the end.

Then she calmly placed it near the ground, before walking up to Takuya and looping her arm around his, as they both turned and continued walking forward.

"I was right….Zoe she's blind!" Sora thought in surprise as she stared at the girl who she held a full conversation with a couple of seconds ago.

Everyone was gaping in surprise, besides a couple of the digimon and little kids who didn't understand the magnitude of the discovery.

"Umm I don't get it, what's wrong with her eyes?" Mako questioned pulling at Jeri's dress.

"Yeah I mean they're just white and sparkly," Calumon said cocking his head from side to side.

"Shhhh!" Jeri and Henry warned the naïve beings, waving their arms dramatically with a finger to their mouths.

Zoe and Takuya stopped moving and Zoe turned to face to the little human and digimon. Oddly enough to most people present she was smiling softly not looking at all offended.

"It's okay Jeri, Henry they just don't know" Zoe assured smiling in the direction of the two frantic care takers. Sora couldn't help the look of surprise that came onto her face at Zoe's ability to tell Jeri and Henry's _shushes_ apart. After learning she was blind it makes everything she did before seem unbelievable.

Like how Zoe managed to turn her head towards whoever was speaking which was a huge feat considering how many people and digimon were gathered. Plus Zoe never got lost or tripped over anything while they were in that huge castle. Lastly Zoe never used the walking stick she had until now…

Just how good was her hearing ability anyway?

"It's alright Takuya let me unhook my arm". Zoe unhooked herself from the reluctant Takuya's arm and moved towards Calumon and Mako walking stick swaying side by side.

She lowered herself down to her knees and pointed to her eyes.

"Blind means that I can't see little ones. I don't see colors and world like you I get around by touch, smell, and hearing. My stick is for me to make sure I don't bump or trip over anything in front of my feet. Since were in the forest I deemed it a bit more of a necessity, as conditions change more out here than in a castle especially at nighttime." Zoe explained smiling at the two.

"Oh sorry" Calumon and Mako apologized at the same time looking down in mild shame, before Mako cocked his head back up quickly thinking of another question.

"Were you born blind miss Zoe?" Mako asked innocently. Sora looked around her and saw everyone looking awkward including the warrior's and if they looked hesitant; then Mako's question could have been the wrong one.

But Zoe kept smiling.

"No Mako I wasn't, let's just say this digital world can be pretty scary. So you better stick next you sister, Impmon, and Jeri okay?" Zoe said softly but firmly then lightly grabbing the boy's small shoulders.

"Okay!" Mako said brightly before picking up Calumon and returning to Jeri, Ai, and Impmon's sides.

"Good boy" Zoe called back to him before rising back up on her legs and walking back to Takuya who was smiling widely along with the other warriors and rehooking her arm with his.

Once the pair began walking forward again, Sora could've sworn she heard Takuya say, "I'm proud of you Zoe".

"Wow Sora did you know…" Biyomon asked whispering in her partner's ear.

"No Biyomon I had no idea…" Sora answered stunned, as she shared a look with Kari, Yolei, and Mimi.

"We-we should kept walking" Kari said her breath shaky. Gatomon nodded agreeing with her Kari.

"You're right Kari, let's keep going" Sora agreed wanting the awkward air to dissipate as quickly it came.

* * *

The girls started talking again, but a little more silently than earlier, but Sora couldn't help but repeat Zoe's words in her head. Her face began to contort into one of stoic fear.

And apparently Biyomon noticed.

"Hey Sora are you still upset about Zoe" Biyomon questioned softly.

" No that's not it Biyomon, Zoe said she wasn't born blind, and that this digital would could be scary…" Sora told her partner.

Biyomon gave Sora a worried look as she saw a bead of sweat slide down her partner's face.

"I have to admit Biyomon I'm more scared than ever, about the situation we're actually in. Just what happened to Zoe here that made her go blind. That's what I'm worried about…." Sora said looking at her partner mortified of the notions.

"Well no matter what's lurking here Sora I'll protect you! We're partners and that's what will partners do" Biyomon assured crossing her feathered arms Giving Sora a steely face of determination.

"Thank you Biyomon" Sora sighed softly hugging the pink bird.

"Alright everybody this looks like a good spot" Koji's voice suddenly permeated the air. Alerting Sora and Biyomon from their moment.

* * *

Sora regained her senses and finally paid attention to where they were. Turns out Koji and Takuya really did know their stuff. The area they were in was an open area still with plenty of foliage coverage, and was mostly away from the blood red trees. The river they were following only a couple feet away through some thick bushes, and lots of rocks and twigs everywhere to make a fire pit.

Lastly they even managed to find a small pond in the area too.

"Although I don't think anyone going to try swimming or eating fish from that" Sora thought morbidly shaking her face grimacing.

"Let's get some fires going" Sora heard Matt shout before she headed over to her boyfriend to assist him. Sora walked over to her boyfriend to assist him in setting up the three fire pits. Biyomon and Gabumon stuck close by gathering fruit, and berries that they could find.

"So I saw you actually got Zoe and Umi to talk to you guys huh?" Matt stated giving Sora a sly look, as he placed wood into the perfectly constructed rock barrier.

"I know I was shocked myself, but maybe that just means the warriors a losing up more" Sora responded back to Matt.

"I-I'm uh glad you had fun, but did you know that Zoe was…" Matt asked whispering to Sora as she bent down beside him.

Sora spun her head towards him so fast she almost gave herself whiplash.

"No-no, Matt I was just as clueless as you were" Sora assured whispering right back to her boyfriend.

"Oh okay then.." Matt said before awkwardly moving his face in for a kiss, but Sora didn't seem to share his same sentiments.

Sora subtly turned her attention back to fixing up the fire pitt.

But she didn't do it subtly enough.

"Sora….you know we need to talk" Matt sighed unhappy with his girlfriend's apparent lack of interest in him. But if he was being fair Matt hadn't been overly affectionate with her in recent month's either.

"Matt…" Sora said sadly knowing he was right, she just didn't feel like addressing the matter in this moment of time.

But before either of them could continue a piercing howl lofted the air, startling everyone in the campground. Unfortunately everyone could tell the sound was close to the group's site.

"Warriors stand guard," Takuya shouted to his teammates, who immediately perked up and flocked to his side. Zoe was even waving her stick in the air, swinging it over her shoulder much like a baseball player ready to bat.

They weren't the only ones ready for a fight.

Everyone else digimon stood by their partners poised to attack, but none had started digivolving yet they needed to see what they were up against before they could affored to start wasting energy.

"Are you ready Sora" Biyomon asked standing protectively in front of her partner.

"If you are!" Sora answered smirking at the bird.

The bushes shook and their supposed enemies marched out. Along with someone the Tamers instantly recognized.

"Hello barbaric humans…"

* * *

**Long Author's Note: Evil cliffhanger is evil. :D**

**So I hope everyone likes the first sign of just how much more dangerous I've made the warrior's digital world and trials, and the next chapter will finally be a fight scene! Remember everyone's champion, and higher forms are blocked warriors included, others hindrances will be made apparent as well, and I'll finally get to showcase the weak points I talked about in the last chapter. **

**Also yes Zoe is blind I hope this doesn't seem like it came out of nowhere for anybody, because if you go back to some of the previous chapters I do leave plenty of hints. That was my favorite scene to type by the way. She's not the only warrior with that kind of permanent disability either. More will be revealed later on. **

**Finally yes there is shipping in this story but it will mostly take a backseat with a few scenes here and there. However even if you guys don't like the evident pairings I hope you'll stick to the story with me, and besides like many digimon fans I hated that god awful adventure 02 epilogue that made no sense! **

**FusaoKairi out, and I can't stress this enough guys but please drop a review if you can I love reading comments, and plus some comments can lead to more ideas for me to flesh out in the story. **

**Let's see if I can get my reviews to match my favs. I dare ya!**


	8. The Chi Forest part 2

The Chi Forest part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon it belongs to Toei

***Warning* near the end of this chapter there is an instant of mild gore. If it bothers please feel free to skip it. I'll put an * where it begins and ends. **

* * *

Rika Pov

"Hello Barbaric Humans…"

"Caturamon! I see you changed your look! What finally realized how ugly you were the first time?" Rika said sneering at the dog deva. She had her D-Arc and cards already for battle.

Caturamon was much different than the last time Rika saw him. He looked even wilder than before. Instead the blue armored look he once had, he now had blue fur instead, and red paws, his claws were even bigger, and he now had a cannon on his back. However he still had his signature three horns, like almost all the Devas.

"And I see you've got some new friends as well" Renamon commented right behind her tamer noticing the gathered digimon called Gaomon and Gaogamon. But all of these Gaomon stayed on their four legs; headbands around their necks, and boxing gloves already had their claws poking through them, like their evolved form Gaogamon.

They also came in more varieties of different colors instead of just blue. Renamon easily spotted black, yellow, brown, and white versions of the Gaomon gathered.

The two Gaogamon in the pack were basically just bigger versions of the Gaomon in front of them. One was black the other a standard blue.

The only real differences Reanmon could see was that the flowing scarf took on a clawed appearance, that the Gaogamon's front teeth were larger than should be, and that one Gaogamon was slightly smaller than the other, but Renamon supposed this was a gender difference and the smaller one was a female.

But she didn't have any more time to observe the aesthetic differences, before Henry began questioning.

"What do you want? Why are you even after us? I thought you worked for the Sovereigns?" Henry demanded, with Terriermon glaring at his fellow dog digimon from in front of Henry's feet.

"To answer your questions swine, I'm after you under orders and you're too close to the core, second I'm no longer working for the Sovereigns of any dimension. Their ridiculous compassion and faith in you humans disgust me! Dagomon promised the downfall of humanity! Finally what I want is to destroy you!" Caturamon finished unleashing a sharp growl towards the little toddlers of the group in the back, who shrunk back behind their partners afraid.

"So what? Dagomon gave you partners in crime?" Takato huffed angrily at the digimon stepping forward with Guilmon who was snarling right back at the dog digimon his pupils dilated.

"No, not really these Gaomon are simply a downtrodden digimon pack who want all of you out the territory you're currently in." Caturamon assisted motioning his paw to the snarling Gaomon surrounding him.

"They don't like the idea of a threat this big so close into their turf, so I got them to help me wipe all of you out." Caturamon finished licking his chops, scaring the little ones even further.

"Jeri take the toddlers and get to a safe distance, this is probably going to get messy." Rika ordered her best human friend knowing Jeri wouldn't put up any arguments.

Jeri immediately did what she was told and got Suzie, Ai, Mako, and Calumon away from the fight. So the little ones would be safe from any firing blows.

"What good will hiding do you? After I get rid of you all I'll make sure to get the small ones, especially since one of their partners was so traitorous with the gift he received." Caturamon growled while glaring at Impmon who was standing his ground readily.

"Well too bad none of those dreams are coming true." Rika gloated whipping out her card and D-Arc in front of her, as Renamon stood erect behind her.

"Ohoho I wouldn't get my hopes up peon. In case all of you forgot I am an ultimate, with an army by my side. Plus unlike you I am not affected by the core spire core, and Lord Dagomon has agreed to negate my cohorts from the effects as well." Caturamon said slyly.

"Whatever we've still got armor digivolution on our side" T.K stated holding his d-terminal and D-3 by his side, with Patamon nodding.

"Do you now?" Caturamon questioned giving a slimy smile.

"Yes?" Kari said now sounding unsure not at all liking the way Caturamon was smiling.

"I know that all of you know that the core blocks digivolution. Well armor digivolution is essentially the same power level as a champion digimon. So Lord Dagomon made sure your little rag tag team, couldn't bypass his effects with the core here. So as long as the core I'm guarding still functions, you and your partners are stuck!" Caturamon said waving his paw at them laughing.

The younger digidestined group instantly deflated, and nervous grimaces poured onto their faces. The older digidestined had a similar reaction, obviously counting on armor digivolution to back them up more.

Rika tensed up. The stupid mutt had a point, while she could easily get through some of these bozos with her cards, thanks to the stupid powered up core all forms digivolution were currently blocked, and core effects could instantly weaken Renamon anyway, and against an ultimate, two champions, and a dozen rookies these were terrible hindrances to have.

This stinks, mostly because what he said made perfect sense. Koji did say level isn't a determinate at all here. So for all she knew these rookies could kick their asses if they as strong as the warriors hinted, plus the Gaomon and Gaogamon were exempt from the core effects.

But before the brawl could even really begin Koji stepped forward.

* * *

"What is he up to?" Rika thought as she watched the boy walk straight up to the snarling pack and Caturamon.

"What are you doing flesh bag, are you really this foolish?" Caturamon questioned an eyebrow raising looking confusedly at Koji.

"No I'm simply a fellow canine digimon and going to communicate with my breather as such" Koji deadpanned back to the hateful, misguided deva, before whipping out his blue and white D-tector.

'He knows that digivolution is blocked! So what's the point of summoning his dead partner? And now that I think about it how do the warriors fight anyway when their partners are just ghost?" Rika quarried in her mind, and she got her answer in five seconds.

Koji thrust his arms out in a crossed manner away from him, as a data stream that appeared in a ring form around his right hand. Then he swiped it with the D-tector and shouted.

"Execute, Merging Spirit Evolution!"

Slowly and what looked to be painfully Koji morphed into a human-digimon looking hybrid as data swirled around him in a cocoon shape few inches away from him. A golden horn began to protrude from his forehead. His ears became pointed very similar to a wolf's. His long hair that was in a ponytail broke its tie, and began to grow and grow all the way down to Koji's lower back and turn into fur, fur which then had light blue lines emerge within the dark blue fur.

Fur grew all along and down the front part of his arms leaving the back part uncovered, and over his upper face forming the pelt that all Gabumon wore. The nails on his hands and feet became sharp red claws that poked through his shoes, and Rika could see the teeth in his mouth were elongating and becoming feral as well. Then finally to finish it off a furry yellow tail popped out from right over Koji's lower behind thus barely missing his pants.

"Huh? Interesting for a human, I was informed of this, but it's very different to actually see it" Caturamon genuinely complimented interested in transformation he just saw.

"Wha-huh?" Rika could hear Matt wheeze out in stunned surprise.

"Matt did he just?" Gabumon said awestruck as he shook his partners arm.

"So that's how they've been fightning..they-they" Izzy stammered still not quite able to believe what he just saw.

"He-he transformed into a digimon on his own!" Rika shouted in disbelief finishing for Izzy as she looked at the boy. It was much different than when her and Renamon Bio-merged. First when she bio-merged she needed Renamon to do it with, she couldn't do it on her own and vice-versa! Second when they did that it was to reach mega level, not to reach the rookie form like Koji just did.

However another glaring difference was Koji looked like he was stuck, between a human and digimon.

He was _literally_ fusioned between himself and a digimon. Seemingly taking on pieces of his partner Akakuri, but still having some semblances of himself. Like his fur being the same color as his hair, his human skin, his eye color, and his bandanna switching places to position itself around his neck.

Koji fell down to four legs, then began to howl and bark like a real wolf at the Gaomon and Gaogamon who began answering back much to Caturamon's disapproval.

"Arf, ARF grrrrl Woof!" Koji barked to the Gaomon and Gaogamon as they responded back with enthusiasm.

Rika unable to take the confusion anymore turned to Bokomon who was behind her and asked.

"What's happening?"

"Koji is communicating with the pack to see if he can negate them from attacking, after all they could care less about protecting the core. They're more concerned about the safety of their territory." Bokomon answered as Rika looked momentarily stunned at the sudden appearance by the quiet digimon.

"So what are they saying?" Guilmon inquired.

"That I do not know he his speaking canine I cannot speak to these digimon. Sometimes only digimon of similar species or typing can speak to one another here; this is especially true for most of the animal type digimon here. That's probably how Caturamon was able to convince them in the first place." Bokomon provided seeing the confused faces.

"Bokomon is right, everyone remember this section is mostly run by canine animal type digimon who don't talk. But maybe one of the canine like digimon we have can still understand them so, Gabumon, Terriermon, Renamon can any of you understand a sliver of the conversation?" Takuya asked.

Gabumon and Terriermon shook their heads in a negative gesture.

"Yes…somehow I can..Koji is asking if there any why he can convince them to take their leave peacefully, he's also explaining why were here, and how were only going to be here for a little while." Renamon answered slowly clearly still confused on how she could understand them.

Rika stared at her partner in surprise. She honestly had expected Gabumon or even Terriermon to understand better than Renamon would.

"Why can she understand them better?" Rika thought before turning her attention back to the gathered pack, and Caturamon who had started yelling at them to ignore and attack Koji.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T LISTEN TO THIS HUMAN!" Caturamon shouted absolutely outraged that he might be losing their allegiance.

The pack continued to ignore him in favor of listening to Koji; everyone was quiet and tense waiting for the outcome of the conversation. Koji finally stopped barking once the blue Gaogamon gave a soft growl towards him.

Koji nodded to the blue Gaogamon and bowed his head down.

The bigger black Gaogamon to Caturamon's left then proceeded to howl, and the rest of the pack followed. The black Gaogamon turned towards Caturamon and started barking at him. Rika noticed that the longer the barking went on the more and more angry Caturamon looked.

Then he suddenly nodded his head in agreement and smiled…

"I don't like that smile on his face one bit," Rika whispered to Renamon who had come up and crouched down beside her.

"Nor do I Rika"

"Wait so do you still know what they're saying" Takato who managed to hear the conversation added his input.

"Yes, basically Koji has agreed to some sort of one on one duel with Caturamon, and if he wins the Gaomon and Gaogamon will disband themselves with him, and lead us to the core. They want to test Koji's strength to prove if he deserves their trust and respect." Renamon announced loud enough for the whole group to hear this time.

"Chikara no Tatakai", all the warriors and Bokomon announced aloud their faces turning into triumph smirks.

"A what?" Rika heard Cody ask. She almost wanted to sneer at him for the comment until she remembered that he was one of the younger children in the group.

"It means a force battle Cody. It's a battle of pure strength with no special attacks like blue blaster allowed only claws, horns, and teeth." Koji answered snidely grinning to Caturamon who was doing the same thing back.

"Yes, also the loser dies at the end correct?" Caturamon remarked a feral grin on his face.

"Correct" Koji simply responded right back.

"So by your stature I presume you accept the challenge Caturamon?" J.P goaded giving the deva a challenging look.

"Of course I am not worried about the puny human, half digimon or not. But I am a digimon of my word as well and I shall abide by the rules." Caturamon answered surprisingly calm, before he walked forward, hunched over and dislodged the cannon from his back.

He strode forward to stand in front of Koji and got into a pouncing position. The Gaomon and Gaogamon pack hung back waiting for the impending fight showing no signs of interfering.

Rika was initially surprised by the sudden change in attitude, until she remembered that despite Caturamon's deep hatred of humanity. He was still very loyal to those he served and loyal to his word. Rika forgot how Samurai like his personality actually was.

Rika was reminded of the time Impmon told the Tamers about his first meeting with the Deva, and how he said Caturamon and the other surviving Devas were insulted that their data wasn't absorbed.

Turns out that was actually a huge disgrace to the Devas and some digimon, and Rika had a feeling that notion was more acerbated in this dimension.

"Funny how when we tried to be nice and give the digimon we fought second chances we only made them hate us more. Of course if it had been up to me, we would of never stopped absorbing their data. Stupid Takato…" Rika thought with morbid irony.

"Koji are you sure we can't get involved I mean this seems like overkill!?" Tai asked stepping forward not at all liking the idea of the younger boy going head to head against a giant dog.

"Trust me Tai I've fought worse than him, just back far enough away from the fight because if any of you do interfere the pack will attack" Koji warned pointing to the Gaomon/Gaogamon pack who was eyeing the other gathered with much scrutiny.

"It is the law of our digital world" Koji said with finality his face very serious.

"Yeah Tai don't worry this won't be Koji's worse battle" Tommy said hoping to assure the older boy.

"Yeah, but-but this, is-this really?" Tai stammered not sure how to finish his statement, until he simply raised his hands and backed off motioning for his group to follow his movements with a huge grimace on his face.

Rika couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy, because like him Rika felt that even with the assurances of the warriors this still seemed far too risky and unfair. Rika stole a look at Takato who appeared to be facing the same dilemma, but unlike Tai Rika knew he wasn't going to argue.

He looked at her, Henry, and the others before nodding sadly, and backing off.

Rika followed without question, for all Takato's air headed tendencies he was still an excellent leader.

The Digidestined did look very shocked that Tai and her group were actually allowing this to happen, but what else could they really do? The warriors knew this world much better than them, and all their digimon were currently heavily hindered. So reluctantly the rest of the digidestined backed off as well.

And warriors just stood by the sidelines looking at Koji with complete confidence, and while their stature did make Rika feel better about Koji's chances, she just couldn't unsee a giant dog fighting a small boy.

Even with the hybrid thing he's got going on…

The black Gaogamon howled to the sky signaling the start of the fight. Rika felt her body tense up in anticipation, and she also saw Renamon's crest fur bristle as well.

All she could do now was watch…

* * *

Suddenly Koji jumped up into the air, higher than humanly possible as he soared towards Caturamon.

Caturamon momentarily startled, got back into the fight and jumped up right towards Koji as well. The two flew at each other with immense speed; everyone was super quiet as they waited for the inevitable collision to occur.

In mid air the two combatants prepared their claws for a strike, Caturamon viciously growling all the while.

But Koji was too slick.

Before Caturamon's claws could slice him, Koji managed to do a 360-degree turn in mid air, and soar Caturamon under use his own claws on Caturamon's underbelly.

"OHHHHHHHHH" Caturamon wailed in agony.

Rika's eyebrows rose.

"That must've been one of his weak spots, but how did Koji immediately know where it was?" Renamon questioned only loud enough for Rika to hear.

Rika didn't have a ready response for her partner at the moment. What she was thinking was more along the lines of "How come Caturamon is even affected by the weak spot rule? Is it because of his new appearance? Does that rule apply to our digimon now in this dimension?.

Rika didn't even feel her face contort to a worried look, as she kept her eyes glued to the fight.

Koji landed on his feet tail up in attention, while Caturamon landed in front of him a few feet away, however Caturamon had landed struggling to get back up.

"I admit I've underestimated you human! No more mercy" Caturamon shouted to Koji who just gave him a cocky smirk in return.

This didn't soothe Caturamon's already failing nerves, so with a primal growl he charged at Koji opening his mouth with his teeth at the ready.

Koji let out a growl of his own before charging on four legs at Caturamon in a zig-zag like pattern. This was obviously the smarter course of action as Caturamon was once again thrown off guard, and Koji got to bite on his shoulder where one of his symbols were causing Caturamon to temporarily flinch in pain again.

He may be bigger than his opponent, but what Rika and many others began to notice was Caturamon lacked the _speed _to even wound Koji.

"So he's taking him down bit by bit using his speed as his advantage. Nice." Rika smiled, well Koji definitely earned extra bonus points in her good graces. He was proving to know his and his enemies weaknesses and strengths, something she honestly first learned in her regional digimon card tournaments.

"Nice indeed, I can see we honestly see we had nothing worry about" Renamon smiled agreeing with her partner, already immensely impressed by Koji's fighting skill. The way he fought certainly showed experience and Renamon would know.

Caturamon quickly backed off, now looking slightly concerned because he knew the battle wasn't going to be easy anymore, plus by the quiet barking that was going on in the Gaomon/Gaogamon pack a few feet away Caturamon could tell he was losing their graces.

Putting forth more focus Caturamon decided to try a different approach this time.

Koji miffed by Caturamon's sudden hesitance ran towards him, and cantered in shock as Caturamon reared up on his hind legs, and smashed into the ground causing a slight tremor that was not strong enough to be it's own attack, but none the less startled him enough to be thrown off guard and vulnerable.

And that's just what Caturamon wanted.

* * *

With his mouth gaping wide open and Koji to off guard too counterstrike Caturamon chomped down on Koji's sides, as the boy released a chilling howl of pain.

Rika bit her tongue in worry and fear, she even stepped forward a little, the human compassion in her screaming to help Koji, as Caturamon shook him back and forth within his teeth like he was a oversized chew toy.

"Why are you guys just standing there, do something!" Rika heard T.K yell as her eyes widened in horror as blood began to seep from Koji onto the ground. Rika saw that the warriors, who despite seeing or hearing in Zoe's case that their teammate was in clear distress, all kept impassive faces, and stayed unmoving showing obvious signs that they were not going to assist Koji.

The rest of the group became antsy and started fidgeting or showing other signs of being uncomfortable and wanting to help Koji, digimon included. But due to the domineering Gaomon/Gaogamon pack the group stayed put adhering to the warning of the warriors.

However Rika felt her own blood begin to boil at the atrocious lack of concern the warriors were displaying, but before she could call them out Koji managed to turn the tide.

Koji with his free arm not embedded in teeth, managed to hike his arm back, make a fist and actually punch Caturamon in his own teeth not managing to break, but still managing to crack and chip quite a few of them.

"Arghhhhh!" Caturamon wailed instantly letting go of the boy, who quickly jumped a good couple of feet away from him while holding his wounded right hip. Rika could see the blood dripping from him, and how thick it was.

"He'd better figure out a way to end this fight soon!" Rika thought urgently knowing that if the battle continued to go on too long, Koji would be at an even bigger risk.

Koji then returned to his four-legged position wincing. Rika watched as his eyes scanned Caturamon for anymore-likely weak spots.

Then his eyes flashed.

Racing towards the cringing deva, Koji leapt into the air again using all of his strength. Right when he was in front of Caturamon's head, he proceeded to do a front flip, pushing down of the deva's forehead while at the same time slightly pushing the deva's whole head down.

He landed in-between where the dog deva's shoulders connected on the hunch like area right below his neckline.

Koji took another whopping leap, spining like an armadillo in the air and smashed his claws down into that spot harshly. He repeated this action two more times before he was finally able to get a result.

This beating caused Caturamon to rear up on his hind legs again screaming, almost like Koji had enacted some really painful reflex, which giving how he's been fighting, Rika wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

Koji jumped away from Caturamon's upper back, and landed back on the ground in front of the still rearing Caturamon. Koji bent down tail in the air, and lunged forward with a howl one more time towards Caturamon's underbelly for what Rika could assume would be the finishing blow.

But in a few seconds Rika would wish she would have known ahead of time just how devastating the finishing blow would actually be.

* * *

*****Koji sunk his claws in just below Caturamon's neck pushing through the flesh, but then he sliced downward from there to near the base of Caturamon's tail and had actually….

Sliced Caturamon right open vertically down, Rika could actually see intestines coming out from the deva's body, and the blood gushing from his body straight onto Koji. The deva tilted over howling in pain and despair lading on his right side, looking at Koji who stood in front of his face with ashamed eyes.

Caturamon's breathing was heavy signaling how close he was to dying, as the Gaomon/Gaogamon pack seemed to howl in approval of Koji's victory, along with the warriors who were cheering on their friend as well. Appearing to not even be phased by the display.

But Rika had never felt so numb.*****

At first she was very impressed at Koji managing to gain the upper hand and hold himself against the deva, but the finish he did was the most brutal thing she's ever seen! And she watched the Gallantmon Beezlemon fight…

Blood…

Blood….

Was this a dimensional difference; did all the digimon here bleed? Rika was sure she didn't want to find out, but in her heart she knew the answer was yes...

Managing to spare a glance around she could see, she wasn't the only member of the group heavily shaken.

Rika saw a teary eyed Jeri trying to cover Suzie, Mako and Ai's eyes all of who were crying and clinging to her. Tai had turned white as a sheet along with many other of the digidestined. Cody turned his head away shivering, T.K's head was down but he was shaking too, and Kari had actually turned around and thrown up on the ground behind her with a concerned Gatomon patting her back.

Takato and Henry looked like pale frozen statues, while Kazu and Kenta were grasping their digimon with fearful expressions. Even Ryo seemed to lose his cool, as his face displayed a horrified grimace, before he turned his head away from the sight.

The digimon from the digidestined's group almost weren't fairing any better than their partners, some of them shivering and backing away from the site, while the others simply looked stunned at the gory brutality.

Among her group Rika was sad to see, that instead of looking horrified all of the digimon besides Guilmon and Calumon looked solemn. Rika knew why...

"Because they've seen this brutality all the time in our digital world, just without the blood. So of course Guilmon the only member of our group of digimon not born in the digital world, and Calumon who lost his memories would be horrified by the sight." Rika thought sadly looking at her despondent partner whose only response to the brutal finish was to gently close her eyes.

"What have we really gotten ourselves into?" Rika said quietly with a shake in her voice.

"Who knows Rika" Renamon responded

"I concede human you have bested me, but I must say I-I glad I lost to a worthy opponent," Caturamon wheezed out trying to get in his last words.

"Thank you Caturamon you fought well yourself, especially with that little surprise stomp attack. Also don't worry I will absorb your data you death will not be in vain" Koji responded kindly placing a gentle hand upon Caturamon's nose.

"Well this is a stark contrast to a few minutes ago" Rika thought confusedly staring at the two who were now acting almost like they were old friends.

"T-t-hank you K-koji, I wish you well on your journey you insipid human" Caturamon said breathing his last breath as his eyes closed.

Koji took a deep breathe in and stood up perfectly erect as data particles flowed away from Caturamon into himself.

Rika and the others watched in fascination as Koji, absorbed Caturamon's data very similar to the way their digimon used to absorb their own enemies data. Rika could even hear the faint computer noises as Koji did this.

Although instead of the body completely disappearing, Caturamon's left over remains simply turned a dull gray as the data continued to flow out of him with all his color leaving his body similar to a real life corpse. However Rika wished he did vanish because then at least the body wouldn't be lingering around.

Koji finally finished his absorbing process, and apparently ignoring the bleeding in his hips, and turned to the Gaomon/Gaogamon pack and said….

"Lead us to the core"

* * *

**Long Author's Note: There you all go the big fight scene, hope I did it justice! The next chapter will be finding the core, and the first camp night where more questions and answers will be brought to light. Plus Bonding Time! Also the Chikara no Tatakai does literally translate into "force battle" and these battles will be more common in this story as the frontier universe digimon tend to be more traditionalists both the animal and human type, and would rather fight with the bare essentials they have on their bodies instead of over zealous special attacks (e.g. pepper breath, nova blast, etc).**

**Now the merging spirit evolution is of course something I came up with in my AU. Basically it is a power up form, transforming and giving the warriors more strength and new abilities without them needing to completely digivolve and waste too much energy, similar to the Tamer's cards. However unlike the Tamer's cards this form last a while and once activated takes a day before it dissipates the warriors return too normal. **

**They kind of fusion with the rookie forms of their partners, but only the rookie forms will look like this and have this effect. The warrior's higher forms will have the same principles as the show and they will be totally transformed into their digimon forms. However the warriors having some semblance of themselves in their evolutions will be consistent, like how Koji's bandanna will always appear somewhere on him even in his higher forms. **

**Finally yes in this Frontier universe digimon do bleed, once again this is too up the stakes. As it will test the other groups and their digimon partners (mainly the adventure group, as the tamers and their digimon would adjust quicker I feel) if they have the will to kill, knowing how brutal they will have to be. Plus this also gives the others kids a better sense about just how much the warriors have probably actually gotten horribly hurt. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! FUSAOKAIRI OUT!**


	9. The Chi Forest part 3

The Chi Forest part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon Toei does.

* * *

Takato Pov

The group was almost walking in complete silence as they followed the ecstatic Gaomon and Gaogamon to where the spire core was hidden.

It appears that the pack was thoroughly impressed with Koji's performance as were the warriors who were still congratulating their friend on his victory.

But Takato couldn't return the sentiments.

While he understood that if Koji didn't kill Caturamon he would've been killed himself, he still couldn't believe the brutality behind it and the nonchalant attitude afterwards.

Some of the blood from Caturamon was even still on Koji and everything, and it seemed like he didn't care or was bothered by it all! Just like his hip wound!

But if he was honest with himself, he knew that wasn't the real reason he was upset.

The real reason Takato was upset was because Koji's display reminded about how close he was to doing the same thing back in his world.

When Beezlemon had killed Jeri's partner Leomon for power, Takato had literally snapped.

And to this day he still didn't know why his reaction was as bad as it was.

That scared him. The rage, pain, anger, and bloodlust he felt in the moment he commanded Wargrowlmon to digivolve and kill Beezlemon still rang fresh in his mind months after the incident.

Henry tried to offer comfort by saying that they did sometimes share emotions and pain with their digimon, and had pointed out that he and Guilmon probably had the strongest bond out of the all the Tamers.

So it would be perfectly possible for anger and primal rage to transfer from Guilmon to himself and vice-versa.

And while that helped a bit, Takato still couldn't help but think that all that primal rage had come more from him, than his sometimes savage partner.

And that thought scared him more than anything.

"Hey Takato are you okay?" Guilmon asked nudging his tamer in the side affectionately.

"Huh-oh yeah Guilmon just reminiscing about the past is all…" Takato sighed patting his best pal on the head.

"I hope we hurry and find this core soon, we still haven't eaten yet" Guilmon said whining but still sounding oddly cute when he did it.

"I'm sure we're almost there boy it can't be to much further" Takato reassured with a smile, before looking at Henry a little ahead of him. Henry was carrying a sniveling Suzie comforting her as Terriermon and Lopmon walked on either side of him.

"I hope poor Suzie doesn't get any nightmares…" Takato thought worriedly. The little kids had taken the fight especially hard even if Cody tried to hide it, although Tommy seemed fine, but Takato wasn't going to count him.

"Hey we're here!" Takato heard Takuya cry as they stopped in a forest thicket where an immense blood red tree had grown.

* * *

"Oh yeah it's here Taky I feel it man!" J.P grinned patting a laughing Takuya on the shoulder.

"You're right J.P I sense it too! Hey Koji ask the pack where it is. I know it's probably in the tree, but let's check to be safe." Takuya ordered sternly facing his best friend and second in command.

"Right Takuya" Koji obeyed before turning to the pack and barking and howling out his question.

As he did this Takato couldn't help but notice he was still in his weird hybrid merge form. Shouldn't Koji be back to normal or did this form always last this long? However Takato decided he'd put that question off for a while. Maybe when everyone, including him was a little less shaken up.

Koji stopped barking and the blue Gaogaomon lifted her paw to point at the trees roots. Everyone's eyes followed and Takato could now see what the warriors claimed to have felt earlier.

At the base of the trees roots, a dark pulsating blackness could be seen within the tree roots themselves.

"Interesting so is the core under the tree or in it?" Takato thought curiously.

"Ah I see, okay thanks for your assistance you guys can go now if you want. Because as I promised we won't usurp your territory while we're here" Koji assured the leaders of the Gaomon pack, who then gave him a canine smile, tongues out and all.

With one final howl, the Gaomon and Gaogamon took their leave, heading even deeper into the now thickening forest.

"So uhn-uh what is the core underground?" Takato heard Ken ask as everyone turned his or her attention to the warriors in front.

"Very perceptive of you Ken! Yes it is underground, I'm simply trying to think of what would be the quickest way to remove it" J.P answered in a stern looking thinking pose.

"If only you could digivolve Armadillomon then we'd have Digmon take care of this" Cody whispered to his partner.

"I know Cody it would sure make thangs a lot easier" Armadillomon answered back in what Takato thought was a amusing southern drawl, which was also very fitting.

"Hey don't worry Guilmon here is a great digger! I'm sure he could uproot this in no time!" Takato explained to the group as the tamers instantly jumped on the idea.

"Yeah, despite his stature Guilmon can even dig fast without any power-ups" Terriermon admitted while still teasing his best digimon pal. Although of course the teasing was lost on him.

"Be nice Terriermon" Henry scolded smirking all the while.

"YAY I get to dig" Guilmon shouted ecstatically jogging up to the tree. But as soon as he put his claws into the dirt…

"AHHHH" Guilmon yelled in agony as black electricity pulsated from the ground roots up into his body.

"GUILMON!" Takato screamed running up to his distressed partner gripping him not even caring about the black electricity that surrounded him. Luckily the electricity didn't affect Takato so he was able to hold onto Guilmon with all his might.

Then like a domino effect another scream pierced the air.

"Owwwwwwww" the scream was coming from Calumon who was still in Jeri's arms, as the dark electricity from the core was pulsating from his zero-unit symbol on his forehead.

"Oh no Calumon" Jeri cried hugging the poor little creature.

"Guilmon hang on boy, I going to get you out of this!" Takato cried tries starting to well up in his eyes at the notion he'd unintentionally caused his partner to go through this pain.

"Not to worry I've got both of you!" J.P shouted actually going to Takato and Guilmon and lifting them both up from the tree root's clutches.

Backing a couple of feet away J.P placed them safely down on some soft grass, as Takato and Guilmon lay down by one another panting heavily.

"Are you okay boy?" Takato asked rubbing his sore partners head.

"Y-yes Takatomon" Guilmon said nuzzling Takato who gave him a sad smile in return. Takato knew Guilmon only called him Takatomon now when he was frightened, sad, or badly hurt.

"What happened?" Tai questioned J.P who looked like he was in deep thought.

"I think because we're so close to the core now, that it's effects on your partners are acerbated ten fold. Then in the case of Calumon because he is still technically the catalyst for digivolution in one dimension, he's heavily affected by the cores negative structure." J.P rationalized.

"So why weren't you affected, because I'm guessing your whole group can become and do the same thing Koji did?" Joe pondered.

"I think I can answer that Joe" Izzy began looking at his companion.

"It's because they're only half digimon in this world, I'm guessing" Izzy deduced sparing a look at Koji who reaffirmed his deduction and nodded in his head.

"So, because of that J.P didn't experience the full effect from being too close to the core, however I can still see it at least had some minor effect you" Izzy concluded pointing to J.P's left arm, which had small crackles of black electricity fizzing around it.

"Yeah but I'll be alright, although it seems another method will have to be taken to uproot this tree, and I think I know just the one!" J.P exclaimed whipping out his blue and yellow D-tector and giving the voice command.

"Execute, Merging spirit evolution!"

* * *

The same process that happened to Koji appeared to be happening to J.P, but as the data cocoon surround him, Takato had to admit that he thought J.P's transformation looked even more painful than Koji's.

When J.P emerged he was sporting to extra arms under his top ones although to Takato's surprise they weren't robotic and instead human arms. He had expected the extra arms would look like an actual Tentomon's arms. J.P also had yellow antenna sticking from his head, and finally a pair of large bug like wings. However his watch remained in place as always.

"I've really got to ask if that hurts later on" Takato thought mentally check noting himself, as he heaved Guilmon back up to his feet.

"So what ya got planned J.P?" Koichi grinned always up for his friend's backward way of thinking.

"I'm gonna fight electricity with electricity! I'll purge my own electrical strength through the roots, and I figure if I can keep this up long enough I'll starting overheating the core." J.P spoke aloud his plan as he turned to Izzy and Ken the resident geniuses for conformation.

"Sounds like it could work" Takato stated his opinion even though he knew he was no science expert, but to him it sounded like J.P was on to something, still they'd better wait for Izzy and Ken's opinions.

"I suppose that could would work, and be a lot quicker than trying to figure out how to uproot the tree. Plus the tree might start to uproot itself on its own, so what you got to lose?" Ken answered nodded his head to the older boy after sharing a glance with Izzy who also seemed to agree.

"Oh please do be careful" Wormmon pleaded in his kindly voice standing front on Ken.

"Don't worry little buddy I will!" J.P assured. J.P marched up to the tree, placed all his hands on the ground and yelled…

"Super Shocker!"

From the antenna on his head and from the buzzing wings on J.P's back Takato could see electricity building up. Once it was finally built J.P shot blue and yellow electric waves that pulsed into the pushing the core to its limits.

Takato could hear J.P grunting with all his might trying to keep the electric flow going, as the black electricity surrounded him along with his own blue and yellow electricity.

Fortunately J.P's efforts were soon rewarded as the tree began to uproot itself due to the strain as predicted and within a couple of minutes fell over with a mighty thump, and revealed the core in a ditch where the tree previously laid.

"Look at that thing it looks like the Star Wars death star!" Kenta noted actually pretty accurate.

"Can't fault you there, Kenta that's probably the best description" Takato agreed looking down into the hole. In fact the spire looked like the death star crossed with a heart, as metallic tubes stuck out from it, and held itself slightly above the deeper underground.

Henry seemed to share his sentiments on the description as well, because only a minute later he said….

"It's kind of symbolic too, like a metal heart" Henry noted hand on his chin in his signature-thinking pose.

"Well this metal hearts about to break! Koji wanna help me here?" J.P shouted to his teammate. Koji smirked back at him in excitement.

"Of course I'm ready when you are!" Koji agreed stepping up near J.P and the two stoode side by side readying their attacks.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Super Shocker!"

As stream of blue fire poured out of Koji's mouth towards the core, the fire then mixed with J.P's electricity and shot to the core at an even greater more volatile speed. When the combined attacks finally made contract with the core, cracks permeated throughout the construction, until it finally burst in a flurry of data.

"Yeah! Great work you two!" Takuya congratulated.

"No problem" they both said at the same time.

"Takato I feel different, like more better" Guilmon failingly tried to describe his condition.

"Yeah Tai me too! Like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders" Agumon agreed doing much better with the describing.

"That must be the cores effects lifting now you all can finally digivolve to champion level, us included" Umi stated spreading arms out gesturing to the group.

"Finally I can get the old Gargo laser going again" Terriermon flaunted doing mock impressions of his gargo laser from the ground in front of Henry's feet.

"As I've said before you're incorrigible," Henry joked patting down on his partner's head.

Everyone shared a well-needed laugh, before doubling back to the campsite that had almost been forgotten. Fires were started up, food was scavenged, and the group seemed to finally be getting over the fiasco earlier in the evening.

* * *

"Hmmm delicious" Takato hummed munching on some of the fish caught from the river. He currently sitting on a fallen log, that J.P, Koji, and some of the digimon had gathered up and placed around the campfires for everyone to sit on while they ate.

"You said it Takato" Guilmon happily agreed chewing his own fish ecstatic to finally have some food after a draining day.

"Hey where are Takuya, Umi, Koji, and Koichi by the way? They still haven't come back" Kazu asked the three remaining warriors, as he chomped on some berries.

"Yeah if they don't hurry back all the food will be gone" Kari piped up worried that Umi may not get any food, as she had taken a liking to the girl earlier.

Zoe, Tommy, and J.P let out knowing laughs.

"Trust us, you DON'T want us to tell you where they went, but don't worry they'll be back soon enough and won't want to eat anyway…" Zoe said rather ominously if Takato said so himself.

"Great now what are they up too?" Kenta whispered in his ear.

"I don't know Kenta, but I hope the surprise isn't as bad as the last one.." Takato answered back as the two shivered slightly together.

"So anyway don't worry about them too much they should be back in half an hour, so eat all you want" J.P told everybody before digging into his own handful of berries.

Takato looked at Kazu and Kenta before they all shrugged their shoulders and went on eating. After all the food was consumed and bellies were full, everyone digimon and human started exchanging stories, and momentarily paused as Takuya and the others came back.

"Hey, hey finally took you guys long enough" Tommy joked smirking at his goggled headed leader, which earned him a nuggie from said boy. While Koji walked over to the impatiently waiting Bokomon, whose paws were glowing. Koji that sat down leaning on a log lifting up his shirt, so Bokomon could start healing him.

Takato could he the digimon grumbling in a fussy voice at Koji that sounded like the words, "shouldn't have...let you ...wait...this long…"

"Whatever Tommy, we're at least faster than we used to be" Takuya joked right back finishing his teasing of the younger boy.

"Faster at what?" Ryo questioned innocently, curious like everyone else at the fire.

The all of the warrior's bodies stiffened, before they shouted together.

"NOTHING!"

"Alright, Okay! Sorry I asked…" Ryo mumbled taken aback by the loud retort.

Takato decided to voice his opinion on the matter, completely frustrated with the warrior's secretiveness. After all they're secretiveness put the whole group in a shock earlier!

* * *

"You know you guys can't keep up this secretive business, if we're going to be a team don't keep withholding important information from us! Especially something like how the digimon bleed here!" Takato said angrily not noticing the surprise of his partner, teammates, and everyone else.

Takuya and his team had the decency to look ashamed for a moment, until Umi looked at Takato in surprise and said…

"Wait the none of the digimon bleed in any of your universes?" Umi asked genuinely surprised at the notion.

That question made everyone else sit look up in shock at the warriors.

"Wait you expected that all digimon bleed in our universes too?" Matt said.

"Well, yeah my team and I thought that was a common thing! We didn't know you guys had never seen anything like what Koji did, no wonder you guys are so squeamish" Umi chuckled seemingly embarrassed her cheeks a light pink.

"Well I don't see what's so funny!" Mimi huffed upset by Umi's lack of concern.

"I'm not laughing because I think it's funny, its just how I deal with being uncomfortable okay! Sorry…" Umi finished lowering her head a bit while crossing her arms. Mimi's face took on an awkward expression after Umi's admission.

"Look, look, Takato you're right we shouldn't keep withholding anymore information from you guys, otherwise we may have more misunderstandings like this, So…." Takuya began to announce sitting down on a nearby log and motioning for his team to sit by him, which they did.

"Ask us anything any of you want, and we'll try to be fully honest. Although I will say it now, we still may be a bit vague but some wounds take long to heal" Takuya finished his sentence with a double meaning, that Takato's sure he did so only the older and more observant kids and digimon would catch it.

Everyone at the campsite spared glances at those closest to them, and nodded in agreement towards Takuya and his deal.

* * *

"Well alrightly then, my question is how long do your weird fusion forms last, because J.P and Koji you guys still look like hybrids" Kazu questioned rather rudely earning exasperated looks from Guardromon, Henry, and Rika.

But the warrior's luckily paid it no heed.

"Good start Kazu they last about a day, so by tomorrow morning we'll be back to normal. For us they're similar to the Tamer's digimon cards, as in they're more of a power-up that we often use so we don't waste too much energy with complete digivolution" Koji explained handily with Bokomon by his side still working on his injured hip.

"Yeah we tend to do merging spirit evolution more than full on digivolution most of the time, and really the only difference from the Tamer's cards is that it last longer" J.P finishes giving at haughty laugh.

"Okay so what I want to know is the full details of a "Chikara no Tatakai"." Yolei asserted in.

"Oh a "Chikara no Tatakai" is a ancient traditional way of battling in our world. Digimon in this universe both human and animal type are huge traditionalists, so they prefer bare essential fighting to prove strength rather than special attacks. To them it proves you have gumption, endurance, and ingenuity. Also the opponent must state that is the type of battle they want or it's just a regular fight." Zoe answered waving one finger in the air.

"So, what happens if a digimon disobeys the rules of a "Chikara no Tatakai" Impmon said in a snarky tone, hiding how much he wanted to know how bad the punishment was.

"Well the digimon around who witness the fight, or the digimon's pack will descend on the cheater, overpower them and kill them, the "Chikara no Tatakai" rule is taken VERY seriously" Tommy answered so nonchalantly that it chilled some of the human and digimon gathered.

"Oh…. That's kinda harsh" Impmon said awkwardly his claws scratching the back of his head.

"How come Caturamon could bleed here, I know we were trying to avoid this question, but I feel this can't be avoided anymore." Ryo stated while looking his group who all had uncomfortable faces on. Takato had to agree with Ryo here despite the uncomfortable subject.

"Well Ryo our group had to think about that before we came to a logical conclusion. It's because Caturamon took on the form he would have in our universe." Koichi answered honestly, unknowingly awakening new fears within the group.

"Wait so does that mean our digimon have the weaknesses and effects that the digimon here do!" Takato questioned completely alarmed, scared his partner may come to have a similar fate to Caturamon.

"Not to worry Takato, if what you and the others say is true about Digimon not bleeding in your worlds, then because your digimon are not from this universe and have not taken up the form and looks from our universe, your digimon are spared the weak spot effect, and the bleeding." Takuya assured the Tamers and Digidestined who all seemed to sigh in relief.

"That reminds me, hey Koji how did you know where to strike that wretched Caturamon anyway?" Hawkmon said in his oddly British accent flying a little above Yolei's head.

"Well weak spots in digimon here differ depending on species. Most canine type digimon weak spots are on their underbellies, and shoulder haunches. Another example would be a dinosaur digimon's most harrowing weak spot being their ankles. Dinosaur digimon here are very top heavy. In way this stuff is just common knowledge in our digital world." Koji explained to the hawk digimon wincing a little as Bokomon rubbed a particular spot a bit too hard.

"I want to know why Gabumon and I couldn't understand the Gaomon and Gaogamon, but foxy could" Terriermon quipped ignoring the icy glare Renamon for the foxy comment.

"Yeah I gotta admit I'm curious about that too," Gabumon agreed with Terriermon.

"This is an easy one, for Gabumon it's because you're a reptile digimon under that fur," Umi stated giving Gabumon a sly knowing glance.

Gabumon blushed but thankfully for him his fur hid it.

"So because of that you couldn't understand them, had you been Garurumon at that moment maybe it would've been a different story." Umi finished smiling at the flustered digimon.

"Hey now don't be embarrassed, it is how it is" Umi shrugged.

Gabumon sent her a grateful smile.

"Well what about me? I mean I could understand them a little, but it came out mostly jumbled for me. Why couldn't I understand them as clear as Renamon, I'm no reptile under _my_ fur!" Terriermon said in a cocky tone, earning a sharp warning tug on the ear from Henry.

"Terriermon judging by the story you gave us back at the castle about how you lived before meeting Henry, the reason you couldn't totally understand the Gaomon/Gaogamon pack is because you aren't primal enough" Koichi stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Huh?" Terriermon along with many others voiced their confusion.

"What I mean by that is Renamon spent years in a digital world whose principles are similar to ours back in your dimension, while you were only in it for maybe a couple of days at the most. Because Renamon is the most in touch with her primal side, like the animal digimon here who are as wild and primal as you can get, she was easily able to distinguish the canine language" Koichi said getting a surprised glance from Renamon and Rika.

"So basically I could understand them best, because I've been in their mindset before?" Renamon said simplifying Koichi's statement.

"Exactly" Koichi said snapping his finger into a pointing pose at Renamon.

"That…doesn't really comfort me," Renamon admitted feeling a little disoriented by that information.

"Sorry…" Koichi apologized a sheepish smile on his face.

"Humpfh" Terriermon huffed at the insinuation that he wasn't as tough as Renamon.

"Oh calm down, you know it makes sense" Henry teased his little brother like digimon a sly smile now on his face.

Takato laughed at the two's commodity.

* * *

"Does becoming a digimon hybrid hurt?" Kenta asked.

"It only really hurt the very first time for all of our forms. After each first time, when our body begins to change instead of the original writhing pain feeling, it became more of a quick heavy lurch feeling. Though the lurch is so quick, it really doesn't bother us anymore" Zoe confessed with an odd grimace on her face.

"Geez all I ever felt from bio-merging was a warm tingling sensation. Man Rika, Henry, Ryo, and I got lucky there!" Takato thought giving an inner sigh.

"How were you able to just kill Caturamon so ruthlessly Koji, no offense but you just seemed so emotionless" Cody asked holding his hands up in front of himself to show he wasn't offended or angry, but truly confused.

Koji gave the young boy a very somber smile.

"That's the point Cody, if I attached emotions to myself when I take down my opponent I wouldn't be able to do it. Remember in our digital world it truly is kill or be killed." Koji warned his voice somber and serious.

A moment passed before Cody nodded in understanding.

But then Takuya added on to the conversation.

"Koji's right Cody in our digital world, it is brutal like this all the time. If you can't muster up the strength to kill your enemy here without hesitation you're as good as dead. You and all the others here digimon included, will have to get past how ruthless and bloodthirsty you _have_ to be here to survive, blood shed and all." Takuya said darkly.

Takato let out an auditable gulp.

"O-okay" Cody stammered his eyes wide at the usual cheerful Takuya's dark tone.

Surprisingly the next person to break the silence that had fell, was one of the younger children.

"Is all the fighting how you got your scar Takuya?" Ai innocently asked point to the left side of Takuya's face.

"Yes Ai that's how I got my scar…hesitation got me this scar and nearly got me killed. Though ironically the reason Zoe went blind because she didn't hesitate in fight, so sometimes having no hesitation can be bad as well. What my team struggles with is figuring out when hesitation is or isn't necessary. " Takuya remarked sadly with a reminiscent look on his face. Takato looked at Takuya and a sadly sighing Zoe in awe as he finally truly realized just how much danger the warrior's were constantly in.

"I only bio-merge with Guilmon to go to mega level, that's really the only time I'm really in the frontline, because otherwise I have time to find a safe area to avoid being hit in a fight. The warriors are always fighting no matter what level they're at…they could easily die if they're not careful…" Takato thought feeling sympathy coming in waves for Takuya and his team.

And if Takato had looked around at the moment, he would have seen many of the other digidestined and tamers having the same epiphany.

"Sworry" Ai apologized scared she'd upset Takuya too much.

"Don't apologize Ai, it's okay it was just a simple question" Takuya reassured smiling at the small girl, who smiled happily.

"I-I uh want to know why all your digimon having elemental themes, just how important is that?" Takato asked finally voicing a question, after he was the one who yelled the warriors never answered the group's questions.

"It's because our digimon partners were ancient warriors back in the even earlier beginnings of our digital world. It is said that they used to be at the level of the Sovereigns when they were in their prime." Tommy told Takato in a rather proud voice.

"It is also said that our partners actually may have came before the Sovereigns, but that is an undisclosed rumor so far." Umi mentioned off hand.

"Each of the ten warriors had passed down their elemental abilities, and their attributes to certain species of digimon in our digital world when they originally died. Ophanimon told us that if the warriors had survived they would be our partners similar to the way the rest of you are." J.P told the group.

"But because they are dead, we had to go the route of becoming them instead. Sometimes we can speak to them in our subconscious if we try hard enough, but this takes a lot of energy." Koichi said.

"Wait what do you mean by they passed down their abilities?" Biyomon butted in.

"Well I mean they passed down all their characteristics to the future digimon, for example my warrior Dendo passed down his abilities to all electric digimon and his attributes to insect digimon." J.P explained not realizing how teacher like his tone sounded.

"So he's my great, great, great grandfather in a way?" Tentomon suggested remembering when Izzy explained to him how families and family structure worked.

"Possibly yes, especially since Ophanimon mentioned that our digital world is the oldest in creation. So yeah, Tentomon Dendo probably is your very distant, but very direct ancestor." J.P laughed as Tentomon buzzed in excitement much to amusement of Izzy and everyone else.

"I'm more curious about the elements you said there were ten right?" Izzy inquired after Tentomon calmed down some.

"Yes, the elements are flame, water, thunder, ice, light, darkness, wind, earth, steel, and wood" Umi noted each one off of all ten of her fingers.

"So then where are the warriors of earth, steel, and wood?" Jeri said voicing the question that was on everyone's mind, even the younger children.

The warriors grew silent again.

* * *

"Uh oh we must've hit another touchy subject…" Takato thought sharing a worried glance with Guilmon.

Then a minute later, Takuya let out a large sigh.

"When we arrived here the first time, there were ten in our group" Takuya began.

"And since we did all the physical fighting ourselves, there were bound to be…" Koji added trying to say his part, but his voice seemed to die in his throat.

"Accidents…" Umi nearly cried.

"Sacrifices…" J.P wheezed sounding like he was trying to stop himself from crying.

"Heavy injuries…." Zoe added sadly rubbing her useless eyes.

"Betrayals…." Koichi coughed out looking down to the ground.

"Deaths…" Tommy finished with a steely faced, but had heavy tears rolling down his face.

"Y-you all can do the math on what happened to the other three people in our team!" Takuya said his voice growing into a steady yell as he lost his temper.

The silence at the campfires was deafening.

"S-sorry I'm sorry" Jeri apologized horrified she set off such a reaction, as she was one of the few people here who really knew how hard a person's death could effect someone.

Takato reached for Jeri's hand to comfort her only blushing a bit when he did this, and gave the warrior's a remiss sigh.

"I-it's not your fault Jeri, sorry he lost his temper its just such a touchy subject for all of us...maybe with time and trust we could eventually tell all of you what happened too…" Zoe apologized for Takuya, as her voice died in her throat like Koji's did earlier.

"Nawaki…" J.P said putting his head in his hands.

"Baki…" Takuya huffed out.

"Emiko…" Tommy said finally breaking down and sobbing into Takuya's shoulder.

It took the warriors a minute to gather themselves before Koichi said with a shaky voice.

"I'll take the night watch…"

* * *

**Author's Note: There you go! More truths are being revealed! Now that everyone knows that there were originally ten children, as the story progresses how they died will be revealed. All I can say to the reviewers is pay attention to which of the warrior characters said what names, and words when they were talking about their past members.**

**Trust me, its very important and significant! Plus it adds to the reason I haven't done any POV's for the warriors! Don't wanna spoil too much!**

**Now to address something that was brought up by a few reviewers, yes I will say obviously this story will be dark, and even mildly gory at some points. However from now on if I have a moment in a chapter I think or know will be too much, I'll put a warning at the top of the chapter, and put some sort of notification where those begin and end in the chapter. **

**So for people it may heavily bother, they can easily skip it! And don't worry anyone it won't get so overly dark that I'll need to change the rating. I'll try to always incorporate lighter scenes afterward, and I'll only use dark moments like Caturamon and the one in this chapter for story purposes. If it moves the story along, I'll be more descripting. Otherwise fight scenes and the like aren't all going to be descript like Caturamon. **

**Finally the reason I'm making the warriors story more dark is for logic's sake. Because honestly if digimon wasn't geared towards younger children, and instead was more geared towards older teens and adults. No one could say that the frontier season of digimon would've been as light as it was. There would've been morality issues, daunting injuries, and most importantly actual deaths. Remember that fighting their own battles all the time! I'm writing their story in the mindset of setting it more towards adults and older teens. Just pointing this out to my readers!**

**PLEASE REVIEW FUSAOKAIRI OUT! **


	10. The Chi Forest Part 4

The Chi Forest Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Toei does!

* * *

Impmon POV

Impmon was more troubled than he thinks he's ever been.

Even more than when he attacked and almost killed his friends in his digital world back in his dimension.

Finding out that the warrior's originally had ten members, and three of the others died in this Digital World was really discomforting. The image of him as Beezlemon actually carrying out his plans and killing the Tamers right away, instead of toying with them kept replaying over and over in his mind.

"But now I really can't blame them for being so tight lipped about their journey the first time here" Impmon thought solemnly as he stared into the fire. Whirling his around the campground, Impmon saw his tamers fast asleep in the provided sleeping bags huddled by Jeri, Suzie, and Rika.

Impmon gave a small smile at the sight, and while he would have loved to join them he couldn't sleep. So he had decided to join Koichi, Davis, Veemon, Agumon, Tai, Ryo, and Monodramon on the first night watch shift.

They were all sitting in silence, but surprisingly it was an enjoyable silence instead of the expected awkward one. Gentle breezes were flowing around everyone's body providing an odd sense of calm.

Impmon spared a glance at Koichi who was next to him on the log. The boy had done a Merging Spirit Evolution before he got ready for his watch to be ready in case of an attack.

Koichi now sported a black lion tail popping out right above the hem of his pants, sharp fangs poking from his upper and lower lips. Elongated red nails on his hands, longer ears very similar to the Leomon shape, and his hair had grown longer and even gave him a small side-burn attached beard.

Encasing his head just like a Leomon….

Impmon then realized it was going to be _**painful **_looking at Koichi….

"It sure is beautiful out tonight Davish" Veemon said his small lisp slipping into his words as he stared at the night sky.

"Yeah buddy despite everything, it sure is" Davis agreed smiling at his partner in thanks for lightening the mood even more.

Impmon couldn't help but agree with the two of them, appreciative for the beautiful night sky and hundreds of glistening stars as well. It calmed him down, and slowed his raging thoughts immensely.

"What about you Koichi, how do you feel?" Ryo asked tentatively not wanting to upset the Koichi anymore, but in his own subtle way wanted to know if he was all right.

Koichi was still for a moment, before he turned to Ryo and Monodramon and gave the duo a small sharp smile and nod.

"I am at peace, I love the night as well, besides I very well should, Darkness is my element" Koichi laughed along with Ryo and Monodramon jokingly. Not noticing the hesitant smiles crossing Tai's and Davis' faces.

Now the old more self-centered, and insecure Impmon would've laughed along with Koichi, but even he felt uncomfortable at the nonchalant announcement of the usually evil force.

Though since the gotten to this digital world, all of Impmon's terrible past memories, and mistakes seemed to be coming back and slapping him in quick flashbacks, and dreams. He hadn't really properly slept since they all arrived here. This only acerbated after watching Caturamon be viciously killed.

He was actually quite afraid of when he would need to digivolve and fight to kill, especially since there's a blood factor in this universe. He was worried that if he killed here in this world, that his old vicious bloodthirsty side would be awakened again and reek havoc.

But hopefully it was just a silly notion, and not an actual possibility. Just because it was a different dimension, didn't mean it could influence and affect his personality…

Or worse that Dagomon could be twisting his psyche with his influence…

"At least I hope these notions are a bunch of hooey..." Impmon thought sighing, not able to shake the feeling that it was entirely possible.

But then why was he still having these horrible flashbacks, and nightmares?

* * *

"Hey Impmon what's the matter you look pretty troubled?" a voice cracked through the air breaking Impmon out of his mini self loathing, worrywart tryst.

"Nahhh its nothing wise guy worry about yaself" Impmon assured waving a dismissive claw at Koichi.

Kochi raised an eyebrow at the little Imp in disbelief, but decided to press the issue. Instead he turned to the others joined around the fire.

"So do you all think you could handle it when the time comes? Now that you all know the repercussions of our world, I want to know if you all are going to be okay" Koichi questioned not mincing his words in the slightest.

The gathered humans and digimon all turned to face each other in a sort of silent communication.

"Honestly Koichi, I think Agumon and I agree were both not too sure on the matter…I mean we have killed digimon before, but never this way…" Tai confessed sheepishly.

Impmon almost scoffed at the admission. He like all the others digimon from his group thought that most of the digidestined digimon had it easy. Especially when they described the type of digital world they lived in, where it was peaceful as long as no digimon grew a big head.

Impmon was also jealous, though he didn't know it….

Living in a digital world that was mostly at peace, had luscious vegetation, cities, and without the constant need to fight and prove one's self?

He admitted subconsciously that it sounded wonderful.

"Well Tai, Agumon I can say you're going have to get use to it here, and I hate to say it but we may even have to kill digimon not even involved with Dagomon" Koichi asserted pointed a clawed finger at the pair.

"What do you mean by that?" Davis questioned his voice rising a bit at the implication.

"What I mean Davis is that like my team said earlier the digimon in our world are the equivalent of real world wild animals. Very few logic and reasoning skills resonate within a lot of them, more so when they disagree with a principle we may have…" Koichi stated.

Impmon gave the boy a quick confused glance, wasn't him and his team still a little mad at Davis. He never saw them personally and officially make up or anything.

"Ah well maybe they didn't need words, and in their own sense decided to just let go of the animosity they displayed earlier at the castle" Impmon thought rubbing his head, berating himself for his constant over thinking.

"So they would attack us without impiety, and they would probably be relentless if we offended them in someway like say hesitating to fight, correct?" Ryo added catching on to Koichi.

"Exactly Ryo! I have to say I'm impressed it sounds like you're quite knowledgeable in these matters" Koichi complimented.

"Yeah you could say, that back in my original dimension, after my adventure with Ken I spent a year in my dimensions digital world lost, self survival tends to overthrow certain morals in hostile situations." Ryo said his face slightly steely, with Monodramon nodding in agreement by his side.

Impmon gave Ryo thumbs up for his mini speech, rather impressed by the boy's logic. In Impmon's opinion while Ryo may not be the tamer who he considers the strongest or he likes the most; Ryo has earned the a lot of respect from him, especially when he heard from Guilmon how the boy disposed of Majiramon, and some of the D-Reaper agents. Plus he managed to survive in their dimensions digital world a whole year, that was impressive in itself.

Davis stilled looked rather miffed by the answer, but even Impmon could see the hidden realization behind his eyes.

Veemon then decided ask something.

"Koichi how come you seem so alert and lively. It must be about 11 now and you don't even look tired." Veemon pointed out his own eyes slightly dropping.

"Yeah wise guy, bluey here has got a point, even I'm feeling a little copout" Impmon confessed yawning holding a claw towards his mouth.

"I'm the element of darkness, trust me it actually more work for me to stay up during the day. Thanks to the infusion of my partner Shi and I, I'm actually more nocturnal. If it wasn't for the urgency of this situation I would do the whole night shift by myself, and sleep during the day while J.P would carry me." Koichi confessed rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"Really?" Agumon asked.

"That's how it's been done in the past Agumon" Koichi answered.

"So you really have problems staying awake during the day?" Impmon exclaimed a bit surprised by that information. If that was the case, this kid should've been much more sleepy during the day.

"Yeah, at most I only sleep about 4 hours a night, but to be fair in my digital world most viral type digimon are nocturnal anyway" Koichi said giving Impmon a sly grin, while Impmon finally noticed the light bags under Koichi's eyes.

"Hey if that's the case, don't you think you should try and get some sleep then?" Tai questioned also unsure of how Koichi even kept functioning with that little amount of sleep.

"Nah, unfortunately I couldn't sleep early even if I wanted too. I partially suffer from insomnia as well, so trying to go to bed before I'm completely exhausted doesn't work for me." Koichi said rubbing both his eyes with his clawed hands.

"Oh sorry to hear that man…tough luck huh?" Davis grimaced in sympathy not being able to imagine being unable to happily sleep when one pleased.

"Ah you get used to it, besides the first shift should ending soon…" Koichi announced just as Koji, T.K, Matt, Gabumon, Patamon, Henry, and Terriermon were walking up for their shift.

"Huh is it time to switch already?" Ryo asked looking at Henry.

"Yeah, it's eleven thirty you guys can go to sleep now" Henry said holding up his watch to Ryo.

"Okay, then come on Monodramon" Ryo said waving his arm towards their sleeping bag as he and Monodramon got up to hit the hay.

"Yeah Davish I'm beat" Veemon yawned stretching his hands over his head.

"See you guys in the morning" Tai said bidding goodnight along with Agumon.

Oddly enough Koichi stayed in the same spot, before he shared a meaningful glance with his brother and got up and walked over to a peaking rock near the sleeping area.

Impmon curious about the boy decided to follow Koichi and delight him with his company.

* * *

Koichi lay perched up upon the rock like a true lion would. He was admiring the many stars above his head, when he heard footsteps heading his direction.

Turning his head he saw Impmon freeze in mid step when noticed, before he swiftly transitioned into what he obviously thought was a "cool guy" pose.

"So what are you doing here little imp?" Koichi asked his face becoming rather smug.

"I'm just watching you wise guy to make sure you're not up to anything funny, and don't call me little imp!" Impmon snarled at Koichi pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"I call them as I see them, anyway why don't you just hurry up and ask me your question" Koichi smiled knowingly.

"Whadda mean you call them as you se-wait how did you know that's what I really wanted?" Impmon said interrupting himself utterly surprised by Koichi's deduction.

"People who are trying to hide their feelings, are sometimes the easiest people to read" Koichi said giving the digimon a sincere smile.

"I ain't no person, I'm a digimon remember it bub!" Impmon threatened a playful smirk on his face.

"I'll take a rain check then" Koichi said giving Impmon a mock salute.

"Anyway I just wanted to know, ho-how you're so comfortable declaring your element and flaunting you have and use the powers of darkness…doesn't it bother you slightly?" Impmon asked extremely embarrassed to sound so timid and unsure in front of a stranger.

Koichi closed his eyes for a moment, then snapped them right back open. He mentioned for Impmon to sit next to him on his spot on the rock, and once Impmon did he began talking again.

"No, not anymore…I will admit though having the dark element did scare me at first, over all I'm actually happy now that I represent the element." Koichi answered with truthful conviction.

"Now know this fella, I ain't knocking the powers of darkness and all, because heck I use them. But even I admit to being wary of my own power sometimes….I-I've even been having nightmares about it…" Impmon stated his voice growing a little sad.

"I know you're past with the Tamers was pretty rocky, but I can tell right now that you've gotten commendable control over your own dark power." Koichi praised patting Impmon on the head hoping to cheer or rile him up.

"Yeah, yeah get your hands off me pal" Impmon sneered his voice noticeably lacking its usual kick.

"So what's the real problem?" Koichi pushed wanting to help Impmon out.

"I guess my real problem is fear; I'm afraid that someday I might lose control again, and I or someone else will have to pay the price again" Impmon finally confessed blowing out a frustrated huff of air, his thoughts lofting towards his twin tamers.

"Ah this is a problem I face many a day as well." Koichi said taking on a reminiscent face.

"What! Really?" Impmon exclaimed surprised the guy always just seemed so calm and collected he couldn't even imagine Koichi losing control of himself.

"Yeah I may be able to hold myself high now, but when I first got the digital world I was an absolute mess and downright terror" Koichi told Impmon who became completely wrapped up in his story.

"What happened?" Impmon goaded.

"Let's just say my first time here I was a twisted and distorted version of the warrior of darkness, yes that means worse than how even Shi looks now" Koichi said with a laugh, that unknown to Impmon was immediately followed by a sharp feeling stab in his head.

"I had let myself become twisted by my teams enemy due to jealously and insecurity of what my brother and his friends had, so in turn I almost killed my brother and friends in a fierce battle." Koichi confessed sharing an understanding look with the shocked Impmon.

"Very similar to your own story isn't it?" Koichi stated in morbid irony.

"Yeah, freaky similar if ya ask me." Impmon agreed rubbing his head in mild shock.

"Every once in while I have nightmares about that day, that's where my insomnia started. However I see it as a sort of fitting punishment, because even though my personality was extremely distorted, it was only because of my persisting negative thoughts and feelings. So like you I'm afraid to sleep too." Koichi finished looked down ashamed.

"Man…being an awesome creature of darkness can be bullshit can't it?" Impmon sighed using language he only reserved for when the twins were not around.

"Yes it can little imp, but it doesn't have to be all bad." Koichi began ignoring the glare Impmon gave him for the "little" comment.

"I never told you the reason I'm appreciative for being the warrior of darkness yet!" Koichi smiled at Impmon.

"Well go on wise guy" Impmon against his wishes found himself smiling sincerely back. Not a smirk or a smug grin.

But a true blue smile.

* * *

"I appreciate being the element of darkness, because it gives me new enlightenment on the element and allows me to spread that enlightenment to others." Koichi began instantly wrapping Impmon's attention to him.

"It allows me to show other people and digimon that darkness isn't purely an element for evil. That darkness does have admirable qualities like, giving us the beautiful night, allowing us to have a soothing environment to sleep in, and most importantly keeping everything in balance." Koichi concluded.

"Like that yin-yang symbol?" Impmon input.

"Yes just like the yin-yang symbol Impmon! Without darkness there would be no need for light, and without light darkness couldn't really co-exist either" Koichi stated.

"Well a lotta good that explanation will be to some people" Impmon scoffed thinking of T.K, Kari, and even that Davis boy.

"Yes I know some people in our group won't be easily swayed by that explanation, but that's only because they've had the force of darkness only used on them in a negative perspective" Koichi applied.

Impmon gave him a disbelieving glance; despite all the things Koichi just said was positive about darkness, even he a well-known dark digimon hadn't had too many positive experiences with his own abilities.

"Think about like this little imp, most people mistake simply someone wanting power or control to be a element of darkness. Which in my guess is the only type of enemies the digidestined faced, with the technical exception of Ken who was being possessed." Koichi started again.

Impmon just continued to listen enraptured.

"But in all honesty those are totally different from one another. Yes, it is true that darkness can be applied to those qualities, people and digimon alike tend to forget that those are qualities everyone possess' and can easily utilize. It all just depends on the way the person chooses to do so," Koichi continued.

"So what you're basically saying is there is a just way to use darkness" Impmon said trying to simplify the explanation for himself.

"Yep, plus I'm saying that a little darkness in everyone's life can keep people grounded in reality. While its nice to have wonderful things constantly happen to one's self, it's the dark times and mistakes that actually can help people grow into better people along way, because sometimes to many positive opportunities happening to someone can in fact turn them into worse people" Koichi said thinking of people like snobby millionaire CEO's.

"That's actually a really good point Einstein" Impmon joked to hide his true impression with Koichi, who he was now starting to feel a very close kinship too.

"Yeah and remember what I said applies to digimon too!" Koichi finished with a happy smile sneaking his arm around Impmon and giving him a nuggie.

"Hey, Hey! Lemme go ya big palooka!" Impmon said laughing along with his newfound friend.

"Okay, but only because I don't want to wake anyone up!" Koichi conceded letting go of Impmon who then mock punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey shut up wise guy! Now why don't we both try to get some well deserved sleep huh?" Impmon demanded lounging down on the curling lion boy's stomach snuggly.

"Yeah sure little imp we could use it" Koichi whispered lying down fully and closing his eyes.

"Stop calling me little…wise guy…" Impmon huffed trailing off as slumber consumed him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but college finals were about last week! Anyway I loved writing the interaction between Impmon and Koichi, whose stories are very similar. Especially since both of their stories deal with insecurity and jealously in hindsight and reflection and forgiveness after the major fights.**

**Yes I do know Ken's story is like that as well, but what I feel is a bit different to not put him on the exact same wavelength is how his insecurity and jealously were dealt with. Remember he really didn't get to jealous and start to really resent Sam until after their fight over Sam's digivice. **

**Plus he felt immediate regret for the wish he wanted after Sam died saving him, what happened to him after that then became more circumstances than his over actual choice, because remember he didn't travel to the Dark Ocean on his own he was summoned there. Also Koichi and Impmon are still constantly using the powers of darkness while Ken's put that behind him. **

**Impmon and Koichi also did have much more semblances of choice in their actions, like how Impmon grew mad with power because that was mostly his own doing with little influence from the Devas. Then with Koichi I liked to believe the negative and jealous feelings he had towards his brother, no matter how much he tried to ignore them fueled the fire for his twisted warrior of darkness form, more than the Dark Cherubimon did.**

**Finally Ken didn't really try to kill anyone close too him. Remember the digidestined and him didn't know each other in the real world for a while and he had no real relationships with any of them till after they defeated him, unlike Impmon and Koichi whose relations stemmed from rescues, odd friendships, and blood relation. **

**The next chapter is another battle with another old enemy stay tuned, Please Review and FusaoKairi Out! **


	11. The Chi Forest Part 5

The Chi Forest Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon Toei does.

* * *

Matt POV

"Up and at 'em everybody!"

Matt groaned from his sleeping bag. He was not in the mood for Tai's over enthusiastic voice in the early morning.

"Come on Matt I know you don't want too, but we have to get up" Gabumon pleaded shaking his drowsy partner lightly.

"Ugh I know Gabumon, alright I'm getting up!" Matt answered moving Gabumon's claw off of him, and rising from his sleeping bag. His hair was a complete mess, but Matt didn't have the brain function to care yet.

"About time you got up Matt, I was starting to think I needed to dowse you in some water" Tai joked with his best friend giving him a smug grin.

"Whatever man just go and wake everyone else" Matt hissed still too grouchy to be in the mood for Tai's teasing.

"Okay don't get your hair in a knot, Oopps well it looks like it's to late for that!" Tai laughed as Matt haughtily shoved him away with an annoyed look on his face.

Matt rubbed his eyes looking at the surrounding campsite to check if anyone was missing or anything was out of the ordinary. Fortunately it looked like everyone was present and accounted for. The only things Matt found worth noting were the all the transformed warriors were indeed back to normal, and Impmon and Koichi were sleeping next to one another on a rock.

"Since when are those two friends?" Matt wondered idly walking over to the river with Gabumon to splash his face. Like most of the digidestined Matt was weary of the warrior of Darkness, but he wasn't completely distrustful of him like T.K, and Kari.

So far Koichi hadn't given Matt any reason to hate him, be weary of him sure, but hate him no. Shi did initially scare him, and he still wasn't quite sure what to make of the partner to Koichi, so he decided to pass judgment when the time came.

"Matt are you ready now?" Gabumon asked softly in his deep baritone like voice.

"Yeah Gabumon, I'm finally fully awake now let's go and get the campsite ready for breakfast." Matt ordered headed to set up a couple of fire pits.

* * *

Soon everyone was gathered around for a forged up breakfast of fruits and berries, as no one had any luck fishing. Matt sat on a one of the logs with Gabumon, Biyomon, and Sora keeping up a façade that Matt knew was going to end soon.

It would just have to be at the right time.

Suddenly Sora called out to the once again wearing sunglasses Zoe who was eating an apple on the log adjacent to them. Zoe turned to face Sora with perfect precision, impressing Matt who was still amazed at how well the girl had adapted to being blind.

"Hey, Zoe can you tell us where Takuya, Koji, Koichi, and Tommy went this time?" Sora questioned calmly probably hoping she was breaking down the barrier of secrecy between the warriors and the whole group bit by bit. A few of the others in the large group turned their attention to the conversation as well.

Matt nodded in approval at his girlfriend hoping Zoe would answer the question this time, or even J.P and Umi who had decided to stay with them this time. Matt was curious too because they never did answer that question when Ryo asked them last night.

And while Matt didn't want to really push them any harder after their harrowing confession, he thought they were sorta being hypocrites when they said everyone should stick together, yet they would constantly go off on their own in their own little groups.

Zoe seemed to internally debate answering, and then she turned to share a look with her teammates and Bokomon who nodded their heads in approval as they probably wanted to abide by the deal they made with Takato last night.

"If you really want to know Takuya, Koji, Koichi, and Tommy went hunting," Zoe finally answered as J.P and Umi nodded their heads.

"Hunting? Like the way cavemen used to do?" Kazu asked.

"Yes, now because we turn into digimon we've actually adapted some of our partners habits and traits like having a carving for meat. Takuya, Koji, and Koichi all have digimon partners based off carnivores, except for Tommy whose partner is omnivorous. So every morning and night they usually go hunt for prey to eat, say something like a Unimon" J.P continued for Zoe.

"Yeah Zoe and J.P's partners are mostly herbivorous so they don't need to hunt at all, however my partner is also omnivorous so sometimes I go with them instead of Tommy." Umi finished folding her arms in what Matt knew from experience was a defensive position to ward off verbal opposition most likely.

"Hahaha, yep Zoe and I have pretty much become vegetarians, even when we're in our human forms we've lost our pension for meat" J.P laughed.

"So…what do they kill the digimon and cook them away from camp" Guilmon piped surprising Takato and the tamer group in general.

Matt also thought that was a surprising dark statement from the big guy, until he remembered from the tamers story, that while usually friendly Guilmon could be particularly savage, especially in the midst of a hard battle.

"Pretty much, be grateful it's our groups way of trying to be decent we figured none of you would want to see them devour a digimon in front of your faces." J.P warned his voice getting a bit louder.

Henry rose up his hands in a calm down motion.

"Don't worry J.P we're grateful, but I'm still a bit curious. Do they hunt like actual animals, like are they in their merged forms when they hunt?" Henry questioned.

"Yep! We usually hunt in our merged forms although sometimes we can capture the digimon without needing to do merging evolution, and to be honest with all of you, we usually don't cook the prey we've caught…" Umi conceded rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Wait…are you saying you guys usually eat the digimon…?" Matt trailed off really not wanting to finish his own sentence.

"Uh-huh we mostly eat the digimon raw…When Zoe said we adapted some of our partners traits over…she meant it…we all can get pretty animalistic sometimes, even when we're completely human" Umi finished awkwardly as most of the group stared in disbelief.

"Yeesh" was all that Matt could think. In his opinion the warrior digidestined got stranger and stranger each day. Sure they had their cool moments, but….

"They have their pretty disturbing moments too…" Matt trailed off in his head.

Sure enough just after they finished talking about them. Takuya, Koji, Koichi, and Tommy showed up emerging from some surrounding bushes.

"Well the prey must've been an easy catch, since they aren't in their merged forms" Gabumon whispered to Matt who watched as the returning warriors went to sit with their preferred company. Koji went to sit with Umi, Takuya with Zoe, Tommy with J.P, and finally Koichi with Impmon and his currently frazzled tamer toddlers.

"Something happened between those two last night" Matt thought as he flashbacked to when he was taking his night watch shift, and he remembered seeing Impmon follow Koichi to the rock they ended up sleeping on last night.

This time the awkward air passed much quicker than it did before, as everyone grew more use to the brutality of this digital world. The breakfast chatter reset itself swiftly, and everyone continued talking about more trivial matters with the same gusto from earlier, before the questions about the warrior's hunting methods.

* * *

An hour later, after the fires were put out and bathroom breaks had been done. The group began trekking once more along the blood colored forest, which mostly everyone was eager to get out of.

Matt was walking upfront with Tai, Takuya, Koji, and Davis. These were times Matt quietly reminisced about his first adventure in his digital world, and also the times he wished he'd still carried his old harmonica with him. The instrument always had an immediate calming effect on him when he played it.

And with everything going on with the mission and Sora he sure needed it…

"To bad I don't have it, with this most likely brisk peace it be nice to play a little somber tune..." Matt quietly sighed to himself.

"Matt what's wrong?" Gabumon asked concerned mistaking his reminiscent sigh for a sad one.

"Oh nothing Gabumon just thinking about my old harmonica is all…" Matt said patting his partner on the head.

"Oh Matt, I wish you still carried it around, I loved listening to you play it. Though don't get me wrong I love your guitar playing too!" Gabumon said lifting his claws to his face doing imitation motions of harmonica movement.

"Hopefully when we get this mission over with, I'll be able to find it in my mess of an apartment back home…" Matt said trailing off a little somberly at the thought of his father. He actually hoped his group was on the "Narnia" time and he'd only been gone two minutes instead of two days back in his home dimension.

Suddenly Koji and Takuya stiffened up.

"Uh-oh…" Matt said facing Tai with a worried look as Tai mirrored the same look right back at him.

"If those two are stiffing up that means there's got to be trouble coming," Matt thought as he looked at the other warriors who were stiffening as well, however they quickly got into battle positions.

Now the whole group was on edge, knowing what resulted the last time the warriors stiffened up and jumped into battle positions.

Sure enough a chilling bark resounded in the air, and Koji immediately started violently growling in response.

"It's him…." Koji snarled remarkably like a real wolf, despite not being in his merged from affronting what Umi said earlier.

"We all can get pretty animalistic sometimes, even when we're completely human"

Matt looked in the direction Koji and all the other warriors were facing. The hill that everyone was now facing had blood red trees littered through it, however the most eye-catching thing was actually running down the hill.

With another mini army besides it…

But this time Matt felt like peaceful talking wouldn't work….

Matt saw Koji share a look with Takuya and his team, before they all shook their heads in agreement.

Koji whipped out his blue and white D-tector while the still unrecognizable stampede charged at them.

"Execute Spirit Evolution!"

Once again a data cocoon surrounded the dark haired boy, but this time it was different. The cocoon reverberated a large amount of light, representing Koji's element. Also this data cocoon was much bigger than the last one, and instead of seeing Koji grow extra appendages, all Matt could see was Koji get completely surrounded in the typical bright light of digivolution.

Matt watched as Koji's body grew and expanded, until it became a shape that Matt and his partner immediately recognized.

"Matt look! Koji's a Garurumon now!" Gabumon shouted stunned once again by Koji. Matt quickly took to observing the key differences he could see that Koji had in compared to when Gabumon became a Garurumon.

Koji became a Garurumon who looked more like a real world wolf, than an exaggerated wolf like Gabumon when he digivolved. Koji's fur was a kind of a diluted white, with the blue markings only covering his face, Matt also estimated Koji, as a Garurumon was a few inches bigger than Gabumon when he was Garurumon. He had pointed wolf ears, only three clawed toes instead of four, and instead of a whipcord like tail, he had a long bushy wolf tail.

Koji also lacked the feather-like fur around his head and back. Koji actually had metal sticking out of his shoulder blades in place of the feather fur. Koji had shackle shaped metal around both of his front and hind legs, and finally Matt noticed his white bandanna was ever present around Koji's neck.

Takuya turned to face the entire group, and shouted….

"What are you all waiting for digivolve! This isn't a battle that can be avoided with diplomacy!" Takuya shouted as everyone else immediately took his advice.

* * *

As Matt heard all the digivolutions around him, he somehow managed to solely focus on his Garurumon who luckily digivolved without any problems. Matt just continued to hope that the area's core effects really were gone and Garurumon would be able to fight no problem.

Unfortunately Impmon and Lopmon couldn't digivolve. The tamers quickly suggested it probably had something to do with the fact both Lopmon and Impmon gained the ability to only warp straight to mega and ultimate level from the Deva's back in their dimension.

So neither of them had ever achieved the simple champion state and had trouble doing it. Plus the core in the Arekuruu Sea was currently blocking ultimate level, and another core somewhere else was probably blocking mega level as well. So Gatomon had agreed to stay by them and back them up as best she could.

"Oh well, at least the tamers still have their cards they can use, I'm sure Henry and Jeri will help them out with that. Right now I can only afford to worry about Garurumon" Matt thought with determination. However Matt did find it strange that the rest of the warriors only did merging evolution, and didn't fully evolve like Koji did.

As Matt had already seen J.P, Koji, and Koichi's merged forms he took more interest in the new ones Tommy, Zoe, Umi, and Takuya presented.

Tommy was interesting one, he gained larger teeth, his hair became white and he grew white fur around his hands, lower arms, lower legs, and feet area. The hand and feet area also happened to grow dark gray claws, which in the feet area poked through his shoes.

Other than that the only other unusual things were that his original ears transformed into white bear ears, and he had a tiny bear tail barely peeking out his pants.

Zoe's appearance was rather stunning. She grew purple feathers at the edges of her face, upper arms, and at her ankles. Her hands became more slender, and bird-like with black claws at her fingertips. A bushel of straight purple tail feathers also popped out right above her jeans.

Finally a pair of bright green wings sprouted from her back through shirt, and through her hoodie as well. Once her transformation was complete Zoe immediately began hovering over the ground with her wings. Holding her cane at the ready, along with her signature sunglasses on her face.

Umi's appearance became sleeker. Her ears transformed into small otter ears; whiskers popped out on both of her cheeks, her lower legs and arms were suddenly covered in thin fine brown otter fur. Matt could even see her fingers became clawed and webbed. Matt could also account for the bluish gills he could see on her neck.

The last notable features about Umi were her sleek brown otter tail above her shorts, the white fur that was popping out from the front of her shirt around her chest area, and the fact her studded wristbands were still in place.

Finally there was Takuya and he seemed to change the most structurally. He actually grew a bit taller then his upper body hunched over very similar to a real dinosaur. His lower arms and legs became covered in thick orange dinosaur skin.

With the exception of the flame pattern near the wrist of his both his arms. He also grew white claws on his hands and feet, which of course ruined his shoes. A thick blue striped orange tail popped out above his pants, he still had his cracked goggles around his neck, and finally his teeth became larger.

In fact Takuya's teeth became the largest out of all the other merged evolutions of his friends Matt noticed.

Matt also took note of Bokomon slinking towards the rear of the whole group, and at first Matt had wanted to call him out, until he realized Bokomon was staying out of the frontline because he was the primary team medic for the warriors and their digimon, not because he was a coward.

Matt realized that if Bokomon got too injured he wouldn't be any use treating the injured.

The stampeding digimon reached the bottom of the hill, having avoided all the trees and other obstacles in their way. Matt could finally make out the type of digimon they were.

"Well they're keeping with the canine theme, but these guys look even tougher than Caturamon and the Gaomon/Gaogamon pack! Garurumon be careful!" Matt warned as he assessed the enemies.

They were all Dobermon, but once again they looked much more vicious than the Dobermon that Matt had seen back in his dimension.

These Dobermon were all a deep black, had a huge pincher on their backs, they were a bit bigger than the average Dobermon he'd seen before, and the blades coming out of their dewclaws were hook shaped instead of simply jutting straight out.

Their crazed red eyes pierced the group, and just as Takuya had said it looked like this pack had no patience for diplomacy.

"These must be unconverted Dobermon" Matt said to Tai who nodded in agreement. They both knew that if these Dobermon had been vaccine type they probably would have been more open to reason. So this pack had to be made up of the unconverted virus type Dobermon.

A voice permeated into the air…

"So wolf breath we meet again…" The leader in front said who was a digimon Matt did not recognize.

* * *

"It would seem so Cerberumon" Koji snarled stepping forwards a bit.

"Aww now is that any way to greet an old friend?" the digimon called Cerberumon smiled.

Matt grimaced as he took in Cerberumon's appearance.

Cerberumon had a sleek black head with gray hair sticking out, also he was a bit bigger than Koji, had two sets of claws, a straight pair at the bottom and a jagged hooked pair on the top of his paws both front and back. Plus Cerberumon had a thick shell of black jagged armor and a large bladed tail.

However what Matt thought was most concerning were the heads that Cerberumon had on both his shoulders.

Matt could tell they couldn't move, and despite their sleek scary appearance they only looked like an intimidation feature. Still Matt couldn't help but feel that in there own way, the heads on Cerberumon; were somehow alive, and sentient.

"You're no friend of ours you bastard!" Koji hissed at the ultimate level devil dog, surprising Matt and many of the others, as it appeared Koji was quickly losing his cool head.

"Yep, these two definitely have some personal history." Matt whispered to the growling Garurumon who continued to stand his guard.

"So whose your posse behind you Cerberumon? A pack you tricked on a whim?" J.P teased the wings on his back buzzing, and crackling with electricity.

"No, this is my old Dobermon pack I led way before I was killed, thanks to wolf breath here" Cerberumon gestured to Koji whose snout formed a smug smile.

"They were none to happy about Koji killing me, their gracious leader. So it wasn't rocket science to find my old pack once Lord Dagomon revived me and convince them to help me kill you all. After all Dagomon said he was impressed with my loyalty to my pack and my pack's loyalty to me" Cerberumon said in a pleasant voice with a sadistic smile on his face.

Matt eyed the growling Dobermon who were all eyeing the group back in disgust. They were snarling and foaming at the mouth, so they were clearly displaying their readiness for a fight.

"Well if Koji killed their leader in the past, these guys already have a vendetta with us so we might as well get ready!" Tai shouted out to all to everyone who all got in safe distances away from the battle to give their partners fighting space. Matt could see Henry, Takato, Rika, and Ryo already whipping out their cards.

"Ready Strikedramon!" Ryo fist pumped.

The bluish-purple dragon digimon raised his claw in a "thumbs up" like motion. Strikedramon had a horned facemask that covered the complete top half of his face, red markings on his toned chest and stomach. Strikedramon also had green commando pants, long red hair, and metal plates covering his ankle, feet, shoulder, tail, and wrist areas.

All in all an interesting looking digimon…

"Okay everyone attack, show no mercy!" Takuya shouted ferociously, his sharp teeth glistening in the sunlight, as he and all the other warriors, and digivolved partners charged at the Dobermon pack, while Koji took on Cerberumon one on one in a rematch.

* * *

Matt kept his eyes on Garurumon during the whole escapade, as he finally was able to truly see about what the warriors meant by how digimon here tended to never show one once of mercy to their opponents.

And despite no "Chikara no Tatakai" being called the Dobermon still attacked with that brutal mentality only using their special attacks when they saw it necessary or saw an open opportunity to do so, however it didn't bode a disadvantage for the pack….

Unfortunately from what Matt could see it was actually a HUGE advantage…

The Dobermon fought with a ferocity Matt had never seen back in his dimension, these Dobermon slashed Matt and the older digidestined's partners with their huge back pinchers after every attack they made and their partners made.

He could tell they preferred doing the physical fighting more than using their special attacks.

"Don't get hit by the Gray Noise!" Tommy screamed.

"Watch out for the Black Beam!" Takuya warned shouting as loud as he could over the fighting.

"The two primary attacks of the Dobermon, we'd best heed their warnings everyone especially because that Gray Noise attack has the ability to seal our partners own abilities, and the Black Beam is essentially a laser knife." Izzy frayed reading from the data displayed on his laptop about the Dobermon.

Then only two minutes later Izzy spoke up again, but this time much more frazzled and with no useful information.

"This isn't good guys, with that stupid Gray Noise attack temporarily sealing our digmon's abilities! At this rate our partners may be down before the rest of the groups!" Izzy commented a bead of sweat moving down his head as he watched Kabuterimon be pelted by three black beam attacks.

Matt's face was contorted in rage. Izzy was right. That Gray Noise attack was the biggest problem. Each time Garurumon was about to use his howling blaster attack; a Dobermon would use Gray Noise and instantly diffuse the oncoming threat.

Leaving Garurumon off guard and vulnerable to black beams, and slashes from the enemies claws and back pinchers.

"Though it looks like the others aren't doing so well either." Matt inwardly said as he scoped everyone else on the battlefield. All the younger digidestined besides Ken had chosen to have their partners armor digivolve were fairing a bit better but not by much.

"Oh no! Flamedramon you gotta keep going buddy!" Davis cheered to his friend as Flamedramon was knocked upside the head by a swipe from an opposing Dobermon.

The tamers were doing better than their group was, but even Matt could tell that if it wasn't for the cards that wouldn't be the case. Matt constantly heard shouts of "Digi-Modify" shouted into the air ever couple of minutes, as the tamers struggled to keep up with the relentless Dobermon.

Matt felt really sorry for poor Impmon and Lopmon who were stuck in rookie form with young inexperienced tamers, it seemed like every time he saw them all they were doing was dodging attacks with the best of their ability, or being defended by the exhausted Gatomon.

"But of course the warriors are right on par with the pack" Matt whispered to himself not noticing the bit of anger and resentment that sneaked into his voice.

Which was true the warriors were mercilessly attacking the pack, going toe to toe with them quite easily. They were able to dodge the Dobermon's attacks, and were even managing to not let the Gray Noise attack diffuse them.

Even with their special abilities sealed the warriors still somehow managed to hit every Dobermon that encountered them. It even got to the point where the Dobermon stopped aiming for them, and specifically went after everyone else's partners.

"This is ridiculous! Their ripping us to shreds!" Tai cried out clearly as upset as Matt felt.

"I know Tai, but what can we do? We don't have cards to combat this problem like the Tamers, and we sure as hell can't get out there and fight ourselves!" Matt reasoned harshly knowing Tai would resort to doing something rash if he didn't.

"I know you're right Matt, but I hate feeling so useless! We at least need to figure out some kind of plan to help Greymon and the others" Tai insisted his hands curling into fists at his sides.

"Yeah…" Matt trailed off. Tai was absolutely right; the least they could do for their partners was give them some form of direction, since they couldn't help in a more direct manner like the tamers and warriors.

Matt peeked at Izzy and he could see the gears turning in the younger boys mind, he was definitely thinking of something.

"I think I have an idea, but it'll be a long shot…." Izzy said gaining the attention of all the digidestined as the tamers simply stayed on stand by for their partners.

"Well hurry Izzy let's hear it!" Joe demanded winching when he saw Ikkakumon get jumped on and bitten by three Dobermon.

"Honestly, the best idea I've got is we can tell them to follow the warrior's fighting skill to the best of their abilities. It may not seem like much, but it should at least help a little, especially since the warrior's are obviously doing the best in this battle" Izzy suggested pointing towards Takuya and his companions.

"It that all you've got Izzy?" T.K asked not in an insulting manner, but in a more dumbfounded tone. Matt thought his little brother probably didn't believe Izzy could be so short on a plan.

"Well do you have any better ideas T.K? Besides I already tried thinking over everything else. It's not like we can lead these Dobermon away or use the environment to our advantage." Izzy pointed out getting indignant as always when someone refutes his intelligence.

Matt totally agreed with Izzy. If these Dobermon were as loyal as Cerberumon said there was no way they'd leave their leader alone. Then in the case of the environmental advantage they had none. Sure they had the blood red trees, but as scary as they looked they were still just trees.

So indeed options were low…

"Right, right sorry Izzy you've got a good point…" T.K sighed showing his obvious frustration over the situation. Matt knew he was probably just more on edge because T.K like everyone else knew they was no way they could afford to lose their partners here.

Because if they did…they would never see them again…

"Give the order Tai!" Kari commanded her older brother who reacted immediately.

"Greymon! Everybody! Listen as best you can!" Tai shouted at the top of his lungs attracting the attention of all the digidestined's partners, and the attention of the warrior's who weren't being flanked as harshly as well.

Tai had paused for a split second to see if the Tamers wanted in on the plan too, because Henry and Takato were right next to them so they had to hear what was said.

Takato gave Tai an okay signal. He must be pretty sure with the cards, their teams one default mega Marineangemon, and Jeri helping the toddlers they'd be all right for the rest of the battle.

Matt agreed the Tamers at least had a mega and two card playing champions on their side, so the warriors could hopefully shift all their attention to his group.

Tai nodded in understanding and gave his order.

"Fight like the warrior's copy their mannerisms and movements to the best of your abilities! And warrior's please help them stay close to our partners and back the up!" Tai continued shouting.

* * *

Matt watched intently as their digimon seemed to hear their orders and went to back to fighting. This time however the warriors stayed flanked right beside them helping their partners out, and giving advice and tips between punches, kicks, jabs, and stabs.

Sure enough Izzy somewhat short sighted plan came through. Their partners were doing much better in the battle now, managing to keep up with the Dobermon and land some significant hits.

It certainly helped that the warriors pointed out the Dobermon's weak spots too! Turns out the Dobermons' biggest weakspots were their underbellies and their pinchers!

Matt did notice his group's digimon tended to either only knock out the Dobermon, or injured them enough to keep them out of the battle. However any Dobermon that engaged the warriors were merciless killed instead.

Matt shivered a bit, still very uncomfortable at just how brutal _all_ the warriors were in battle…

The battle reversed into the entire groups favor, with everyone now working like a well-oiled machine and co-collaborating the battle was moving much swifter.

However the first official kill by someone other than the warriors in this battle went rather unexpected…

* * *

Flamedramon was actually the first of the digidestined group to _kill_ the enemy, even though Matt had a high suspicion it was by complete accident.

Flamedramon must've forgotten how much of a big weak spot the underbelly was, because when one of the Dobermon leapt to attack him, Flamedramon used a punching fire rocket and effectively punched right through the Dobermon.

Killing him, but obviously scaring the crap out of Flamedramon who seemed to freeze in shock with the blood still on his claws.

"Fl-Flamedramon snap out of it!" Davis stammered stunned as well.

"Flamedramon you have to move!" Tommy ordered while effectively tossing a Dobermon that jumped on top of him clear across the battlefield.

But it seems their cries were in vain as Flamedramon remained completely still with a horrified expression on his face at his actions.

Matt knew that despite Flamedramon's strong sense of justice and previous fighting record he hadn't wanted to resort to the harsh methods of killing used in this dimension.

So with the horrified, off guard, Flamedramon being completely still of course he was attacked….

But ironically not by the rampaging Dobermon…

Matt heard a yell of "Hellfire!" and saw sickening looking green flames come right up from behind Flamedramon and hit him in the back.

"Ahhhhh" Flamedramon screamed in pain as the flames surprisingly managed to burn his back pretty harshly, despite the fact that attack shouldn't have worked so well on the fire oriented digimon.

"NO! FLAMEDRAMON!" Davis shouted in distress tears forming at the corners of his eyes. His hands were balled up into fist by his sides in stress. Fortunately Tommy who was closest to Flamedramon picked him up and dragged him away from the continuing battle.

Also fortunately they had plenty of back up on hand.

Koji sprung up from behind the laughing Cerberumon hitting him with a body blow (hard tackle) attack. Koji then proceeded to launch an attack called Howling Laser from his mouth, which to Matt seemed to be a light laser version of his Garurumon's Howling Blaster attack.

However the light beam was obviously very effective, because Cerberumon screamed in agony before turning around to Koji and while snarling began using an attack called Styx Killer.

Matt would never see what that attack did however, because he was currently paying attention to the ejected from the battlefield Flamedramon. Once Tommy had carefully laid Flamedramon's head in Davis' arms he gave an apologetic look, before heading right back into the battle.

Flamedramon instantly undigivolved once he was in Davis' arms. Veemon now looked at Davis with sad scared eyes, but he didn't say anything still too injured to speak.

"Veemon you did great buddy…" Davis assured tears falling from his eyes as he gently hugged his partner best he could, while Veemon managed a small smile, and thank you in return.

Bokomon rushed into the safe area as well going over to Davis and Veemon his paws already alight. Matt was very relieved that Bokomon hadn't gotten injured when he was out on the field, as Bokomon only had a single bruise on his arm to show his participation from the battle.

With Bokomon beginning to heal Veemon's back, Matt returned his attention to Garurumon and the others.

By some miracle, despite Veemon's freeze up on the field, it didn't alter the battle on goings too much. Their partners were still hammering the Dobermon away with the warriors by their sides.

The tamers were also fairing better now with Marineangemon being the healer on their team, who instead of fighting, now under Kenta's orders was flying around healing his injured comrades.

Kenta must've been spooked by Flamedramon's defeat.

But Matt couldn't do any form of complaining because it was a very effective tactic. It kept the energy of the tamers digimon up, plus along with the card power ups they were now making short work of the Dobermon attacking them as well.

In fact by the bodies around Growlmon, it seems he was probably the second most prolific killer in this battle besides the Tommy from the warriors group, who definitely had killed the most Dobermon all together…

"Well Takato certainly wasn't lying when he said Growlmon was a savage battler..." Matt whispered to himself. This battle really reminded Matt of Growlmon's virus type status.

Sure Matt realized Stingmon was a virus type as well, but he never got as vicious as Growlmon when fighting. Matt even saw how Growlmon's eyes were dilated into slits the whole battle.

"He could probably fit in pretty well in this world…" Matt thought rather morbidly.

Then in five minutes the signal of the battle being over came from Koji.

* * *

"Inferno Gate!" Cerberumon cried as the ground in front of him parted to reveal green and red flames shooting up from the ground. Then the crack in the ground became larger and started shooting towards Koji in startling speed.

"Howling Laser!" Koji cried jumping into the air, to avoid the suction of the Hell Gate. Then launching his laser attack straight into the spot between Cerberumon second heads on his shoulders.

The shoulder haunches…

Cerberumon cried in excruciating pain, and to everyone besides the warriors surprise cried along with the heads on his shoulders, that had opened their mouths too.

"They were sentient! I was right!" Matt thought stunned, but if they were sentient why didn't Cerberumon use them to attack?

It appears that question would never be answered by Cerberumon, because the elemental light laser shot in that spot by Koji finally did him in…

"Well this proves my theory correct" Izzy said catching the attention of all the tamers and digidestined, the warriors were making they way up to stand beside Koji.

"What theory Izzy?" Matt asked

"That element advantages are clearly something we're going to have to pay extra attention to here, because clearly Koji having the element of light aided him greatly against the fight with the dark elemental Cerberumon" Izzy pointed out in warning to his comrades.

"Man it sure looks that way Izzy" Matt agreed.

As Cerberumon sagged slowly down to the ground, Koji approached him with a steely look on his face.

* * *

"It looks like I won again Cerberumon…I'm much stronger than the first time we fought" Koji said standing tall and proud, even when he was covered in deep gashes and bruises a sure signs of the brutal battle.

"Yes you have, I remember when you first received Akakuri's spirit you were a completely novice fighter only winning because I underestimated you…." Cerberumon said hacking up a medium amount of blood from his mouth.

"It appears that's no longer the case, and so I don't feel as humiliated as last time when I lost. This lose was my fault and my fault alone…" Cerberumon continued to wheeze out.

Turning to the ten Dobermon that were left from the battle, Cerberumon issued one final order.

"Go live on without me, leave Koji and all his comrades be. This loss was due to my weakness alone, in remembrance of me all I ask you to do is find a more a capable leader." Cerberumon said imploringly to his pack that barked back in agreement.

The least injured Dobermon walked upfront to Cerberumon nuzzled him a bit, before returning to the remaining nine. Then the rest of the Dobermon pack slowly limped back deep into the Blood Forest to continue on with their lives.

Cerberumon gave everyone one final warning before dying.

"Beware what Dagomon is planning is truly more dangerous than you imagine, but be warned he may not be the true enemy….it's I-i" Cerberumon said trying to say one more thing but to no avail.

He died before he could finish his warning.

Koji nodded to the dead body in consent, before absorbing the data from Cerberumon leaving the body a shade of gray.

Then Koji and all the other partners excluding the other warriors, Bokomon, Veemon, Lopmon, Impmon, and Marineangemon reverted back into their rookie forms and flopped onto the ground.

Matt rushed over to Gabumon holding him closely to his side, rubbing his sore partner's head gently.

Bokomon walked into the middle of the group and said in a voice that displayed morbid humor;

"Okay where do I start?"

* * *

**Long Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long, I usually try to update this story on Mondays, but with the holiday season I didn't get the chance too.**

**Anyway here's the big fight I promised everyone! I hope it satisfies. I wanted the whole group to be involved with this one. Also I want say that if any of you are curious to what Koji, Cerberumon, Strikedramon, and Dobermon look like if my description wasn't good enough go to the digimon wikia or google images and look up…**

**Garurumon X, Dobermon X, Strikedramon, and Cerberumon X!**

**Plus for any readers that may not know Cerberumon was the first enemy the warriors fought in Digimon Frontier, but in the canon show it was Takuya who defeated him not Koji. Once again I rearranged whom Koji and Takuya first fought with their spirits to fit my AU frontier verse. So instead of Takuya vs. Cerberumon, and Koji vs. Raremon it's now the opposite. Also there the fact Cerberumon was originally in his X form in the first place, since he is from the my AU Frontier verse. **

**Mainly because I felt it more significant to have Koji's first fight be with an elemental opposite canine digimon to himself, and it keeps with the theme of Chi Forest being canine digimon dominant. There's also another theme about the Chi Forest I've got going now, and in case some people haven't caught it yet I'll give a free hint..**

**It starts with the letter "L"!**

**Finally I want to remind everyone reading, and new readers I did say multiple times that the some of existing warriors digimon forms in their digivolution line would be completely changed from the one's in the show, slightly altered, or placed at a different level. For example here I got rid of Lobomon, but kept Lobomon's howling laser attack on Koji's Garurumon form. **

**My reason for doing that is because I want the digidestined to see just how closely connected they are with the warriors, keep the forms a bit more consistent, keep some forms more beastial ( Remember I said beast like digimon get treated worse in this world), and to give all the warriors a fair chance at a primary and secondary mega form like Takuya and Koji had in the show!**

**But don't worry I'll say now that KendoGarurumon and MagnaGarurumon ****do**** make an appearance down the line! So not all the forms are altered and that goes for all the warriors! **

**One final note: The reason Marineangemon didn't dedigivolve when entering this dimension is because mega is his default form mode. The cores only block digivolution they cannot make an already digivolved digimon revert back like Ken's past control spires. So the mysterious core blocking mega digivolution won't effect him that way!**

**Anyway Please Review, and Happy Holidays! **

**FusaoKairi Out!**


	12. The Chi Forest Part 6

The Chi Forest Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Toei does.

**By the way the "L" word theme in the last couple chapters was LOYALTY! So for those who got it, imaginary cookies all around!**

**Edit: Went back and fixed some Grammar mistakes!**

* * *

Henry POV

Henry held Terriermon in his arms from his seated position on the ground. Luckily his partner hadn't been too injured during the battle. Terriermon had a few bruises, and was a little bit dingy but managed to come out the fight pretty clean.

In fact mostly everyone's partners from his group on had mild or moderate injuries, so they be at full strength again in no time, with the exception on Marineangemon who didn't have a scratch on him. Although Hagurumon would need to regain his strength to digivolve back into Guardromon as well.

Takato sat beside him with Guilmon next to him. Out of all the other parnters excluding the warriors Guilmon had done the most damage, kills, and received the least injuries while doing so.

But that is just what Henry had come to expect from the red dino, but Henry did feel a spike of concern when he caught a glimpse of Takato looking at Guilmon with apprehension.

Henry knew why though, it was the blood on Guilmon's claws…

"I told Takato not worry about that…" Henry sighed internally. He knew his best friend was worried about Guilmon, himself, and what happened with Beezlemon back in their dimension. Henry guessed the constant animosity in this dimension kept reminding Takato of that horrifying moment for everyone.

On a happier note Henry had been relieved to see Suzie, Ai, and Mako handled themselves pretty well in battle, once Jeri managed to fully focus her attention on the toddlers, they actually to made a few good judgments with their cards.

Unfortunately those judgments came a bit to late, as Impmon and Lopmon were definitely the most injured digimon among his group, although they weren't as bad off as most of the digidestined's partners.

Henry surveyed everyone and their partners. Veemon was of course the most injured in the battle second to Koji. So right after the battle Bokomon had did the finishing touches on Veemon's injury wrapping his waist with a gauze, Davis ever the loyal friend made sure to stick close to Veemon's side.

The rest of the Digidestined's digimon however, where sadly only fairing a little better. Bokomon definitely spent the most time healing their group, as most of the partner's had gash and bite marks on multiple spots on their body.

"Their partners definitely have never fought this way before, but they better get used to it soon I know it's only going to get tougher from here" Henry sighed in his head sadly looking at the digidestined comforted their partners as best they could.

The warrior's the least injured of the group were making themselves busy as they set up the campsite for the night, gathering wood, and foraging food. Also since all of them besides Koji were stuck in their hybrid forms for a day they were making the most of it.

Zoe was even flying over the river catching fish with her clawed hands, and Takuya lit all the fire pits with his pepper breath attack.

Henry then spied Koji with Umi as they were sitting by the river surface. Koji had his shirt off, while Umi who was next to it washed it in the river with the soap supplies they received from Ophanimon.

Koji had a similar glow to Bokomon's emitting from his hand, as he maneuvered it around his ribcage. Henry noticed the deep gashes that Koji received from Cerberumon began to heal up, although they didn't completely disappear now they were only dark brown gashes, instead of the bright-infected red ones he had a few moments ago.

"So that's why he's the secondary medic for the digimon!" Henry thought in surprise, because the time after his fight with Caturamon Koji never once tried to heal himself.

"Maybe it takes a lot of energy for him to do it" Henry thought.

"Hey Henry you back down from cloud nine yet?"

Henry moved his head down to stare in exasperation at Terriermon's smug face.

"Hardy, har, har pal. You're one to talk about someone having their head in clouds, when you're constantly like that on a daily basis." Henry smirked to his now frowning partner.

"Ah whatever Henry" Terriermon scoffed proceeding to look in the direction Henry was.

"Pretty confident of themselves aren't they?" Terriermon once again scoffed as he stared at Koji healing himself, and Zoe catching fish.

"Well Terriermon out of everyone here they definitely have the right to be the most confident about themselves" Henry rationalized.

"Yeah well they don't have to present every couple of seconds!" Terriermon hissed back at Henry.

"Sounds like you're jealous Terriermon" Takato said snapping out of his stupor, and teasing Terriermon with a sly grin on his face.

"Yea jealous" Guilmon agreed probably not really understanding what Takato was actually doing.

"What! Whatever I am not!" Terriermon yelled back at the two of them before pouting from Henry's lap.

Henry just smiled teasingly at his partner as well. He knew Terrriermon was indeed a little jealous of the warriors. Mainly how they managed to come out so proficiently in the fight.

Henry however didn't envy them one bit.

Having to fight every battle on their own merits, plus they had the high possibility of being gravely injured in every battle they engaged. Zoe proved to be the perfect example of that.

Most importantly they had the huge risk of dying.

Henry still wasn't sure how they dealt with their teammates deaths as well as they did. Sure if the deaths were brought to the forefront they all got very defensive, otherwise they acted as normal as everyone else.

"I guess the saying time heals all wounds really does having some backup" Henry thought slightly sad while looking at Tommy climbing trees for fruit.

* * *

Later in the evening about when everyone was eating dinner and chatting suddenly howls could be heard coming through the forest.

Henry sat up stiff as a board. Another attack already? Almost everyone was still trying to recover from the last one hours ago!

"Not again! We can't deal with this now, not with so many in our group still injured!" Joe moaned in distress picking up Gomamon gently from the ground.

"Yea I can't handle another beatin'" Impmon groaned holding his head and unintentionally hurting Mako and Ai's feelings with the unintentional jab at their taming abilities.

Koji raised his hand up in a motion that meant be quiet. Then putting his hand up to his left ear and appeared to be listing to the howls.

Then Koji let out a smile.

"Don't worry everyone the group that's heading for us are friends. They won't hurt us they're most likely just curious at the smell of all the newcomers" Koji assured sharing a look with Takuya who nodded.

"Koji's right, besides I think the little ones will like the surprise. This is our last night in the forest anyway so it should be fine" Takuya shrugged skimming over a topic casually that had everyone else gasping.

"Wha…really? You could have said something sooner you know!" Rika hissed at Takuya clearly upset by his lack of thoughtfulness, and this time Henry agreed with her whole-heartedly Takuya should have mentioned that fact hours ago!

Takuya blushed and sheepishly rubbed his head.

"You're right, sorry Rika a lot of other things have been on my mind lately is all, but I meant what I said I know we're really close to the end of this river, and soon we'll be reaching the Kyoryu Desert."

"Uh-huh if we make good time tomorrow morning we should be able to get there by early noon" Koichi added from his laying position on the ground next to Impmon, Mako, and Ai.

"Wonder what happened with Impmon and that Koichi kid? Impmon isn't the type to immediately take a liking to most people? Or heck usually most people don't take an immediate liking to Impmon either?" Terriermon whispered to Henry in question.

"I don't know Terriermon, but whatever happened between them has been good for Impmon. I've noticed he's a lot less uptight when he's around Koichi, than when he's around us or even Ai and Mako." Henry answered back smiling as Koichi gave a nugie to struggling but laughing Impmon.

"Well I'm glad that means he has someone else to knock some sense into him now, so we don't have to do it all the time" Terriermon smirked causing Henry to roll his eyes.

"Terriermon…." Henry said in a warning tone.

"Momentai" Terriermon responded waving Henry off while saying his signature catchphrase.

Rattling could be heard shortly after the conversation, and everyone faced the trees. Hoping the warriors could once again be credited and an imminent fight wouldn't be on their hands.

* * *

Suddenly a top brown furred Gabumon shuffled through the trees, the main thing that many immediately noticed was that this Gabumon had no horn. A very large Gabumon with a horn quickly followed that Gabumon and this one had gray markings instead.

"Hurr, arf!" The brown Gabumon softly growled inching unsurely towards Koji and the other smiling warriors.

The gray one just followed silently, although it stopped to stare back towards the trees and then at Matt's Gabumon.

"Hiya Coco it's good to see you again, girl," Koji said affectionately rubbing the Gabumon called Coco on the head.

"Woof!" Coco barked nuzzling his hand in appreciation for being scratched.

Koji shifted his attention to the larger one while still petting Coco.

"And it's great to see you as well Brutus" Koji smiled to him.

Brutus replied by letting out a thunderous bark that had scared the little kids, and some of the others too.

"Wow his bark is worse than his bite" Terriermon wheezed out from his position on Henry's clearly a little more than startled by the bark.

"Be nice Terriermon!" Henry scolded quietly a little unnerved by the barking as well.

"Everyone these two are Coco and Brutus. They're mates and are part of the local Gabumon/Garurumon pack in the forest called the Kiba pack." J.P announced informing everyone.

"When we first traveled through the digital world, we helped them out when they were being attacked and hunted by a Dinohumon a human type digimon and his brigade. We rescued them and their pack allowed us to travel and hunt with them. They also showed us the way out of the forest the first time." Tommy said telling the story fondly as he patted Brutus' head.

"Oh well in that case, it's nice to meet some fellow Gabumon" Gabumon attempted to greet them walking towards them, but then Brutus started to growl at him.

Gabumon startled by the hostility immediately back off looking very confused.

"What's the matter did I do something wrong?" Gabumon questioned the warriors knowing it be pointless to try and understand Coco or Brutus.

"You're just to close to Coco, don't take it personally Gabumon Brutus is very defensive and possessive of his mate, and as another male he sees you as competition" Umi warned waving a none committal hand in the air.

Heeding her warning Gabumon took a couple of paces back, and almost instantly the growling stopped and Brutus went back to a doey-eyed look.

"Anyway did you to leave the pack to come and visit us before we left the Chi Forest?" Koji questioned his friends who both barked in unison and agreement.

"Great! It's always nice to see the two of you!" Koji smiled patting both Gabumon on the heads. "By the way when you return to your pack, give my regards to your leader Torac, I own him a big thank you!" Koji explained to the two who barked in agreement.

"Hey I don't mean to intrude on the moment, but what happened to Coco's horn? Did it break?" Agumon asked innocently not noticing Gabumon rub his horn cringing and Matt who snickered at him.

"Oh no Agumon nothing like that, it's one of the gender differences we talked about earlier. All female Gabumon are hornless this makes them one of the easiest digimon to tell the genders apart." Takuya explained.

"Oh that's pretty neat!" Agumon exclaimed in a bit of wonderment.

"Interesting, I wonder what other types of gender differences we'll see, I know Izzy will be cataloguing away in the morning." Henry chuckled inwardly he and Izzy had become very good friends due to their intellectual equality and love of computers; he also got along pretty well with Ken for the same reason.

Henry loved Takato and Rika no doubt they were his best friends in the world, but it was nice to have others around to share his intellectual pursuits with besides Terriermon.

"And that's not all, remember I said the little ones would enjoy this encounter? Well Coco and Brutus have a surprise for us!" Takuya announced looking toward Brutus and Coco.

They in turn looked at the trees and Coco emitted a soft somehow soothing growl.

Then through the trees came three tiny figures.

"Puppies!" all the toddlers present shouted in delight.

"Aw they're adorable" Henry heard Mimi, Yolei, Kari, Sora and Jeri sigh.

They most certainly were.

All were pint sized Gabumon each the size of a real world pup. Two had miniature horns on their heads and one was hornless.

"So two boys and one girl" Henry summarized in his head.

Oddly enough all the puppies didn't have the standard top fur Gabumon wore, and thus were all yellow furred. Henry figured they must grow the fur that would rap around them over time.

Especially since he could see hints of dark brown fur on one of the male pups, dark gray fur on the other male, and sandy colored fur on the female pup's heads leading them give the appearance of small hair tuffs.

The puppies that were all admitting squeaky barks waddled over to their parents who proceed to lick them in a loving greeting.

"These are their pups they were just born around the time when we returned to the real world. So I'm guessing they're about six months old now, they've really gotten big" Umi said picking the girl pup up and giving her a kiss on the nose.

"By the way the one with the dark gray tuft is Tobi, the sandy tufted one is Sahara, and the dark brown tufted one is Root" Tommy explained patting Root who had wandered over to him.

Henry looked at Suzie, Mako, and Ai who were all fidgeting anxiously from their spots on the ground, obviously wanting to go glomp the puppies as soon as possible.

Luckily Henry wasn't the only one who noticed.

"I can hear you little ones fidgeting I know you all want to play and pet the pups, but I'm going to need to show you how to handle them" Zoe stated warning the children who nodded their heads.

"I still don't understand how her hearing is so excellent, I've got the biggest ears in the world and I didn't hear them fidgeting" Terriermon complimented while cocking his head in question.

"I don't know but it's amazing isn't it?" Henry replied smiling as Zoe walked over to his sister and her friends with the pups and their parents trailing behind her.

"It sure is pal" Terriermon quipped right back.

"First we need to check if it's alright with their parents" Zoe began giving Koji a look, and Koji who understood her silent request proceed to communicate with Brutus and Coco.

The two parents barked between themselves for a minute before turning to Zoe, and wagging their tails as a sign of approval.

"Okay, great they look like they're on board, now Suzie come here and I'll show you how to hold Sahara" Zoe instructed to Suzie who immediately rushed up to her with the twins on her tail.

Henry smiled as he watched Zoe teach Suzie, Mako and Ai how to hold the tiny Gabumon puppies, which they actually did really well. They didn't squeeze or pull on the pup's tails and fur at all.

Henry be lying if he said he was not very surprised by the lack of action from the toddlers, but he figured even at the young ages they were at the toddlers knew not to upset the puppies in front of their parents.

Especially because of Brutus…

Henry had been down right worried they'd accidentally hurt the pups enough, that it would send the large Gabumon into a frenzy, but those fears were null in void.

"This is fantastic now those kids have someone else to squeeze, smush, and pull!" Terriermon grinned at Herny in glee, and while Henry desperately wanted to scold him he noticed that Impmon and Lopmon seemed to share his sentiments but at least they were subtle about it.

"Terriermon try to have some couth" Henry sighed letting his partner climb to the top of his head.

"Aw come on Henry I'm the most couth person you know!" Terriermon quipped right back.

"Yeah and I bet you don't even know what couth means…" Henry jabbed inwardly not saying that to Terriermon knowing he would start and unnecessary argument if he did.

* * *

The little ones and even some of the others played with the pups into the early night, until it was apparent that both the pups and the children were beyond sleepy.

So when it came time for bed the warriors and everyone else exchanged goodbyes and, the parent Gabumon shuffled the three pups away, presumably back to their pack, while Henry and Jeri laid Suzie, Mako, and Ai to rest.

Unsurprisingly Impmon didn't join his tamers to bed like Lopmon did with Suzie and instead opted to spend the night with Koichi. They usually just sat by each other in a content silence most of the time.

Henry thought that was beyond impressive, because if there's anything his partner and Impmon have in common it's their loud mouths.

Henry volunteered for the first watch this time, thinking that it be better to get it over with right off the bat so he could get more hours of sleep later.

Henry and Terriermon were assigned to share the south fire pit on the campsite with the still in merge form J.P who took first guard duty for the warriors, Ken, Wormmon, Takato, and Guilmon were placed at the north fire pit.

The number of assigned guards was temporarily decreased for the night due to the many injured digimon who needed their rest and the fact that the warriors assured the group that the really heavy threats should be down for a while.

Since they haven't been wrong yet, everyone took their word with only a few skeptical questions rising.

At first the pair simply sat in a comfortable silence with Terriermon occasionally dozing off every couple of minutes. Henry would have perhaps tried to start a conversation with the currently four armed older boy, but unlike Izzy and Ken he didn't know J.P too well, and J.P seemed pretty content with the silent mood.

However when J.P begin to reach into the his right pocket with his lower right arm then pull out a folded piece of paper and a pen, and started to draw while looking at the sky Henry couldn't contain his curiosity.

"Hey what are you doing?" Henry asked pointing to the paper in J.P's hand.

"Huh…oh I'm making notes and mapping out our location using the stars as a guide. It's a neat little trick that my grandfather taught me when I was younger. Although back then I wasn't as interested because I never thought I'd actually have to use that skill." J.P said wistfully.

"Really that's pretty cool. How come your grandpa knew how to do that stuff anyway?" Henry urged on.

"He was a old World War II veteran, and they were trained how to do this so when they were in unknown enemy territory, and couldn't depend on a map so they had another way to recount their steps and find civilization." J.P proudly explained puffing out his chest a bit.

"He sounds like a really fortuitous guy J.P I can see why you're proud!" Henry smiled at J.P while poking Terriermon awake again.

"Yeah, he was…" J.P ended a little sadly. His grandfather's death took place three years before his first adventure in the digital world, but it still was a little bit of a sore spot for him.

Especially because after dealing with the digital world J.P realized just how much of his grandfather's old war ramblings held true. In fact if it wasn't for those ramblings J.P wouldn't have become the strategist he is today.

Henry sat in confusion at the sudden change in mood, until he realized J.P said his grandfather _was_ a fortuitous guy.

"Oh…my condolences" Henry apologized a bit awkwardly.

"Ah it has been quite a while since he died, I'm fine, but thanks anyway. But besides mapping the stars my grandfather also taught me some magic tricks would you like to see some?" J.P inquired always happy to show off his magic skills.

"Sure why not it might help me stay awake" Terriermon answered drowsily offering J.P a smile.

"Yeah what he said," Henry said chuckling at his dazed partner.

J.P laughed along with him.

"Okay then let me get out my money" J.P said mumbling a little as he reached into his left pocket.

However as soon as he tried this he grunted in pain.

"Erruggh" J.P hissed holding his upper left arm as crackles of black, yellow, and blue electricity ran along it.

Henry and Terriermon now alerted made a move to help J.P, but both were only pushed back by his other arm.

"Argh don't worry about it, it will pass in a couple of minutes…" J.P managed to say between his clenched teeth.

"I don't know pal this looks bad" Terriermon said skeptically still eyeing J.P electric crackling arm.

"Terriermon is right J.P! We should get Joe or Bokomon up you must've been more hurt in the battle than you realized" Henry added on to his partner's statement.

"NOOO! I-I promise it will pass! Please don't alert the others. I don't want them to see my arm. Please…" J.P begged while his eyes were closed in pain.

Henry was about to disagree, until he saw tears beginning to flow down J.P's face as J.P opened his pleading eyes to look at the younger boy in desperation.

So Henry completely thrown off by the sad pleading J.P look was giving him gave in.

"Okay, it's okay J.P I promise I won't tell anybody alright?" Henry assured maneuvering himself to hold J.P while avoiding his upper left arm, so he could pat J.P's back to give the boy some comfort.

Terriermon who for once was quiet, just placed his two paws on the crying older boy's knee and gave J.P a sad reassuring smile.

* * *

They stayed together in that position for a while until the pains J.P was experiencing passed, and sure enough like J.P said it only took a couple of minutes for that to happen.

"See you bunch of worrywarts I told you it would pass..." J.P said giving a hesitant smile while wiping his face free of tears, and then for some reason seemingly checking his ever present bright watch.

Terriermon and Henry simply exchanged an unsure look. As both of them thought going for help would have been the better option.

"Still more importantly why was J.P so upset at the thought of someone looking at his upper left arm? I mean he didn't want some one to look at it so bad he started to cry in desperation!" Henry thought sadly.

"Well if you're sure you're alright, how about showing us those magic tricks pal?" Terriermon suggested to the older boy.

At first Henry was going to scold Terriermon for the lack of couth, until he realized that once again his partner had the right idea.

Because as Henry looked closer at J.P he could see the boy clearly wanted to avoid the subject of what just happened, and get back to the light heartedness of before. Though while Henry thought it wasn't the best course of action, he wanted to be considerate of J.P feelings as well.

So he decided to indulge J.P this time, but Henry promised himself that if this happened in his presence again he was going to get Joe or Bokomon to help J.P.

"Yeah J.P come on, we want to see them" Henry said not noticing the smile Terriermon sent him.

"That's right momentai Henry" Terriermon quipped happy to know his partner got the message.

"Okay prepare to be blown away!" J.P boasted smiling as he whipped out his money and proceeded to do a trick that turned the money into ordinary computer paper.

Terriermon and Henry spent the rest of their night watch getting to know their new magician friend, and they found that while they rather enjoyed his tricks…

They enjoyed his infectious laugh more.

* * *

**_Super Long Author's Note Please Read All_: SOOOOOOOO SORRY about how late this chapter was, but I'm happy to say I'm wrapping up the Chi Forest. The next chapter will be the connecter and start of the Kyoryu Desert. I really liked how this chapter came out though, I love writing bonding moments.**

**Thanks for all the reviews I honestly wasn't expecting to get this many within a couple of weeks, and it's always nice to see some new followers and now I'll answer some questions I received and a response to one review. **

**By the way to remind people if you ask me a question in the reviews and you're not an official member of meaning you don't have a profile page. I'm just going to say unfortunately you will have to wait for new chapters before I can answer your questions. Because only joined members can PM (Private Message) me. **

**That makes it much easier for me to reply to questions faster, without a new chapter needed. By the way official members remember you can PM me, so if you have a question that's a better option for a faster answer. **

**To the Guest who asked about the human spirit evolutions: Yes some characters will have their original human spirit evolutions as their champion form. For example J.P's champion form will still be Beetlemon. However in case it is not clear, I did mention in my story the Frontier is AU. So because the story's taking place in my AU world for Frontier that means their spirits don't go by the names human, beast, fusion etc.**

**Instead their referred to what they simply are; champion (would be Human), Ultimate (would be beast), etc, because in all honestly everyone including the writers for frontier knows that it's the equivalent comparison. It's even stated to be that on the Digimon Wikia. Hoped I cleared that up for everybody **

**To the reviewer E: Thanks for the long review/Criticism trust me I really DO appreciate your opinion, and you do make very good points,**

**For the **_**canon**_** Digimon Frontier show.**

**However as a response I will say this: **

**Did you remember I said that this story is based off a Frontier **_**Altenrate Universe fan**_**_fic_ of mine I'm writing but haven't posted yet? I did state that in multiple chapter authors' notes? Which means certain story elements are vastly different than what happened in the actual show. **

**In my AU story the group does not have time on their hands, because as I stated in chapters five and six. In my frontier universe there hasn't been much if any industrial progression, because the animal and beast like digimon act like real world animals, they don't have the brain capacity to build cities and such. Only the human like digimon do (E.g Angemon, Devimon, Andromon, Wizardmon). **

**Plus in my AU frontier verse I show in the fic I'm writing and will be showing soon in this story. The frontier group had and still has to train to be able to stay on their toes in fights and such, because as already shown in this story; especially shown in this and the last chapter the spirits do not act like armor like they do on the show. **

**The kids literally become the digimon in my story they are not merely using them as armor.**

**In this Au verse as shown through Zoe the frontier kids are very vulnerable if they do not know what they're doing or if they have one misstep. So if they get hurt in any form, they get hurt. That means much more than a few bruises and scratches as shown in the actual show. **

**By the way if you're worried they might be too overpowered, trust me when I say when I get to later enemies that will not be the case. The frontier group is well aware that enemies they had great difficulty fighting will show up again, and remember this is based off an AU!**

**Anyway now that I'm done with that here's one last tangent; another focal point of this story for me is to have the Digidestined group learn how to deal with gray area digimon and morals. **

**Because unlike Tamers which is full of this theme, Impmon being the biggest example, and in Frontier that honor would go to Lucemon himself, the digidestined have never really had a gray area villain or problem and I've found that fascinating. **

**Think about it! Both digidestined groups have always dealt with black and white villains and situations! With original eight the main enemies were Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, and Apocalymon. All evil digimon who simply wanted power or, wanted to take over, or just destroy both worlds that's it! Thus it only took one episode before they finished off Devimon for the original digidestined to have a moral dilemma.**

**Because with their enemies it was either kill them or everyone else gets hurt or dies. Not a hard choice. Then with the new crew the villains were Ken, Arukenimon, Mummymon, BlackWarGreymon, Dagomon (only for one episode *rolls eyes* they really wasted his screen time) The Demon Corp, and finally Oikawa and Malomyotismon. **

**The Demon Corp is a no brainer of course they were black and white villains. It was bunch of demonic digimon going around, threatening innocent children in buses and in hospitals the new digidestined shouldn't have had ANY qualms about killing them, like Cody and Yolei did in the show, but I think the writers were asleep that day. **

**Don't get me wrong, I love Digimon 02, but without nostalgia goggles it has MAJOR flaws. Probably more than Frontier, Tamers, and the original Digimon Adventure combined, re watch it and you'll see what I mean. **

**Now the new group did have more gray area moral standpoint on taking out Ken, because he was human and a kid they couldn't just kill him, however they at least knew they had to capture him or at least bring him down. **

**But once again I don't think Ken and Oikawa can count as gray areas because they were being controlled and influenced to a significant degree, many of their choices were not their own. The dark spore was controlling Ken, and Malomyotismon was controlling Oikawa. Mummymon and Arukenimon were just mindless lackeys, and Malomyotismon is Myotismon reborn AGAIN so of course he's bad. **

**BlackWargreymon was the closest the group came to dealing with a gray area and even that wasn't handled well. Not as good as in Tamers or in Frontier at least. To me at least BlackWarGreymon came off as a whiny baby despite his awesome voice. I just couldn't connect with him or feel sorry for him. **

**Plus I don't think he truly thought about or felt any remorse for his actions until his last minute sacrifice. Until that point to me he was uncaring about destroying the Holy Stones, and nearly ruining the lives of everyone in the digital world and earth. **

**Maybe if they had one scene of him truly questioning his actions and the consequences of said actions, and not just his reason for existence I'd buy his pain more. **

**Meanwhile Tamers whole theme centers on gray area villains, for example the Devas were gray area villains along with Beezlemon/Impmon, and Yamaki. Because while they were trying to take over earth, they were doing for the benefit of their world, and the benefit of the digimon in that said world. They saw humans as a danger and unfit to care for their kind. This happens a lot in the real world now. **

**Then it the case of Yamaki in the beginning of the series it is the opposite of the Devas. He wanted Digimon gone to protect humanity, and he thought all of them were mindless and savage at first, but he was doing a terrible thing for a good reason.**

**Plus The Sovereigns in Tamers did something similar to save the lives of everyone in the digital world, because they didn't want the D-reaper to end their lives. **

**Then in Frontier the big baddie himself Lucemon is a gray area. In the canon show the children didn't take much of a moral standpoint on him, but in my AU they do. **

**His description in the Digimon Wikia describes him as a being of perfection. He wanted to destroy the digital world because he wanted to rebuild it to in his eyes a better more complete image. I hate to go all-religious on you guys but the best example I can think of is how God flooded the earth in the Story Noah's Ark.**

**God killed everyone besides Noah, the animals, and his family to remake the earth and wiped the humanity he saw as a mistake out. This is pretty much how Lucemon perceives himself, because in my AU story he's much closer to his wikia description. **

**He wanted to destroy the digital world to help it. So in his own twisted morals he sees himself as doing a good thing. **

**Plus canon to both the show and my AU he once was completely morally good and straight, but as time passed he slowly fell into corruption due to power just like how REAL people, mainly politicians do! **

**To me Lucemon is the prefect example of a gray area, read his full Digimon Wikia description and you'll see what I mean. *Spoiler*In fact he technically the strongest and the leader of the Seven Demon Lords. **

**So what are your guy's opinions or thoughts on the matter leave it in the comments! I'd love to read them!**


	13. The Crossing to Kyoryu

The Crossing to Kyoryu

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Toei and Bandai do.

**Warning in this chapter, a very small bit of gore remember when a * shows up feel free to skip the sentence, though it is much more tame and brief than what happened to Caturamon.**

* * *

Davis POV

When the group began to rise the next morning. Davis diligently helped the still burnt and gauzed Veemon up to his feet.

Davis was still feeling remorse for the pain Veemon had gone through in the battle against Cerberumon and his lackeys. He thought that if he taken the warriors advice more seriously Veemon probably would've avoided being seriously injured.

In fact what Davis felt he should've done the most was swallow his pride and had asked Takuya or one of the other warriors to prepare Veemon for the battling in this world.

He thought at first the warriors had been exaggerating to an extent, even after the fight with Caturamon. He figured since the Gaomon and Gaogamon had held themselves back, that maybe other digimon that weren't directly involved with the crisis would too.

And well that theory proved to be a failure…

Davis knew he wasn't the smartest or the most thoughtful a lot of the times, but he was far more observant than many of his friends gave him credit for.

Like how despite the fact he never gave the warriors a direct apology they seemed to understand and had forgiven him anyway. Although now he feels a direct one is in order, especially since he had questioned their abilities and methods, when this digital world was in their own universe.

And so far the warriors certainly proved that they knew what they were doing.

"Hey Davish what's the matter?" Veemon asked him as they sat waiting for the assigned people to gather food to comeback.

"Oh Veemon I'm just feeling pretty bad about what happened in the fight with Cerberumon. You shouldn't of gotten so injured and I feel like it's my fault" Davis said with a sad sigh that was so unlike him.

"Davish if anyone should feel bad about that it's me, I was the one who froze up on the field, not you" Veemon said embarrassment very evident in his voice. He couldn't believe he just froze up like that, because like Davis he too thought he could've gotten by without resorting to the warriors methods.

Though sadly as both Davis and Veemon are beginning to realize that is not going to work in this case.

"No Veemon I'm at fault too, remember I specifically told you not to fight the way the warriors had said, after the fight with Caturamon. I was thinking that they were over exaggerating to a degree." Davis said putting himself down.

"Okay Davish were both at fault then, because while you did tell me that I was thinking the same thing you were. I know I've killed digimon before, but it felt wrong killing that Dobermon who in all honesty had nothing do with what's going overall." Veemon said cringing as he remembered the blood on his claws.

"Well enough of feeling sorry for ourselves buddy, this is only a minor setback. It only leaves room for improvement. Next battle we're going to come out on top for sure!" Davis encouraged reverting back into the Davis people knew him for.

Veemon said nothing, but gave a big smile in return. Davis' optimism is one of the many qualities Davis had that Veemon loved his partner for.

Then the sound of rustling alerted the two to the returning foragers meaning that breakfast was underway.

"Okay, then Davish I agree let's move on from our mistake and keep going…right after breakfast that is" Veemon perked up.

Davis just laughed and patted his partner on the shoulder in agreement.

* * *

A couple hours later the group was making the stretch towards the end of the Chi Forest, the sight of trees were becoming more and more uncommon, and the river was becoming narrower.

"We're almost there, but I suggest everyone fill up their water bottles and canteens now before we go any further. Once we hit the desert springs and oasis are far and few in between." Takuya announced warning everyone of the trial ahead.

Everyone gave noises of agreement and began filling their water bottles and canteens for themselves and their digimon alike. Realizing that the river will probably be their last water source for quite some time.

"By the way be sure to conserve your water and drink it in small sips too. The Kyoryu Desert gives new meaning to the words "self control"." Zoe added to the conservation once she finished filling her own water bottle.

Davis gave an unnoticeable gulp at Zoe's admission. To him it sounded like they were all in for an even worse time than the one they had in Chi Forest, and that was bad enough!

"This sounds like more trouble than before…"

The almost muffled statement caught Davis' attention and he turned around to see Ken next to him staring worriedly at the distance ahead.

Although Davis did in fact agree, and just had a similar thought that himself. He knew his team looked up to him to be their source of optimism in hard times, even if he wasn't particularly feeling optimistic himself. This was one of those rare times Davis felt that heavy burden of being the new "official" leader of the digidestined.

Having to stay optimistic in increasing dark, and uncompromising situations can be jarring, especially when he feels the same as his teammates.

But Davis also knew now was not the time for him to mull over these details, now was the time for him to spread some of his optimism whether it be forced or not to his worried teammate and best friend.

"Hey come on now Ken, if we got through the Chi Forest we can get through the Kyoryu Desert. Try not to worry so much and just come along for the ride." Davis assured giving Ken a pat on the back.

Ken turned around to face his friend a wary smile blooming on his face.

"Thanks Davis you always know what to say" Ken complimented before walking a little more ahead.

"Not all the time Ken" Davis thought dishearteningly thinking about his one base relationship with Kari. Stealing a subtle look towards said girl, once again he wasn't shocked to find Kari right next to T.K like always.

As much as Davis did envy the blond boy he couldn't bring himself to hate him. Sure when they first had met Davis hated him no problem, but once they became a team with the exception of a few incidents Davis grew to respect T.K.

But once they hit their teenaged years it was becoming more and more obvious to Davis his chances with Kari were slim to none. She and others may not know it, but he DID see the way she and T.K have started blushing, and stumbling around each other a very obvious and telling signs of a crush, having done those same things himself a few years ago.

Davis sighed in remission understanding that the moment they would get together might come soon, and when that happens he needed to accept it with grace. He then made a promise to himself to do just that.

However Davis knew that as soon as he was behind closed doors the tears would flow…

"Hey Davish? Where ya at buddy? I've filled the canteens, come on let's go catch up with the others!" Veemon announced walking up to his deep in thought partner.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah you're right Veemon come on we don't want to fall to far behind!" Davis agreed hoisting a surprised Veemon to give him a piggyback ride.

"Hey! Woah! Davis haha!" Veemon laughed surprised by his friend's action, but happy nonetheless.

* * *

Sure enough the group had reached the end of the Chi Forest by high noon. The sun was at its peak in the sky. However what the group was not expecting was a pack of Gabumon with two Garurumon at the end of the forest waiting for them.

Although initially Davis was worried by the appearance of the pack, he worries were soon soothed when he saw the familiar faces of Coco, Brutus and their puppies.

"Hey it's Torac! I didn't think you'd actually come to the end of the forest to say goodbye!" Koji said in shock but still keeping a small happy smile on his face.

The bigger very dark gray stripped Garurumon simply snorted in the way dogs and wolves were known to do when they were displeased with something.

"Right, right I shouldn't have doubted you! By the way in case Coco or Brutus forgot I'd like to give you my personal thanks for the help in the Forest the last time we were here. Oh and for training me as well." Koji thanked walking up to the Garurumon giving him a soothing rub on the nose.

The Garurumon known as Torac responded with a happy lick before heading over to the warriors to greet them along with the other Garurumon who was probably his mate. Meanwhile the Gabumon of the pack shuffled over to Matt's Gabumon, who looked rather flustered by all the attention. Matt just laughed at his partner's flustered state, before greeting some of the Gabumon who had wandered by him.

"Haha they're probably very interested in your ability to stand on two feet and talk Gabumon, just by doing those things you've already impressed them!" J.P said laughing as Gabumon gave a look of sheepish embarrassment.

"Hey wait a minute did Koji just thank Torac for training him?" Mimi questioned a look of mild confusion on her face. Davis nodded unsurely to her, not sure he heard that right either however Bokomon decided to answer the question for them.

"Why yes, Ms. Mimi he did. Some of the warriors were trained by other digimon of the same or similar species on our first trip through the digital world." Bokomon supplied giving Torac a fond smile when he walked up to him.

Although Davis was surprised by the information, the information also reminded him of something. Davis sneaked a look at Takuya who was playing with the puppies, and remembered he had wanted to ask Takuya about possible training for Veemon.

He was shocked to learn that the warriors had received training themselves. In all honestly Davis thought they seemed so in control and knew just what to do every time Davis had thought that when they evolved it had just come naturally to them. He never suspected they actually had to train to keep in the condition that they were in.

"Makes you think about them in a whole other perspective" Davis commented to himself in his head as he eyed his surroundings.

"Huh I didn't think that you guys trained, gotta say I'm kinda surprised"

Davis whipped his head around to find the person who had made that comment. It only took him a second to figure out it was Kazu, just because of the looks Kazu was getting from some of his teammates.

Davis couldn't help but chuckle lightly at Kazu's comment. Kazu was so much like he was a couple of years ago although Davis liked to think he's gotten better since then.

"Really I didn't know we gave that impression, because honestly some of us were a mess and absolute garbage at fighting when we were here the first time…" Umi replied blushing and glaring at Zoe who was snickering beside her.

"Yeah Umi's right I mean I would accidentally electrocute myself multiple times when we first started fighting. It wasn't until I gotten proper training on how to control that I stopped" J.P laughed good-naturedly along with his teammates.

Davis just smiled as he watched the warriors laugh together. Something about watching them laugh despite everything they went through was rather empowering to Davis. That's why he really did believe that if they could keep going so could everybody else.

"Hey Davis?"

Turning down to his partner who was once again standing back on the ground. Davis gave Veemon a gesture to show his friend he was listening.

"Do you think I should ask the warriors about training?" Veemon questioned rather shyly something that was rare for him.

Davis eyes widened a bit in surprise before he let out a hearty chuckle.

"I was just thinking the same thing Veemon, maybe later on today we could go to Takuya with some suggestions, because I think our WHOLE group could use training" Davis sighed looking at his group.

Davis knew that the others in his group would definitely be open to the training idea, after what happened during yesterday's battle.

It was painfully obvious that their group's digimon were not adept to the type of strategic brutal fighting that goes on in this digital world. As hard as it was for Davis to admit it with all the pride he had, their group was the most hurt and needed the most help before, during, and after the battle.

"Besides it's not just us, our digimon know it too" Davis monologued to himself a little sadly. Davis also knew his partner was taking his defeat especially hard, probably because he still felt guilty about the freeze up.

"Well Davish I'm glad you approve, because who knows I may learn some new tricks by the time I'm done. I wonder what this digital world's Veemon look like?" Veemon trailed off putting himself into a thinking position.

Davis just smiled at Veemon's enthusiasm.

Suddenly a grunting growl torn through the air. Davis looked to the Gabumon pack that appeared to be ready to leave. The puppies were waddling away from the now frowning toddlers, and heading back towards their parents.

Koji seemed to be giving the pack a wistful smile.

"Thanks for stopping by you guys, I'll never forget what you did for us the first time we were here. Just be sure to wish us all luck!" Takuya asked waving goodbye along with the other warriors as the pack retreated back to the Chi Forest.

"Hey wolf breath wanna give the pack a goodbye howl?" Umi teased giving Koji a sly look, which Koji easily returned.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea Umi" Koji jabbed right back before looking back to the retreating pack.

Koji then pointed his head toward the sky, and let out a long powerful howl. The pack, which had turned back, to focus on them returned the howl wholeheartedly with howls of their own.

Some of the other people in the group tamers, digidestiend, and digimon alike had jumped back at the unexpected noise coming from Koji's mouth. It was then Davis remembered what Umi said about the warriors adopting some of their partner's animalistic traits.

Although to Davis this was the first time it seemed so prominent, so real…

"Alright wolf boy you made your point, but we need to get going" Rika huffed but in a well-meaning sort of way.

"Humph fine" Koji replied once he finished before nodding to Takuya and marching forward to the front of the group.

"The surprises keep coming huh Davish?" Veemon whispered as Davis gave him a little laugh.

* * *

Once the group was back on track Davis was walking near the center with Ken and Wormmon. He kept stealing tepid glances towards Takuya, and Ken ever the analytical mind noticed each time he did this.

"Davis are you okay? You keep giving Takuya these really odd glances," Ken asked tentatively. Wormmon turned to face to two from Ken's shoulder as he had seen Veemon doing the same thing.

"OH! I was just thinking about an idea I had, I'm just not sure how to execute it" Davis answered truthfully giving Ken a rather out of character uncomfortable glance.

"Really? Care to share?" Ken questioned rather curious to Davis' idea. While he usually doesn't have very thought out practical ideas, some of his past endeavors did save the team a lot of grief. However Ken knew Davis tended to think more with his heart than actual brain.

"I just wanted to ask Takuya if the warriors could maybe set up training sessions for our group's digimon. I was just unsure how to go about asking him." Davis concurred with a look Ken instantly meant he was secretly asking approval.

However what surprised Ken the most was how thought out this idea was for Davis. To Ken this was one of those rare times he knew Davis was thinking practically, not spiritually like he usually does.

"Actually Davis I think the training idea is marvelous, I'm surprised someone didn't think of it sooner! However I don't think you have any reason to be tepid about asking Takuya or any of the warriors for that matter" Ken assured earning himself a smile from both Veemon and Davis.

"Yes, of course just go ask him Takuya seems like a reasonable guy, and I doubt he'll turn down the idea." Wormmon added.

"Besides who says only you guys needs the training anyway?"

Whipping their heads around Davis, Ken, Wormmon, and Veemon spotted the voice coming from Impmon who was a small distance away from his tamers.

Sensing the silence would continue Impmon input his query.

"What I mean to say bubs is I myself could use that training as well. Normally I could go mega and knock out all the big palookas that come my way, but since I'm stuck in rookie form for the moment I need to learn how to be on my feet too." Impmon admitted quirking his eyes at the two.

Though initially surprised at Impmon's admission, Ken continued to speak.

"See Davis even the Tamers digimon may want in on the training, so I say no more hesitating ask him, if you want I'll come with you" Ken offered lightly pushing a mildly protesting Davis towards Takuya who by now noticed their approaching presence.

Takuya turned to face the two curious to what was up, and while he was still a little miffed a Davis Takuya knew there was no point in staying angry at the guy, though he thought a direct apology would still be nice.

"Uh..uh hey Takuya I've gotta question for you" Davis started looking rather nervous with Ken standing by his side giving him a bemused look.

"Well come on lay it on me then" Takuya joked motioning his arms a mock taunting manor.

"I…I wanted to ask if you and your teammates would be interested in training the rest of the groups digimon on how to fight here" Davis stuttered out with his eyes closed, not noticing Takuya give him a shocked but happy smile.

"Well why didn't you say so my friends and I would be happy to help train all the other digimon. However the first training session will have to wait until we reach the second and largest oasis in the Kyoryu Desert. The desert's just not a good practicing field." Takuya answered happily.

"Really?! Great!" Veemon exclaimed happily.

Davis gave a sigh of relief, and Ken simply sent a thankful bow Takuya's way.

"Well if that's all you guys had to say I'm going to go alert Tai and the others later along with my teammates and we'll see what we can do." Takuya assured with a smile, and began waling away toward the front.

"Oh and Takuya…" Davis called out alerting Takuya who turned back around.

"I'm sorry" Davis said finally apologizing and Takuya gave the new digidestined leader a large smile in return.

"Its no problem Davis" Takuya whispered back smiling before marching toward Tai.

And Davis smiled.

* * *

About an hour later the group was making great headway. The forest was now a distant sight behind them.

However that didn't mean they had reached the Kyoryu Desert quite yet, instead they were walking on what appeared to be hard crackling dirt that oddly felt rather warm under many of the groups feet.

"Uh Takuya we are headed for the Desert right?" Kenta asked hesitantly confused by the lack of sand.

"Of course Kenta, but we have to cross a connector area before we officially get there is all" Takuya assured the boy as many others lifted the heads up at the word "connector".

"Hey what do you mean "connector"? Terriermon question quirking his ears.

"Connectors are usually smaller strips of land we have to pass before we actually reach the true destination, think of them as natural bridges" J.P provided for the group.

"WHAT you guys didn't say anything about having extra land to cross!" Rika shouted quite angry.

"Woah, woah Rika calm yourself. We didn't mention it because these areas are quite short and don't even take a full day to pass through. Most of them take only about an hour or less, these land strips are extremely short" Umi explained talking to Rika using her arms in a motion that meant calm down.

"You still could've mentioned it" Davis heard Rika mummer.

"I'm with Rika on this one, man the do the warriors think every detail they know about their world is miniscule?" Davis thought in annoyance.

"So if that's the case what's the connector we have to pass?" Joe questioned the evident worry already seeped into his voice.

"Yeah this ground is hot enough already without it being the Desert, I'm really not looking forward to crossing that sand" Gomamon whined already missing the cool comfort the river had provided for the seal digimon.

"Then sorry to say Gomamon you'll probably really hate the place that's coming up, we have to cross "Geyser Crush" it a small connecting area full of steam geysers and a couple of digimon herds" Takuya warned to pointing up towards the hill the group was already slowly climbing over.

"Are these herds usually hostile?" Tai questioned warily hand on his head in exasperation not looking forward to any sort of battle with many of their teams digimon still a little injured.

To him the oasis where Takuya offered to begin training their digimon couldn't come fast enough.

"Yes and no. Usually there are either Meramon or Monochromon around these parts and most of the time they mind their own business. However if you'll pardon the pun, there are always a few hotshots in these groups" Koichi explained rolling his eyes at the last few words of his sentence.

"Of course there are" Tai sighed unhappily.

Then once they were over the hill a few members of the group gasped at the sight of hundreds of stream geysers billowing hot stream up into the air.

"Geez I can already feel the heat" Gomamon wiping his head against his shoulder.

"Come on buddy up ya go" Joe said assisting Gomamon picking him up and holding him in his arms. Joe knew this and the upcoming environment would be hard on his partner, because besides being out of element, there was the fact Gomamon had to drag his whole body along the ground.

"Well nothing to do but get walking so let's go everyone!" Takuya proclaimed as the group headed into the stream filled air.

* * *

However only ten minutes into the walk the group ran into a couple of complications.

The first one being the effect the stream and humidity had on the toddlers of the group. Also since their bodies weren't yet developed enough to deal with exertion in extreme temperatures, they tired out very quickly.

So since none of the toddler's digimon was big enough to carry them, people volunteered too. After all it's not like they could take a break in the middle of a stream field.

Of course Henry carried Suzie on his shoulders, so Terriermon had to be relegated to the ground much to his chagrin. Ryo carried the Ai, and Davis himself volunteered to carry Mako.

"How you doing up there Mako?" Davis asked his backseat passenger.

"I okay now, thank you Mr. Davis" Mako said his voice a little raspy as he leaned into Davis' back.

"Aw its no problem little guy, by the way you don't have to call me Mr. Davis, Davis by itself is just fine" Davis instructed gently.

"Okay.." Mako said quietly seeming to be falling asleep.

Then the second complication arose, and that came from a wild Monochromon.

While the Meramon in the area either only gave inquisitive looks, or flat out ignored the group. The Monochromon seemed more aggressive. Some of them either fake charged toward the group before stopping and turning around, then others proceeded to get too close for comfort and stalk the group for a while.

Until finally one lone Monochromon decided to be the first to flat out approach the group, and of course this Monochromon chose too do so, as soon as everyone could see the beginning of the Kyoryu Desert only a few paces away.

"Looks like another showdown might be on our hands Veemon…" Davis told his partner mournfully looking at the Monochromon in front of them.

Now while the only thing the Meramon had different from the ones in his group's and the Tamers universe was the colors they could come in. The Monochromon on the other hand had vast differences from the ones in the both his groups' world, and from what the Tamers said their universe as well.

Instead of an off-white color this Monochromon like all the other ones here was a darkish gray, with black armor. However unlike the Monochromon Davis had seen before the armor looked less scraggly and more complete. The three-toed claws were longer and the longest was the middle claw.

Piercing green eyes could barely be seen past the HUGE horn that on the Monochromon here took the shape of a large black red tipped sword. Plus it didn't just cover a small section of the face, but instead nearly took up the whole Monochromon's head.

"Alright pal what do you want?" Takuya immediately said went toward the Monochromon rather abrasively.

"ROOOOAAAAR, snarl, hurrrr" was the eloquent reply Takuya received back however despite that Takuya seemed to understand the Monochromon fine.

"Oh so it's a cock contest huh?" Takuya snapped back his mouth forming a smirk appearing to ignore the reprimands he was getting from a few of the girls, plus Henry for the use of language.

"I'm guessing Takuya can understand him, because his partner is a dinosaur digimon himself," Davis thought decisively. Looking around he saw all the older kids easily come to the same conclusion.

"So what's the damage Takuya?" J.P asked walking up a little behind his leader.

"It seems this young Monochromon wishes to challenge me to a "Chikara no Tatakai" in front of his herd as proof of his strength, also to prove himself to a pretty female apparently. He says beating the warrior flame would bring him great honor." Takuya said scoffing.

Davis tilted his head as best he could to look behind him, and see the Monochromon's apparent herd in the distance. Although a few were hidden behind stream geysers the majority could be seen eyeing the scene. Finally Davis saw what he could assume was the female the Monochromon wanted to impress, who appeared to have purple outlining her horn blade instead of red near the front.

"Well sorry to say pal, but I decline my group and I don't have time for pointless fights. So either you move or my pal Bokomon here will be forced to kill you on spot." Takuya reasoned as Bokomon boldly stepped forward his hands crackling with energy.

Davis raised his eyebrows not only at Takuya's very demanding tone and threat, but the fact he threatened to sick Bokomon on the offending Monochromon. However Davis realized he had forgotten that Bokomon was an ultimate level more than capable of holding his own against a champion digimon, but to beat him in one shot?

Davis then stole a look to the rest of his team, he could see Kari, Mimi, and Yolei biting their lower lips a sure sign of them being nervous. They probably hoped the Monochromon would forfeit the fight so he didn't die. The rest just looked more resigned in the their nervousness ready to except either outcome.

Davis couldn't help but feel a little unease as well. While he was finally accepting that this was just how things were done here. He still couldn't get over the feeling that maybe there was another way to solve the situation. Maybe he really was too compassionate?

"ROAAAR!" the Monochromon bellowed angrily before charging straight toward Bokomon and Takuya.

"I'm guessing he's doing this the hard way then?" Davis inwardly sighed sadly.

The raging Monochromon continued his charge his horn blade beginning to glow a light color signaling an attack was inmate. However Bokomon stayed calm and collected before walking past Takuya, and doing something nobody expected.

"Nova Blast!" Bokomon shouted before gathering a huge ball of fire energy in his mouth and launching it at the charging Mononchromon who didn't stand a chance.

*****"OOWWAAAGUU!" The Monochromon roared pitiful as it disintegrated into ash on the ground, with a few prominent burnt bones still able to be seen.*****

The Monochromon who were watching just slunk away without showing any real sadness, anger or remorse for the lost member of their herd. Even the female who the male wanted to impress just seemed more disappointed than anything.

Davis was sure his jaw hit the ground. How did Bokomon use Greymon's attack? Had he always be able to do that, because from the brief moments Davis paid attention to him back in the Chi Forest battle with Cerberumon, Bokomon had only been using physical fighting moves.

Every member of the group, besides the warriors, shared his sentiments of course.

"How the heck did you do that?!" Tai shouted to the small digimon pointing what almost looked like an accusing finger at him. Agumon looked too shocked to speak.

Surprisingly at least to Davis anyway the reaction Bokomon gave seemed rather unexpected.

He blushed.

"Oh..well you see that has to do with my typing" Bokomon began seeming to be rather embarrassed.

"You're a mutant type digimon, correct?" Izzy stated, but surprisingly did so gently apparently seeing Bokomon's embarrassment.

"Yes, my typing has the ability to allow me to copy data and other digimon's abilities once I've come in close contact with them. That's how I know my healing, and all the other abilities I have. It's also what these markings on me are for." Bokomon confessed still looking rather sheepish.

"So while healing some of the other digimon yesterday, I may have copied a few of your abilities without your knowledge, and for that I deeply apologize." Bokomon apologized bowing down a couple of times.

"Hey don't worry buddy if that's what you do to get by I don't think anyone here minds, besides as long as it doesn't cause Veemon pain, or have any side effects to it I'm fine with it" Davis comforted walking up close to Bokomon with the now wide awake Mako still on his back.

Veemon nodded in agreement.

"You don't mind, right guys?" Davis questioned everyone else in his group with an almost threatening tone.

"No it's fine"

"As long as what Davis said is true, I'm cool with"

"I actually find it kind of flattering"

"Yeah calm down buddy"

Davis smiled at the noises of non-hesitant agreement coming from the group. The Tamers were also nodding and giving voices of agreement.

"Thank you everyone!" Bokomon sighed loudly and happily as he stood up looking quite relieved.

"Come on Bokomon did you really think your ability would be that big of a problem, you're our team Rogue" J.P grinned patting the now confused digimon on the back.

"You're always calling me that, and you still won't tell me who this Rogue is" Bokomon annoyed that he wasn't getting the joke.

"Its not that important buddy" J.P said slyly.

Kazu, Kenta, Takato, Izzy, and even Tai and Matt all gave a laugh.

Davis an avid comic book fan himself laughed out loud at the comparison. He agreed with J.P one hundred percent Bokomon was the real life X-men Rogue.

"Anyway with that obstacle out of the way nothing awaits but the Desert! So come on everybody let's go!" Takuya shouted enthusiastically pointing onto the Desert horizon.

The sounds of groaning made itself known to the air.

* * *

**Long Author's Note: Once again sorry for the wait but I hope everyone's ready for the official start to the Kyoryu Desert next chapter!**

**Once again if anyone wants a better visual image to how the Monochromon look, look up Monochromon X!**

**This chapter I wanted to take time and introduce another new piece to my AU world called "connectors" and trust while it may seem miniscule now connectors will become MUCH more important further into the story!**

**Also I wanted to dive in and give Davis, one of my least favorite digidestined an unbiased more well rounded personality. Better than the almost none optimistic shut off one he had in the show. **

**Because I'm sorry rewatch the first few episodes of 02 and tell me that those oh so present flaws in Davis really were handled well over the course in the show. Because to me his flaws either just disappeared to quickly or they never really addressed it anymore after they popped up! **

**Also now you all finally know what Bokomon's special ability is, hope it didn't disappoint. Once I saw his typing was mutant, the X-men immediately came to my mind, and I couldn't help myself so I modeled him after one of my favorite X-men Rogue! Plus with how digimon are akin to data and data can be copied I think it works perfectly! Plus he has no good canon moves on his own. Check out the Wikia if you don't believe me :(****. **

**More will be revealed on the full extent of his power, and how it works later. **

**Now to answer questions!**

**To Gogglegirl: Thank you for the review, unfortunately I have to say no to adding your OC. Nothing personal I'm just trying to avoid an overload of OC's. Because even my own OC Umi, took me HOURS to decide whether to put her in or not. I know how OC's can make or break a story, and I'm happy to see most of the response to her as been positive, but I myself am still fleshing all her flaws and quirks then figuring where to have those things show up. Then the other OC's I've introduced like Coco, and Brutus were more like cameos than actually getting to know the characters. That will happen in my Frontier AU story that I'll eventually put up here. **

**However until then I've decided to keep the appearance of those types of OC's mostly brief with the exception of Clavis Angemon who MIGHT end up sticking with the group for while when they eventually get to him. However if you do ever decide to join the site, and you want to write a spin-off of this story with your OC I give you full permission, just be sure to credit me somewhere in your story in beginning! **

**Now back you E: Okay now I understand what you meant from your last review thank you for clarifying! So what I have to say is don't worry. I had realized this possibly problem around chapter six. Like I said before the warriors will NOT stay overpowered, will NOT overshadow everyone else, and everyone else will NOT become useless. The enemies will get stronger and harder as the story progresses and the warriors will need the help of all the groups, especially when they get closer to the city!**

**Remember the digidestined are still adjusting to this world, however as show in this chapter the adjustment is almost complete, although there may still be a few flub ups down the road from certain characters. The tamers adjusted much easier because their digital was already very similar. **

**So I tell you that in probably two more chapters let's just say a major power up is coming for some the the digidestined and Tamers digimon! So please stick with me to see what it will be, and trust me it'll help everyone out and make it fair! **

**PLEASE REVIEW FusaoKairi OUT!**


	14. The Kyoryu Desert Part 1

The Kyoryu Desert Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon Toei and Bandai do!

* * *

Cody POV

Two hours had gone by since the group began trudging through the sand.

And two hours since the heat really began pelting their heads.

"This is harder than I thought it would be" Cody said with a voice raspy from dryness. He did take the warriors warning to heart and was only consuming the water he had in very small sips, because as bare as the desert was back in his digital world's dimension, this digital world's desert took the cake.

So far the group hadn't passed by anything! No plants, no discarded buildings, no digimon, not even rocks have been seen! So far the Kyoryu Desert was a bare as bare can be.

Nothing else seemed to exist but bright tan sand.

"I'm hoping we run into somethin' soon Cody whether it be water or a shady spot, I'm fine but I know some of other digimon are really starting to feel the weight of the heat" Armadillomon said shuffling next to Cody at an even pace.

Cody nodded his head in agreement. Palmon, Gomamon, and Marineangemon seemed to be hit the hardest among the digimon in the group. However it made perfect sense, after all Marineangemon and Gomamon were both water/ice-based type of digimon, and Palmon was a plant monster.

So all three of them were pretty ill suited for this environment. Instead of floating Marineangemon now rested on Kenta's shoulders, and Gomamon was still being carried by Joe. Mimi was even carrying Palmon in her arms bridal style without any complaint.

Although this allowed Cody to notice something he never noticed before.

And that was how important a digimon's typing REALLY was here.

For instance Cody noticed that besides Armadillomon. Guilmon, Agumon, Veemon, and Monodramon also seemed perfectly fine in this environment.

They appeared to be the least tired, and the most alert out of all the other digimon in the group. To him Armadillomon made perfect sense being rather immune to the desert environment. He was based off an armadillo after all, and this was the type of environment they are constantly found in real world anyway.

But Agumon, Guilmon, Veemon, and Monodramon being adept mildly confused Cody. Back in his dimension he didn't remember Agumon being anymore adept to the desert than the other digimon not counting Gomamon and Palmon who were the weakest in this environment. Veemon was on the same boat as Agumon in that regard.

Now he couldn't speak on behalf of Guilmon and Monodramon, but from what he remembered from the Tamer's story their digital world was mostly a barren wasteland anyway. So those two probably have a little more creditability to being able to trudge through a hot desert so easily.

So how come Agumon and Veemon were so adept now. Was this world slowly altering their data structure?

Or was something else at work?

But before Cody could mull over his thoughts for too long, Koichi announced something that caused nearly everyone to cheer for joy.

"Hey everyone I can see some big rocks coming up, so there has to be some shade there!" Koichi shouted his hands in front of his face taking up that universal scouting position.

"Finally I need some kind of cool off" Gomamon huffed out panting happily.

"Pu, pu!" Marineangemon seemed to be agreeing with Gomamon, but Cody couldn't really tell for the life of him. That was something that fascinated Cody about Kenta and his partner.

Kenta always could understand Marineangemon, despite the fact it appears the little guy could barely talk, but maybe there was something to the partnership he just wasn't seeing.

"Come on Cody let's git goin' I wanna a good spot!" Armadillomon said almost breaking out into a small jog.

"Alright, alright wait up!" Cody called back to Armadillomon giving a little raspy laugh as he did so.

* * *

Later when everyone was closer to rocks they were finally able to get a good look at their source of relief.

There were indeed large dark brown pointed rocks. However they were unusually positioned. Three out of the five large rocks were all positioned next to each other making a psuedo wall. While the other two rocks were spaced out a little and positioned right in front of the other three.

However the best thing was that because of that, these rocks became shade traps and were producing enough shade for everyone.

"Wow! Nice find Koichi, didn't see this the first time we went through here!" Tommy said congratulating his friend on his keen eye.

"Well you know the Digital World's constantly changing Tommy" Koichi smiled slowly getting into a good position in the rock crevice.

"Whatever I don't care as long as there's shade!" Gomamon sighed happily sinking into the darkest shade of the rock he could find.

Soon enough everyone was settled down for a nice break under the shade Cody sat next to T.K and Izzy to enjoy the slight cooling effect.

"Hey Tommy do you think you can be our air conditioner for a bit?" Umi asked still sweltering under the shade. Cody guessed since her partner was a water based digimon, that the same rules applied to her as they did with Gomamon and Marineangemon.

Umi just must've been better at hiding the fact than those two. However it appears she couldn't keep putting of the effect for long, as her head was glistening in sweat.

Tommy also highly sweaty probably due to his partners ice typing perked up from his semi sleep state in mild surprise, but he did smile and nod his head in agreement. He pulled out his white and green D-tector and proceeded to do a merging spirit evolution.

Once in his merge form Tommy did a trick that earned the immediately thanks of everyone in the group, and that was slowly breathe out a highly concentrated stream of cold air onto the resting group.

"Thanks Tommy I owe you one" Umi sighed out in relief.

Tommy stopped breathing cold air to reply.

"No problem Umi it's my pleasure, and I'll be sure to go around and get everybody!" Tommy said and began slowly moving around the sitting group while still breathing cold air.

While Tommy went around and did his job, Cody decided while they were resting now would be the perfect time to ask the warriors something that had been bothering him for a while.

"Excuse me Takuya? But I've been wondering how come those Meramon weren't in Hinansho City and are out here instead, aren't they humanoid enough?" Cody questioned aloud drawing everyone's attention.

"My friend here brings up a good point I was wondering the same thing myself, however I would also like to know where digimon who are neither completely humanoid or completely bestial tend to end up" Izzy said sending the inheritor of his crest a smile.

A smile, which Cody easily returned to his mentor.

"Well Cody, Izzy the answers to your questions are quite simple. For Cody the Meramon live here because of preference. Hinansho City has seasonal changes and they would just rather stay somewhere where it's constantly hot all the time. Although you are right, if they chose to go or live in Hinansho city they would be easily accepted." Takuya explained making gestures in the air.

From there Zoe took on the rest of the explanation.

"And for your question Izzy, they are the digimon who are lucky enough to be known as neutrals" Zoe stated with an odd smirk.

"Neutrals?" Renamon restated with slight confusion in her voice.

"Yes, Renamon neutrals out of all the digimon in our universe they are the only ones with true choice. For example digimon like Weregarurumon, Gargomon, Wargreymon, and Leomon…" Zoe began.

Jeri gave a flinch.

"Are all beast like enough to fit in with the animal digimon, but also have enough humanoid qualities to fit in with the humanoid digimon. Though they still may get a little bit of flack, it isn't nearly as bad when compared to the pure animal like digimon." Zoe said.

"Most elementals like Candlemon, Meramon, and Demimeramon are also on the same boat as neutrals and can choose on who and where they reside with or in." Takuya continued for Zoe finishing the explanation.

"Fascinating" Izzy stated wanting so badly to reach in his bag and catalogue the information, but due to the heat he was afraid of his computer overheating too much to do so.

Cody nodded his consent as well; happy with the information he was given.

"So if I was digivolved and I walked right into Hinansho City, I could get in no problem?" Terriermon questioned very surprised by the information Zoe just revealed.

"Yeah, pretty much" Zoe confirmed.

"Well I hate to say it, but that makes probably half the digimon there sound like complete hypocrites. I mean a Wargreymon in that city is only one mere dedigivolution away from being a Metalgreymon, which is a more animalistic like digimon. So the fact they pick on their brethren seems even more stupid!" Agumon huffed angrily to the surprise of Cody, Tai, and many of the others, as Agumon was usually very calm.

"Don't worry Agumon we thought the same thing the first time we arrived there, but that unfortunately is how many of those type of digimon are in Hinansho City. Most seem to either deny, forget, or disinherit their original forms, and or where they came from before living in the city." Umi agreed sadly.

"So what would be the case with us then?" Sora questioned her voice having a hesitant tone to it.

"Nothing, all of you humans would be allowed in easy peasy. In fact you'd most likely be treated like royalty once entering the city. With the warriors it's a slightly different case, because they have a faint digimon scent, but they're still treated mostly with respect in Hinansho." Bokomon answered his face in a grimace.

"By your grimace I'm guessing your not treated the same" Sora replied sadly having immediately caught the shift in Bokomon's face.

"No, unfortunately I'm not, but it's not because I not humanoid enough it's a different reason, but my dear Sora that is a story for another day" Bokomon sighed sadly while J.P patted him on the back.

Sora just gave a small sad smile back.

However Cody looked on to Bokomon with curious eyes, it seems that there was just as many secrets to him as there were to the warriors.

"Henwee I'm all out of water, and I'm so thirsty!" Suzie cried with tell tale tears beginning to from in her eyes. Cody turned to look at the pair of them; he wasn't too surprised that one of the toddlers was the first to run of water. As they would have the least self control among all the children in the group.

Henry began to panic at the sight of his sister getting ready to have a cry fit, but luckily Takuya saved him.

"Hey now little Suzie didn't I say to only drink the water in small sips?" Takuya chided gently going do to Suzie's level on one knee.

Suzie suddenly became very sheepish which was surprising for Henry as she is rarely seen that way.

"Yes Mr. Takuya" Suzie replied sounding ashamed her eyes looking downward guiltily.

"I know it's hard Suzie, but you have to drink your water slowly and in small sips. I know you tried so I'll give you a bit of leeway. Here" Takuya said thrusting his whole canteen toward the young girl.

"But Mr. Takuya what about you?" Lopmon said worry in her voice. She loved Suzie, but she didn't think it was fair for her tamer to take Takuya's whole canteen.

Suzie looked to Takuya with sad eyes, obviously sharing her digimon's sentiments.

"It's no problem Lopmon, out of all my friends I have the least to worry about the desert environment" Takuya reasoned a small smile on his face.

That statement instantly caught Cody's attention, and he had to ask something.

But surprising to Cody at least his partner beat him to it.

"How's that Takuya? You ain't trying to be a tough guy are ya?" Armadillomon questioned a frown on his face as he did so.

"No, not at all Armadillomon. See because I'm the warrior of flame, I don't get hot, or dehydrated due to heat, and the desert environment actually powers me up a little. As it does with all fire, dinosaur, and dragon based digimon that's why a lot of them live here." Takuya explained while showing Suzie how to drink her water conservatively.

"Conversely, like Takuya because I'm the warrior of ice, I don't get cold in icy or chilly environments, but places like the Kyoryu Desert can take it's toll on me" Tommy sighed wiping his brow with his now clawed hand, on break from cooling everyone off.

"Really the desert powers dragon types up? Maybe that's why I've felt so alert" Veemon wondered aloud. Nods of agreement could also be seen from Guilmon, Monodramon, and Agumon as well.

"Precisely Veemon, the Kyoryu Desert has a sort of special force over it, that powers up fire, dinosaur, and dragon based digimon. According to Bokomon this was my partner Hono's old home before he died. So his power lingers here a bit," Takuya said wistfully.

"Yes, and according to digital lore. Hono's old temple is somewhere in this Desert, but we haven't been able to find it to prove that theory true unfortunately" Bokomon sighed sadly upset he had no proof of that fact.

Cody listened with raised eyebrows. So his thoughts early about Veemon and Agumon did actually have some merit. If what the Takuya and Bokomon say is true, then Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon, and Monodramon all have an advantage here.

"Anyway I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it's time to keep going guys we need to at least reach the first oasis, before night fall" J.P announced tapping his watch for emphasis.

"NOOOOooo" Gomamon moaned sadly.

Cody gave the seel digimon a sympathetic look.

"Sorry Gomamon, but we have to get going sometime, we can't just stay here for your sake" Cody joked sarcastically at the quipster, giving him a small smirk.

Gomamon smirked right back.

"Yea, yea whatever Cody, I'll walk this time Joe. I figure your arms could use a break," Gomamon giggled as Joe glared at him for the insult at his strength.

* * *

So the group continued on again with the Desert getting less bare the deeper they got in, but about one hour later when they were only about fifteen minutes away from the first oasis….

"What in the?" Armadillomon began to say going stiff.

"Armadillomon what is it?" Cody asked concerned for his partner's freeze up, however if he had looked around he would've seen the other partner's plus the warriors freezing up too.

Then Cody FELT the reason all the warriors and the digimon froze up.

The ground…the sand…

It was shaking…

Cody whipped his head behind him to see what appeared to be a giant dinosaur digimon speeding over a sand dune towards them.

"Oh boy…" Cody heard T.K who was next to him mutter.

"Stand your ground everybody this approach feels different from Monochromon" Takuya commanded as the warriors instantly flocked to his side. However Tommy was the only one in his merged form, the others appeared to be waiting to see if this digimon was going to be a real threat first.

As the dinosaur digimon lumbered closer the group was finally able to get a good look at it, and it was large, had huge horns on it's head, red, and had black stripes with scythes on it's arms. The ears on this dinosaur digimon were very unusual. They were long and downwardly spiked.

The dinosaur digimon's body even looked different from the norm. Instead of the slight pudginess that Greymon and Tyrannomon had, this dinosaur digimon sported a six-pack abdomen. Finally the last notable feature Cody could see on the creature was at the end of the long tail; there were a couple of vertical spikes poking out.

In fact it looked like a larger version of Guilmon….

Wait…

"I'm an idiot…" Cody murmured to himself, while smacking himself on the head for his lapse into stupidity.

This heat was killing him….

"Hey it's a Growlmon! But man he looks almost nothing like the way you look when you digivolve Guilmon! Wait there's a Growlmon here?! HOW!?" Cody heard Kenta shout in shock.

However Cody wasn't paying the spastic mumbling of the Tamers too much mind, and instead was focusing on the warriors like a few of the other digidestined. He wanted to know if this digimon was a threat or not.

Cody let out a HUGE sigh as soon as he saw the warriors smile.

"It's lookin' like he might be a friend, huh partner?" Armadillomon said staring up at Cody.

"Yeah Armadillomon hopefully so" Cody sighed once more before walking closer with Armadillomon at his side to the digimon called Growlmon that now stood in front of the warriors.

"Hey, Abraxas you didn't have to go scaring us like that! Walk slower next time we thought you were an enemy!" Takuya laughed as he went to pet the now leaning down Abraxas on the nose.

"Yeah, dude no need for that charging, why were you doing that anyway?" J.P questioned.

The Growlmon named Abraxas lifted himself back to his full height, and glowered down to all the others gathered.

"Oh! I see! Don't worry Abraxas they're our friends, not enemies they aren't going to hurt us but thank you for your concern my friend." Takuya reassured. "We were just on our way to the oasis to camp for the night, want to join us?" Takuya asked.

"Grrrr roooar urrl" Abraxas responded then gave the warriors an annoyed look.

"Well, no need to get huffy man, how were we supposed to know you lived in this oasis now. So I'm assuming Rei, Todd, and Millie live there now as well?" Takuya proposed scratching his chin.

Abraxas simply nodded his head.

"Well don't you mind if we crash there for the night, do you?" Takuya asked a sly smile on his face.

Once again the Growlmon nodded in agreement, before doing something Cody didn't expect.

A bright light surrounded Abraxas, and he dedigivolved back to his previous state of a Guilmon.

Cody noticed that Takato looked downright shocked from seeing Abraxas. At first Cody thought it was because of differences Abraxas had from his Guilmon, until Cody realized the real reason for Takato's shocked face.

Cody remembered that from the Tamer's story Takato's had created Guilmon, and in his universe Guilmon is the first and only of his kind. Plus Cody knew that back in his own universe the Guilmon species didn't exist either. However it seems like in the warrior's universe this isn't the case.

"That explains why they didn't look surprised about seeing Guilmon for the first time" Cody pondered inwardly before turning his attention to focus on the aesthetic differences Abraxas had from Takato's Guilmon.

Abraxas as a Guilmon lacked the digi-hazard symbol on his chest, and lacked the inverted zero-unit on his nose. Abraxas also had three front-toed claws instead of two, and his batwing ears were a lot bigger and thicker. Finally Abraxas had more black stripes around his body, was slightly larger, and had small symbols on his shoulders and the back of his paws.

Abraxas then seemed to notice Guilmon, and marched right over to him.

"HI!" Guilmon greeted waving his paw. He unlike his tamer was absolutely delighted to see another one of his species; even if it wasn't the something he ever thought he'd see, he couldn't be happier.

Abraxas gave no real response and just sniffed Guilmon on his neck a couple of times.

"Hehehe stop tickling me!" Guilmon laughed. Lightly swatting Abraxas because of the sensation. Abraxas backed up and gave Guilmon a happy smile and a tail wag before walking toward the direction of the oasis, before turning back to the group and nodding his head toward the direction.

"Let's go Armadillomon, I don't want to be out here when the sun sets, besides the oasis should have some nice cool water" Cody said walking along with T.K again now that the previous scare was over.

"I hear ya Cody, it sure was nice of Abraxas to be so hospitable" Armadillomon agreed smiling as the group continued it's trek with their new companion.

* * *

When the group arrived at the oasis between some large rocks fifteen minutes later, everyone was greeted to the glorious sight of fresh green palm trees with large amounts of fruit, and beautiful luscious green grass.

However the best sight for many were the two large pools in the middle.

"YEAH!" Gomamon shouted joyfully taking off full speed toward the one of the pools, before diving in happily. Joe slowly walked to catch up shaking his head in amused exasperation.

PU, pii, pii" Marineangemon cried happily as well slowly floating a little above the same water Gomamon was in looking like he was dancing over it.

Mimi walked up to that same pool as well, lowering Palmon near the edge, who sighed in appreciation as she stuck her roots into the water.

"Something tells me it's going to be even harder for me to want to leave later Mimi" Palmon sighed sadly. Mimi said nothing but gave Palmon an affectionate sad smile before hugging her gently.

Cody smiled at the sight before heading up to the other pool with the others. Many of the children refilled their canteens, got large amounts of fresh water down the hatch, and wet some washcloths that Ophanimon had packed for them in the water, before putting the cloths to their heads.

Cody took the route of the latter, and was lying comfortably on the grass with a cold washcloth on his head. Armadillomon lay right next to him, with his head on Cody's stomach.

The other digimon either, followed Gomamon into the second oasis and took a refreshing swim, or some like Gabumon, Hagurumon and Renamon simply stayed near the shore of the first oasis and drank all they could to re-energize themselves.

"Lucky there were two oasis' here, so we could have one for swimming and one for drinking." Cody thought happily, because unlike the wide river, Cody had originally feared the oasis would be rather small and compact. Fortunately those worries were null-in-void.

The warriors Cody noted were near the second oasis with some of the other digimon as well. Umi had been just like Gomamon, and immediately dived into the water on sight swimming through the water very similar to a real otter.

Cody did think it was highly amusing that she jumped straight into the water with ALL her clothes still completely on, but then again Cody didn't know if Ophanimon and her servants had packed swimsuits so she may have had no other option.

"Hey Cody why don't we go rustle up some grub? I could use tha eats," Armadillmon asked sitting up looking toward some of the fruit on the palm trees.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all Armadillomon" Cody said smiling at his friend. However before he and Armadillomon even attempted to get the fruit atop one of the trees, a blur flew by the top of the tree they were trying to get fruit from.

Cody screamed from being startled, and was surprised to see that when he looked up all the fruit atop the tree was missing.

"CODY! Are you alright?" Cody could hear T.K yelling for him. He turned around to see T.K with Patamon on his head running toward him, and he also noticed his yelp seemed to alert everyone else in the group as well much too his embarrassment.

"Yes, I'm fine but something flew by and startled me!" Cody answered T.K with a small blush on his face. Armadillmon was now poised to attack, wary of fighting something he couldn't see. He was reminded too much of the fight with Thunderballmon where Cody almost got smashed by the collapsing tunnel roof.

Suddenly the blur dropped down to the ground, and it was revealed to be a Renamon.

Once again differences were aplenty.

Unlike Rika's Renamon, this Renamon was silver and white with piercing purple eyes, and the armbands were dark blue instead of purple. This Renamon also seemed to only be able to stay on four legs, instead of walking upright on its hind legs. Another notable feature was the fur on the top of its head.

It appeared to grow in a strange style and it covered the Renamon's left eye giving it a mysterious look.

But that wasn't what concerned Cody at the moment.

What did concern Cody was the small amount of glowing shards that seemed to be materializing in front of the Renamon's head.

But before Armadillomon, the mysterious Renamon, or either of the others in the gathered group could release the first attack, Abraxas put an end to the would-be-brawl.

Abraxas ran right in front of Cody, Armadillomon, and T.K and Patamon spreading his arms out while taking a protective stance in front of the Renamon as well. He turned his head to look behind him at the Renamon, and began to admit oddly comforting sounding growls from his mouth.

The shards around the Renamon disappeared as the Renamon perked its head up and cocked it to the side, showing that it was listening to Abraxas.

"Hey guys don't worry it's only Rei Abraxas' mate, she must've been worried about all the new intruders in her home" Koji proceeded to explain lessoning the stressed postures of many of the humans and digimon, all whom were probably ecstatic that they've gone on without a fight this long, and didn't what to ruin it with a misunderstanding.

But Izzy was so fascinated by Koji's statement he had to say something.

"So is this the mixed species mating you guys talked about in Ophanimon's castle?" Izzy asked as he watched Rei calm down and walk up and nuzzle her mate on the nose.

"Yep it is Izzy, isn't it cute?" Zoe gushed facing the general direction of the two nuzzling digimon. Cody wondered if her other senses had developed enough that she might be able to know what their doing.

"But how can they be mates? I mean can they even understand each other?" Henry questioned not in an offensive way, but sounding genuinely curious. Cody had to agree because Bokomon even stated earlier that only digimon of the same type can understand each other with only a few exceptions.

"No, they can't understand each other's language, but their mates because of their much deeper connection that transcends their language barrier. They've reached a point where they can understand each, without needing to actually "_understand"_ each other." Bokomon explained giving the two a fond look.

"Awwwww" all the girls of the group except Rika sighed. Although Cody swore he saw a small flicker of a blissful smile, before Rika retreated it to a smirk. However Cody would never point this out to her in fear of the red head's wrath.

Now that the misunderstanding was cleared up, Rei now relaxed walked over to Rika's Renamon to greet her. Renamon who was so far the only digimon able to understand ANY of the digimon here regardless if its only one type of digimon, bent down on her left knee and gave Rei a small smile in return.

"Hello to you too" Renamon replied with a smile. Rei gave one back and turned to Rika with a curious look. Renamon immediately knew what Rei wanted to know though.

"This is my tamer Rika" Renamon explained pointing to Rika who sent her own smile to Rei. Rei gave a couple of yips and barks to Rika who looked to Renamon for translation.

Interestingly enough to Cody and many of the others gathered, Renamon gave a small gasp of surprise, and took on a look of embarrassment at whatever Rei had said. It also seems that Renamon wasn't to keen on telling Rika or anybody what Rei had said, but the with expectant look on Rika's face she eventually gave in.

"She said hello to you and she asked if our Guilmon was my mate…" Renamon said sounding extremely embarrassed.

Rika appeared to be trying to hold in her laughter, but like many of the other tamers and their digimon who started laughing she couldn't help herself, and began to laugh along with them. Poor Guilmon just remained at Takato's side looking as confused as ever, not really understanding why everyone in his group was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" Guilmon whined walking up beside Renamon to ask her, since she wasn't laughing along with everyone else.

"Nothing…" Renamon insisted quietly.

"But…"

"NOTHING…" Renamon growled out through gritted teeth giving Guilmon a glare.

"Oki Doki" Guilmon consented putting his paws up in defense. Takato gave the poor confused dino a comforting pat on the back.

"Anyway now that everything's settled down, why don't you and Rei get Millie and Todd and join us by the campfire for the night?" Takuya suggested to Abraxas who thought about it for a second before giving an affirmative squawk of agreement, then took of into the rock canvas along with Rei.

"Sorry about the scare Cody here's some fruit since Rei took yours" Takuya offered holding up the strange but colorful fruit to Cody's face.

Cody took the fruit, tore it, and gave half to the jumping for joy Armadillomon.

"Thank you Takuya" Cody smiled back at the warrior, happy to him like this again, and not the brooding boy he was back in their first night in Chi Forest.

The rustling of trees alerted Cody and the others to the return of Rei and Abraxas, expect this time they had two more accomplices.

In between the two of them were some of the strangest looking digimon Cody had ever seen.

* * *

One was another Renamon but much smaller hinting that it was probably a baby or young kit. Although this Renamon was red the same shade as Abraxas. The tips of its ears and paws that would have normally been white were now black. The eyes were the same gold as Abraxas, and Takato's Guilmon.

This smaller Renamon also lacked armbands, and had the small triangle markings on its back paws, shoulders, and knees. Lastly the thing that stuck out to Cody most was the fact this Renamon had scaly arms with no fur on them, unlike the rest of its body, and this Renamon also had batwing ears.

The other one was a very small Guilmon, but was silver with white tipped feet, upper claws, ears, and tail. Thus the same colors as Rei. This Guilmon had Rei's dark purple eyes, and the most notable thing was this Guilmon was it was completely furred and lacked any scales at all, plus this Guilmon had fox ears.

But this Guilmon still had the hunched over structure of Abraxas.

Like Cody digimon and partners alike were all gapping at the sight, clearly figuring out the implications that these two new digimon presented.

They had heard the warriors talk about cross breeding back at Ophanimon's castle, but many didn't expect the results to be this realistic. No one in the group not counting the little kids thought that the crossbred digimon would look like true mixtures of its parents.

Cody himself had originally thought that maybe when crossbred digimon were born one would be the same species as one parent and not have any traits from the other parent. Maybe it would take pieces of the other parent's personality, but none of the aesthetic traits.

Little did Cody know that was the overall opinion of many of the other digidestined, tamers, and digimon alike.

"Everyone meet their children this kit right here is Todd their first born son" Koichi stated introducing Todd while pointing his hand in the direction of the small kit.

"Then the little Guilmon over here is Millie, their second born and their daughter" Koji added along with his brother actually picking Millie up who gave a happy cry.

"Beep, beep!" The little one called Millie cried reaching out towards the gathered group, however it was clear she was reaching for Guilmon more specifically.

"Takato look she likes me!" Guilmon said happily as he walked up to the little one in Koji's grasp as she patted Guilmon's nose like a curious human baby would.

Takato smiled at the sight along with many others.

"Anyway they'll be joining us for the night, so now the little have some more playmates, and we have some more gatherers to help get the food" Takuya joked to everyone else who all proceeded to laugh, while the toddlers jogged up to the baby digimon in excitement.

Cody smiled down to his partner who was still munching out on the fruit.

Cody shook his head fondly before staring up at the darkening sky.

"It's going to be an interesting night…."

* * *

**Long Author's Note: Here you all go, I got this chapter out sooner than I thought I would I was on a roll!**

**Anyway now the gang is officially in the Kyoryu Desert. I liked that I was able to use the introductory chapter to hopefully answer some questions I know that was on everybody's mind. Like where digimon who are counted as Beast Man, Dragon Man, etc fit into this society. **

**I like to think of them as Neutral. As stated in the chapter they are the luckiest type of digimon because they do get legitimate choice on where to live, and who to live and or be with. Unlike completely beast like or completely humanoid digimon. **

**By the way what I count as neutral digimon, are digimon that have a human stature, wear and or have forms of clothing or clothing like armor, high intelligence, and finally possibly carry weapons (e.g Leomon,Orgemon, Gargomon). But clothing and human stature/physic are usually the two traits that a digimon must have one or the other of to be counted as a neutral digimon. **

**Like how Meramon doesn't wear clothes but has a human stature so he counts, then Stingmon is another good example of a neutral digimon with his human physic despite having no "real" clothes. Also Candlemon counts because of the high intelligence it has and the human like behavior it displays. **

**However also stated in the chapter these type of digimon tend to be rather high and mighty and largely hypocritical often besmirching their past forms, or looking down on their undigivolved brethren. The best example would be an Angemon completely disregarding a Patamon in need of help simply because of his appearance. This scenario may or may not come up in the story later *moves shifty eyes***

**Also I was happy to cameo four others from my AU story, Rei, Abraxas, Todd, and Millie the lovable oddball family. Plus it allowed to dive into the cross breeding I mentioned back in chapter five.**

**By the way the desert giving a small power up for some of the partners here I mentioned in this chapter is NOT the main power up I was talking about last chapter. That doesn't come till later ;).**

**Also the Guilmon is this chapter is based off Guilmon X, and the Renamon is based off the vaccine variety type colors that her higher forms Kyubimon and Taomon can get. Both are on the digimon wikia if you guys want a better mental image! **

**Another thing in case anyone is wondering Abraxas can dedigivolve because he is not yet strong enough to constantly stay in his champion state. As the original digidestined's digimon were shown doing this in Digimon Adventure 02. Where they were shown to be able to digivolve to champion without needing their partner near them or even in the digital world, but they still couldn't constantly stay in champion state that honor still belongs to Gatomon. **

**Fun Fact: Abraxas is the name of a real type of computer virus.**

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW FUSAOKAIRI OUT!**


	15. The Kyoryu Desert Part 2

The Kyoryu Desert Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Bandai and Toei do!

* * *

Mimi POV

Sitting atop the cool grass of the oasis in the early night Mimi was content and happy. Everyone was nice and full after a filling fruit dinner; even the predatory batch of warriors had eaten some of the fruit. Although she could tell they only did so because there were no other options.

She watched the toddlers play with Todd and Millie, who were just as happy to play with them. She giggled as she watch Millie stumble over herself, the little Guilmon was adorably clumsy and often had to be helped up by her big brother Todd or one of the toddlers.

Palmon was still near the second oasis recovering as much as her strength as she could. Mimi didn't mind being alone for a while if it meant Palmon was going to stay healthy. Plus she promised Palmon that later they would go looking for some decent soil for her to absorb.

Sleeping bags were already laid across the oasis ready for when they were needed, and while Mimi would've loved to hop in one now her racing thoughts kept her awake.

Thoughts of home, her parents, her friends back in the United States, and thoughts of…

Michael…

She hated remembering the good times she had with Michael, because it only made the bad memories hurt even more.

Back in the US shortly after the whole Malomyotismon debacle, Mimi began a relationship with Michael. It was a happy time as he had been the first friend she had made when she first arrived to the states, and only spoke broken English.

He embraced and protected her from the kids who had made fun of her accent, and her naiveté to American culture. Then when he told her he was a digidestined, it was her turn to protect and teach him so in a way they evened each other out.

Everything had been going perfectly.

Until she caught him cheating on her with a cheerleader under the school bleachers two months ago, and after she dumped the water from her water bottle on them she immediately went home and cried her eyes out.

When he came to her home later that day apologizing profusely Mimi didn't want to hear any of it. Deep in her heart she knew he was truly sorry and remorseful for what he had done, but the stinging betrayal she felt prevented her from truly forgiving him.

But that wasn't the only thing preventing her from completely forgiving Michael and attempting to fix their broken relationship/friendship.

Yamato "Matt" Ishida added on the complication.

While Mimi hasn't told anyone not even Sora or Yolei what had happened between her and Michael, besides Sora, Matt was the only other digidestined Mimi talked the most to when away from her first home.

Even before Malomyotismon and Ken's defeat she and Matt often were surprisingly engaged with each other over the years after she left. Even after he became Sora's boyfriend their weekly phone conversations continued.

Mimi just thanked her lucky stars that Sora was such a good friend and trusted her so much that she never questioned why she and Matt spoke to each other so long and so often.

That's why Mimi felt her recent crush on Matt was her own way of betraying her best friend. Although she didn't even cheat with Matt or something like that, Mimi still felt guilty for just the thoughts she was having about the rocker.

Thoughts that made her blush a bright red…she always found him handsome even in their younger days but the closer Matt reached true adulthood the more irresistible Mimi was beginning to find him…

But the other main reason she felt bad is because she felt so resentful to Sora, the girl who helped more times than she could count on two hands during their first trip to the digital world back in their dimension.

Plus it made every conversation she had with Sora seem dishonest, and Mimi knew it was only a matter of time before Sora read right through her façade, Sora was always excellent at reading through emotions.

Turning away from the sight of Sora and Matt by the campfire, Mimi greeted her Palmon who was trekking her way back.

"Hey Mimi you ready for tomorrow, I swear I'm going to do better so you won't have to carry me this time" Palmon assured with the most energy she's had all day after their grueling desert trek.

Mimi gave Palmon a smile. Palmon was always trying to please her and seek her approval, but her partner still didn't seem to realize that even after all these years she didn't have to try so hard to make Mimi love her anymore than she already did.

"Don't worry Palmon I don't mind if I have to carry you again. Think of it as your reward for putting up with me during our first trip in the digital world back home" Mimi assured a tiny blush on her face as she smiled at Palmon.

"Mimi you weren't that bad, besides me and the other digimon were exactly the same when we went to the human world for the first time. That time we relied on you and the others for information about the world instead of the other way around!" Palmon responded with a quiet laugh.

Mimi hummed in agreement.

"You're right well we'd better get you some soil, and then get some shut eye. Our watch shift is in about four hours, and I want to enjoy those four hours of sleep while I can" Mimi said yawning heading for a grass enriched area with a equally sleepy Palmon trailing behind her to look for some edible soil.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, refreshing the food and water supply, and saying goodbye to Abraxas and his family, the group continued on their trek to the second and supposed largest oasis stop.

Unfortunately Takuya and the warriors mentioned they'd have to sleep in the desert tonight as this time as the second oasis was a day and a half away from the first one.

What Mimi thought was interesting though was that the deeper they went into the desert the less bare it became. Now large jutting brown rocks could be seen all over the place, and cacti were now a common sight too. Although Mimi wasn't as sure of this fact she swore the sand was becoming a very light reddish color.

Sadly the sun was still as pelting as ever…

True to her word and now better-hydrated and prepared Palmon was walking right beside Mimi easily keeping her pace. Mimi was so proud of Palmon she knew how hard the desert environment was on her partner.

"So do you guys have any idea where a safe place to sleep tonight would be?" Mimi looked for the bearer of the voice and it was none other than Yolei who was walking right beside Kari and Salamon with Hawkmon.

Mimi nodded her head in agreement with her kind of adopted little sister. She had been wondering about that too. It felt far to risky and completely unsafe to sleep in the desert where they have higher risks of enemy attacks and exposure to desert storms.

"There's a sand crater a couple of miles from here with large rocks jutting from all around it forming a make shift barrier. We were planning to crash their for the night, plus it's near enough cacti for us to harvest water from" Umi insisted with reasonable logic that allowed many in the group to nod in agreement.

Mimi hummed lowly content with the answer. She figured if there really was rocks around this certain crater they'd be protected enough.

"That sounds pretty good, though I wish there was a larger body of water around there.." Palmon sighed a little sadly, already missing the cool comfort of Abraxas' oasis.

"Don't worry Palmon the time will fly before we know it!" Mimi replied straightening out the wilting flower atop her friend's head.

"You're right Mimi we've got to stay positive!" Palmon agreed pumping her plant monster claws a little.

"That's the ticket Palmon, the sooner we trudge the sooner we get out of this desert" Mimi persisted smiling at her friend.

The group continued to walk at peace for a while small talk and laughter fumbled between many of them…

That is until a shout broke everyone out of his or her peaceful regime…

* * *

"Treasure Arrow!"

Mimi and all the others gathered looked up towards the sound of the attack, and to the group's horror they could all see flaming arrows falling down from the sky heading directly for them!

The next few seconds was filled with everyone scattering around avoiding the fiery onslaught hurdling toward them. Palmon managed to rope Mimi and Yolei with her poison ivy attack to secure them behind a large rock with a couple of the other digimon and children.

Mimi huddled close to Palmon and waded out the attack with some of the others, once the barrage of arrows finished Mimi with some hesitance walked from behind the safety of the rock with others to see what had attacked them.

At first when she walked back into the open area she was confused as there was no visible enemy in sight, and before someone could call the attack was over, one of the tamer's digimon shouted into the air.

"Look everyone! Look up I think thats Majiramon, with Makuramon riding on his head!" Hagurumon exclaimed looking straight up into the sky, along with everyone else.

Now while Mimi wasn't as familiar with the two digimon as the tamer's were, from what she could remember from their story is that these two were part of the devas and that meant bad news.

Turning to the tamer nearest to her Mimi voiced her first concern.

"Jeri do these two look any different from the last time you saw them?" Mimi questioned knowing that if they did that meant a possible boot up from their previous power.

Sadly Jeri gave a shaking confirmatory nod.

"Yes, Majiramon is moderately larger than he was before, and his horns were more akin to organic moose antlers, than the sharp metal antlers that he has now. Plus he was a green color not dark umber, and his hairs were white not gold." Jeri explained analyzing for afar.

"However unfortunately it's too far away for me to have any idea if Makuramon looks any different" Jeri finished as Calumon proceeded to hide behind her quite fearful that Makuramon might try to take him away again.

Mimi watched as Takuya stepped forward a little bit, and let out a terrifyingly ferocious roar at the sky. Mimi was still getting over the animalistic traits displayed by the warriors when they were completely human. It scared her a little to be frank.

"Come down you two and fight! Stop being cowards and staying in the air!" Takuya screamed at the two above the group as loud as he could.

Mimi watched in fascination as the dragon known as Majiramon stopped and spared the group a glance, more specifically he seemed to be glaring rather harshly at Ryo and Monodramon.

Though it wasn't hard to figure out why, those two were the reason for his demise back in the tamer's dimension.

However Majiramon did nothing else to the two besides glare, Mimi was guessing he was a silent type and used his actions rather than words, Makuramon though was the exact opposite.

"We'd love to fight warrior of flame, but unfortunately we have direct orders from Lord Dagomon for a mission, so we'll have to finish this encounter another time. We just saw you passing by below us and thought we'd give you a rousing hello!" Makuramon said laughing manically.

Mimi was now able to get a better look at the monkey deva, now that him and Majiramon were floating much closer to the ground. She then turned to Jeri who was still beside her for an affirmative if they had any differences than before.

Jeri immediately knowing what she wanted complied.

"He's different too, maybe more so than Majiramon actually. He's much bigger, more muscular, as he looks more like a gorilla now than a monkey. Although he still has his tail, it's shaggy and longer." Jeri listed on worry etched in her facial expressions.

"However the biggest change from what I can see are the clothes he's wearing. There much more armor based, instead of the traditional garb he wore before. I mean he definitely didn't have brass knuckle razor blades before, spiked boots, or a samurai helmet." Jeri said wincing while Calumon whimpered behind her head.

"So if you just going to float up there and taunt us, why'd you even stop to waste ours and your own time?" Takato huffed at the top as Guilmon growled beside him.

"Why no reason except to give you this!" Makuramon shouted as he threw down a large red and white object at the group surprising everyone. A couple of people scrambled back in fear thinking the object would be a weapon.

However much to the surprise and disgust of Mimi and some of the others it was nothing but what appeared to be a half eaten carcass. The carcass had an equine shape to it, so if Mimi really wanted to guess she'd say it probably used to be a Unimon.

Mimi looked at an equally confused Palmon, and then looked back too the two enemies floating over their heads.

"Why on earth did they throw that at us?" Mimi mentally questioned.

"What are you playing at Makuramon?" Ryo hissed pointing accusingly up at the deva.

"Why nothing dear Ryo, but I'll you all with some parting words…" Makuramon began to say smiling ominously.

"RUN…." Makuramon warned in a low chilling tone that made Mimi shiver, the monkey's whole attitude reminded of Piedmon.

With those words, and one final scathing look at Ryo and a hesitant departure from Majiramon the duo took of high into the sky once more leaving the confused children behind.

Almost as soon as they left Mimi heard the tamer's voice their opinions on the events.

"I don't like this at all you guys, sure it's normal for Makuramon to avoid a fight, but Majiramon never likes to pass up a challenge something's wrong here." Henry mused a hand up to his mouth in worry.

"I'm with Henry on this one. Just throwing a carcass at us, and flying away? I though we were in for a fight with those guys for sure especially after Majiramon launched a treasure arrow attack at us. Plus that dragon has a huge agenda with me that I was sure he wouldn't have passed it up like that" Ryo agreed staring at the area of the sky where the two had been.

"Maybe they aren't our real worry…"

Mimi turned to the new speaker J.P who was frowning along with the warriors.

"What do you mean?" Takato asked unsure of where the warriors were going with their logic like most others including herself in the group were.

"I mean I think they just baited us. This carcass is clearly still warm, but unfinished and if Majiramon wasn't eating it then another digimon was" J.P said with forlorn heavy in his voice.

Mimi's eyes widen in alarm as many of the others in the group did as well. She knew the implications of what J.P was referring too, and if what he was suggesting is true then that means…

"Something else is coming to do their dirty work" Palmon moaned sadly beside her.

"Exactly Palmon, and running wouldn't be the best solution considering that if something is on the trail of this carcass that digimon will pass by our area, and pick up our scents too. Since we have nothing to really disguise our scents with, running would just turn this into a pointless cat and mouse game" Koji explained with a hardened voice.

Mimi nodded in a non-committal fashion. He was right they'd just be running from an unavoidable battle, and most likely end up running in circles if they didn't confront the problem head on, plus the desert heat didn't help any factors either.

However what caught Mimi's eye was the stiff board posture of the normally very animated Takuya who was staring off into the distance a little a ways from the group seemingly unaware of everything going on around him.

"Takuya?" Mimi jaunted up to him quietly not wanting to startle him, but wanting to get his attention.

Takuya still didn't appear to hear her, and that's when the others also noticed how stiff and tense Takuya had gotten.

Suzie walked up to Takuya and tugged on his arm clearly worried about the still boy.

"Mr. Takuya?" Suzie said looking worried, confused, and sad all at the same time.

Takuya still said noting, but he did gently pick Suzie up never looking away from where he was staring, and put her in her older brother Henry's arms.

"Taky..." Zoe said tepidly stepping closer; her voice was oddly laced with fear. Something that greatly worried Mimi, because it made her wonder what could be going through Zoe's mind that made her address Takuya with fear.

Then like a bomb going off, Takuya let out another loud piercing roar into the vast distance. Mimi jumped back at the noise, but her attention was quickly reconvened to the direction of the sand hill Takuya roared at.

Then a figure cam bounding over the distance, but this time it wasn't Abraxas.

* * *

"Is-is that a Greymon?!" Agumon asked a loud squinting to see the figure that was beginning to speed towards them.

No one else had a chance to answer because Takuya answered first.

"It's a Greymon alright, but not one worth knowing that's Natas" Takuya snarled out through clenched teeth.

At the sound of the name all the warriors and Bokomon took a dark look, which Mimi personally thought could have given the Dark Masters a run for their money.

"Natas?" Palmon repeated unsure.

"Let's just say he was someone we thought was a friend, but turned out to be nothing but a cowardly liar that got many innocents killed in fiasco during our first trip here." Takuya grumbled giving Natas a steely look.

"So he's a betrayer then?" Tai assessed looking equally as angry and Mimi knew he was thinking about Datamon.

"One of the worst, Makuramon must've stolen his carcass knowing the history between Natas an our group. Natas of course is unreasonable so calling a simple misunderstanding is pointless, besides I'm ready for a fight, I've been wanting to get my hands on this piece of crap since he got away last time" Takuya said so viciously and with such venom it made Mimi shudder.

"Geez, they REALLY hate this Greymon, there wasn't even this much venom for Cerberumon! But I guess if he started out as someone they thought was a friend I can certainly see the logic for why they would have such venom." Mimi thought sympathetically.

Thundering footsteps, and shaking sand alerted Mimi and the others to the arrival of Natas, who stopped on a dime and glowered down at Takuya who glowered right back at him.

Mimi eyes were large and expressive as she stared at Natas, and assessed the wide variety of differences he had from Agumon as a Greymon.

For one Natas featured reversed colors of Agumon as Greymon. His body was a dark blue, and his stripes were a bright orange. The head mask covering the top half of his face was a metallic silver and his horns, which appeared to be attached much like headphones had a couple of purple stripes plus his horn tip on his nose appeared much larger.

Natas also had two single spikes near the top of each of his shoulder blades, and spikes on the tips of both his knees.

But the most interesting differences Mimi noted was the tail had a sharp metal point at the end of it. Mimi also saw that the point at the end had a hole with an opening leading Mimi to guess it may double as a gun. Finally Natas' stature was much more dinosaur like as he remained hunched over unable to stand up straight.

"GRRRrrrrr yo..you.." Natas growled managing to actually sound out a couple of recognizable syllables.

"Yeah, me…I know you think we stole your carcass, but frankly I don't care. I just want you to pay for the crap you pulled back in your herd." Takuya growled back stepping forward completely unafraid as his friends flanked closely behind him.

Mimi glanced at Palmon who nodded to her, which her own assured Mimi knew he partner was saying she was ready to protect if once a fight came down, because Mimi knew there was no way this encounter could end peacefully.

"Looks like we may have a one on one battle on our hands" Mimi heard Renamon announce as the fox digimon looked back and forth between Takuya and Natas.

"You couldn't be more right Renamon, everyone else stand down and get to a safe distance that's an order this is between me and Natas." Takuya ordered pointing the Greymon as he issued the challenge.

"I'm going to use everything I've got on you! This is NO Chikara no Tatakai! I want you to use everything you've got!" Takuya issued the challenge his voice similar to a roar.

Natas gave a steely look with a nod of the head agreeing to the challenge.

Mimi looked towards Tai who nodded in consent along with Davis and Takato. Now that everyone knew how Takuya was going to fight the worry level was much lower then from when Koji fought Caturamon.

So with that Mimi and the others clamored up to the biggest embedded rock in the sand that was a safe, but still seeable distance away from the two heated enemies.

All they had and could do now was wait and give support…

* * *

"I wonder what Takuya's champion form will look like?" Mimi thought in anticipation as she saw Takuya whip out his D-tector as Natas stomped on the ground in challenge.

She didn't have to wait long for her answer.

With a cry of "Execute Spirit Evolution!" data streams that pulsed fire surrounded and covered Takuya within a matter of seconds.

Mimi and Palmon watched as his body was engulfed in light and stretched to large shape, once the transformation was complete and the light began to dispense did Mimi get a clear look at Takuya's new form as he gave a roar.

He was some sort of Greymon. His head mask was more similar to when Agumon was a Greymon, but still had some radical differences. It was brown but had numerous red stripes littered around it, and sharp spikes on the bottom edges and behind it.

The horn on Takuya's nose wasn't as lithe and sharp looking as Natas or Tai's Greymon was, but was much thicker in appearance and took up more of his nose space. The teeth Takuya had were more controlled and fierce looking similar to Natas but dissimilar to Agumon when he was a Greymon whose teeth were more spaced out.

Takuya also still kept the orange body, blue stripes motif that the Greymon she knew had, but he also had single large protruding spikes on both shoulder blades, and both elbows.

Finally three last interesting features Mimi saw were the bracers on his claws, the fact he was very slim similar to Abraxas' Growlmon form's stature, and that Takuya's scar was still present, and made a makeshift dent/scratch on the left side of his covered face.

"He's a Greymon? But why does he look different from this universe's Greymon species?" T.K asked letting the question hang in the air for someone to answer. Mimi had to agree she was expecting something that looked similar to Natas.

"That's because he's a very rare subspecies called GeoGreymon. As far as Greymon go it says GeoGreymon is the master at close combat with a wider range of attacks than normal Greymon." Izzy answered taking his laptop out for information.

"Yeah that's right and with the fury Takuya's feeling now no way will he lose this fight" Koichi assured putting his hand to his heart, Mimi was sure it almost looked like he was in pain.

"Mimi! They've started charging!" Palmon cried rapidly tapping her partner's arms, while pointing to the fight.

Mimi whipped her head back towards the action.

Takuya charged with admirable speed towards Natas, both of their head were lowered so they looked like charging bulls ready to ram each other.

"Horn Impulse!" Takuya shouted as the entire top half of his head glowed a bright white.

"Raawr!" Natas roared back appearing to do the exact same thing although his head glowed bright yellow instead.

They collided with each other as a loud "BAM!" rippled through the air. Their heads mashed and turned a little upwards, then both of them began lurching their heads forward trying to frantically to bite each other for all they were worth.

For a while biting and head smashing was all the two enemies did. Blood could be seen splattering from the fighting bodies onto the sand. This caused Mimi and many others great distress as most of them couldn't tell whose body the blood was falling from.

Then Natas pulled out one of his more devastating stating attacks.

"GrOOOWL RORROWL!" Natas snarled while head charged head lowered again but now glowing a frightening bright red!

"Oh no! That's his horn storm attack!" Tommy cried worry strong in his voice and on his face causing many in the group to take on the same face.

The horn storm attack was continuous jabbing with the horns on Natas head except this time electric sparks could be seen running through the horns. Once Natas struck Takuya in the abdomen he screamed in excruciating pain.

Mimi winced tears in her eyes. In a way it looked like Takuya was getting tasered and the taser was set on its highest setting. Takuya managed to pull himself away from the attack by using his own attack Mega Roar, which created a sound wave large enough to blow Natas off him.

Natas grunted a harshly fell to one knees, and from what Mimi could see appeared to be trying to put his arms to his head with no avail.

"He must be trying to cover his ears, or whatever the place is that he hears sound from" Mimi mused watching the struggling dinosaur.

Takuya straightened himself out faster though, and launched his next attack.

"Mega Burst!" Takuya cried. Mimi watched in amazement as Takuya filled his mouth to the brim with fire, and let loose a strong stream of blue/red flames at Natas.

"Blue fire! Isn't that more devastating than red fire?" Kazu asked Henry who nodded in confirmation.

"The attack Mega Burst allows Takuya to fill up himself to the brim with flames thus making it twice as strong when released Kazu" Bokomon explained to the eccentric young man never once looking away from the fight.

Takuya charged toward Natas again with another Horn Impulse attack readying, however this would prove to be a huge error.

Natas sensing an opening readied the back of his sharp tail lifting it above his head much like a scorpion would. Then right before Takuya was about to ram him Natas used an attack that Bokomon shouted was called Blaster Tail.

His tail darted forward stabbing Takuya right in the thigh, Takuya howled in pain as Natas proceeded to spin him 360 degrees in a circle with him still attached to Natas by the tail through his thigh, then launched in the air with a final shove.

"Rarwalll" Natas growled with a sadistic smile on his face, the end of his tail began to fire medium sized blast at Takuya while he was in mid air proving Mimi's assumption of the tip of his tail doubling as a gun correct.

"Oh no! This isn't good"

Mimi turned to Koji who had spoken the words that alerted everyone else. Mimi winced, if Koji was worried then that meant Takuya was in serious trouble. Mimi continued to watch as Takuya plummeted to the ground violently, as it shook along with his body.

Mimi frowned anxiously now truly worried for Takuya's well being, sure Koji took a bad hit too, but Takuya looked liked he just went through much, much worse.

Takuya body was limp in the sand for a couple more seconds, until Takuya could be seen pushing up his head with his shaking arms and legs. Takuya was glaring fiercely at the smirking Natas who was giving off such an air of superiority you'd think he already won.

However Takuya had other plans for him.

* * *

Still bleeding from the wound on his thigh Takuya mustered up all the strength he could charging with immense speed at the thrown off guard Natas.

Natas was preparing to do another Blaster Tail attack, but this time Takuya was ready for it. He maneuvered himself under Natas' tail strike and did an upward Horn Impulse attack into Natas' stomach, which sent Natas skyward.

"Mega Shot!" Takuya cried before firing what looked like mini nova blasts at Natas hurling the dinosaur even higher in the air.

"This is it! He's going to finish this now!" J.P shouted pumping his arms with a smile.

"I sure hope so…" Mimi thought with buckets of worry. She was unsure of how much more of the blood and killer intent in the air she could take.

"Mega Volcano!" Takuya shouted releasing a huge nova blast looking ball of white fire at Natas, which exploded on contact and obliterated Natas into nothing, but data and bones that plummeted right back down to earth.

Mimi watched holding her breath as Takuya slowly lumbered towards the group while simultaneously absorbing the data from Natas. He had a tired smile on his jaws, and stopped right in front of the group before he dedigivolved.

"Hey…I gave him a what for.." Takuya coughed out large amounts of blood dripping from his mouth and thigh. He began to fall over until J.P and Bokomon caught him.

"Yeah, but you barely made it out yourself! Natas may have been a traitor but he was second in command of his old herd. I think you overestimated the desert power up, and underestimated your opponent too much!" Bokomon lectured huffing angrily as he silently instructed J.P how to lay Takuya down.

"Ah you worry too much…" was all Takuya managed to get out, before passing out as Bokomon wrapped his thigh wound.

"Takuya…" Mimi heard Zoe sigh with what sounded like exasperation and fondness at the same time.

That was some battle, but it was most informative to get to see how the power up effects worked" Izzy concluded putting away his laptop with the notes on it.

"Either way I wish Takuya and Natas didn't go so overboard like they did" Sora sighed sadly eyeing the unconscious but still breathing Takuya on the rock.

Mimi nodded in agreement with her friend; she really wished mercy wasn't such an afterthought in this dimension. Back home their group tried to always take the peaceful route if it presented itself.

Here there seemed to be no such option, you were either a friend or a foe. No room for misunderstandings and miscommunications or it ended in bloodshed.

Mimi shivered.

"Well as unfortunate as Takuya being out cold is, we need to keep moving before night hits or before Makuramon and Majiramon show back up" Koji announced taking first lead since Takuya was momentarily out of commission.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and J.P carried Takuya as the group left the remnants of Natas to be buried in the sand along with all his other victims.

* * *

Evening approached as the group reached the fore mentioned sand crater Umi talked about earlier. Mimi had to admit it was an interesting site.

Deep reddish brown sand lay in a swirling pattern within the crater, while the outer rims retained a bright tan appearance. Huge coal black rocks were jutting out from the outer rims as well, however they were so evenly and perfectly spaced that Mimi couldn't help but feel it a bit…

Suspicious…

"It almost like someone wanted people to walk in, it simply looks TOO inviting." Mimi thought rather unnerved. She kept looking at the obstruction as Palmon went to the cacti were some of the group was harvesting water.

"You shouldn't keep your face in that grimace, it's rather unfitting for you Meems"

Mimi felt her face get hot, only a couple of people called her by that nickname, and unfortunately for her this time it was her best friend's boyfriend, and her secret crush.

"He-hey Matt" Mimi greeted berating herself in her head for how desperate she sounded.

"Whatcha thinking about you looked so deep in concentration I just had to see what was up" Matt smiled at the her eyes sparkling with mirth, making her stupid heart speed up.

"I-I was just thinking about how this crater area seemed a bit TOO convenient, like someone or something is waiting for us here. Are you getting that feeling as well?" Mimi questioned looking for a change in Matt's face.

Sure enough she got one.

His face twisted into surprise, then satisfaction.

"Yeah, gotta admit I was worried I was the only one thinking that, but if the warriors spent time here before and nothing happened, all we can do and hope is Murphy's Law doesn't come and bite us on the ass." Matt sighed tiredly.

Mimi giggled loving when he brought his sarcastic sense of humor out, which she didn't appreciate as much when they were younger, but now found it rather refreshing.

"Anyway Meems we should get ready to turn in for the night, since neither of us has first night watch. Do you wanna sleep near Sora and I for tonight?" Matt proposed.

Mimi felt a hurtful tightening in her chest at the reminder that Matt was spoken for, but nodded in agreement with her head down. She did that to hide her blush as well; because his suggestion reminded her of the time they once shared a futon bed on their first trip in the digital world.

However because she did that, she didn't notice Matt take a light blush across his face.

* * *

Later in the night when all the children and digimon who weren't on watch duty in the center of the crater, were sleeping peacefully within the confines of the warmth and safety provided by the sand crater.

Mimi cuddled closer into her sleeping bag with Palmon by her side. Both of them far off into the land of dreams, or they were until a rather loud shout abruptly woke them up.

"TAKUYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Mimi immediately thrusted her whole body up to see an awake but appearing to be in a daze Takuya walking towards the center of the crater where the night watch was.

Zoe was shouting at Takuya, but it was to no avail with the trance he was in. He just kept walking and walking, plus Zoe's insistent shouting woke everyone else up too.

As complaints muddled the air, those in the center on night watch just looked confused at the injured flame warrior. Their and everyone else's confusion only increased when he grabbed Kazu's canteen on the ground and used it to put out the fire.

"HEY! What's the big idea buddy?! Why did you do that?" Kazu yelled angrily as Hagurumon tried to hold his tamer back by chomping his jaws on his shirt.

Takuya continued his silence he just stepped to where the fire used to be, and then suddenly gave a huge roar as his eyes glowed white.

"Som-something's calling me…" Takuya wheezed before going back into his trance. He reached for his D-tector, and as the D-tector set ablaze and set it on the ground where it glowed and shot a bright red beam into the air for a second before…

All hell broke loose…

In an instant the entire group was trapped in the swirling reddish brown sand of the crater. It became a quicksand whirlpool, however because of the unexpectedness the action no way was able and ready to dislodge themselves.

Mimi was able here faint cries of some of the other children as she was sinking all of whom were trying to get their digimon to digivolve, and she also heard the cries of shock and fear from many others including the warrior's.

Although what Mimi knew she'd remember the most besides grabbing Palmon as they sunk into the ground, was Takuya still standing in exact middle sinking slower than the rest of them mouthing these words.

"Don't be afraid…"

* * *

**Long Author's Note: Here you all go the second chapter of the Kyoryu Desert! **

**Once again letting everyone know the Greymons in this chapter are based on Geogreymon and Greymon 2010 version respectively. I had to include both because both are so badass. **

**By the way if anyone cares my favorite Greymon type is Geogreymon. I like the more vicious look given to him, and the slender build which allows more flexibility. However I DO appreciate the dinosaurian stature the 2010 version has, and the coloring is pretty badass too. Plus I still love the original Greymon for nostalgia reasons.**

**By the way again, all the moves that Takuya has as Geogreymon are ALL CANON moves. I kid you all not Geogreymon has SIX canon moves to his name. Impressive for digimon standards as some digimon only get one or two moves at the most, especially for champion level. **

**Also once again Natas is from my AU story and also named after a real type of computer virus, I'm probably going to start naming more of my characters after computer lingo now ;). **

**Plus, while little is revealed about Natas' back-story, I did give everyone a huge hint to draw conclusions from. "He was second in command in his old herd", keep that in mind. It gives much to the imagination for his betrayal doesn't it; sadly that whole story will have to wait until the AU frontier story! **

**Finally to answer a question**

**To MitzvahRose: To answer your question about Abraxas dedigivolving and dedigivolving in general. Yes this will be brought up again and happen more. I'm actually modeling this idea off Digimon 02 where you saw that the other digidestined's partners had become strong to digivolve on their on without their partner's needing to be anywhere near them.**

**Although unlike Gatomon they still weren't yet strong enough to have champion level be their default forms. Abraxas is on the same boat as the other digidestined's digimon and is strong to digivolve by himself, but not strong enough to stay that way. There will be other digimon in my story from both the canon and my AU who are like this as well.**

**Also to MitzvahRose great job on your digimon season 0 story, I can't wait to see/read where you go with that, by the way one more question; Have you been getting my PM's? I've sent you some and have gotten no response. Please let me know, because then I can check to see if something wrong with my computer, and if it's not sending my messages right!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! FUSAOKAIRI OUT! **


	16. The Kyoryu Desert Part 3

The Kyoryu Desert Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon Toei and Bandai do!

* * *

Kazu POV

Kazu hacked and coughed the sand that had lodged in his throat out. He was terrified as the constantly swirling sand dragged him downwards further into darkness.

He couldn't hear Kenta, Takato, or even Hagurumon! All the other noise was drowned out by the sound of the sand.

Then suddenly the constant sand in his face stopped, and he felt a lot lighter. Rubbing his eyes Kazu grunted as his vision slowly returned, until he noticed his second big problem.

He was falling!

"AHHHHH" Kazu screamed like bloody murder as all the air rushed past him and his adrenaline increased to maximum. His eyes couldn't detect his surroundings due to it still being very dark.

But before he could hit what he assumed was the ground, something grabbed him.

"Don't worry Kazu I've got you!" Hagurumon said as Kazu felt the back of his shirt hike up. Squinting his eyes Kazu turned around to see Hagurumon slowly levitating him down to the sandy ground below.

"Thanks buddy I owe you one…" Kazu sighed in relief at surviving the terrifying ordeal.

"No problem Kazu I'm just sorry we ended up in this mess in the first place.." Hagurumon sighed sadly.

Kazu nodded his head in agreement before taking the time to check his surroundings. He still couldn't make out much with the enclosed area being so dark, and so in sense to get some grounding Kazu frantically started calling out names.

"KENTA!TAKATO! ANYBODY?!" Kazu shouted into the dark space.

"Oi could you lower your voice? We're under a sandy cavern and if you're to loud it might collapse"

Kazu turned to the owner of the voice who turned out to be Umi, who was slowly easing herself up out of some sand.

"He he sorry" Kazu apologized sheepishly. He went over to the staggering girl to help her up. Kazu couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her; after all she didn't have a true physical digimon partner who would've helped her in her fall.

"Thanks Kazu, we've got to go try and find some of the others now who knows where they've landed," Umi stated before whipping out her D-tector pressing a button and using it's glowing light like a flashlight.

"Whoa that's cool" Kazu praised staring at the lit up device.

"Well come on then aren't you going to help me? I'm sure you digivice has a radar locator function right?" Umi asked unsurely, but letting an impatient tone slip through.

"OH! Yeah I do" Kazu remembered as he got out his brown D-Arc and let his radar pop up. He watched as all the dots of his friends, companions, and their digimon popped up on his radar.

Umi snuck a peek at the holo-projection screen from Kazu's D-Arc over his shoulder and let out a long sigh.

"We've got a lot of digging out to do.."

* * *

It took a total of twenty minutes to locate every single digimon and person within the regions and corners of the huge dark cavern, but fortunately as more and more of the warriors were found they were able to use their D-tectors as a flashlights to help with the efforts.

Kazu personally thought a torch would've been better, but then he remembered that there was no wood seen or felt so far in this cavern, so a torch would've been impossible.

Although Kazu was happy that the supplies tumbled down along with the group, and while most of it was very sandy, they all still had it at least.

"I feel like something's missing, something important..." Kazu turned to his best friend besides him and gave him a blank stare even though he knew Kenta probably couldn't even see it.

"What do you mean Kenta? I'm just happy we all survived that stupid fall!" Kazu whined earning an unseen eye roll from his partner.

"No! no Kazu I think we're missing somebody in our group!" Kenta explained his voice now laced with worry.

Kazu looked at his best friend in consideration, before turning to try and eye everyone in the group. When that didn't work due to the darkness he used his D-Arc radar, and tried to remember all the people in the group him and Umi dug out.

It took a little bit of time, but Kazu finally realized who wasn't there, and he made his concern know to everyone.

"HEY! Guys did anybody run into Takuya?" Kazu shouted alerting the attention of all those standing and sitting around him.

Waves of panic washed over all the warriors, although the most notable panic resonated within Zoe's voice.

"He didn't fall with everyone else?" Zoe questioned everyone visible.

Her question hung in the air for a minute, until a blinding light lofted through the entire cavern from the ceiling area.

Kazu covered his face with his hands in an effort to lessen the shock of sudden light on his eyes.

"Look!" Kazu heard somebody shout.

Kazu unshielded his eyes to see a glowing Takuya slowly descending down into the cavern, he glowed bright reddish orange, his D-tector also happened to being floating a little above his head as well.

Kazu thought Takuya looked kind of like a human sun. Which was very fitting for him.

"Takuya?" Koji questioned getting closer to his best friend once his feet were on the ground.

Takuya continued to say nothing, but thanks to his glowing he managed to light the cavern up enough that everyone could see each other and their surroundings.

Kazu looked at the cavern in awe, it was decorated in bright orange and red sand swirl pattern all around, each pattern looked like some form of fire or otherwise. However the most eye-catching pattern was definitely from the ceiling they fell through.

The still leaking sand ceiling above them was a swirled pattern of the flame symbol. Colored with blue, orange, and red sand. However the second most important thing revealed due to Takuya's light was multiple passages could be seen in the far right and left corners of the cavern.

"There are passages over there, which one should we take guys?" Davis questioned while still keeping an eye on the unresponsive glowing Takuya just like everyone else was.

But before anyone could say anything Takuya started walking towards the smallest cavern that was to the center right.

"Whelp I guess we're going that way…" J.P sighed shaking his head from side to side.

* * *

The group walked on in silence behind Takuya at a pretty good distance. They were far away enough so that if he was possessed or something and turned on them they could evade him better.

However they also stayed close enough so that if they needed to help him they could do it quickly.

The respective taxis carried the little toddlers, who were still Davis, Ryo, and Henry. As they needed the most sleep out of the group to regain all their energy. Their partners remained diligent close to the little one's sides.

All of toddlers had gone back to sleep too, and Kazu envied so much for getting to sleep and not having to walk. He knew it was stupid and useless to be jealous of the toddlers, but he was just so annoyed with the whole situation he couldn't help it.

After all if it wasn't for Takuya his shift was just about to end, and he would've been able to go back to sleep.

"Man this is just freaky, Takuya's just creeping me out!" Kazu thought as he stared at the still forward walking Takuya.

Then like clockwork another problem made itself known.

The ground started to quake.

Gasps and screams permeated the air, but Takuya remained steadfast in the adversity and just continued to walk forward, before eventually breaking into a steady run. Meanwhile the rest of the group didn't notice his growing distance due to the miniature earthquake.

At least they didn't notice until it was over…

"Is it over?"

"I don't know I hope so…"

"Just what we need something to help collapse this stupid cavern even further!"

"Oh... calm down Joe, Momentai"

"Oh no! Don't you Momentai me Gomamon!"

Kazu heard the comments with lack luster attention instead focusing all his time trying to get Kenta up.

"Owww…this is getting very irritating" Kenta huffed out Marineangemon on top on his head.

"I hear ya buddy. I hope whenever Takuya comes out of his freaky state he apologizes for getting us into this" Kazu grunted angrily.

"Wait OH we lost Takuya AGAIN!" Kenta screamed in annoyance.

"WHAT! He managed to just walk away during an earthquake are you kidding me!" Kazu shouted in absolutely disbelief as he searched the tight cavern.

However since Takuya was now well out of range, darkness had returned and it was hard for everyone to see once more.

"Don't you guys have someway to contact him?" Tai questioned Koji as Kazu watched him take out his D-tector.

"As a matter of fact we do" Koji assured his D-tector glowing in the darkness giving everyone a little sense of light.

"Our D-tector have a communication function, with a video screen so maybe we can get in contact with him" Koichi explained while his brother was navigating the buttons on the digivice.

Kazu snickered because he knew if Henry and Izzy could see properly they'd be clamoring over the device inspecting it.

But he DID think that was a very useful function. Heck it would've saved his team a lot of grief during their trip in the digital world. Kazu remembered Izzy saying he downloaded the digimon analyzer function on the older digidestined's digivices before.

So maybe he could do the same for the communication function of the warrior's digivces for all the other groups' digivices.

It'd be pretty sweet…

A beat passed as Koji stared at the screen only uttering the words Takuya over and over again, unfortunately he looked up and gave a face that let Kazu and many others know immediately that there was going to be bad news.

"He's not responding" Koji muttered sadly before he pointed his D-tector into the direction Takuya headed using it's light.

"Whelp nothing we can do but keep going forward and hoping we run into him and find a way out, stick close together everybody!" Matt commanded following Tai and Davis.

"Come on Kenta buddy we can't fall behind now!" Kazu insisted pulling a lightly protesting Kenta by the arm.

Unfortunately he was pulling him a little too fast and they both ended up crashing into the ice queen herself.

"Hey! Watch it you dunderheads keep the pace, and don't crush me!" Rika hissed at them in the darkness while Renamon helped her up and they walked away before Kazu could give her the retort he wanted too.

"Ergh stupid Rika" Kazu grumbled under his breath.

"Now come Kazu you know she cares about you two. She just has a hard time showing it" Hagurumon said trying to pacify his partner so he wouldn't cause an unnecessary fight or scene.

"Yeah she must have a VERY hard time showing it. Man I wish she could be a little endearing to us at least once. She is to Jeri so why not us?" Kenta remarked sadly regaining the grasp he had on Kazu's arm.

"Pii, Pu Kenta!" Marineangemon squeaked.

"Ya I know pal" Kenta addressed his little buddy.

Kazu just nodded fondly at the two of them before they continued at a safe distance from Rika on their journey forward.

* * *

For a while everything was once again peaceful with a few mumbled words and conversation here and there. The warriors all stood at the front of the group combining their D-tector lights together to give them a huge metaphorical flashlight.

But Kazu felt strange; in fact he thought he was feeling similar to how he felt in Geyser Crush when they were walking over the terrain.

His feet were very warm.

But this thought didn't dwell within Kazu to long due to the cool air that the cavern had at the moment, and after two days of desert trekking it was quite refreshing.

But then the group hit another crossroad

Literally…

"Oh boy now which way do we go?" Davis questioned looking side to side at the three paths in front of the group. He also was sure to keep Mako hoisted up on his back and comfortable.

"We can't afford to take the wrong way besides getting lost we may never get track of Takuya if we do…" Koichi sighed in aggravation.

Kazu just hummed in agreed trying to look at the paths in detail, but despites the D-tectors lights small details were still hard to make out.

But then he had one of his moments of genius.

"Hey dudes we can use our digivices! Everyone's digivice here has a radar function right?" Kazu happily exclaimed mentally patting himself on the back.

"Hey you're right not bad Kazu" Izzy congratulated pulling out his small white model.

"For once I agree, good job doofus," Rika said with a smirk highly evident in her voice.

"Man! Even when she compliments me, it has to be with an insult!" Kazu silently fumed glaring in Rika's general direction.

Henry did the same with his D-Arc, Ken with his D-3, and J.P with his D-tector.

But this turned a total bust as well.

All the digivices had inconclusive signals. None of the radars displayed anything and instead all they got was a fuzzy screen.

"Sorry Kazu despite the good idea it appears that none of our digivices are working there has to be some kind of interference." Henry stated sadly.

Kazu huffed and folded his arms. One of his best ideas and it didn't even work, now Rika will have something else to hound him about.

"We need to go that way"

All the lights and eyes were turned to the speaker of the voice who turned out to be Agumon. He was pointing to the left corridor cavern with absolution on his face.

"Wha?! How do you know Agumon, can you smell him?" Tai asked bending down to his partners level.

"No, it's just a really strong feeling, like a pull. I can't really explain anymore than that" Agumon answered still keeping his eyes on the left corridor.

"Yeah, actually I feel it too Davish. Like something calling me that way" Veemon said backing his digital mentor up.

"Ryo! It's very strong almost overwhelming" Monodramon added.

"Yea Takato it's like I can't see Takuya, but I can FEEL him" Guilmon finished actually putting in the best words.

Tai stared at the group of dinosaur/dragon digimon for a while like everyone else. Kazu could notice the hesitance Tai felt through the body language he gave, but Kazu didn't blame Tai he felt it as well.

"Alright Agumon I trust you and the others you've never let me down before so I doubt you will now" Tai admitted with great sincerity as Agumon's happy eyes teared up.

"Thanks Tai…"

"Well everyone else ready?" Tai asked facing the rest of the group.

"Yea!"

"Let's Go!"

"Onward!"

Kazu smiled. The trust between a digimon and their partner was unbreakable. The amountof trust Tai had in the small dinosaur was admirable, but Kazu couldn't help but wonder.

"How come none of the others felt this pull, the dinos and dragons were talking about?" Kazu thought to himself, not realizing that was a thought on many others minds in the group too.

But he put that thought reserve as the group continued on their journey.

* * *

Ten minutes later the scenery finally began to change.

The best change was the brightness increased the deeper the group went. So the D-tectors were now put away because there was no use for them anymore. Second sand was becoming scarcer and coal and brimstone were becoming more present.

It was almost like the group had been teleported into a completely different environment all the sudden.

But one change Kazu did not appreciate was the heat. It was back, but thankful at least for now it was nowhere near the desert's natural temperature.

Then everyone saw the end of the cavern tunnel and made a break for it, running down the tunnel and into the cliff face of…

An active underground magma volcano?

"Guys what just happened?!" Kazu asked tilting his head in complete confusion.

"We've must found an underground magma layer, although I thought these were more common in ocean environments?" Izzy suggested his confusion a little less obvious.

"Izzy this a digital world. Logic tends to fly out the window more than I would like" Joe sighed an accepting smile on his face.

Kazu simply eyed the beauty of the area. There was still sand but now it was only falling from the top ceiling, which had the exact same flame symbol on it just like the place they entered at.

The bright orange sand dripped down to the lava below them and swirled within before disintegrating. Looking ahead he could see a dark brimstone bridge path that hung above the lava, which also had mixtures of coal in it.

But the most eye-catching sight to Kazu was the mostly broken stone statues of Greymon and Agumon species digimon around the place. Although besides the Geogreymon and Agumon statues the other figures were unrecognizable to Kazu. They appeared to start half way across the bridge.

"So I'm guessing we're supposed to be going that way" Kazu announced pointing in the direction of the stone statues.

"It seems to be the only way to go" Hagurumon agreed staring of into the distance.

"Right well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Davis cried headed out onto the brimstone bridge.

The walk across the bridge was rather peaceful and beautiful. To Kazu it was like taking a scenic route on vacation to an exotic place.

Once everyone had made it across the bridge they were able to get a better look at the statues. They were much more intricate in detail up close, Kazu could even see scales, and the stripe patterns carved into them. Chipped paint was also prevalent allowing age to be shown in the statues.

"These statues look like they're over a thousand years old" Ken stated in awe rubbing the statue up and down.

Kazu listened but then something was caught in his peripheral vision. Stairs and something else…

"Guys look down there at that building!" Kazu shouted pointing down the stairs that led into the volcanic valley, but another noticeable feature was the red flame decorated Greek style temple, with two large dragon type looking digimon statues perched at the front gate. It had cobblestone, brimstone, and coal teeming all around it as well. Giving a polished look and the giving the illusion of a floor.

"OH MY th-this is it! This has to be Hono's old temple we've found do you hear ME?! This is a MAJOR discovery in the making! A historical mark you hear!" Bokomon shouted hysterically excitement oozing out of him as he shook J.P.

"ARGGH I hear you, I hear you! Calm down Bokomon!" J.P pleaded hoping to get Bokomon to ease up on the shaking.

"R-right right, sorry lost a little control" Bokomon smiled blushing embarrassed as he let J.P go.

Kazu laughed boisterously at the usually reserved digimon.

"This little dude is an even bigger nerd than Izzy, and Henry combined" Kazu chuckled inwardly not realizing how that was a HUGE hypocritical statement.

Suddenly another cry made it's way into the air.

"Guys I can see Takuya down there too!" Tommy shouted pointing towards his friend.

"Takuya!" The rest of the warriors shouted in unison barreling down to the boy who stood still.

"Whoa you guys wait up!" Yolei cried as everyone else followed them down the stairs.

"This is getting ridiculous…" Kazu mumbled as the closer they got to the bottom of the stairs the more the heat increased.

* * *

Once they all finally reached the runaway boy, his glow was getting even brighter. To the point it was hard to look straight at him.

The strange light was also consuming his digivice and was floating slightly above his head. The light from D-tector had unforeseen though.

Kazu jumped back slightly as the light consumed Hagurumon and Salamon.

"Hagurumon digivolve to Guardromon!"

"Salamon digivolve to Gatomon!"

"They digivolved, this is just like the time when Gennai brought us one of Azulongmon's digicores!" T.K exclaimed in amazement.

"I couldn't agree with you more T.K, but what matters is I feel great! That was just what I needed!" Gatomon sighed stretching her limbs. Kairi smiled at her partner happy to see her with all her energy back.

"Good to have ya back buddy" Kazu pleasantly said patting the robot on his shoulder.

"Good to be back Kazu!" Guardromon agreed flexing.

"Wait something else is happening" Kenta exclaimed pointing at Takuya who was now floating horizontally above the ground. His D-tector was floating the exact same way in front of him.

Then something so amazing happened Kazu was sure he'd never forget it for the rest of his life.

Through Takuya then out of the device the ghostly figure of Hono appeared in a display of dazzling white fire.

Takuya flopped down to the ground. Kazu was pretty sure he was unconscious, but Kazu was sure he would be too if an entity popped out of him.

Hono turned to face the audience gathered behind him. He nodded his toward Takuya then pointed to the temple.

"Follow me everyone and bring Takuya with you, I've got something to show and tell you all" Hono's commanding voice ordered. J.P went to pick up Takuya bridal style and carried him through the gate to the entrance of the temple, and everyone else followed.

* * *

Inside the temple Kazu marveled at the brimstone texturing, dinghy/singed furniture, and the complete versions of the statues that were placed outside. There were many half decaying staircases and their small troughs of lava that ran through the temple.

Hono lead them all to the largest statue yet right in the center of the inner temple, it was a digimon Kazu had never seen before but it looked magnificent. The most prominent that caught Kazu's eyes were the digicores decorated around the statue's neck. So whoever this digimon was must've been very powerful.

The statue appeared to have a head similar to a WarGreymon head cover, feathery wings, an armored body, maybe fragments of hair, and a long powerful tail.

Hono faced the confused crowd once more.

"What do you all see?" Hono asked cryptically.

"Uhmm…a temple, lava, a dragon type digimon?" Davis answered sounding very unsure.

Hono just smiled.

"Yes, that's all true but who do you think that statue is?"

The group remained silent no really sure how to answer. To Kazu it looked like the warriors figured out what was going on as soon as Hono appeared, but they wanted to see if anyone else in the group did too.

Kazu was in no mood for riddles, but he didn't really want to upset an ancient entity.

Bokomon decided to put them out of their misery.

"It's you great lord" Bokomon said in a worshipful voice as he bowed down.

"Yes, correct this is me when I was in my prime. I was known as AncientGreymon" Hono explained before the statue glowed orange, and he burst out into in a display of flames and data.

Kazu watched in awe as Hono's body expanded into the very same shape and size of the large statue. The only differences now were that Kazu could see the body in complete color, and the absence of the digicores.

The head cover was white with red stripes, and he had yellow hair. The armor was a red, and his beautiful wings were a bright orange that gave them a sense of being living flames.

Everyone was slack jawed even the warriors who knew what Hono looked like in his final form. It was the first time they felt his power this up close and personal before.

"I lured Takuya down here with my influence, sorry all of you had to get such an abrupt scare to get here, but I needed you all to come here as well to deliver a message" Hono explained.

Kazu was still stunned in silence; being in front of Hono in this form was the same as being in the presence of the Sovereign.

"Wh-what is it?" Tai asked with an audile gulp afterwards.

"As you all know the enemies you will be facing will get harder and more merciless the further you go on. My cohorts and I have decided to unlock the gifts they were sealed away in the original apocalypse of this digital before new and old digimon were born and reborn." Hono began his story.

Everyone was quiet listening in rapt attention, Kazu surprised himself staying attentive for so long, especially with the attention he had.

"My fellow warriors and I weren't reborn so we could pass down our abilities and attributes to our descendents. That's why my digicores are absent. My absolute power will never return too me" Hono sighed annoyance and longing in his deep voice.

"Anyway I'm here to give a gift to my descendents that are in this group, I could only do it near the power of my temple, because otherwise I couldn't hold a powerful corporeal form for long enough." Hono said smiling down at everyone.

"A gift" Kazu thought curiously his eyes glowing.

"Agumon, Veemon, Monodramon, and Guilmon. All my descendents please step forward in front me" Hono boomed.

Their partners looked a little surprised that their digimon were his decedents, but not too surprised, maybe they were amore along the lines of amazed.

All four walked up rather tepidly, not sure what he was going to do to them.

"Get ready I'm going to unlock all the original power that was lost to you all in the Neo-genesis" Hono announced smiling. He raised his head up and spread his wings. Glowing white flames launched towards the four and engulfed them.

They hovered above the ground with their partners watching with small amounts of fear in their eyes.

They follow inject themselves into the bodies of the four descendents, until they were gone and all four of them plopped back to the ground.

But for all that showmanship Agumon, Veemon, Monodramon, and Guilmon didn't look any different than before.

And everyone else noticed it too.

"Wait what did you do they all look the same…" Ken questioned his voice growing quieter near the end of his sentence due to Hono giving him an impatience look.

"In short time you will see, trust me they are not the same, neither is my partner Takuya. But his reward will take MUCH longer to enact" Hono explained stressing the "much" when he mentioned Takuya.

"I wonder what Takuya got…" Kazu thought feeling another new ability was too overpowered for him, but then again he didn't fight digimon head on every battle either.

"But wait what about the rest of us?" Gabumon questioned the deity feeling particularly left out.

"Yeah, are our partners in on this plan too?" Umi asked walking forward to Hono a bit more.

Hono smirked.

"That was the second part of my explanation. All of you are going to get the same power up that my underlings just received. However part of your journey includes finding the old homes and temples of my fellow warriors to unlock that power. Sadly you'll have to get close enough for them to get control like I did with Takuya" Hono answered with a laugh.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Can't you tell us where they are? Any hint?" Yolei asked pleading folding her hands together.

"I'm sorry but if I do the journey will be lost, besides trust me you'll know when you're close anyway" Hono said with finality smiling down sadistically while everyone groaned.

"Nice dude, nice…" Kazu grumbled under his breath heavily annoyed with how cryptic everyone is in this dimension.

"Now I must take my leave, you all should stay in the temple for the rest of the night. Sorry for the scare once again, goodbye and good luck everybody" Hono insisted before taking his leave.

He dedigivolved back into an Agumon and merged with Takuya once more going through the D-tector back into his partner's body.

Takuya remained unconscious but with a noticeable wide smile on his face.

Kazu turned to face Guardromon who looked back at him with anticipation.

"So he's feeling the same way I am! I know I can't wait to run into the warrior that will power up Guardromon, and then I can show these bozo bad guys what we can really do!" Kazu thought making a fist in front of his face smiling cockily.

"Kazu?"

"Yea pal?"

"This is going to be the bad of ass isn't it?"

* * *

**Kind of short Author's Note: There you go everyone the TRUE power up is revealed, and another plotpoint is brought forward. Once the others find the ancient warriors correct homes/temples they will get the power up too. **

**Now the power up is basically the digimon getting all the moves they have, but that they never used in the show. The warriors power up is nothing like that, and I'll say now it their power up is something more on the spiritual side.**

**The moves the digimon will get will mostly be canon. However if the digimon canonically has under four moves in any form rookie or higher, and I can't find anymore moves I WILL make them up, but I'll tell you in the Author's Note if that is the case. Otherwise if the move isn't in the Aurhor's note it is canon. **

**Finally when I say at least four moves and up, I mean for only rookie forms and up, in-training and baby do not receive that honor. So now Agumon, Veemon, Monodramon, and Guilmon have more tricks up their sleeves. Like I said in earlier chapters, I wasn't going to let every group besides the warriors fade into the background.**

**The next chapter is a montage! A training, training montage! Anyone get this reference? ;)**

**FUSAOKAIRI OUT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. The Kyoryu Desert Part 4

The Kyoryu Desert Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon Toei and Bandai do!

* * *

Ken POV

Ken was sleeping peacefully on some rather giant singed pillows within the confines of Hono's temple after the events of last night everyone was rather winded.

Hono after forcefully pushing them down underground to his home revealed that the other warriors were all going to unlock the true potential of everyone's digimon.

After the event there was a beat of highly animated chatter as nearly everyone was excited at the prospect of finding out what gift Hono bestowed onto Agumon, Veemon, Monodramon, and Guilmon.

Ken not so much.

He loved Wormmon, he really did, but he feared what could happen if Wormmon did unlock his full potential. For some reason in his heart Ken felt the effects wouldn't be as positive as they were on Agumon, Veemon, Monodramon, and Guilmon.

The four aforementioned digimon seemed to exude new bounds of confidence that weren't previously there before. Veemon even had a certain strut too him; he was even feeling well enough to remove his bandages.

Ken had to admit it was nice seeing the four so energized and enthusiastic, but he still couldn't help but feel hesitant about Wormmon's own impending enlightenment, it wasn't like he didn't already have a clue to who Wormmon's partner is...

What if it went wrong?

Weren't there still some dark spore remnants in him…

What if they transferred to Wormmon…

Ken didn't realize he violently shifting in his sleep, at least not until a gentle hand lightly shook him awake.

Ken let his bleary eyes take a moment to adjust before the face of his girlfriend Yolei came into perfect view.

"Ken? Are you alright? You've been even quieter than usual," Yolei asked worriedly seeing light bags under her boyfriend's eyes.

"No, but I think I will be" Ken confessed while he squeezed Yolei's hand, which caused her to blush.

"Keep on doing that and you'll be getting extra points" Yolei insinuated wiggling her eyebrows not wanting to be out done.

Sure enough Ken gave off a brighter blush with that sheepish smile that Yolei thought was too cute.

She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead then went to gather Kari and Mimi.

Ken smiled as she walked away before turning beside him to see a now smiling and awake Wormmon on the pillow next to him.

"Hello Ken!" Wormmon chirped nuzzling the side of Ken's face.

"Hey Wormmon" Ken greeted back just as happily. Ken was ecstatic that Wormmon was okay with Yolei taking his time every now and again; after the incident with Rosa Ken had worried that he'd never get a potential girlfriend with his clingy partner.

But apparently he had nothing to worry about, because after only one talk Wormmon understood that Yolei wouldn't replace him, and that he would always have a special place in his heart. So Wormmon's famous jealousy and possessiveness never crept up and after that everything went smoothly.

"Ken? Ken you don't look well maybe you should get some more rest," Wormmon pointed out tilting his head in concern.

"I couldn't if I tried Wormmon, I've got too much on my mind. Besides we need to get out of this temple soon. I don't want to be in here if another tremor arrives" Ken pried wanting his friend to drop the subject.

"But Ken…"

"Don't worry Wormmon I'll be fine, I just need to mull a few things over that's all" Ken assured sitting up and giving his partner a hug.

"Okay I trust you Ken, but I won't let this get out of hand" Wormmon gave in cuddling his partner back.

"I know" Ken replied. He knew his partner would never let him go off the deep end again.

Not that he would let himself do that either.

"Come on Wormmon let's go get some breakfast"

"Oh boy!"

* * *

After a rather scarce breakfast, and picking a few grains of sand out of his teeth, Ken and the others were all ready to head out back into the desert heat.

Now if they knew where the exit was…

"Sooo Takuya, while you were in that freaky trance state did you get "enlightened" to where the exit is?" J.P asked leaning into the now conscious Takuya who gave him a sheepish grin.

"Well I may have an idea how to get out, but we have to go back to Hono's shrine" Takuya suggested dropping the hint that this was only an assumption he had.

"Takuya I'm fine with anyway as long as you don't lead us down another sand whirlpool" J.P sighed waving him off.

"Okay then everyone let's head back to Hono's shrine" Takuya ordered and soon the group began walking.

Ken kept a steady pace in the middle of the group, Wormmon on his shoulder Ken was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice an approaching figure.

"Hey bud, penny for your thoughts?"

Ken violently jerked at the scare out of his thoughts, that's when he turned to meet the eyes of someone he was slightly avoiding.

He was eye to eye with the warrior of darkness Koichi.

Now of course Ken didn't judge him on his past actions, he of all the people here had no right too. Then again Koichi and the warriors were really cryptic about his role in their first adventure. Plus he didn't hate Koichi or anything like that; in fact he rather liked the soft-spoken boy because he reminded him of himself.

What Ken didn't like so to speak was how comfortable Koichi was using and affiliating with the powers of darkness.

Ken just couldn't understand it for the life of him. He had put using the powers of darkness behind him last year, and never looked or wanted to go back. So meeting someone who was so happy and content to represent the unstable element unnerved him a whole lot.

"Uh" and that was Ken's articulate response.

"Did a fly get stuck in your throat too? Geez you're all over the place!" Koichi laughed merrily.

Ken blushed when Wormmon giggled along with Koichi.

"But in all seriousness am I making you uncomfortable?" Koichi asked rather sadly.

"Honestly a little bit…" Ken answered tepidly.

Koichi's face went slightly stony.

"It's because of my element isn't it? I know most in your group haven't taken to me well, especially Takeru and Hikari" Koichi huffed annoyance evident.

"Yeah…my friends and I just don't understand how you're so okay with affiliating with the power of darkness so easily…" Ken answered completely honest, no malice or malicious intent present in his voice. Although he was slightly off put by the way Koichi used his friend's full names in annoyance.

Wormmon continued to look at the darkness warrior, wondering the same thing as his partner. Although Wormmon was fond of the boy, for the same reason Ken himself was.

Koichi's face shifted to one of surprise, before a small smile formed.

"I guess that's a reasonable question, sadly the only real answer I can give is I feel I deserve the consequences that come with being the warrior of darkness. Plus it gives me the chance to make up for some things I've done by using the power I was given for good. It brings me redemption, justice, and peace. " Koichi explained.

"Peace? How? When I was completely under the dark spore I had intellectual clarity sure, but the rest of my mind was uneasy and restless," Ken replied baffled by his statement. Everything else he could maybe understand, but the idea of darkness giving anybody peace was beyond him.

"You'd have to have gone down the complete deep end and come back to understand…" but Koichi was interrupted.

"I hav-"

"No!" Koichi boomed earning a many surprised glances from that closest people as none of the others have ever had the dark boy raise his voice.

Ken stepped back a bit, while Wormmon tensed up put off by Koichi's sudden hostility.

Koichi realized what he did and put his hands up in apology, he then took two deep breaths to calm down.

"What I mean is yes, you've done terrible things from your time as digimon emperor, destroying digital cities, enslaving digimon, toying with the digidestined you now call friends, and even caused the death of your partner..." Koichi began.

Ken flinched at the reminders, and Wormmon nuzzled his partner's head glaring at Koichi for brining the painful memories up.

"But have you ever had the weight of being responsible for nearly 5,000 deaths? Have you ever tortured numerous digimon to the point of causing them to commit suicide? Or betrayed those who trusted you with their life for something as petty as jealously? Or worse did you nearly kill your brother and the people you now think of as your second family?" Koichi rasped out his voice beginning to break, tears clouding his vision.

Ken stared at the boy in absolute disbelief and horror, like nearly everyone else in the vicinity. The warriors and Impmon were looking at Koichi more in the terms of sadness, or in Impmon's case understanding.

Ken was so wrapped up with Koichi that neither of them noticed that now EVERYBODY was listening to them.

Koichi clutched his throat nodding his head down in mental agony. He wiped his eyes then looked bore straight into Ken's.

"One of these nights I want you and Wormmon to sit in with Impmon and I at a night watch. We three have too many things in common to not talk about them. Besides maybe…" Koichi looked down trailing off.

Ken feeling sympathetic placed a comforting hand on Koichi's shoulder.

Koichi sadly smiled.

"M-maybe we can help each other heal" Koichi finally finished grasping Ken's hand in his.

Then he leaned into Ken's shoulder on the side that wasn't occupied by Wormmon and whispered a phrase that should've chilled Ken but did the exact opposite. It comforted him instead.

"We are brothers in Darkness, you, Impmon, and I. We need to stick together, when you've gathered enough courage come and sit with us one night. You might learn something's about darkness you would've never known before" Koichi requested then he went over to give his brother a hug.

Koji hugged Koichi back tightly and grabbed his shoulder whispering words to Koichi that Ken and nobody else could hear.

"Ken?"

Ken snapped out of his stupor enough to eye Wormmon on his shoulder. Wormmon's eyes were glistening in fear.

"Ken? Am I the only afraid right now?" Wormmon whispered imploringly.

"No, no you're not my friend"

* * *

After that fiasco everyone but Impmon and the warriors avoided Koichi during the walk to the shrine. Even the ever accepting Tamers were unnerved at the hints Koichi dropped about his past actions. During the dinner in Ophanimon's castle everyone realized just how many gruesome details the warriors actually omitted from their story and about Koichi's past.

It was an unsettling time for everyone.

But that wasn't the focus at the moment, now that they were all back at the shrine and ready to get out of here.

"So now what Takuya?" Umi questioned wanting to get out of the cavern/ temple and away from the awkward gloomy atmosphere.

"Hang on, I'm going to try and contact Hono again, I just figured it would be easier near his statue than further away" Takuya reasoned before taking the form of a meditation pose.

A light red glow resurfaced around Takuya, although it was nowhere near as strong as last night. His eyes were tightly shut in deep concentration, and his mouth was moving softly seemingly sounding out words.

Only a minute passed before Takuya slowly rose back up with a bit of a wobble in his step. He turned to the group and gave a mischievous smile Ken knows he's seen on Davis and even Tai from time to time.

"Well Hono's told me about a way out, but we all need to get into the center of the flame symbol here, and my crew and I will do the rest." Takuya announced summoning the remaining warriors to get closer to him.

Everyone moved to the center of the floor directly in front of the statue, while Takuya and the warriors all stood in front of the group.

"Okay get ready everyone, my guesses is this is probably going to feel really weird" Takuya warned, before lifting up his D-tector along with all the other warriors.

Suddenly a blinding light rippled through all the D-tector's and right into the center of the statue. Near where Ken knew the heart would be.

The statue of Hono glowed orange along with the floor symbol they were all standing on eliciting gasp of shock from all the others present, then in a blinding light of white flames was all Ken could catch sight of before they…

Vanished…

* * *

Ken cringed as the jerking feeling continued. He could hear Wormmon and many of his other friends screaming all around him. He wished he had the strength but the force of whatever was going on was too strong for him to open his eyes.

Teleportation really sucked…

Then just like entering the cavern the first time feeling stopped as quickly as it began and Ken felt himself popped down into something soft and familiar.

It wasn't the hot gravely sand, but instead something that had an interesting scent, a scent Ken knew he loved deeply.

"Ken I think we've landed in grass" Wormmon cried happily.

Ken shot up swiftly checking the surroundings; sure enough there was plenty of grass all around. Palm trees with luscious recognizable fruits like coconuts and bananas. Ken could see four rather large bodies of fresh water stewed throughout the area. The middle body of water even had a small waterfall from a pair of rocks glistening in it.

Bushes, and moss-covered rocks were present as well. But the one thing Ken was most happy to see was how expansive the area was. It was so much larger than the last oasis, the warriors weren't lying the place really looked like four oasis' combined.

"Ergh…"

Ken immediately whipped his head to the left to find Yolei struggling to get up. Being the virtuous guy that he was Ken immediately went over to help her and Wormmon helped Hawkmon up.

"Thank you very much my friend" Hawkmon said giving Wormmon a "hand shake" in gratitude.

"Oh it's no problem" Wormmon smiled.

Ken pulled Yolei to her feet where he received a rather unexpected peck on his lips that made him blush a bright red. No matter how many times they kissed so far he's never been able to not blush and prevent his heart from beating one hundred miles a minute.

"Thank you Ken" Yolei sighed sweetly his eyes lowered in a happy daze.

"You-you're welcome" Ken grinned sheepishly a small blush still on his face.

Yolei just nodded her head fondly at her shy boyfriend, before she and Hawkmon walked off together to help all the other digidestined girls.

Ken just followed her figure eyes half lidded, until Wormmon promptly ruined the moment.

"I still don't understand that weird kissing thing you humans do, why don't you lick her instead?" Wormmon said while his face bore a mixture of curiosity and disgust.

Ken nearly fell over in embarrassment.

* * *

Just a few minutes later everybody was together and accounted for, all the supplies placed down, and taken out as everyone enjoyed the peaceful surroundings. Since it was still early morning the group decided to just forgo the march onward and instead rest and possibly train for a day.

However according to the warriors there was only one more oasis to pass, and it was the smallest one near the very end of the desert.

Ken thought it was pretty ironic that according to the warriors the third and smallest oasis tended to be the most crowded, while the largest oasis with the most space and resources was hardly ever visited.

The warriors and Bokomon chopped it up to the largest oasis being inconvenient for the other digimon as it was deep in the middle of the desert, and away from any connectors in case the herds had to migrate to other lands, or food in the case of the carnivore type digimon.

But what caught Ken's attention once he was done setting up a couple of fire pits with Davis is what Bokomon was doing.

His markings and paws were glowing as he touched himself with his right hand. He was in deep concentration. The all the warriors besides Umi who was swimming in one of the pools stood around him as well whispering in hushed tones.

Occasionally they looked up to eye everyone from time to time and nod. Ken's curious mind couldn't stop whirling and eventually it caught the attention of his best friend.

"What's up Ken? You stare any harder and your eyeballs will come out" Davis laughed while Ken jumped at his voice.

"OH! Uh I was just wondering what the warriors are planning I mean haven't you noticed how deep in a discussion they are in?" Ken implied.

"Yeah man I of course I have. I think they're planning the training regime that we talked about before we ran into Natas and fell into Hono's cavern." Davis shivered excitement clear in his tone.

"Me too Daivs I wanna see what Hono did to me" Veemon announced flexing his "muscles" making Davis, Ken, and Wormmon laugh.

"Well you won't have to wait any longer Veemon!"

The group looked to see a smiling Takuya and Bokomon addressing them. Bokomon whistled to get the attention of everyone else.

"Alright everyone we're ready to start the training regime! We're going to teach you all the things our teachers had taught us! But for today I want to see what exactly my partner did to Veemon, Agumon, Monodramon, and Guilmon. So will you four please come forward!" Takuya commanded.

The four eagerly trotted forward to the amusement of their partners, Veemon was practically bouncing in place.

"As for the rest we'll show you more of the strategic way of fighting in our world later today, in the mean time we'll be testing these four so pay attention. Bokomon will be their target for today, and he'll be making clones of himself for the others so they can adjust and learn how to fight without fear of attack." Takuya explained as Bokomon stretched to prepare.

"Pay close attention to how the clones dodge, and block these are vital skills" Takuya warned waggling his finger.

Ken's eyebrows rose with many others in the group. Bokomon could clone himself?

"It's probably an ability he absorbed from another digimon" Ken correctly rationalized in his head.

"Meanwhile the other warriors and I will be doing our own training regime while this is going on. However since their so much we want to show you all we've decided to extended the training for tomorrow morning as well" Koji said taking over for Takuya. Koji, Takuya, J.P, Koichi, and Tommy then took their shirts off, while Zoe took off her hoodie. Umi was already dressed lightly and didn't need to remove anything.

Ken chuckled lightly at hearing groaning coming from Davis, Kazu, Kenta, and Impmon. It wasn't a problem to him he was use to early rising.

However Ken did feel a large spike of jealously as he saw all the girls including Yolei and even Rika blush at the sight of J.P, Koji, and Takuya who all had six-packs strongly coming in. Although J.P's build was by far the most imposing as he also had huge arm muscles too.

Tommy was still too young for any bulking muscles, and Koichi actually looked rather thin and sickly causing Ken and some others who noticed to frown.

But Ken didn't mind too much as he relished in seeing how indignant Matt, Tai, Davis, and even T.K got at the girls gawking at the warriors. It was pretty funny!

The other warriors then took off into a run, jogging around the entire oasis, and making obstacles for themselves by climbing trees or swimming then running again. Ken practically wheezed at the sight of them doing that like many of the others digimon included.

He got hot and tired from just looking at them.

"Finally I'll need you!" Takuya shouted pointing to a surprised Izzy.

"What do you need me for..you aren't volunteering me are you?" Izzy pleaded sounding quite dismayed not that Ken could blame him; he'd be scared to volunteer for this thing too.

"Nooo, no nothing like that I just want you to scan each of these guys with your laptop before they battle. Then I want you tell us if anything's changed and be on stand by for explanations in case we need them okay?" Takuya explained as he laughed at Izzy's natural reaction along with everyone else.

"Oh no problem you've got it!" Izzy smirked his eyes gleaming with confidence as he dug up his improved laptop.

"First Agumon you're up the rest of you guys go on stand by then when we're done. I'll call whose up next. Now everyone gather around we've got a show to start!" Takuya raved going to stand beside Bokomon.

* * *

Shuffling could be heard for the next minute of so as everyone picked a spot to watch the proceedings. Tai and the others whose partners were empowered stood a little further off from the large formed circle. Ken and Wormmon took their seats beside T.K, Patamon, Joe, Gomamon, Yolei, and Hawkmon.

"Go Agumon!"

"You can do it!"

"You'll do great buddy I know it!"

Ken smiled as he listened to all the cheers from his friends for the little orange dino who beamed at the praise. He took on a look of determination facing Bokomon who smirked right back to him. Bokomon they waved his arm and an exact solid copy popped up in front of him for Agumon to fight.

Small beeps were heard as the computer scanned Agumon's new readings, and sure enough there were some interesting finds.

"So what's the damage Izzy?" Tai asked his computer savvy friend.

Izzy's eyes widened.

"Prodigious! Agumon's got at least seven new abilities! He now has seven more moves than just his pepper breath attack in this form. Plus from further analysis it looks like his other forms have gotten the same upgrade, but I can't see what his moves are and how many he got until he digivolves into his higher forms!" Izzy exclaimed absolutely thrilled by the development.

Cries of astonishment were heard from human and digimon alike. So this was the apparent power up Hono had bestowed on them. So that meant that Guilmon, Veemon, and Monodramon had gotten the same reward. Now the others were even more anxious to find the other warriors homes and see what they might learn.

But for now everyone could easily settle for seeing what the dragons of the group now have under their sleeves.

Plus this was a HUGE advantage that they could all share. Ken knew that he wasn't the only member of the digidestined who felt better about having some sort of compensation since they couldn't transform like the warriors to fight or use digimon cards to aid their partners like the Tamers.

"I do have to wonder what moves Wormmon will get" Ken thought stealing a quick glance at his partner by his side that was solely focusing on the match.

He really wished he could shake that negative feeling he had but it still lingered within him…

Not wanting to tread in THAT territory again Ken returned his focus to the match.

"Well Izzy don't leave us hanging call out the moves for Agumon to try!" Takuya suggested crossing his arms.

"Oh here's an interesting one. Apparently Agumon you can use an attack called Spitfire! It's supposedly a rapid-fire version of pepper breath. You could also your new uppercut attack!" Izzy suggested.

Agumon nodded and closed his eyes to focus.

"Spitfire!" Agumon called out before rapid flames launched out of his mouth about seven times before stopping. Bokomon's clone readily blocked all the flame balls except the last one, which hit it in the knee. But the way the clone managed to maneuver its arms to deflect the most of the fire was impressive.

Ken also noticed that Agumon might want to work on his stance for that attack as the small dino was blown back a couple of paces.

Erghhhh…Uppercut!" Agumon cried jousting forward using his right arm to attempt to hit the clone with his now flaming right fist. The clone managed to block itself from being thrust upwards by the flaming fist it still got hit with considerable blowback, and was pushed a couple feet back.

"Okay good, now let's keep going shall we?" Takuya praised with a smile along with the other digidestined and tamers.

Agumon continued to go through his new move roster. He used his claw attack move, which was a simple slash attack. Learned to master a move called Mach Jab, which was nothing but numerous punches.

He figured out how to use the move Dynamic Kick a flying kick attack to launch enemies to make them vulnerable. The Bokomon clone countered each of these moves with steadfast easiness that everyone made sure to look at with much scrutiny to see a flaw in the creature's stance.

So far they had found no variable evidence that Bokomon or his clones could be remotely incompetent.

Next came an attack Ken and many others thought was rather brutal. Crossfight was a biting attack that Agumon tried that allowed him to chop down on the Bokomon clone and slam into the ground three times, before the clone managed to escape rather bruised.

Finally came the time for Agumon's final new attack Battle Hawk. This was the attack Agumon was going to have to practice to master. After getting over the initial shock Agumon had at learning that he could summon an axe, he attempted to try it.

"Battle Hawk!" Agumon cried. Then he a second later he cried in surprise as a silver axe with flame decorations all over the handle materialized over his head, Agumon quickly side-stepped to avoid having the axe fall on his head.

The Bokomon clone waited panting as Agumon desperately in vain tried to pick the axe up. However it was to no avail as he wasn't strong enough to lift it and use it properly.

Takuya saved him from any further embarrassment.

"Okay Agumon stop its alright. You'll just have to build up enough strength to use that weapon properly is all" Takuya reassured with a small smile at the now frowning Agumon who perked up a bit at the encouraging words.

"Anyway great job! Bokomon make another new clone and get rid of this injured one. I want Guilmon up next" Takuya ordered.

"Oh boy I'm next Takato wish me luck!" Guilmon asked waltzing up to Takuya and Bokomon. Takato just smiled fondly at his partner.

* * *

The new clone was set and the second round began. Guilmon just as lucky in the move department and learned six more new moves making him have a total of eight.

First Guilmon used an airborne pyrosphere, which was nothing more than an airborne version of the original. Wild scratch a savage scratching attack that left many watching cringing and the clone nearly fighting for its life before he got away from the attack.

The next attack launched was same as one of Agumon's moves. Guilmon used flame uppercut to case his right paw in fire and try and punch the clone into the air, but the clone managed to negate it. Rock crusher was another move Ken thought was rather devastating Guilmon slammed his glowing claws to the ground to create a miniature earthquake and after effect shockwave.

The clone stumbled a bit but managed to keep its ground by digging it's claws into the ground to hold itself steady.

Then Guilmon practiced using the move Pyro Grenade it which any fireballs shot would explode on contact of whatever they touched. The clone had to do some quick step dodging with that move as blocking it was impossible due to it exploding.

It became Guilmon's new favorite move to use.

Pyroburner was a flamethrower enhanced version of his Pyro sphere attack so that continuous flames poured out of Guilmon's mouth. The clone actually swiped his paws side to side during this attack and negated the flames right down the middle.

Then like Agumon, Guilmon ran into his "problem" move as well. Fire Rockbreaker proved to be to hard for Guilmon to control.

Using the attack caused his digital hazard symbol to glow bright red as flames burst out of every symbol on his body, but then when he tried to charge and tackle the clone he was so out of control he ended up charging all over the place before being stopped by a large rock.

"Well pal it looks like you have a move you're going to need to get the hang of as well" Takuya sighed fondly while Takato helped his disoriented partner up.

Ken had a sneaking suspicion "problem" moves were going to become a running theme…

And of course he was right…

* * *

Veemon was next and he and Davis couldn't be more excited. Ken and Wormmon eagerly cheered their ecstatic friends on.

Veemon was a bit disappointed to find out he only got three more new moves to add on to his previous two, but he took it in stride. Though Ken could still tell he was a bit sour he didn't get six or seven. He practiced a move called Volley kick on the new clone Bokomon made. The consisted of a hard kick to launch the opponent into the air,

Which Veemon managed to finally do after three attempts…

Then to do an aerial roundhouse kick to send the opponent flying, Veemon did manage to land the kick but the clone was able to land of its feet. The next move was Head drop, which was an aerial Veeheadbutt.

Veemon jumped high into the air and attempted smash straight down onto the clone. Sadly he missed and as the audience cringed, Ken knew poor Veemon was going to have one hell of a headache.

Once Veemon put himself back together though he tried out his final new attack. That of course like Ken predicted became his "problem" move.

Similar to Agumon; Veemon actually had a weapon summoning technique. Of course the little blue dragon became overly excited at the prospect and immediately tried the attack wanting to desperately see what his weapon was.

"Long Sword!" Veemon cried looking upwards as he figured it would emerge the same it did for Agumon.

But…

It emerged right in front of him causing the handle to fall and smash into his left foot. Veemon cringed in pain, before he huffed in annoyance and picked up his weapon. He lightly glared at his laughing partner, and a few others who chuckled as well.

The weapon was also embedded with a flame designs. The handle was a deep charcoal black, and the silver encrusted sword had indentations of blue fire swirled into it.

While Veemon didn't have the problem of the weapon being too heavy for him to use, and DID have a problem on not knowing how to use it. Swordsmanship was something not keyed into Veemon's head.

He flailed the sword every which way not really putting any true skill or focus in the way he yielded it. Eventually the clone managed to disarm with a critical punch in his stomach causing him to drop the sword.

"Hmmm…it seems you'll need torturing on your swordsmanship Veemon. I think I'll get Umi to help with that sometime. Especially since her champion form uses a sword." Takuya mused.

Veemon nodded in agreement before stealing a look toward the otter girl who was still doing swimming exercises. Ken wondered what the girls champion form actually looked like as everyone had yet to see, J.P, Tommy, Umi, Koichi, and Zoe's champion states.

* * *

Finally Monodramon was last up. He now had three new moves to add on to his one previous move Beat Knuckle. Though unlike Veemon, Monodramon was content with only having three new moves, because as he put it…

"That means I have less to remember" Monodramon stated slyly.

One of his new moves Crack bite unleashed a strange energy spark well contact was made as Monodramon bit something or somebody. It wasn't electricity, but some sort of strange ethereal energy Ken couldn't place. The clone was able to dodge this attack, but it was clear to everybody that Monodramon was giving the clone the biggest challenge.

Which made perfect sense to Ken, as Ryo and his partner had the best and most experience in any digital world, as they were stuck in two different ones, two different times.

Second was Slash nail a high powered claw slash, that turns out could double as a digging maneuver. Because when using this attack the drill claws on Monodramon's paws activated and spun at an impressive speed. The clone negated this attack by grabbing Monodramon's arm and thrusting it towards the ground, where it took him a while to get unstuck.

Finally came the "problem" move Shadow wing. Monodramon attempted to use the attack, which encased dark energy around his arm wings and thrust himself towards the clone. But he ended up losing the momentum that was needed for the attack halfway through his charge towards the clone.

So by the time he reached the clone his wings were no longer encased, and he stumbled to the ground.

Takuya ended the matches after that, and Bokomon dispersed his final clone. Before he sat waiting for more instructions.

* * *

"Alright now that I've seen what they can do, and Bokomon has showed proper blocking techniques it's time for the second part of training." Takuya announced mentioning for his other friends to come over. So the other warriors stopped their own workouts and huddled in the circle.

"Next we're going to all have free for all battles. First Bokomon will make multiple clones of himself for EVERYONE here to battle, and this time he won't just dodge or block attacking will be involved." Takuya started.

"Plus this time everyone will be battling, and in the mean time will come around to see who needs help with what. After that everyone will spar with a partner that isn't Bokomon, some of us will be joining in on these fights. Finally early tomorrow morning we'll have some endurance training and rest then head out" J.P boomed explaining everything else.

"So is everyone ready?" Bokomon questioned giving the option for someone to back out.

Which no one did.

"GOOD! Then let's get started!" Bokomon announced as he waved his arms and clone littered all over the oasis.

"This is going to be interesting" Ken said to Wormmon with a smirk.

* * *

**Semi-Long Author's Note Please Read!: There you guys go. I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter to date. But it was fun to write/type so I didn't mind too much :)**

**Now the group has reached the second oasis, and will be having a brief training/bonding period. The next chapter is a mixture between training and bonding then after that they will be back on the move. **

**I'm not sure if the training will take up the entire chapter though, either way with the way this is looking it seems the Kyoryu Desert Arc may be seven parts long. **

**One final thing the moves these guys all learned are indeed _canon_, from the card games, the video games, and the show. These are all the moves they can learn. Some are really cool I think. Also I'm counting their previous moves in the roster as well. Because in the last chapter I said when the digimon do not have at LEAST fours moves I would make it up.**

**I was also taking the moves they already have into account when I said that. So with Monodramon he really had only one "show" canon move so I looked up the ones he had in the game/cards. There were only three more so I just added them, then taking into account his one canon move that makes at least four!**

**If there is any confusion about this post it in the review or even better PM me.**

**Next up to give you all a little hint. With digital partner and the legendary warrior match ups, I'll say it right now I'm not going by who their human partner's are, and their human partner's personality/experiences. I'm going by attributes the digimon themselves actually have. **

**Their human partner's have no effect to whom their warrior match-ups will be!**

**Remember that! **

**Finally I leave all you with an inquiry/question: According to "canon" digimon logic. The legendary warriors are NOT Gods. This has always bothered me!Mainly because "canonically" they were said to pass down their traits and attributes to their descendents and certain species type of digimon. Plus they each had their own areas and land they controlled and ruled, and they bore all the power of a single element all to themselves wouldn't that make them Gods!? **

**Because if you ask me if you have enough power to make descendents, and are the one entity of an entire element. You're a God! Very similar to the mythical Greek gods. That's what I've always compared the Legendary warriors to, the mythical Greek Gods.**

**By the way in ****MY**** story they ****ARE ****counted as Gods similar to the Sovereign. That's why I gave Hono digicores, and the others who will appear later are getting the same treatment.**

**So I'm asking what do you guys think? Should the Legendary Warriors be counted in the same category as the Digimon Sovereign in the show canon rules as well? Please READ and REVIEW FusaoKairi Out!**


	18. Important Notice I HAVE PICTURES!

Impotant Notice Please Read: **I HAVE PICTURES!**

This isn't a bad message or anything I'm not quitting on this story before anyone turns away from reading this!

In fact expect an update either **tomorrow or later on this week.**

* * *

No this Author's Note is to say: **I HAVE DRAWN PICTURES AND THERE NOW AVAILABLE ON DEVIANTART!**

**ALL OF THESE PICTURES ARE FOR THE STORY "MANY DESTINIES IN ONE!"**

**Eventually I will have links up in my profile page but until I do everyone can go and search ****FusaoKenji! On Deviantart**** for the pictures.**

**They are all in the profile so far I only have these guys, but check on this profile periodically and I will also have the rest of the rookie Legendary Warriors up maybe even later today. **

**Plus I'll also have my merged form designs, and any other OC digimon and characters I see fit to include!**

**By the way sorry for the low quality of the pictures, but I'm still VERY new to Photoshop, Illustrator, and other adobe programs, so hopefully once I get better with them my picture quality will improve. So when I do hopefully get better I'll also go back and update any of the by that time (old) pictures on my profile. **

**All I know how to do now is scan, trace, and color sadly enough...All of these pictures were sketches at first by the way...**

**Anyway go to Deviantart and Search these guys up now and tell my what you think? Either in a review or in the Deviantart Comments if you have a profile!**

**Dendo the Rookie Form of AncientKabuterimon**

**Soyomon the Rookie Form of AncientKazemon**

**Mizu the Rakkomon**

**Shi the Rookie Form of AncientSphinxmon **

**Akakuri the Rookie Form of AncientGarurumon.**

* * *

**I'm so happy I finally have and be having visual aids for you guys! Hope you Like them! FusaoKairi Out! **


	19. The Kyoryu Desert Part 5

The Kyoryu Desert Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Toei and Bandai do!

* * *

Izzy POV

Izzy watched in excitement his laptop at the ready. All the Bokomon clones were evenly spread out among the oasis. Tentomon was facing off against one only a few feet in front of Izzy.

The Bokomon clone was relentless with the physical fighting moves it probably knew from absorbing other digimon's abilities. However Tentomon was able to put up very good counters by inducting the blocking techniques that were taught earlier during the technique review for Guilmon, Agumon, Veemon, and Monodramon.

Tentomon used his scythes to block, counterstrike, and stab each time the clone lounged. He even used his Super shocker attack as a distraction to get the clone to sidestep backward when the clone attempted to corner Tentomon.

But clone or not, it was still an ultimate level digimon, so Tentomon's super shocker attack did do too much damage in the long run.

Although it did make Izzy nearly shiver in excitement, as his thoughts turned to who Tentomon's warrior partner would be and what new attacks he would eventually learn.

Izzy was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice or hear J.P coming up behind him.

"Hey Izzy slipping into one of your theory sessions again?"

Izzy jumped at the sudden interruption, before he turned around to see J.P laughing behind him.

"Hahaha sorry I really didn't mean to scare you. Anyway I've come over to check on Tentomon's progress, that okay with you?" J.P asked giving Izzy an out. He wouldn't want to make Izzy feel like he couldn't trust him with his partner.

Izzy gave a vigorous nod.

"Of course it's okay go right ahead!" Izzy complied smiling.

"Thanks!" J.P said walking up to Tentomon.

Izzy watched smiling gently as J.P stepped up behind Tentomon carefully so not to scare him. Bokomon's clone settled down on stand by as J.P explained and showed Tentomon the proper positions to fight in.

"This is great isn't it?"

Izzy swiveled his head to the boy now standing next to him who turned out to be Henry.

"Oh hey Henry yeah it is! I simply can't wait to see what moves Tentomon will learn once he gets the upgrade!" Izzy said overly enthused.

"Mmhmm I know just what you mean I'm curious to see how many more abilities Terriermon will get" Henry agreed looking towards his partner a bit further to their left who was currently fighting a clone using his ears to block.

"I pretty sure I already have a good idea as to who Tentomon's partner is as well. What about you Henry?" Izzy inquired to the blue haired boy.

Henry stuck his signature-thinking pose.

"Honestly I'm not to sure…Terriermon himself appears to have no overly obvious elemental traits, but there is probably something I'm missing" Henry confided a bit disheartened he couldn't easily pick out who'd Terriermon's match up be.

Izzy having gotten MUCH better at reading emotions over the years immediately offered some words of comfort.

"Hey don't worry Henry I'm sure Terriermon has a partner. As my friends use tell me don't sweat it too much!" Izzy smiled placing a comforting hand on his fellow computer savant's shoulder.

"Hey thanks Izzy, by the way it is really nice to finally meet a fellow coder. While my other friends are or can be a bit nerdy none of them are interested in the intellectual side of computers" Henry admitted shaking his head fondly thinking of Kazu, Kenta, and Takato.

"Trust me I know just how you feel. I felt the same way when I first meet Ken after he was reformed. He's the only other person in our group who even remotely shares my interests in intellectual pursuits. During our first trip some of my friends would always hound on me and my obsessive attachment to my computer" Izzy began letting out a sigh then a laugh.

"But once my obsession with my computers, and knowledge in general started saving our behinds. I was praised a lot more for my computer knowledge rather than teased" Izzy confessed his eyes growing wistful.

"In fact even if I had to go through all that teasing again I would. It's thanks to my adventure in the digital world that I was able to grow up, meet Tentomon, learn to be open with myself and others, plus finally understand what true friends are" Izzy finished his monologue looking at everyone of his friends slightly misty eyed.

Henry smiled right back at Izzy.

With Izzy's sudden speech Henry couldn't help but feel obligated to give the redhead some of his own troubling history.

"I really appreciate you telling me that Izzy. I completely agree with you, that if I had the chance to take back meeting Terriermon and facing the trials we did together I could never do it" Henry said with conviction.

Izzy tilted his head interested.

"You probably won't believe this about me, but I…I used to be a bully. I would push around people if I didn't get my way, even resorting to using Tai-Chi at times. I figured now that must've came from the slight resentment I had growing up with three other siblings" Henry sighed sadly appalled by his past behavior.

Izzy's eyes widened considerably he would have never pegged Henry as a bully, but now Henry's calm and almost pacifist like attitude made a lot of sense.

"It wasn't I really hurt someone bad that I realized how out of control I'd gotten. To this day I still feel regret for that incident. So you can only imagined how hard it was for to fight and have Terriermon fighting other digimon at first" Henry huffed smiling in the direction of his partner using a Terrier Tornado attack on the clone.

"Yeah I can see where you're coming from, but I must admit your experiences definitely prepared your group better for the adventure in this Digital dimension" Izzy said remorsefully hating how his group felt the green horns of the bunch, when in fact they were the group with the oldest children in it.

Henry sensing the embarrassment in Izzy's voice put his self-deprecating notions to rest.

"Hey now Izzy! Don't go doing what I was doing just a couple of minutes of go. Yes it's true your group is less in tune with this style of brutal fighting, but as seen here you guys on the steps to being caught up with the rest of us!" Henry encouraged as he looped his arm over Izzy's shoulder and gestured to the digidestined digimon going claw to claw with the clones.

Izzy gave a wide smile. Henry was right.

Their group was putting up a much better fight than they would have days ago. Plus many of them seemed to be getting the blocking and countering techniques down pretty quickly. Learning which parts of their bodies they could use the best to do so.

"Yeah thanks Henry" Izzy replied his voice a bit happier sounding than before.

Henry just smiled.

Though this moment didn't last too long until someone decided to have a little fun.

"Awww that was so sweet!"

Izzy and Henry both straightened up in shock at the sudden sound of a voice. Turning both their heads they saw J.P giving them a mischievous smile.

Both of them let a small blush appear on their indignant faces for a moment.

"Oh lighten up I'm just teasing I don't mean anything by it. Besides Izzy Tentomon is doing rather well I'd say he's one of the faster learners here. I didn't need to correct him too much at all" J.P announced pleasantly happy the group was learning at a regularly quick pace.

J.P reached down and patted Tentomon who now stood next to him a little winded on the head in congratulations.

Izzy beamed at his partner before going to him to give him his own form of congrats.

"Oh Izzy I'm learning so much, I wish I thought of using my scythes as blockers before!" Tentomon cried happily very fulfilled with the progress he had made.

Izzy just smiled along with his friend.

* * *

"Okay everybody before we stop for the next we have one more workout!"

Izzy saw Takuya walk to center of the mock battlefield as he said this. He stood proudly in the center raising his arms in the air to get everyone's attention. Everyone quieted down to listen as the Bokomon clones disappeared.

Izzy listened in curious to what the last exercise could be, after all their digimon hadn't eaten dinner yet and it was nearing evening. He hoped whatever they had planned wouldn't be too strenuous, but when talking about the warriors that was a bit too much to ask.

"Alright for our last exercise we're going to be doing randomized spar battles, between a few of us warriors and some of the digimon from your groups" Takuya started before handing the explanation over to J.P.

"What will happen is three people from my group will pull names of the other digimon from Koichi's hat and they will spar with whoever names they pull out. However there will be another catch to these match ups as well…" J.P finished smiling ominously.

Izzy nodded his head in exasperation, of course they was a catch. Although Izzy was more curious as to why there would be only three spar match ups today.

"The three warriors from my group who pull the names out will be fighting their opponents in their champion form, while the opponent is to remain at the rookie level. This test is to get you all to learn how to fight against the odds, and also to enhance your endurance" J.P continued to say.

"By the way Tamers I don't want you to help your digimon by using cards! We want these battles to be on even grounds for everybody. So that way your digimon are at the same skill level as the others. Plus it's great practice in case you guys get separated from your Tamers or digimon, or are challenged to a "Chikara no Tatakai" or something like that, okay?" J.P concluded ignoring the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

Protests then were launched into the air about how unfair and dangerous this exercise was.

"What you're not serious dudes!?"

"We haven't even eaten yet!"

"What do you mean we can't even use our cards a little bit?!"

"What if someone's fatally injured doing this?!"

"Yeah then we would have either a pointless death or injured digimon or person sustained within our group!"

"HEY, HEY! Calm down everybody this is just a spar not a fight to the death. Besides we've shown and stated many times that level doesn't matter in this world as much as long as you know where to hit!" Takuya bellowed silencing everyone's protest.

Izzy then decided to voice his two cents.

"Yeah he's right. I mean they've got plenty of evidence to back up what they're saying and besides we've seen this tactic done firsthand now guys" Izzy stated to everybody using his logic deduction.

In fact while Izzy was backing up the warriors he didn't notice the smiles that all of the warriors gave him for the comment.

* * *

Once everyone was settled down they simply waited for the warriors deliberation as the warriors hurdled near each other.

"Whelp this also explains the reason they're only doing three match ups today. The warriors who are sparing don't want to waste to much energy." Izzy deduced glancing nervously at the warriors who were commenting amongst themselves most likely deciding who should be fighting for today.

They then finally stopped talking amongst themselves, and Tommy, Umi, and J.P stepped forward.

"They're going to be the three contenders for today. We've also decided that this won't be the only training session we have. Whenever we have enough safety and free time in any area we end up staying in that a training session will take place. Remember what Hono said the journey would get harder the further in we go! So let's keep our skills sharp!" Koji remarked in a voice that clearly said don't protest.

Izzy eyed everyone else in the area seeing no more protests eliciting from anyone. Izzy could definitely see there were some who DID want to say something, but appeared to shallow their pride and stay silent. Most likely realizing that the warriors had a tremendously good point…

Everyone watched in a nervous silence, as Umi was first to walk up to Koji holding Koichi hat with the contenders inside. She stuck her hand inside and Izzy swore he saw a small blush on her face, but he chopped it up to his imagination.

She pulled out the name then walked back over to the line where Tommy, and J.P stood without reading who was her opponent. Izzy figured she was waiting for when they all selected a name and would read them together.

Next Tommy went up and then J.P went up last.

And in that very same order each of them read off whom their opponents would be.

"My opponent is Veemon!" Umi boomed managing to get shocked looks from Veemon and Davis. Although the latter quickly got over his shock and reminded Veemon he had new moves he could use. Veemon perked up at the reminder.

"My opponent is Terriermon!" Tommy declared. Henry gave a small worried sigh but Terriermon looked like he was ready for the challenge full throttle.

Finally J.P shouted.

"My opponent is Tentomon!"

Izzy felt his stomach drop.

He knew J.P had just said Tentomon was advancing very well, but he couldn't help but feel apprehensive at Tentomon fighting the soldiers that the warriors were.

"Hey Izzy have a little more faith in me that!" Tentomon scolded his partner waving his scythe at him as soon as he saw his partner go pale.

Izzy broke out of his reverie and laughed.

"You're right sorry Tentomon, go get him!"

"I like the enthusiasm but we're only doing these matches one by one not all at once, or else half the oasis could get ruined." Tommy explained as multiple digimon and humans swallowed hard at the statement.

"This is going to be painful isn't it?" Izzy heard Tentomon mumble.

* * *

Everyone was circled around forming a mock arena a few minutes later. Veemon stood proud, poised, and ready for the oncoming attack.

Umi stood perfecting still in the middle before she reached for her aqua blue and dark purple D-tector. A stream of data appeared around her hand following the shout of…

"Execute Spirit Evolution!"

Data surrounded Umi in an instant. The data even had a certain fluidity too it, unlike the other warrior evolutions Izzy had seen so far. It truly had the appearance of water, plus light blue bubbles could be seen in the data as well.

"Lutrabelmon!"

Umi shouted, as she emerged as a digimon about the size of a more than average height human woman. The digimon was covered in brown armor the very same color as Rakkomon's fur. Seaweed was wrapped around her torso, where her fur would've been if she turned into Rakkomon.

The Digital armor really gave Umi the appearance of wearing armor with an otter theme. The helmet was even molded in a similar way to Rakkomon's head with metal otter ears on the side. Also she had a humanoid lower face, but the top of her head remained covered, like with many other humanoid digimon.

The end of her arms near the elbow and the heels of her armored feet had dark blue blended with violet fin shaped razor blades.

Her mid section remained uncovered with her abdomen showing. Her feet and hands had bright purple claws on them. There was still a smooth tail sticking out of her backside that was only partially armored. The lower end was still organic, and the still blue fins on both sides at the end of her tail also had a new sharper look to them.

The last things to catch Izzy's eyes were the fact through the holes in the armor on her helmet he could still see her violet eyes, plus her studded bands were still on her wrists. Finally strapped to Umi's back was a sword holster, which she quickly liberated her sword from.

The sword was about standard size length and had a bit of a rusted appearance. It shined a magnificent bluish white color, the helm also happened to be decorated in a different variety of seashells.

"Ready Veemon?"

Veemon summoned his own sword in response catching it perfectly this time.

"Ready when you are!" Veemon responded with a cocky smile on his face.

"Good let's do this!" Umi shouted while she charged forward as swirling water began to cover her sword. Veemon lifted his sword up to block and the two began their spar with precision.

* * *

Izzy and the others watched the match in rapt attention. Veemon despite being a level under was indeed putting up a good fight. Although he hasn't managed to figure out the weak spots on Umi, he has been able to hold his own very well.

It was obvious to Izzy and many others that Veemon was paying close attention to how Umi wielded her sword while she attacked and trying to mimic it perfectly. Though he still fumbled a bit many could see that with some more practice Veemon would be as adept with his sword as Umi was with hers.

The fight went on for about ten minutes and unfortunately for Veemon of all the places he actually managed to strike absolutely none of them were Umi's weak spot. He struck her knees, abdomen, and even the head with his sword but it didn't do him any good.

Plus Veemon was not as good on fighting on low energy as the warriors or even the older digidestined's digimon were. He was tiring out and tiring out fast. Umi seized the opening and unleashed the finishing strike.

"Urchin Claw!" Umi cried as she lunged forward her purple claws glowing. She scratched Veemon who immediately dropped his sword and went down signaling the end of the match.

Izzy grimaced slightly having read up on Umi's champion form he knew that attack essentially had two effects Umi could either use it to poison enemy or to paralyze her enemy temporarily. However since this was only a spar Izzy knew Umi did the latter.

Umi dedigivovled shortly after Veemon collapsed.

She walked up to the fallen blue dragon and helped him to his feet. A small smile was on her face as she helped over to Davis who was just about to get up and do the same thing.

"You did an excellent job Veemon, so excellent I'll give you a reward for the next time we spar" Umi congratulated as Davis and Veemon sat eagerly waiting for her reward, Veemon even had his hand stretched out thinking he would be receiving something.

Umi however made no motions that she was giving him anything, and instead laughed before saying…

"No, no silly my reward isn't physical it's more along the lines of advice listen well." Umi chided. Veemon blushed embarrassment and quickly retracted his hands and listened up along with Davis and everybody else.

"My weakness when I'm Lutrabelmon is my tail, sometimes the weakness really is that obvious" Umi reminded snorting as she watched Veemon do the " aw shoot" motion with his arms.

Veemon then went over to Koji this time who treated his minor wounds, as Bokomon was munching on fruit because he was the only digimon allowed to eat now to regain his strength after making all those clones.

Izzy was rather surprised himself. Many times during the fight he had thought about Umi's tail being one of her weaknesses, as it was one of the only parts of her not covered completely in armor, the other part being her mid-section.

But he allowed himself to psych himself out. Thinking that there was no way her weakness would be that visible, especially since Umi made no motions to defend or block that area during the spar.

"But you never even made any attempt to guard that area!" Izzy finally blurted unable to contain himself when he was so confused by their fighting style.

"Well of course I didn't Izzy. If I had started or began blocking that area too much Veemon would've eventually noticed and started aiming for that spot. Ophanimon taught us to only begin guarding our weak area or areas once they were discovered, that way the enemy doesn't have an immediate target to go for." Umi explained mostly shocked Izzy didn't catch on to the reason first.

Izzy face palmed. That made absolute perfect sense.

"You're right I'm sorry I was so closed minded just then" Izzy apologized a blush on his face from his relapse into stupidity.

Umi just waved him off and pointed to Tommy and Terriermon to begin their fight.

* * *

Tommy and Terriermon came to stand in the middle of the circle and faced each other. Terriermon evened moved his ears in the "come on" motion making many laugh and Henry sigh.

Tommy smirked and pulled out his white and green D-tector before shouting…

"Execute Spirit Evolution!"

Once again data streams exploded around the small boy enveloping him completely. Izzy swore the temperature dropped while snow flurries and flakes surrounded the data.

"Kumamon!" Tommy cried when released from the data.

Izzy and many others were rather shocked at the form. Izzy had to admit that he was expecting something a bit bigger, and dare he say less "cartoony" looking.

Kumamon was a small white bear, in fact he looked like the exact same height Tommy already was. Izzy could also tell that he was made of pure snow. He wore green combat gear, which consisted of a vest like upper body wrap with the symbol for ice on it, and green and orange boots.

He wore his headband that was the same one he always had on when he was human. Finally Izzy saw a machine blaster strapped to his back. Izzy also had a hunch that his boots contained a pair of skies, as he was sure he saw some during Tommy's digivolution, but the snow flurries made it rather hard too see.

"Let's Go!" Tommy boomed taking out his blaster aiming it at Terriermon.

The battle taught Izzy and everyone else one thing about Tommy's champion form.

It was Hellishly _fast._

What Tommy lacked in size he definitely made up for in speed. He zipped and zoomed all over Terriermon, giving said digimon an awful time trying to keep up with him.

Terriermon did managed to use his gigantic ears as a shield and use for counterstriking, but for the duration of the fight Tommy had him on the defense.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon cried when he finally managed to get an opening spinning around creating his shockwave that headed straight for Tommy.

However then Tommy did something that surprised nearly everyone.

Once the shockwave was close enough to him, Tommy spit his snowy body in two allowing it to pass straight through him and then reformed his body showing himself to be completely unharmed.

Terriermon dropped his jaw before flapping his arms up then down!

"Oh come on!" Terriermon exclaimed annoyed.

"Yep you're going to have to do better than that! Blizzard Blaster!" Tommy teased as he launched hard on coming snowballs at Terriermon who quickly danced around trying to avoid them.

"Bunny Blast" Terriermon yelled in retaliation firing small hot green fireballs at the snowballs causing them to melt in mid air.

Then Terriermon used what Izzy guessed was all his remaining stamina and bolted toward Tommy actually going down to four legs while doing so.

The action seemed to greatly surprise the tamers so Izzy guessed this was the first time he'd ever done something like that.

Then unlike Veemon, Terriermon did guess the weak spot right on the first try.

He hit Tommy in the knees with a Bunny Blast attack.

Now at first Izzy was quite shocked when Tommy doubled over in pain, but then he realized that was the best move Terriermon could've hoped to pull.

Besides doing elemental damage from it being a fire attack, Terriermon had figured out that despite the small form Tommy indeed did carry all the weight on his knees. Plus when Tommy had split himself earlier his lower body near his knees didn't split along with him.

Giving the impression that they were more important than they seemed. Plus if he'd done the same attack to the middle of Tommy's body the boy would've just split in half again.

"Wow that's great deduction on Terriermon's part sometimes he's so easygoing that I forget that he is Henry's partner for a reason" Izzy smiled to himself as he thought of the quiet blue haired boy.

Izzy even had to stifle a laugh at seeing the shocked expression on Henry's face as well. Because even if Terriermon was his partner this just proved to Izzy that Terriermon rarely used deduction skills like this often.

But the warriors are forcing it out of him bit by bit.

And it's probably for the better.

Sadly as Izzy expected the warriors were used to this kind of pain, and Tommy was back on his feet in seconds to deliver a swift end to the fight so Terriermon wouldn't get the chance to do that again.

"Crystal Freeze!" Tommy bellowed before releasing a piercing stream of cold air on the unsuspecting Terreirmon who before he could even move or dodge was frozen solid in place.

Since Terriermon was now a Terriericicle the match was over, Tommy dedigivolved rubbing his knees trying to numb the pain.

Henry was already at the frozen Terriermon's side, Bokomon walked with two medium sized fires pulsing in his hands. Having had his fill of food Bokomon was up and raring to go again now helping Koji with the healing process.

"I have to say, he put up a very good fight at the end. Plus he did find my weak spot so I can respect him for that. Now we just need him to be able to keep that good consistency up for the whole fight" Tommy praised Henry while Terriermon was still being thawed out.

Henry gave a hesitant smile, most likely a little intimidated by the boy.

Izzy's blood went cold because now it was time for the final match.

* * *

Tentomon flew into the center of the circle giving Izzy a reassuring nod before turning to face J.P.

J.P said nothing but pulled out his dark blue and yellow D-tector.

"Execute Spirit Evolution!"

Data streams that gave off electric energy bursts surrounded the broad boy.

Then he emerged in the form of…

"Beetlemon!"

A digimon the size of a very tall broad man appeared wearing blue and yellow beetle themed armor with the symbols for thunder imprinted on both knees.

J.P as Beetlemon sported a tall long forked horn, and a tough back shell with apparently metal wings that Izzy could see peaking from under it. The flat humanoid face still had J.P's bright brown eyes, plus on his left wrist a more updated version of his orange watch was still visible.

His broad arms were pulsing electricity at the seams, J.P faced Tentomon before going into a crouching pose.

"Come on buddy give me all you've got!"

Tentomon charged forward towards J.P, but unfortunately made a very fatal mistake early on in the spar.

"Super shocker!" Tentomon said firing his signature attack at J.P, only to have the attack head straight for J.P's horn and be absorbed by the warrior of thunder. The electrical charged on his arms then became stronger than ever.

Izzy covered his face with both hands, he should've warned Tentomon before he even had the chance to do that.

He suspected J.P might've been able to do something like this. Some partner he was!

"Lightening Blitz!" J.P called smashing the ground sending electricity barreling to Tentomn.

Then Tentomon pulled a nifty trick that would earn him the admiration of many later.

Tentomon proceeded to stretch his arms and scythes out, and right when the attack was about to him, Tentomon flew up and spun in an ultra fast circular motion. The rapid spinning caused all the electricity that was shot at him to be reflected to the ground below.

Tentomon then stopped spinning and though he was a little wobbly he executed the move perfectly and had remained completely unharmed.

Izzy gave a loud whoop for his partner along with the other digidestined in his group. Tentomon used his head in a beneficial manner, and figured out how to defend himself beyond only using his limbs.

J.P's eyes could be sparkling with pride.

"Not bad but let's see how you handle this, Proton Slam!" J.P cried as electricity covered his whole body and he bounded toward the still slightly dizzy Tentomon.

Tentomon who had managed to finally get the world to stop spinning was unprepared for the attack and J.P slammed him to the ground. When Tentomon came to stop electricity could be seen filtering around him.

"Tentomon!" Izzy cried out in distress. However any forth-coming cries ceased as he watched Tentomon get back up rather quickly, and go into a defensive pose.

Izzy eyebrows rose a bit above his hairline, witnessing his partner get over a hit like that so quickly. How strong had he gotten from the few days they've been in this dimension so far?

Maybe the fight with Cerberumon and the Dobermon did have some good ramifications after all. It must've made Tentomon's and everyone else's digimon's pain tolerance a little bit higher.

Though Izzy felt that Tentomon having higher pain tolerance was more of a bittersweet gift…

Without further warning J.P launched himself straight up into the air, hovering waiting for Tentomon who flew straight for him.

"Looks like that so far J.P is the only one with a form that can fly among the warriors" Izzy thought stealing a peek at Zoe. He knew she MUST have a flying digimon as her champion form. Soyomon is based off a bird, plus her partner was most likely the ancestor for all bird digimon.

Bringing his attention to the air above him like everyone else, Izzy watched with growing pride as Tentomon and J.P engaged in an arm and scythe-clashing match in the air.

Both of them would fly back a little then lunged forward straight into each other, as electric sparks flew from both of them. This debacle lasted for about seven minutes, until J.P tried to do what he thought would be the finishing move.

"Thunder Fist" J.P shouted his right fist covered in electricity, while he gallivanted to Tentomon.

Then Tentomon did one thing that surprised everyone, warriors included.

Right before J.P hit him Tentomon somehow managed to grab the crinkling fist and redirect it straight into J.P's own horn!

Izzy went slack jawed at the sight. J.P howled in pain as the trick made him electrocute himself, and he fell to the ground do to the shock. Apparently J.P was using that attack as a means to paralyze, but thanks to Tentomon's quick thinking he ended up doing it to himself.

J.P dedigivolved nearly a second after he hit the ground, and he continued to lie on the ground waiting for the paralysis to wear off.

* * *

There was a stunned silence from everyone in the vicinity, probably because no one actually expected any of the opponents to beat the warriors in an under leveled fight.

Izzy the first one to get over the shock, stood up and cheered so loudly he was screaming. He was just so proud of his partner, being the only one of the opponents to bring one of the warriors to their knees.

Plus he figured out the weakness on J.P was his horn. Despite evidence to put Tentomon off from thinking that. So J.P's weakness was a double-edged sword. His horn can help him just as much as it can hurt him.

"Interesting…" Izzy mumbled to himself wanting to look into that particular weakness a little more.

Tentomon gently lowered himself back to the ground. Waddling over to J.P to make sure the boy was okay.

"Oh dear J.P are you alright?" Tentomon floundered fearful he may have fatally hurt the boy.

"Argh..Hahaha I'm quite alright Tentomon no need to worry about little ol' me I've been through worse than that! I gotta say I'm very impressed you managed to down me, I wish I had a medal to give you or something!" J.P gushed while the smirking Koji was soothing his jittering nerves.

Tentomon's stance became bashful as he received praise from not just J.P, but everyone else too.

"Nice going Tentomon!"

"Yeah that was awesome dude! Finally someone took one of these guys down!"

"How'd you figure out where the weak spot was so fast?"

"Can you teach me that spinning trick sometime?"

"Yo J.P looks like you've been slacking man, better up your game huh?"

J.P still slightly paralyzed on the ground managed to turn his head to give the bearer of the last voice Takuya a mock sneer.

"Oh stuff it Takuya, I admit I'm a bit rusty, but I'm more than happy to see these guys making excellent progress" J.P replied with a smile.

Izzy couldn't agree more. He walked over to his now bashful partner and gave the little ladybug a hug.

"You did great Tentomon! You've been learning a lot haven't you?" Izzy asked pulling himself out of the hug to gaze into his partner's eyes.

"Of course I have Izzy, are you forgetting which crest you represent? If you've taught me anything over our adventures my friend it's that knowledge is power" Tentomon replied in earnest, while Izzy gave an almost teary sounding laugh.

"That's right isn't it?" Izzy smiled helping Tentomon up over to Bokomon just to make sure he was completely okay.

"So now that's everything else is said and done whose ready for dineer!" Takuya questioned the entire group.

Cries of joy, excitement, and relief filled the air for the next couple of minutes while everyone sat down and got ready for a nice buffet of all the different fruits the oasis had to offer.

All and all Izzy thought it was a pretty good break.

* * *

**Maybe sorta long Author's note: Here you go guys this is the last chapter in the second oasis. The next chapter the group will on the way to the third and final oasis, thus nearing the end of the Kyoryu Desert!**

**How'd you guys like the spar matches. I had a blast writing them, and displaying more of the other warrior's weak spots.**

**Plus it was the reveal of my AU champion form for the warrior of water Lutrabelmon. Lutra is the latin word for otter, and the Bel at the end is a shortening of the word ****Bel****lator, which means warrior. **

**So the literal translation is "otter warrior" once again my creative knows no bounds (sarcasm)! Anyway hopeful soon I'll be able to get her design up on my Deviantart account. Until then I hope you guys like my rendition of her. I loved making up her design. **

**By the way if anyone is having troubling picturing how she looks, think of Lobomon looks like a blond haired man wearing garurumon armor, and instead picture that same motif on Lutrabelmon but otter themed instead, and without hair behind her. **

**Kumamon and Beetlemon remain exactly the same as their show counterparts I made no changes to them at all for clarification. **

**Answering Question Time Now!**

**To the guest about AncientGarurumon's rookie form: PLEASE remember this is an **_**Alternate Universe**_** fic. I knew that Strabimon was the real rookie form, but I'm doing something different than the norm. Everyone PLEASE read these author's notes so I don't have to keep explaining things that I went over and over about. **

**Don't mean to sound rude, but it getting annoying to have to do this… **

**Finally I want to remind everyone to periodically check my Deviant art account called "FusaoKenji" for updates of pictures for this story, because later on today or early tomorrow there I will have a picture of Koji's merged form up! Then maybe later in the week Zoe's merged form as well! **

**That's all for now Please Review FusaoKairi Out!**


	20. The Kyoryu Desert Part 6

The Kyoryu Desert Part 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Toei and Bandai do!

**At one point in this chapter there is an instance of gore. So if you want to skip it simply read past or over the lines with the * at the beginning and end.**

* * *

Ryo POV

Ryo trudged alongside Monodramon with a heavy sigh as the group continued to make their way through the desert. Next to him were Ken, Wormmon, Takato, and Guilmon. However until he had lost himself in his thoughts, Ryo had been consisting looking at Rika who was only a little ahead of them and walking next to Jeri and Calumon.

"Even if the initial go off course was annoying, I can't argue that it wasn't helpful," Ryo thought with an internal happy sigh. Looking at Guilmon then his partner beside him.

He was very happy to see Monodramon loaded up with some new tricks, even if his partner did get the fewest new moves out of everyone else.

But in all honesty that didn't bother Ryo too much. He and Monodramon had enough experience in two different digital worlds to back themselves up. Although he had to admit he couldn't wait too see what new moves they might have as Justimon.

"Hey Ryo you okay?" Monodramon asked pulling on his partner's pants leg.

"Yeah Monodramon just lost in my own thoughts is all.." Ryo answered smiling down at the calm form of his rookie level partner.

After the initial training day the entire group had. They enjoyed a large dinner full of fresh fruits and water. However unlike most humans and digimon in the group who were just ecstatic to finally eat. Ryo and Monodramon were one of the few to notice that Koji, Takuya, and Koichi left during the feast.

"They must've went hunting…" Ryo thought solemnly with morbid curiosity mixed in. Ryo while definitely not one of the more squeamish people in the entire group, he still wasn't to sure about how to think of some of the warriors hunting and eating other digimon.

But he couldn't deny that a morbid part of him was interested in actually seeing the carnivorous warriors in action. Just something about the fact was so strange and surreal Ryo was sure part of him wouldn't believe it, until he saw it in action.

"But I also can't blame them for trying to be courteous, I know they have to be aware of much thin ice they're own with some people in the group, especially Koichi" Ryo reminded himself thinking of T.K, Kari, and most of the other digidestined.

Ryo understood that nobody in that group had ANY good or non life threatening experiences with the powers of darkness, but Ryo still felt most of them were being unfair to Koichi, but Koichi definitely didn't add any good points to the defense of the powers of darkness yesterday morning.

Ryo like mostly everyone else in both the Tamers and Digidestined group were now VERY unsure about where to place how they felt about Koichi. Hearing about what Koichi had done during the warrior's first journey in the digital world was more than a little unnerving.

Ryo noticed that within the digidestined T.K , Kari, and even their digimon to an extent were nothing short of loathing and completely distrusting of the guy, even more than before as they avoided talking to him, or even walking by him at all costs, however Kari to her credit was much more discreet than T.K about her dislike.

The other digidestined simply became more suspicious and wary of the dark boy. Some even got visible nervous when Koichi was near them. Ryo remembers seeing Cody start shaking a little when Koichi was walking by him for a while.

Although Ken was the only person Koichi was most open with, Ryo remembered that even Ken who he had talked to earlier this morning said that he was a little afraid of Koichi as well, but for different reasons.

However when Ryo asked why, Ken immediately clamed up and refused to speak on the subject anymore. So Ryo not one to pry dropped that part of the conversation.

Ryo had to say that with his own group, himself included they all felt similar to the other digidestined. Well excluding Impmon of course, but with the scenario Koichi presented Ryo knew the little guy would be nothing short of supportive. In fact besides the warriors and Bokomon, Impmon was the only one who stayed constantly close to Koichi after his confession with or without partners by his side as well.

After all Mako and Ai were still too young to understand the full ramifications of what Koichi had said. So they didn't mind Koichi as much either same with Suzie. The youngest children in the group got along with Koichi exceeding well. Mainly because they're too young to really be overly judgmental.

Luckily Koichi also seems to be quite good little kids, letting them take turns riding on his back, play chasing them, etc.

"Oh well hopeful Koichi will surprise me and everybody else in a GOOD way next time…" Ryo thought with a resigned sigh before his faltering partner behind him grabbed his attention.

* * *

"Monodramon are you okay there buddy? You're lagging behind an awful lot," Ryo voiced with much concern as he looked behind to see his partner a good couple of paces away.

Monodramon blushed a bit before going into a slow run to catch up with Ryo and the others.

"Yeah I'm okay Ryo it's just the morning workout from earlier I'm still a little bit tired from it" Monodramon admitted claws behind his pointed head.

Ryo smirked.

"Yeah I can imagine. The warriors worked you guys hard this morning" Ryo stated addressing all the digimon around him.

Monodramon, Guilmon, and Wormming sighed heavily. Monodramon and Guilmon slumped over in the stances, while Wormmon slumped over harder into Ken's shoulders.

"Don't remind me, do you know how hard it is to run, when you're on the ground and have too many legs to run with?" Wormmon whined snuggling into Ken's shoulder, as Ken patted Wormmon to comfort the little guy.

Ryo gave an apologetic smile.

Indeed the warriors did work their partner's ridiculously hard this morning. Turns out the morning workout they had planned yesterday included laps around all the pools in the oasis before they left to reach the end of the desert.

The warriors were going to do their own workout too, but they were going around the entire oasis not just the pools, and they were doing twenty laps plus they were still in human form during their workout as well.

They commanded each digimon to take and finish ten laps before they were allowed to eat or in Guardromon's case recharge. It was a grueling ten laps for almost every digimon, except Gatomon, Renamon, and Marineagemon.

Since Gatomon and Renamon both had pasts and lithe bodies that allowed them to deal with heavy exertion the laps weren't as bad for them. Plus it seemed the two had formed some sort of friendly rivalry. Then with Marineangemon he was a mega plus he can only float, so in his case it was more like ten levitations around the pools.

However Ryo couldn't help but feel bad for digimon like Gomamon, Guardromon, and Wormmon who had the worst time doing the laps. Mainly due to the fact Gomamon and Wormmon had to drag their entire bodies along the ground, and Guradromon was a giant metal robot meaning he had his own heavy weight to deal with.

Ryo knew his partner felt more than a little embarrassed about his performance. While Monodramon didn't finish last he finished in fifth place behind Renamon, Gatomon, Marineangemon, and surprisingly Terriermon who pulled in fourth.

Though Ryo contributed that to Terriermon deciding to run the last three laps on four legs instead of two. Mostly likely that was what gave the little terrier the needed speed boost.

"Hey don't worry Monodramon, you'll be in tip top shape in no time. You've just got to get reused to being in your rookie form again that's all" Ryo assured Monodramon while gently grabbing his partner's arm to keep him upright.

"You're right Ryo, but it would be so much easier if I could stay in my ultimate form again" Monodramon mused clearly missing being the intimidating figure that was Cyberdramon.

Ryo just nodded his head softly although he didn't agree with that statement at all.

Ryo did agree that Monodramon had a lot more energy and endurance when he was Cyberdramon. But he was so much easier to handle as Monodramon. Ryo liked the fact he partner wasn't a growling mass of pent up aggression all the time that he had to calm down and attempt to control.

Ryo liked the fact he didn't need to use the whip in his D-Arc. Plus it was nice to have real conversations with his partner; something that Ryo hadn't had in a long time.

Especially once he transferred back to his world with the Tamers, and his partner stayed in his out of control ultimate form the whole year he was in the digital world.

But Ryo didn't dare tell his partner that, because he knew and felt how upset Monodramon was that he had to remain in his rookie form for the time being.

However once the group destroys the core in the Arekuruu Sea that might change….

* * *

The group's walk was going pretty well, after they stopped for a quick ten minute shade and snack break by some rocks the group was back on there way.

Ryo admired the scenery around him with awe. Now that the sweltering desert heat wasn't as punishing the environment around them wasn't distillated as much by heat waves and allowed everyone to get a better look at the actually quite beautiful desert.

Near the end of the desert the sand sparkled and glowed with great intensity. Plus different colored sand became and even more common occurrence. Ryo was sure that they've at least walked through red, brown, and even pink sand. Which of course little Suzie and some of the other girls like Mimi went absolutely bonkers over wanting to collect and keep the pink sand.

Now they were on according to the warriors on the final stretch of the desert and were walking over pure white sand, which Ryo admit hurt his eyes quite a bit as the sun reflected the bright sand's light all over the desert.

Then suddenly Monodramon and many of the other digimon dropped like a rock.

"Monodramon!" Ryo cried bending down to tend to his fallen partner.

"Ryo I feel like something just hit me in the stomach" Monodramon huffed out as Ryo helped him back up to his feet.

"I felt it too, Monodramon and unfortunately I think I know what's going on," Umi moaned turning her attention to Takuya who stood slightly shaking in the front obviously feeling it as well.

Ryo watched as Takuya who was in the front turn behind him to face everyone else. His eyes were hard and solemn. His mouth twisted into a vicious snarl as he turned his head to the northwestern direction where they were headed.

"Another core must've have been recently planted, or we're finally close enough to the core to fill it's full effects. I admit Dagomon's a smart one to have the core ordered to be placed in the most crowded section of the Kyoryu Desert" Takuya grumbled.

Ryo grimaced along with many others in the group.

"Great that means now we've got to be more careful, while this core doesn't block digivolution, its already shown that it will hinder our digimon" Ryo muttered sarcastically.

"Anyway let's keep moving and try not to exert yourselves until it's absolutely necessary. I have a feeling the closer we get to the end of Kyoryu Desert the harsher the core's effects will become" Takuya sighed before he took a slightly shaking step forward to continue the march.

Ryo couldn't help but feel bad for all of the warriors once more, as he realized they were being just as affected by the core as the digimon were.

He hoisted Monodramon up fully to his legs, and let his partner lean on his side as they continued on slightly fearful of who or what they may run into.

* * *

The white sand slowly was beginning to fade into a diluted brown now, but everyone's digimon seemed to be moving just a bit slower. Or at least they did to Ryo, but he had feeling the notion wasn't too inconceivable.

Suddenly Umi the warrior who stayed the closet to him and the others he walked with turned her head sharply to the left.

The other warriors and the more experienced digimon followed suit alerting others in the group.

"Monodramon what's wrong?" Ryo asked sternly his voice steely having years of experience in two digital worlds. Ryo picked up the ability of knowing something was immediately wrong just by the way his digimon reacted.

"Ryo the strong negative energy is coming from over there!" Monodramon cried pointing his claw to the left distance.

"He's right guys that must mean the core is over there, and so far this area appears empty to be empty so hopefully will have an easier time with this one!" J.P shouted enthusiastic that there appeared to be no other digimon in the area.

However Ryo didn't want to count his chickens just yet.

"Well let's get going but I still say we tread careful guys, this seems TOO easy…"

Ryo looked to see it was Koichi who made that statement and for once Ryo couldn't have been gladder that he was part of this group.

The group moved in a fast pace towards the direction that more than likely contained the core. The toddlers once again on their designated taxis so they could move faster without worry of leaving the toddlers behind.

They reached the area in good time revealing a large brownish sand dune with smaller surrounding dunes that had remnants of ancient ruins at the bottom of them. Bokomon suggested that most likely it was also apart of Hono's old temple home area perhaps before the temple apparently sank underground.

But that wasn't what was capturing everyone's eyes.

In between two broken columns embedded in the sand on the main and largest sand dune was a partially covered pulsing black obstruction.

"The control spire core…" Ryo heard Ken whispered in silent rage next to him.

Ryo sent his old traveling companion a sad smile. He hoped one day Ken wouldn't have more reminders of his dark past.

Tai and Agumon began to move in closer until Takuya's hand stopped both of them in their tracks.

"What, what are you doing Takuya? Come on let's get rid of this thing!" Tai whipped out impatiently.

"I really hate to say it but Koichi was right…" Takuya said giving a somber laugh.

Everyone besides the little kids froze up at the implication.

"We're not alone…" Takuya continued his voice becoming more hoarse.

Ryo gulped not liking the dark turn this was taking.

"This is an ambush…" Takuya finally finished and just as he did…

Their enemies popped right out from behind the core and began popping out from the large and other surrounding sand dunes.

The new and improved Majiramon appeared from out of the sand dune that was holding the core with a thundering roar.

From the surrounding sand dunes, a digimon that Ryo couldn't quite recognize but felt he knew somehow also appeared.

They were stout dragon looking digimon that all came in different shades of blue. With large gray horns in the shape of a V, although some appeared to have larger horns than others. Ryo knew this had to be a sex/gender difference. There was an additional gray horn on the white snouts of these digimon.

They were also quite muscular with beefy or slender arms depending on the sex of the digimon. Finally three things happened that clued Ryo into who these digimon were.

First he noticed the imprinted blue V symbol that was on the all new digimon's entire white chest.

Second this world's version of Veemon also begin floundering out from the dunes as well. Although the only differences Ryo could find present from Davis' Veemon were the fact the back spikes were sharper looking, they came in different shades of blue, and if he had to guess the male Veemon had gray small nubs for where their horns would later be.

Third and most telling reason was what Tommy shouted.

"Guys it's a herd of Veedramon, and Veemon. Be careful their physical attacks are super damaging!"

But by the time this was announced they were completely surrounded.

However strangely enough no one on the enemy side appeared to be ready to make a move.

And after a minute the tension became too much for some in the group.

"Errrrrr what are you waiting for an invitation!" Rika shouted in a shaky voice harshly clutching her D-Arc in her hand.

The Veemon, Veedramon group inched forward at the threatening tone of Rika's voice.

"Rika…" Renamon said in warning her voice low, her eyes never leaving the surrounding enemies.

Ryo, as he was the closet person to her, put comforting hands on both her shoulders and issued a warning as well whispering in her ear.

"Wildcat I know this is a tense moment, but I'd rather not provoke them to attack"

Rika unbeknownst to Ryo shook his hands off, and turned her head away blushing before she sighed and gave two tiny nods of agreement.

Another roar pierced the air and Ryo's and everyone else's attention went straight back to Majiramon.

Then something happened that many, especially the Tamers didn't expect…

Majiramon started talking…

* * *

"Humans, I know why you are here…"

"Well "duh" you know" Ryo snickered quietly as he heard Wildcat mutter that beside him. Sometimes her blunt sarcasm could be a real saving grace.

"However after Makuramon and I completed our mission to implant this core here. I dropped him off… this herd is simply here to be witnesses for what I'm about to do next…" Majiramon continued effectively confusing everyone in the vicinity.

"Wait so he dropped Makuramon off?! Those two were rarely seen apart before Majiramon died back in our dimension. Besides that why did he bring this pack here to be witnesses?" Ryo questioned within his mind his head reeling with many negative possibilities.

"Unless…" Ryo stated to himself quietly out loud, as he looked up to Majiramon who had turned toward him with resentful filled eyes.

"He's not…" Ryo said earning the attention of some of the digimon and humans around him. Ryo lowered Ai who was on his back to the ground and sent her toddling off into the direction of her brother and Impmon.

"This digital world's principles have fascinated me ever since I was revived, and there has been an aspect of this world that I've wanted to indulge in for a while now. These digimon are here as witnesses, because I Majiramon challenge Monodramon and Ryo Akiyama to an…" Majiramon began to say pausing for dramatic effect.

"CHIKARA NO TATAKAI!" Majiramon roared into the sky along with the Veemon and Veedramon who roared right along with him.

Ryo ground his teeth together in frustration. He should've guessed that Majiramon would want to do something like this. So this herd was here for no other reason except to make sure that he had backup in case he and Monodramon refused.

Plus he was much smarter about it than Caturamon making sure the entire group was right by the core for the challenge. Ryo also had to guess that Majiramon and the herd that was here were immune to the core's effects.

Mondramon stepped forward his stance defiant obviously to Ryo it was looking like his partner wasn't going to back down….

And neither was he!

"We accept your challenge if we beat you once we can beat you again!" Ryo yelled out thrusting his D-Arc up.

* * *

"Monodramon digivolve to..."

"Strikedramon!" the newly digivolved Strikedramon cried out bursting free from his digivolution light.

The other digidestined scampered to a safer distance away from the impending fight, but Ryo and the warriors stayed a bit closer. Ryo to be near his partner and the warriors because they could back up Ryo in case the Veedramon herd got too rowdy.

The Veedramon herd also backed up to a safer distance eyeing everyone from Majiramon to the others with much scrutiny.

Ryo clenched his hands tightly together in anticipation. Knowing that he wasn't allowed to help his partner in anyway with cards, the core was right by them, and the fact that a herd of Veedramon were waiting in close quarters looking for any movement of him reaching for his cards…

It didn't help Ryo's confidence in the situation too much…

Because despite what Kazu and Kenta thought, Ryo knew he wasn't the endless pool of cool collectedness and self-confidence they made him out to be…

He knew odds were heavily stacked against Strikedramon, but despite that Ryo still had immense faith in his partner.

All his partner really had to do to win, was figure out where Majiramon's weak spot was… if Strikedramon could that everything would be fine.

"Go Strikedramon you can do it, remember what we learned back in the oasis!" Ryo shouted encouragement to his partner, as Strikedramon took off in a strong charge to Majiramon.

* * *

Majiramon swooped down on Strikedramon like a jet fighter ramming him with his new metal horns.

Strikedramon managed to grab onto the horns but was still being pushed back by the sheer momentum that Majiramon had gained by flying down to him. However then Majiramon did something to turn the tables and flipped his head upwards flinging Strikedramon high up into the air.

Ryo felt his breath hitch as he saw his partner sailing high into the sky.

Majiramon quickly soared upwards to the flailing Strikedramon with his jaws wide open. Strikedramon turning around in mid air saw the oncoming open jaws, and quickly straightened out his body to get ready for his next move.

Just as Majiramon was about to crunch down onto Strikedramon, Strikedramon managed to grab the top of Majiramon's mouth and keep pried open to prevent Majiramon from swallowing him.

Majiramon began flailing at a high altitude in the air with Strikedramon keeping his mouth pried open. Strikedramon shivered slightly with the air rushing past him with each move Majiramon made. Strikedramon could feel the crushing weight from the top of Majiramon's mouth as he pushed harder and harder trying to crush him.

With great difficulty Strikedramon freed up one of his claws long enough, to get a hit on Majiramon. He pulled his right claw back and sent it careening into the upper teeth on Majiramon's mouth.

This caused some of them to crack and even one or two of them to fall out and plummet to the ground below.

But it also caused Strikedramon to plummet along with them…

Majiramon crooned in agony releasing Strikedramon from his now bleeding mouth. Strikedramon fell with great speed towards the ground.

Strikedramon could feel his thoughts going a mile a minute in trying to figure out anyway to save himself. He knew Ryo wasn't allowed to help him and he didn't want to push the Veedramon pack into attacking everybody.

Suddenly he got an idea!

Spinning around in a rapid motion Strikedramon stretched his arms out over his head and continued spinning like a crazy out of control drill.

He continued this gaining more and more momentum the closer he got to the ground.

As soon as Strikedramon hit the sand thanks to the friction he gained from spinning so fast, instead of smacking straight into the sand he drilled through it, digging safely below it almost completely unharmed.

He did still feel some impact damage and stinging damage from the pulsing of the core, but not nearly as much as he would have had he stayed still, and Strikedramon's been through worse pain so the core effects weren't too bad.

Yet…

But Strikedramon knew he couldn't let this battle drag on or Majiramon would definitely have the upper hand.

Ryo cheered in complete ecstasy, almost crying tears of happiness that his partner didn't hit the hard sand in fatal way.

If Ryo and the others looked behind at that moment though they would've seen the Veedramon herd giving them a very impressed look.

Majiramon who finally got a hang on the pain from the punch to his teeth, looked down and snarled. Flying back down to the sand below Majiramon hovered a bit over the sand grunting as he hunted for the still hidden Strikedramon.

When Majiramon turned to his right though he got a big surprise.

Strikedramon launched up from beneath the sand and slashed the right side of Majiramon's face, leaving the dragon with a noticeably big scar across his maw.

Majiramon growled in annoyance before whipping his maw around and snapping multiple times at Strikedramon who dodged and blocked using the techniques taught to him by the warriors.

Then Majiramon tried another technique with whipping his whole head back and forth obviously trying to get Strikedramon back up into the air.

But Strikedramon wasn't having any of that, and did a powerful jump kick to the tip of Majiramon's nose.

Majiramon flinched at the stinging pain, and during that short moment Strikedramon went in for the critical hit.

Continuing with the speed given by his kick Strikedramon continued to run up from Majiramon's snout and went straight for the dragon's eyes.

*****He pounded his three-clawed hand straight into Majiramon's left eye causing the eye to explode into a bloody mess. Blood quickly ran down Majiramon's left eye and stumbled laying with his back on the biggest sand dune**.***

Ryo cringed looking at the bloodied Majiramon almost feeling sorry for the guy. He just looked so defeated. Heck Ryo swore he looked disappointed too, but not at his loss…

He looked more disappointed in himself; his body language spoke volumes about that, and his now closed left eyehole probably didn't help his mood either.

Strikedramon was about to close in on Majiramon, obviously to deliver the final blow, when Majiramon decided to just "screw the rules".

* * *

Roaring in anger and agony Majiramon smashed his top claws hard directly into control core sending the control core into a full on frenzy mode. Then he cheated even more by unleashing a flamethrower toward Strikedramon who was barely able to dodge it.

The pulsing electricity from the core poured out and struck Strikedramon, the warriors, and all the other digimon hard. However just like Ryo thought the Veedramon pack were made immune to the effects, but that didn't do Majiramon any good.

Since he blatantly cheated all the Veemon and Veedramon started snarling and homing in on Majiramon. The Veedramon all began firing an attack called V-nova blast at Majiramon who was struggling to dodge them all.

Obviously knowing he was outnumbered Majiramon just used the last of his strength to launch himself swiftly into the air high into the clouds and soared off safely to the far west distance.

However some good came out of his escape, because as the Veedramon fired their attacks some of them hit the control spire core enough times to destroy the obstruction. Now core free the partner digimon around began to pick themselves up after the intense pain.

Strikedramon grunted in pain falling to knees, before he dedigivolved back into Monodramon. Ryo sensing that his interference didn't matter anymore rushes in to help his fallen partner.

The Veedramon pack calmed down and went back to surround the group now with all outward aggression toward the group gone they appeared to be much more welcoming.

"Ryo…did I do good?" Monodramon asked snuggling into his partner's arms.

"Monodramon you were amazing, brutal but amazing all the same" Ryo smiled down to his partner lifting him up. Ryo began carrying Monodramon over to the self-recovering Bokomon, who was using his own powers on the sore spots of his body.

"By the way Tentomon…" Monodramon wheezed out gaining Tentomon's and Izzy's attention.

"Thanks for the idea" Monodramon smiled at the bug that waved him off with a bashful motion.

* * *

**Author's note: There you go guys the next chapter is the final saga of the Kyoryu Desert and after the new connector area to the next destination! However I also want to clarify that Majiramon's eye isn't his real weak spot but it was still a smart place to strike. The real weak spot will be revealed MUCH later on... although knowing how my weak spots generally function some of you may just guess it right anyway...**

**I hope you guys liked the first Chikara no Tatakai between someone other than the warriors, by the way yes Majiramon is still alive and will be seen later on.**

**I just loved showing that indeed the digimon are going to utilize all the techniques they learned in battle. Also V-nova blast is a canon attack of Veedramon. Now everyone knows the digivolution line of Veemon in this frontier Au verse. **

**Instead of giving Exveemon a different form, I simply allowed the Veemon and Veedramon in this universe to have slightly different appearances, and based the digivolution line here off the canon Veedramon line. Because in a funny twist the canon Digimon 02 shows Veemon's champion form is actually the rare subspecies of the Veedramon. **

**Veedramon is actually the true common champion form of Veemon. This is especially true if you guys have seen the digimon manga. **

**Which in this case makes Davis' Veemon quite the rarity and something the other Veemon and Veedramon would have never seen in this world. I find that really ironic since usually it would be the other way around in most stories. **

**Finally I just wanted to say if interested check my Deviant art profile because now I have Takuya and Tommy's merged forms up! **

**Please Review! FusaoKairi out!**


	21. The Kyoryu Desert Part 7

The Kyoryu Desert Part 7

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon Toei and Bandai does!

* * *

Joe POV

Joe trudged along nervously a bit behind the group, besides being tired from carrying Gomamon, there was the fact he was quite wary of the Veedramon and Veemon that have now joined the group.

After the core was destroyed and Majiramon split, the Veedramon pack calmed down quite easily.

Instead of hostility they displayed curiosity to the large group.

But Monodramon's victory displayed another surprise.

Turns out that like Takuya he too could understand the Veedramon and Veemon's snarls, roars, and grumbles very clearly. After the Veedramon pack approached him more closely when the fight ended.

This surprised Monodramon himself, because he and everyone else had to wonder why he couldn't understand Natas, and the Veedramon pack earlier.

But Takuya seemed to be suggesting that it was after the fight with Majiramon, Monodramon opened up his true wild side.

Not the circumstantial one he had back in the Tamers universe. After this was the longest time he's stayed in his rookie form that he or Ryo could remember. So it was the longest time he's ever been calm and rational for a while.

And even Joe usually the one always questioning how something like that could happen, found himself agreeing with Takuya very easily.

To him at least it did make some semblance of sense. Monodramon awakening his true wild side, without the influence that the fusion between him and Millenniummon held over his personality as Cyberdramon per say.

This way he would really be able to connect with his true primal side that had been clouded by unrelenting bloodlust and anger before.

Although once again Joe had to question, why the heck didn't his team know about Millenniummon when that villain was from their world. It still bugged him and many other people in his group.

However Joe unlike some others in his group easily conceded to the fact that the Tamers digimon were more primal than theirs and had better chances of understanding the digimon anyway.

"Still that leaves me wondering if the same thing will happen to some of our digimon?" Joe stated in his head while he looked down at Gomamon in his arms. Then he looked around at everyone else from his group.

He did smile quite a bit when he saw Veemon though. The little blue dragon was getting a lot of attention from his dimensional cousins.

Although unfortunately for poor Veemon he couldn't understand any of the noises they were making like Monodramon could, and since Monodramon was out like a light recovering Veemon was left to guess what they were saying to him.

"Poor Veemon left to guess the roars and snarls being blown at his face, if I'm honest and I always am. It is pretty funny to watch" Gomamon snickered from his spot in Joe's arms.

"Hey be nice Gomamon who knows how it will go if we run into some of this world's Gomamon on our journey eh?" Joe quipped back just as lighthearted.

"Ohhhhh don't remind me," Gomamon moaned sadly actually not looking too forward to meeting his dimensional counterparts.

"Anyway I'm more concerned about heading to the third oasis area. The warriors did say this area would be the most crowded" Joe sighed worriedly.

"Hey come on Joe, I know you worried about the possibility of another fight breaking out, but remember at the moment we've got a mini army of Veemon and Veedramon on our sides. I say the odds are in our favor" Gomamon said soothingly giving Joe a very good point.

Joe gave the seal a smile.

"Okay buddy I'll concede this time, only because you'll keep on trying to convince otherwise if I don't" Joe relented with a sigh.

Gomamon gave him a sly smile, before snuggling deeper into Joe's arms and turning his attention back to the direction they were walking in.

Joe looked over to the horizon as well. He could see palm trees coming up so that must mean that they're close to the last oasis.

"Well let's get this over with. Something tells me this is going to be my least favorite stay of anywhere else we've been…" Joe mumbled quietly so Gomamon wouldn't hear him.

* * *

Sometime later the group finally made it to the last oasis.

And what a sight it was.

The warriors weren't at all joking when they said this oasis would be the most crowded. There were packs and herds of Monochromon, Tyrannomon, Tuskmon, Greymon, Agumon, Guilmon, Growlmon, Veedramon, and Veemon all over the place.

Once again aesthetic differences were aplenty. For one the Agumon here appeared to be very much like Takuya's partner Hono.

The males were about his same size maybe a little shorter and already the blue stripes around their body and bigger claws. While the females were the size of Tai's Agumon and lacking the blue stripes.

However the other digimon like Tuskmon and Tyrannomon besides the former coming in different colors like blue, orange, green, and black and the latter having only height differences depending on sex/gender and being a lot skinner…

Actually didn't have that many differences from the digimon of the same kind back in his dimension.

Not only that but the oasis itself was quite different as well. Besides having it's standard fruit trees and water pools this oasis had some new things too offer.

Joe could spot stream arising from some rock-covered areas.

"Most likely those are hot springs" Joe mused and continued to look around.

Next he noticed that near some of the outer areas our the oasis, molten lava could be see flowing near the hot spring areas as well.

This led to dark spots on the sandy desert where it was becoming coal or other minerals, that Joe noticed the fire oriented digimon seemed to actually be eating.

He could make out flat rocks where many of digimon were sunbathing just like people on a beach would.

Finally the last things to catch Joe's eye was how there was some debris of Hono's left over temple here as well, and some of the digimon forged it into make shift houses for themselves. They were no masterpieces mind you, because the digimon here shaped the debris more like the nests real world dinosaurs were known for making.

Also Joe spotted an area little ahead of the oasis as they walked down the sand dune to get to it. It was a nice horizon line where Joe could see slivers of green, meaning by tomorrow they will have finally reached the end of the forsaken desert.

"Thank Goodness so only one more hot night here, and we're done with this place," Joe thought with a smile spreading across his face.

Upon closing into the place, the head Veedramon (who was the biggest one and the darkest blue of the entire bunch) roared into the sky signaling the groups approach.

Now Joe and many others began to understandably panic. In fact Joe was sure this would result in another confrontation as soon as he saw all the present digimon focus their attention to the group.

But thankfully Takuya came in and began roaring/snarling back to the other present dino and dragon digimon.

"Man I wish Monodramon was awake to translate for us" Gomamon sighed in Joe's eyes looking more bored than nervous, in complete contrast to Joe himself.

"Gomamon shush!" Joe whispered feeling the tension in the air as everyone awaited the reaction from this large group of digimon.

Then something unexpected to most happened.

The digimon gathered…

Went about their business after a brief acknowledgement once Takuya was done "speaking".

"Huh?! I'd thought they'd be more hostile than that?" Takato said aloud with heavy confusion evident in his voice.

"Takato! Don't jinx us you moron!" Rika hissed right back at the boy unnerved by the lack of reaction as well.

Takuya turned his gaze back toward the group and let out a light laugh.

"All I had to was explain that we're just passing through and will only be staying a night. The digimon here only get really rowdy if they think you're making a move to permanently take their territory." Takuya explained.

Joe let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that sure is good to know. So wait then where are we sleeping tonight?" Joe voiced a concern that many others shared as well. After all it was beyond crowded and many of the digimon had taken up viable spots for them to rest.

"Hey Joe, it'll be fine the Veedramon pack says were welcome to stay with the for the night. Although they do want one favor in return…" Takuya admitted sheepishly.

Moans and sighs spread throughout the entire group of children. Of course there would be a catch.

"There's always a catch" Joe stated tiredly just wanting one day to go by where worrying about possible injuries didn't become common.

"They want to see proof of strength. Something quite common when bartering with dragon/dino digimon they value physical strength very highly in their species" Bokomon explained simply.

"Yeah think of them as the jocks of the digital world. At least of our digital world" J.P joked with a light laugh at the end of his sentence.

"So what's the test" Ryo said hesitantly still holding his now barely awake partner on his back piggyback style.

Joe sympathized with Ryo; he knew Ryo was afraid they'd choose his partner for the test when he was already so worn out.

But as Joe has learned from his time in this digital world, mercy is an option only reserved for the weak.

The head Veedramon growled lowly pointing to Daivs' Veemon who stood in front of him. Then he growled again and to the surprise of many pointed to Agumon too. Then the Veedramon made the strangest gestures Joe's every seen.

He waved his claws up and down along with his body, which also moved up and down.

"Uhmm does he want us to do jumping jacks?" Veemon asked Takuya his voice hitching in confusion toward the end of his sentence.

"I'm with Veemon, I don't follow anything he's doing right now" Agumon sighed putting a claw to his face.

"No, no if only it was that easy. No what Veedramon is asking of you guys is to challenge him and his second in command to a strength test, but he want you to digivolve so you're on even ground with him" Takuya explained.

"Wait! Is this test another battle? Because this at least to me feels like he asking something else" Joe said halting everyone's movement for a second.

"Good observation Joe, yes the strength test is different it's not another battle. But more of a variety marathon test. You'll see as soon as these two accept" Takuya smiled happy Joe caught the niche.

Tai, Davis, Agumon, and Veemon nodded in agreement to the semi smiling Veedramon, and digivolved accordingly.

* * *

Joe removed his arm from his face once Agumon and Veemon lost the light of digivolution that surrounded them.

Or he should say Greymon and Exveemon now.

"Hehehe Joe check out the Veedramon pack" Gomamon chuckled and whispered to his partner.

Joe looked toward the pack and did have to subdue a slight snicker. The pack dropped their jaws at the sight of Exveemon shortly after Agumon finished digivolving into Greymon.

"I've gotta wonder why they seem so surprised" Izzy monologued to himself. Joe turned to look at his best friend in amusement.

"I don't Izzy. I'm just surprised any digimon in this universe can be shocked" Joe stated rolling his eyes.

"Actually Exveemon is quite the legend in our universe"

Everyone in the group turned to Bokomon who had spoken those words even Exveemon and Greymon displayed a little bit of surprise.

"Wha?" Davis so fluently articulated.

"Really I am?" Exveemon floundered.

"Exveemon is known as an ULTRA rare sub species digivolution in our universe. In fact Exveemon is so rarely seen that this Veedramon pack probably thought you were just a myth until now." Bokomon laughed.

"Heck I thought Exveemon was a myth until now" Bokomon confessed proceeding to laugh even harder.

"That's right you weren't there during our dinner story back in Ophanimon's castle you were still updating my laptop" Izzy stated with a somewhat guilty tone to his voice, when he realized Bokomon put off spending time with his team for him.

"That's correct master Izzy, and I must say that I and obviously the Veedramon pack are impressed very much. Because in our world Veedramon is the common place Veemon champion evolution." Bokomon finalized.

"Ha! So this is the first time someone on our team gets to be the rarity. To bad it's Exveemon" Gomamon goaded earning groans, and laughs at the same time.

Although once Exveemon and Davis returned from their gushing/ boasting moods Gomamon immediately was graced with their lovely glares.

To which Gomamon took with a smarmy smile, and Joe took with a nervous laugh.

"Gomamon these are the moments where I really hate you sometimes" Joe thought with slight despair.

"Raaarrrrww" The head Veedramon growled tapping his foot on the ground now beside his sky blue shade companion.

"Oh right what's the challenge?" Exveemon stated getting back into the serious mode.

"Humph!" The head Veedramon snorted pounding his fist into his chest and pointed at a couple nearby rock precipices.

"The test is consists of either one or two different kinds challenges of that exhibit physical strength and or endurance. For the first test he wants to see how well the two of you do at smashing those rocks." Takuya gestured pointing to them.

Joe mouth corked in suspicion he had a feeling there was more to it than Takuya explained.

Sure enough his worrywart nature was in the right here.

"However there is a time limit on all these test. The time you guys have to destroy the all rocks will depend on how long it took these two to destroy the rocks, but the good news is you guys are allowed to use your typed attacks" Takuya reasoned a sheepish smile on his face as he watched the others expressions.

However more of the group remained optimistic this time at the mention Greymon, and Exveemon were at least aloud to use attacks without facing persecution.

Still there were a couple of exceptions…

"A time limit?!" Joe shouted in disbelief.

"Hey relax Joe, they at least can use their attacks!" Gomamon stated brightly having complete faith in his friends.

"Yeah…" Joe said still sounding a bit skeptical.

"I'm with Gomamon on this one Joe. Plus their attacks are all updated remember?" Tentomon reminded the two boys who began to have semblances of a smile on their faces.

"That's right I almost forgot good thinking Tentomon!" Izzy exclaimed happily reaching out his for laptop and turning it on.

"Before they begin I'm going to go brief them on the type of attacks they can both do now. Hopefully we don't run into any 'problem" attacks this time" Izzy told Joe before running off to the front of the group with Tentomon where Greymon, Exveemon, Tai, and Davis were still getting ready.

"I think you're counting maybe counting our chickens to soon Izzy, but I hope you're right," Joe mumbled quietly as not to attract attention form his smart mouth partner.

* * *

A while later Joe stood along with everyone else to the side as they prepared to watch the trials. Gomamon even remarked that they should've brought popcorn for the occasion.

Joe shook his head fondly at his jokester of a partner. However his mind was thinking of more serious matters.

Like hoping Greymon, and Exveemon didn't strain themselves to hard and get injured, or worse have a moment where they may not be able to properly use their moves right and cost them the trials.

"But I definitely don't want them to get hurt above anything else. I mean Koji and Bokomon are great healers but what if they cant heal them.." Joe thought his mind reeling.

It wasn't that or didn't have confidence in either Koji or Bokomon healing abilities. They were phenomenal, but Joe was worried about a time when he would be depended on to be the entire group's healer if Bokomon or Koji weren't around or worse incapacitated.

But when Joe was honest with himself he knew that wasn't quite his entire real fear.

No his true fear was how he go about treating the warriors if Koji or Bokomon were too injured or absent to do it themselves, heck he was even afraid of treating the other humans and digimon if their injuries were too harsh as well and he had no backup.

After all he had no knowledge of how to treat half digital half human beings, and besides that with seeing the brutal way they fought he had a horrible suspicion any injuries they might receive would be past mild.

They'd probably be exceedingly severe.

And he was still on the cusp of learning medicine as he had just entered medical college and was only a freshman.

"Could I really rise to the challenge if something like that happens?" Joe thought fearfully finally attracting the attention of Gomamon who was on the ground beside him.

"Hey Joe come on! The games are about to start and we gotta cheer our friend on!" Gomamon huffed at Joe.

"Oh right! Sorry pal just lost in thought" Joe smiled awkwardly before returning his attention to the fight.

Of course since he did that he didn't see the suspicious contemplating look Gomamon was giving him from his position on the ground.

With Izzy being the timekeeper the trials were underway. Many of the other digimon in the oasis area began to slowly pay attention as well eager to see how the rag tag group would do.

First the lead Veedramon and his second charged toward the jutting rock faces horns down. They rammed the rocks with exceptional precision and large cracks had already formed. Then both clawing at the rock for what Joe guessed was about a minute the two unleashed cries in unison.

They roared into the air as their fist began to glow and punch the small mountain in unison causing it to shatter into pebbles instantly.

"That was the attack called Hammer punch. Basically it's a superpowered Vee punch, looks like these guys think rather strategically if they waited for the perfect moment to use it." Izzy explained and complemented at the same time as his voice has an impressed tone to it.

"So how long was that Izzy" Tai asked rather impatiently.

"That was about two minutes and fifty seconds. So Exveemon and Greymon have to get either under or tie with that exact same time or they lose this round" Izzy announced.

Joe could hear Tai and Davis give small gulps.

He didn't blame them one bit for being nervous that was a fast time their partners had to beat.

With a nod to each other Exveemon and Greymon charged toward the rock they were assigned.

But upon closer inspection Joe could also see they were charging they're attacks.

"Fire Horn!" Greymon roared, as his entire top head became a flaming inferno.

"Cutter shot!" Exveemon shouted with his wings glowing a bright white.

"Woah that's awesome Greymon!" Tai cried happily in awe at seeing the attack.

"Go Exveemon show them what for!" Davis shouted actually jumping up and down excitedly at seeing his partner shine as well.

Joe smiled and starting cheering as well, his worrywart nature fading away in the heat of the moment.

The two collided into the rock harshly. Greymon's fiery head softening the rock a smidge, and Exveemon's attack giving the rock deep gashes from the air slices from his wings.

Joe had to admit so far the new attacks were very impressive. A flaming head charge and an air cutter attack were definitely not things to be taken lightly.

For about maybe forty seconds the two hammered away at the rock conventionally, until Joe saw them share a look.

"Must be preparing for the finishing blow," Joe thought now fully excited.

"Tail Smash!" Greymon shouted once more whipping his tail as hard as he could into the decrypting rock.

"Hearty Shatter!" Exveemon cried while both his arms began to become coated in a blue fire. Then Exveemon smashed them both into the ground creating a fiery earthquake with a crack that headed straight into the rock.

Upon contact with the blazing earth crack the rock precipice crumbled beneath the ground into the abyss.

Many of the group's jaws were dropped at the display of Exveemon's attack, well except for Davis who just went full on cheer crazy.

"Now that is something!" Gomamon breathed out with a hearty laugh and smile.

Joe could only nod; once again the display of new attacks was making Joe excited to know what Gomamon would eventually learn and to find out which warrior was his partner.

Of course the other partners and their digimon were all thinking that same thing at the moment.

"So what was the time Izzy?" J.P questioned getting everyone tense and back on track.

There was a silence for a moment until a happy announcement rang in the air.

"Greymon and Exveemon's time was two minutes thirty second! Twenty whole seconds faster!" Izzy said cheerful.

Greymon and Exveemon shared a smile, and the congratulations rang throughout the group.

Even the head Veedramon and his second seemed to be cracking a smile. The head Veedramon then huffed and waved his arms in a follow me motion.

"Looks like we're going to have to move well come on Gomamon let's go!" Joe insisted as his partner broke into a smile.

"Glad to see you finally excited again Joe!" Gomamon quipped following him.

* * *

The Veedramon pack and the rest of the group then moved a little ways off from the oasis for the second and final test.

"Wonder what they've got planned, I mean they look really serious this time dudes" Joe heard Kazu comment with nervous excitement in his voice.

Joe said nothing but continued to look out into the sandy horizon where Exveemon and Greymon were walking. Like him the rest of the group was at the top of a sand dune to watch the proceedings so they got a complete view of the horizon.

The head Veedramon roared into the air with gusto along with his second. They crouched down into the sand and stared intensely into the distance. Greymon and Exveemon who were a couple of feet away just look at each other in confusion.

"Hey Takuya what's happening now?" Rika demanded somewhat impatiently.

Joe's worrywart nature came barreling back as he saw Takuya's face shift to one of worried hesitance.

"Hmmm…This maybe the test they don't pass…" Takuya mumbled sadly.

Everyone was now fully alert even the recently woken up Monodramon.

"What do you mean? What are they going to have to do?!" Mimi questioned seemingly near hysterics.

"Uhhh..Let's just say I now see why Guilmon and I weren't chosen for their trial period. They must not sense any hesitation in us like they do those two." Takuya began to explain sharing a worried look with his team.

Joe noticed Takato and Guilmon share a moment after those words before Takato asked what was on everyone's mind.

"So what do they have to do!" Takato asked raising his voice now fully annoyed with the warriors for being cryptic.

Takuya turned to face everyone let out a breath and said…

"The Veedramon have put these two in an hunting competition. The second test is for them to successfully complete a hunt. They will both charge out at the same time when the prey is spotted, and whichever group gets the bigger kill wins." Takuya finally confessed.

Many of the digidestined's and their digimon's blood/data went cold, when they realized that their friends would essentially at least to them have to do pointless kills.

Joe his face white as a sheet now perfectly understood Takuya's concern. It's already been established the digimon in his group are not used to being this brutal or unnecessarily cruel.

Plus back in his dimension's digital world they unlike some of the other digimon in his home world never had a need to truly hunt. Especially when there were things like restaurants around.

Even the carnivore based digimon in Joe's group like Agumon, Gabumon, Gatomon, and even his own partner Gomamon would just eat fish or things like earth chicken. After all their digital world was more nonsensical and things like chicken, beef, pork just happened to be around.

Although once Joe slowly broke out of his stupor and looked to the others in the group, He noticed they seemed to be more along the lines concern than outright fear, and he could understand why.

The Tamer's and their digimon on the other hand seemed to be in agreement with Takuya's reason for why Guilmon wasn't picked for the competition. They had obviously been curious before but like Takuya said now the reason is clear.

Joe figured like the Guilmon/Growlmon in this dimension, Takato's Guilmon besides physical features differences and a more mild attitude in his rookie form when not being threatened, Takato's Guilmon was just as vicious as the one's here.

And the Veedramon knew it, that or they sensed it.

"I have to admit even I see the big red lug having no problem carrying out this task when he gets in the zone" Joe stated internally with morose.

So the head Veedramon wanted to test how strong the Exveemon and Greymon were morally/mentally as well as physically.

"I'll give to the guy, he's smart disguising it as another physical test. But now we have to see if these guys are up to it" Joe moaned.

"Joe…I don't think this will end well" Gomamon breathed out shakily.

Joe nodded his head in the no fashion.

* * *

After the toddlers had protested but were nonetheless shuffled away from the sight by Jeri, the rest of the gang waited at the top of the hill for whatever prey was supposed to be their target.

Sure enough a herd of digimon Bokomon identified as Brachiomon came marching across the horizon. The digimon were clearly based of real world Brachiosaurus. They had long necks, were taller than earth giraffes, white bump on all their heads, and appeared to have very calm demeanors.

However this type of digimon hasn't been seen in Joe's home dimension. So he's not to sure if his call of them having calm demeanors can be valid.

They also came in a variety of colors. The colors were mostly greens, blues, grays, tan, and orange, with stripes on their body being the opposite of their entire body tone.

But what made Joe feel sick were the sight of smaller Brachiomon among the large.

"Babies…" Joe heard Sora whisper in fear.

Joe noticed near the bottom Greymon and Exveemon flinched too, at the sight of the younglings. After the group had initially figured out what they were meant to do, Takuya had gone down and informed the two of their trial.

Needless to say they weren't too happy about it. Exveemon even suggested flat out forfeiting. But when Takuya reminded them the entirety of the oasis digimon would kick them out, and their group can't even go past champion level, plus they had to save "Gaias"…

The two reluctantly changed their tune.

Finally the hunt was underway.

The two Veedramon hidden by the immense sand dunes waited for stragglers or weak Brachiomon to be spotted. But when they spotted them the two Veedramon charged out faster than Joe ever expected them capable of.

They fired their V-nova blasts attacks piercing one of the Brachiomon's ankle areas causing it to roar in pain. Once the digimon was down they went in for the kill.

The second open his jaws and snapped the digimon on the legs, while leader jumped to the Brachiomon's head and did a Hammer punch attack. Of course that knocked the digimon right out and it fell to the group with a large thud.

The Brachiomon now out cold was prevented from fighting back and the two proceed to do the fatal move and hammer punched where the heart was on the Brachiomon together.

Killing him.

Joe and everyone else, besides the warriors who do this and have seen this done before, marveled at how quick and actually merciful the killing was. Because by knocking out the prey it wasn't conscious to feel any pain.

"They were showing Exveemon and Greymon that the killings don't have to be overly brutal. Gotta I'm the surprised the leader did that. He must feel somewhat sympathetic for them" Koji stated his voice hitched in surprise.

The digidestined were all shocked as well, that the head Veedramon actually took some sympathy on them. Joe agreed with Koji no one expected that. Now everyone just had to pray Greymon and Exveemon got the message.

Joe watched as the two reluctantly charged out into the now panicking Brachiomon herd.

They appeared to corner one of the Brachiomon and Greymon made sure he didn't escape.

"Fire Wall!" Greymon cried without the usual enthusiasm as a huge wall of fire appeared in front of the feeing Brachiomon blocking its escape route. Greymon then looked to be straining himself keeping the wall up.

"So those two must've decided on Exveemon giving the finishing blow" Joe commented out loud looking at the concern on Davis' face.

Exveemon appeared to be hesitating big time until Greymon losing strength yelled.

"Exveemon just do it, and make it quick before my fire wall goes down and we lose our chance!" Greymon yelled pain evident in his voice.

Exveemon nodded and closed his eyes, before crying out his attack.

"V-nova Blast!" Exveemon shouted his voice waning. His attack waned along with his voice. The attack barely had any aim or zeal, but luckily it still managed to hit the intended back ankles.

Joe and many others weren't sure if the attack nearly failed because of Exveemon's emotional investment or because it might have been a bit of a "problem" move.

Joe saw Exveemon cringed as the Brachiomon fell to it knees and cried in pain. Exveemon gathered himself and quickly flew over to the fallen Brachiomon and grabbed its head while rearing his arm back. Greymon in the mean time dropped the firewall now that the prey was captured.

He then marched towards the two incase Exveemon needed back up.

Joe and the others all frowned when they saw Exveemon stop mid punch and stare at the moaning Brachiomon. Even Davis couldn't convince his partner to finish the job, as he didn't want Exveemon to do it either.

But then to the surprise of many…

* * *

Greymon sensing Exveemon was not going to finish Brachiomon off took the liberty of doing it himself.

"Bit Fire!" Greymon cried as Joe swore he saw tears well up in Greymon's eyes. Greymon mouth became full of fire as he harshly bit down on the nearly unconscious Brachiomon's neck.

It was the fatal strike.

Brachiomon cried and wheezed for only a moment before going completely limp in Greymon's mouth.

Once sure the Brachiomon was dead, Greymon immediately dropped it from his mouth in distaste. The rest of the Brachiomon herd was long gone by now, although Joe thinks he may have seen a young Brachiomon stop and look back.

But he'd like to think he imagined that.

Greymon and Exveemon dedigivolved right after both with looks of sadness and shame on their faces.

There was no cheering only silence as Bokomon and J.P went down the sand dune to measure the kills. The Veedramon came up to Agumon giving him congratulatory smiles and roars.

Not that Agumon returned those sentiments at all.

The Head turned to Veemon and gave him a look of disappointment along with his second in command that actually pushed Veemon to the ground and pointed at him.

Davis tired of seeing his partner get treated poorly rushed down the sand dune along with everyone else who then followed.

"Hey stop that!" Davis cried running to place himself in front of his partner protectively.

The sky blue Veedramon did stop, but gave both of them an annoyed looked before returning to the Head Veedramon's side.

"Veemon are you okay?" Davis asked helping his partner off the ground.

"He called me a coward Davis…" Veemon said sadly tears in his eyes.

Davis' eyes widened.

"Wait you understood him?" Joe asked in shock.

"No…I felt it…" was all Veemon said before looking back down at the ground.

"Agumon and Veemon won by the way…" J.p said awkwardly returning from measuring the prey. The Veedramon nodded happily before mentioning for the group to follow them back to the oasis.

"This is the first time I think I would've liked losing Tai…" Agumon whispered sadly as Tai gave him a hug.

"I think they're going to be suffering an injury I'm not going to be able to fix Gomamon" Joe said sadly looking down to his frowning partner.

"I know Joe, I know…but we can try…"

* * *

**Author's Note: There you guys go! The next chapter is the Crossing/ Connector out of the Kyoryu Desert. I decided to end the desert saga on more of a somber note as a hint for things to come.**

**Plus once again it's helping the digidestined group and digimon prepare for having to do more jobs like this in the future. And yes it is going to take Agumon and Veemon a while to stop feeling guilty.**

**Brachiomon is a canon digimon he's on the wikia and by the way all the moves used are canon . Although for Exveemon, I took some of the moves from Veedramon and gave them to him, because otherwise his only new canon move would've been Hearty Shatter. **

**And go to my Deviantart profile FusaoKenji when you all have the chance because Koichi's merged form is up!**

**Also I have a question for my readers today.**

**I was having a conservation with one of my friends about digital worlds and it got me to realize I like certain digital worlds more than others from certain seasons.**

**For my instance my favorite digital world comes from season 4 and I was never able to articulate why until recently.**

**It's because the Frontier digital world has the most history, both explained and unexplained. There are just so many open doors to it. I mean the Frontier digital world has social, war, and political history the first of it's kind in the digimon franchise.**

**Now the digimon adventure digital world is my third favorite because it was still in infancy during the time of both digimon adventure 01 and 02. But there were two really interesting slices of history being that Tai's group wasn't the first digidestined, and the dark ocean bit (which I'm still peeved they never explored…).**

**Then Tamer's digital world is actually my second favorite because it was the most hostile to me, but in a different way than the digidestined's digital world, because most of the danger didn't come from the monsters in that digital world.**

**But the digital world itself, with the data beams, the fall into the world, certain areas just collapsing. The world itself was more hostile than the digimon in it sometimes and that fascinated me and still does.**

**Seasons 5, and 6 I wont go into simply because I didn't get into those seasons like I did the first four. Not to say they didn't have very good high points, but I just didn't like them as much.**

**So my question to my readers is: What is your favorite digital world and why?**

**Anyway Please Review! FusaoKairi Out!**


	22. The Crossing to Kurozumi Ventoso Valley

The Crossing to Kurozumi/ Ventoso Valley

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon Toei and Bandai does

* * *

Yolei POV

Yolei kept a steady pace alongside Kari, Mimi, Umi, Zoe, and Sora. Hawkmon hovered by her as they made their way to the horizon line of the Kyoryu Desert.

"Finally we're getting out of this place, too much has happened here in such a short amount of time," Yolei lamented sadly. She peered ahead to look at the still rather depressed Veemon and Agumon continue to receive comfort from their partners.

"I feel so bad for them, I still can't believe the Veedramon pack made them do that. I feel more bad for Veemon though…" Yolei thought in disdain.

After the initial hunt Veemon for what the Veedramon leader and pack saw, as "cowardice" was pretty much ousted from the pack, and Davis ever the loyal friend stuck with Veemon even at the expense of no good shelter or food.

Takuya couldn't even convince the Veedramon to let it slide. Takuya told the group that the Veedramon said, "They don't support the inabilities and indecisiveness of a coward, there are times to hesitate, and during a hunt is not one of them with younglings and a pack to feed!"

They didn't allow Veemon near their home, unlike everyone else and growled and snarled at him when he tried to get near. In fact Yolei and few others in her group had been some of the people who had to bring Veemon and Davis the forged fruit that the Veedramon wouldn't let them have.

Of course they had to do this late at night when the pack was sleeping. So those two had to wait hours before they were allowed to eat anything.

However the worse outcome from the event definitely came from Agumon's guilt and Veemon's shot confidence.

The extra spring in their step was gone and they no longer excluded the power they had received. They looked so downtrodden without knowing what happened Yolei would've suspected they _lost _the competition.

Even the goodbye was on a semi somber note. Takuya had growled out his goodbyes and thanked the Veedramon for the kindness they did display for the most part.

Monodramon exhibited his own excited stature in the fact he could now understand his draconic and dinosaurian brethren, growling, roaring, and snarling out his thanks and goodbyes.

Agumon received praising roars as he left, for what Takuya said was for his zero hesitation. Of course Agumon didn't enjoy any of the limelight. Especially after Takuya explained to him about why the Veedramon killed the Brachiomon the way they did.

It did nothing but make Agumon feel worse, but he reminded the group that he did ask the question, and had to except the harsh answer even if he didn't like it.

Then all Veemon got was a walk of shame as all the digimon in the oasis jeered, spit, and tried to nip at him as he tried to leave.

"Yolei do you think Veemon and Agumon will be okay? I'm really worried about them," Kari asked looking sadly at Gatomon then back to Yolei.

Yolei wasn't quite sure how to answer that. She was sure they would be okay and get themselves back together, but even she knew it would take time.

The real question was how much time it would take.

And could they afford to take too much time?

However Yolei didn't get the chance to answer.

* * *

"They'll be alright Kari, they have to be. In our world you cannot mope around for too long no matter what the circumstance. But even I admit the first non defensive kill can take a toll…"

Yolei and Kari looked further down to see it was Umi who had spoken those words looking very sullen and serious.

"You would know best huh Umi? You're the champion Syakomon guzzler," Zoe countered giving the girl a very cheeky smile referring to Umi's normal prey during her hunting outings.

Yolei felt her face grow a bit red in anger at the remark. In all honesty that's the type of remark she'd expect from Rika or even Umi herself not Zoe. How insensitive was that?!

Yolei spared a glance at Hawkmon and all the other girls and their digimon with her to see they shared her sentiments on the crudeness of Zoe's remark. Mimi, Kari, and Sora all had offended or disbelieving looks on their faces from Zoe's statement.

But before Yolei could snap at Zoe, Umi reacted rather unexpectedly.

She clutched her stomach and began to release hearty laughter. Tears of mirth rolled down her eyes as she turned to smile at Zoe.

"Zoe you are an absolute bitch you know that?" Umi smirked to her friend even though she knew Zoe wouldn't see it.

Once again everyone else's eyes widen at the less than gracious term Umi bestowed onto Zoe.

But like Umi before her Zoe took it in stride, and proceeded to twirl her glasses around in amusement.

"Takes one to know one Umi" Zoe quipped right back unaffected laughing as well.

Yolei and the others sweatdropped.

"I guess I'm missing something here…" Yolei muttered nodding her head in disbelief.

"Uh Yolei what just happened?" Hawkmon asked leaving the question hanging in the air for anyone to answer.

"Nothing to worry about Hawkmon, just some teasing between friends" Zoe said placing her glasses back over her eyes.

"I have to say that's the weirdest teasing I've ever seen" Sora commented a smile now on her face.

"Well Sora if you hang out with me you'd better get use to insults. Zoe learned that the hard way," Umi giggled as Zoe turned to stare at her. From what Yolei could see of Zoe's eyebrows she assumed Zoe was giving Umi some kind of glare.

Yolei just sighed at the two's unusual interaction, but she also had to smile. Being the only girls in their group she guessed they had to have a close bond.

But from Umi's quick quip Yolei couldn't help but get the feeling they didn't always get along well.

"Wouldn't surprise me, they both take getting used too" Yolei sighed internally. While none of them were as stand offish as Rika, they were also nowhere near as calm and welcoming as Jeri or Kari although the latter would have her moments of strong sarcasm and spunk.

"Anyway Zoe, Umi do any of you have any idea of where we're going?" Hawkmon asked now walking beside Yolei.

"Actually Hawkmon funny you should ask the next area is probably my favorite, but then again that's me being biased" Zoe claimed with a snarky smile on her face.

Everyone leaned in interested. After all it was the first time, Yolei could remember one of the warrior's admitting to liking a certain destination.

"It's a place called Ventoso Valley or Windy Valley for those of you who don't know any Spanish or Italian like I do! It's home to many bird and fairy like digimon, so Biyomon, Hawkmon you two should feel right at home!" Zoe announced happily.

Umi rolled her eyes at the language barrier quip. Umi could even admit with little to no guilt that on her first trip to the Digital World she hated when Zoe would talk about or brag about her life in Italy.

But after awhile Zoe's slight narcissism became fun to tease her with, and harp on her for so Umi began to let it slide.

However that was not the case for everyone else. Mimi and Yolei especially were enamored with the idea of living in the beautiful country. Kari and Sora were just as entranced but certainly not to the same degree.

"Plus it made Zoe a fluent trilingual and that must be a plus for her" Mimi whispered to Yolei apparently thinking along the same lines that she was.

"But remember guys this won't be a complete walk in the park, because once we cross Ventoso Valley, we're going to be right at the base of the Kurozumi Mountains where darkness grows and thrives." Umi pointed out.

Yolei noticed Kari pale significantly and Gatomon hiss at the announcement. Although Yolei was pretty sure her face didn't look to chipper as well.

Because out of all the places they were told they'd be going through she definitely looked forward to this place the least.

But then again her entire group looked forward to this place the least.

"Way to ruin the mood Umi," Zoe sighed giving her friend a shoulder nudge.

"Zoe you know it's my job to rain on everyone's parade, because if I didn't who would?" Umi stated in a matter of fact tone.

Yolei just continued the trek silently wanting no more reminders of there soon to be next stop.

Soon the sand turned into luscious green grass as the group finally reached the end of Kyoryu Desert.

* * *

Although the most welcoming change that Yolei loved was the instant breeze upon entering the Ventoso Valley.

"Well this is certainly a nice change!" Yolei said stretching her arms above her head in relief.

Many others in the group both human and digimon shared the sentiment as sighs and cheers of relief were ambient in the air.

Yolei spared a happy look at the surroundings. There appeared to be a forest farther down the line but nowhere was it as thick as the Chi Forest's trees. Plus unlike the muted tones of that area the autumn trees here were colorful and vibrant, more akin to her home dimension's digital world.

Another happy sight was the return of a river for the group to follow, although this time it was more dark blue, but still appeared clear and clean. Also this river was a bit narrower than the one in Chi Forest.

Finally there was a nice wide-open field area merged in with the few decks of trees. It gave the valley quite the spacious and homey atmosphere.

But the most notable feature about the Valley came from its namesake.

A never-ending breeze seemed to just permeate throughout the place, although after a trek in a digital equivalent to the Sahara Desert Yolei wasn't about to complain.

So all in all not counting the place they first landed in. This was the most welcoming area they had been in to date.

"Bet you're happy to be back here Zoe" Takuya commented looping an arm around his girlfriend.

"You know it Takuya, maybe we'll run into Hane or Taron" Zoe squealed leaning into Takuya's arms.

Yolei smiled at the sight of those two being romantic, now only if Koji and Umi could get themselves together.

Feeling the lovebug hitting her too, she moved over to be with Ken and Worrmmon. Upon reaching Ken she gave the young teen a kiss on the cheek, which in turn lit his face aflame.

"He-hey Yolei" Ken greeted shyly but happily proceeding to do the same thing Takuya had done with Zoe.

Happy her boyfriend understood her quiet request; Yolei remained content on their ten minute break in Ken's arms resting along with Hawkmon and Wormmon who were chatting nearby.

* * *

Once the ten minutes were up and the group was on the move again.

Yolei admired the scenery as she passed it with Ken, Wormmon, and Hawkmon by her side. She still couldn't believe how refreshing it was to simply walk around, and worry about something attacking every two minutes, or if she might pass out due to heat stroke.

But what worried and intrigued her is so far the group hadn't run into one digimon, whether it be friend or foe.

Supposedly Zoe did mention that this area held many fairy and bird type digimon but so far they hadn't run into any hostile or not.

And with the way things have gone in this digital world Yolei didn't know whether to be happy or wary. Plus she was rather curious to see this universe's Hawkmon.

So she decided to pose a question.

"Hey Zoe mind explaining who this Taron and Hane are that you were talking about earlier?" Yolei inquired curious to learn more about the warrior's friends and allies.

Zoe who was walking in front of her turned her head behind her hearing Yolei's question. Others in the group began to look interested as well, since they like Yolei were in a significantly happier mood after getting out of that Desert.

"Taron is the leader of his flock of Biyomon, and friend to Hane. He helped find an artifact we needed for a mission one time. Then in the case of Hane, she is a special one to me. She is a Hawkmon from her flock who taught me how to fly properly awhile after my first couple of evolutions" Zoe admitted with a whimsical smile.

"She was nothing but patient, and she had to be because I was an absolute mess. I mean that was back when I could see, and couldn't fly in a straight line to save my life" Zoe finished laughing with her teammates.

Yolei gave a small smile, but then steeled herself there was one question she had wanted to ask for a while, but had been afraid too. However this was probably the best opportunity she was going to have for a good while so she went for it…

"Zoe if you don't mind me asking…What color did your eyes use to be?" Yolei questioned in a very tentative voice, not sure if Zoe would be as patient with her as she had been with Mako.

Everyone else besides the warriors and Bokomon who looked quite amused, turned to look at Yolei in surprise. After all this was the first time that anyone from either the Tamers or Digidestined group directly questioned Zoe with something having to do with her disability.

Even if the question was about what her eyes looked like beforehand.

Many weren't too sure about the girl's possible reaction. Although the older digidestined seemed to be following the stature of the warriors and didn't appear too worried about her reaction.

Zoe's expression seemed to turn surprised at the sudden question, but as Yolei hoped her face didn't change to one of malice or anger. Instead Yolei received a small genuine smile.

Then she let out a giggle.

"Honestly I was wondering who would be the first to ask that question. My eyes were a bright green color, border lining emerald." Zoe said a smile on her face.

Yolei smiled back, but inwardly she was surprised. She had thought Zoe's eyes used to be blue in color, but the more she thought about it green eyes really did suit the girl.

"By the way the rest of you don't have to walk on eggshells around me. Believe me I'm well past my boo-hoo crying stage about my blindness by this point. Plus sometimes I'm a bit more happy when somebody asks me something about my disability it helps me move on a little bit more" Zoe confessed a now sheepish smile on her face.

Takuya gave Zoe a smile and then gave her left hand a loving squeeze.

Everyone else proceeded to give their own smiles after some sighs lofted through the air. Now that everyone knew that Zoe was okay and comfortable with questions about her blindness Yolei got the feeling that Zoe would be getting a whole set of questions soon.

Then the bonding moment was broken a squawking screech.

Looking up Yolei was greeted to a surprise.

* * *

Wing beat noises hung in the air as a Hawkmon made its presence known on the ground right in front of the entire group. Shortly after it landed another heavier sets of wing beats quickly followed the Hawkmon to the ground.

Now seeing the differences between this Hawkmon and her's Yolei had to admit she was a little disappointed at how minor the differences were but then again maybe she shouldn't have expected them too be over extravagant.

The Hawkmon was the same color, size, and had the same shaped beak as her's, but the legs and feet were an even lighter yellow color. Also this Hawkmon had medium sized white vertical stripes going down its belly. The wings of the Hawkmon seemed a bit of a darker red too.

Finally the feather on top of it's head was much longer, not attached by a buckle band and had a white tip with black specks around it's edges.

The other bird was a Biyomon, but far larger than Sora's partner. Plus it was blue in color with black stripes at the ends of its head and tail feathers, with a gray beak, and claws. Plus the feather on top it's had wasn't curled but instead jutted straight out. It was very reminiscent of a Blue Jay.

Yolei eyed the warriors quickly waiting for the warrior's reactions, Yolei now knew their reactions were the key to how everyone should approach strange digimon, but so far the Hawkmon and Biyomon were docile.

Fortunately after sniffing the air from a second Zoe cracked a large smile, which prompted everyone else to calm down.

"Hane! Taron! We were just talking about you two! A lot of things have happened since we last saw..er meet each other!" Zoe laughed after a quick fumble and ran up and embraced Hane the Hawkmon.

Yolei stared on as the larger Biyomon Taron moved closer to inspect Sora's Biyomon. Although Yolei could tell Sora and Biyomon were a bit uncomfortable with the scrutiny, she'd be lying if she said she didn't find their faces amusing. Plus the fact Taron bobbed his head like a real bird when walking didn't help keeping a smile off her face either.

"Cawwww Scree!" Taron cried flapping his wings quickly.

"Umm hello to you too?" Biyomon responded unsure giving an awkward wave.

Taron crooned contently before tucking in his feathers and fluffing out, which according to Yolei looked absolutely adorable.

The little toddlers walked up excitedly to the bird digimon. Hane flapped her wings lightly at them making them laugh, while Taron regarded with annoyed but at the same time happy amusement.

Although when Mako plucked a feather to hard Taron squawked a warning at the boy.

"Sorry! Mr. Taron!" Mako quickly apologized petting the bird much gentler. Taron and Impmon who had been put on alert both instantly calmed down.

"Anyway what brings you two into our entourage? I know most of the bird digimon have migrated south for the upcoming winter" Zoe questioned.

"Whelp that explains the lack of bird digimon then," Yolei whispered to Hawkmon who nodded in agreement. So like real birds, the bird type digimon here would migrate.

"Very interesting…"

Yolei let out a huff of amusement at hearing the statement from Izzy, but she did agree that it was interesting.

"Squawk! Scree! Haaaooo!" Hane cried flapping her wings proceeded to fly above the group. Hane then pointed into the sky with great fervor. Talon proceeded to do the same cawing and flying even higher above his friend nodding to a specific part in the clouds.

"I think they want us to follow them up there" J.P stated.

"Really J.P man you are the super genius" Umi replied in the "no duh" type of tone.

J.P gave Umi a playful glare, and Yolei was vaguely aware that she could hear Rika stifling laughter a couple of inches behind her. But then Tai asked the important question to the best one currently in the group to handle the situation.

"So Zoe any idea why they want us up there?" Tai quipped.

But he got no response.

"Zoe?" Kari asked concern in her voice approaching the girl from behind.

"Hey Zoe?" Yolei asked in getting into the fray as well walking beside Kari to check on her friend.

"Zoe? Hey come on what's wrong?" Takuya asked concern high in his voice as he gently shook his girlfriend. Yolei watched as he took off her glasses to peek at her eyes, and when he did he let out a gasp.

"Well I know what's wrong with Zoe, but now I'm more worried about how we're all going to follow her" Takuya announced with a wary chuckle not moving his position in front of Zoe's face.

"Follow her?" Yolei pondered she continued moving until she was adjacent to the position Takuya was in. Then once she saw Zoe's eyes she immediately knew what he meant.

Her eyes were glowing a light blue and soon the glow spread to around her whole body similar to what happened to Takuya in the underground cavern.

Then Yolei was pushed back forcefully along with Takuya, but luckily for her she had Hawkmon to catch her and keep her from falling to the ground. A fierce wind picked up around Zoe, and remnants of feathers could be seen fluttering around the entranced girl.

But unlike Takuya when he went into this state, Zoe did something unexpected.

She digivolved.

* * *

There was no cry of execute spirit evolution. Instead it just happened. Her D-tector glowed brightly as data streams flowed around her. Even more feathers and wind could be seen and felt by the spectators.

Once the light died down Yolei and everyone else got a clear glance at her champion form.

"Kazemon haven't seen you in a while…" Bokomon said giving a small worried smile.

The digimon form now christened Kazemon stood in a dazed stance. Yolei noted that this was another rather humanish form, quite similar to Beetlemon, Lutrabelmon, and to a lesser degree Kumamon.

Kazemon stood slightly taller than the average adult female. Her rather skimpy armor was a lightish purple almost similar in color to Soyomon if it were darker. At her ankles, band ends near where her ears would be, and wrists green feathers were protruding out. A sliver metal band stretched across where her eyes were, although for Zoe that now has double meaning.

The hair sticking out from the back of Zoe was long and a black color once again very similar to Soyomon's claws. Finally she had the bright green wings protruding from her back as well. Bird like in shape but for some reason strangely translucent as well. The wings had a very ethereal look.

It was simply beautiful.

"Woah that's so pwetty!" Ai said finding Zoe's evolution to definitely be her new favorite out of all the warriors. It was the prettiest.

Yolei nodded her head side to side in agreement with Ai as Hawkmon straightened her back to her legs.

But before anyone could do anything else or make a move toward Zoe.

She launched herself into the air and followed Hane leaving as Taron stayed behind awaiting the rest of the group's decision.

"Now what?" Matt asked almost comically.

"We follow" Takuya said heavy determination in his voice.

"Well Hawkmon time to call in the big guns" Yolei announced holding her D-3 up smirking with her partner.

"I couldn't agree more Yolei!" Hawkmon replied.

* * *

A few digivolutions later and the rest of the group were tracking Zoe with Taron leading them to the destination.

Birdramon carried Matt, Tai, Joe, and their partners on her feet weighing her down a bit, but now more experienced she took the heavier weight with grace. Sora had taking to riding on Birdramon's neck though, their bond now thick enough that Sora wasn't burned by the constant flames.

Exveemon carried Davis, Takato, and Guilmon on top of him and in his arms. Stingmon carried Ken and Ryo holding Monodramon on his arms.

Kabuterimon carried Izzy, Cody, and Armadillomon on his head and back. Pegasusmon carried T.K, Kari, Gatomon. Guardromon carried Kazu and Kenta on his shoulders and Calumon on one arm.

Beetlemon carried Tommy on his back and Umi bridal style.

Aquilamon carried Yolei, Mimi, Palmon, and Jeri.

Finally Marineangemon was safely transporting the rest. Marineangemon had encased Ai, Mako, Suzie, Henry, Rika, and their partners in one large floating pink bubble.

Then put Takuya, Koji, Bokomon, and Koichi in a separate one and was floating between the two bubbles keeping them in check.

Looking over at the group in the bubbles Yolei couldn't help but snicker at the disgusted looks on Impmon and Rika. She figured those two weren't much for the color pink. Though it looked like Suzie and Ai were having the time of their lives in the bubble.

The flight actually went on in relative silence as everyone perhaps baring the youngest children figured out why Zoe had taken off so fast in a trance.

Another temple had been found.

So now it was just the matter of getting there. Although since apparently this place is in the sky, Yolei couldn't help but feel skeptical along with her excitement. Taron flapped at an even pace in front of the entire bridgade.

And in just a couple of minutes of continually flying and flying upward they hit their destination.

And boy it was a sight to behold.

The temple was as translucent as Zoe's wings, it shown brilliant shades of blues, purples, oranges, and whites. Basically in color you'd find in the sky or in a sunset. The temple itself was also situated on a very large flat bright white cloud.

Similar to Hono's this temple takes after Greek architecture with fancy columns and miniature pictures aligned within the ethereal building. Cloud like statures of bird digimon, Soyomon, Kazemon, and finally some large almost prehistoric looking bird digimon were littered around the place.

Also like the valley below a permanent breeze was evident atop this place. One final touch with Yolei thought was the nicest was that two opened mouth Birdramon statutes in the front end tips of the clouds had crystal clear water falling out of them, and slowly dissolving into a rainbow spectrum on it's way downward.

But now came the daunting question…

Could the group safely land on this shrine?

"I mean this is a cloud, no matter how beautiful, and Zoe definitely has to be inside, but how do we get in?" Yolei asked her head facing Bokomon in the warrior's bubble.

"There is legend that Lady Kaze's temple was home to all that could make the journey. So I'm going on a limb and saying it's safe, but we should definitely test to be sure." Bokomon exposited reading from a small scroll.

Yolei let out a small chuckle hearing the excited tone that Bokomon had. No doubt the little guy was ecstatic to find another temple so soon. Though she admits she's rather surprised that he didn't know this one was possibly here in the first place.

So for the test Guardromon proceeded to deploy himself first on the cloud. Once it appeared that he was indeed able to stand on it, he gently lowered Kazu who still held on to his partner's arm.

As soon as Kazu's feet touched the ground Yolei flinched a little preparing for the possible disaster, but fortunately there wasn't one.

Kazu now stood perfectly straight on top the cloud as if it was solid ground. He even jumped up and down a few times for reassurance much to the dismay of Guardromon.

"Come on dudes it's safe!" Kazu announced laughing.

Yolei sighed and gave the order.

"Alright Aquilamon time to land"

"Right-o Yolei!"

* * *

Once everyone was safely on top of the cloud temple, and some dedigivolutions transpired. The group made their way into the entrance of the beautiful temple. Yolei gasped at the sunlight that sparkled around the temple giving it permanent luminescence.

Rainbow waterfalls could be seen cascading down the higher platforms into the small troughs on the sides on the hallway creating even more beauty within. So the group began their trek to the center of the temple with Taron still leading them.

"Beautiful isn't it Hawkmon?" Yolei awed spinning around gently to get a look at the whole room.

"I couldn't agree more Yolei this place is stunning. I wish it were back in our digital world I would call the as you humans say "dibs" on it" Hawkmon confessed.

Yolei smiled at her partner. He always took every opportunity to use any type of human slang term he learned. It was one of the innocently amusing things that Hawkmon did that made her love him more and more.

"Hey Bokomon I gotta know. How come you didn't mention the possibility of this temple being here before?"

Yolei whipped her head to the speaker of the question Kenta. She didn't think anyone would bring something she thought of asking later up so soon. Much less Kenta being the one to do it.

Bokomon seemed just as surprised as she was, but he masked his shock relatively quickly.

"I hate to admit it Mr. Kenta, but I had no idea about Lady Kaze's home possibly being here. Like Kaze some of the ancient warrior's records and recorded history was lost in the neo genesis of our digital world. So information regarding the exact whereabouts of the temples for Lord's Akakuri, Fuyu, Dendo, Kotaku, Ganseki, and Lady Hana were lost." Bokomon finished sadly.

"So that means that there is information on the temples of Mizu, and Shi then? Since we already know that you knew about the possible existence of Hono's temple in the Kyoryu Desert." Matt asked tentatively once he mentioned Shi.

Yolei noticed that Koichi and Umi seemed to perk up hearing that statement.

"Very perceptive young Matt. Why yes for some reason only Hono, Mizu, and Shi 's records lasted through the neo genesis and were the only one able to be found in our new digital world, but even then as you all know there still isn't exact coordinates to the temples themselves anymore. A great historical loss if you ask me." Bokomon sighed in exasperation.

"So…um I'm guessing Kotaku, Ganseki, and Hana are the ancient warriors of steel, earth, and wood?" Joe asked very quietly as a swift silence hit most of the group.

"That's correct…" was all Bokomon said before his lips became a thin line.

"Whelp if there were ever a signal to drop the subject that would sure be it" Yolei whispered awkwardly to Mimi.

"Yeah…but let's not try to think about that to much anyway. The warriors already have enough on their plate." Mimi warned pointing a finger to the now slouching warriors that seemed to be dragging their heavy feet.

"Good idea, we should be to the main area soon anyway." Yolei stated right back a small frown on her face.

* * *

After a five minute awkward walk the group made it to the center. Where sure enough like Hono there was a giant statue of a birdlike creature amidst a circular looking area. Zoe no longer in her Kazemon form was already floating upwards her D-tector overhead showing the process had already begun.

Hane sat back aways to the right watching the whole thing. She turned to look at Taron for a second and he quickly flew over to her.

Her bright light blue glow was getting brighter and brighter until a burst of light caused everyone to shield their eyes.

When Yolei reopened her eyes she saw Zoe gently floating down to the ground. Unconscious just like Takuya had been. However her attention was soon turned to Kaze who was flying in the air above Zoe.

Yolei watched as Kaze spared a look at her down partner, before she shared a caw and screech with Taron and Hane who were still on the sidelines. Yolei guessed that Kaze must've somehow enlisted their help to bring them here.

"Welcome children glad to see you all made it to my old home. I assume Hono has explained everything and you all know why Taron, Hane, and I lead you here?" Kaze inquired her white eyes seeming to scan the group.

"White eyes" Yolei speculated looking at the bird digimon before her own brown eyes widened slightly.

Nods and yes' reverberated throughout the area.

"Very good then no need to prolong this" was a Kaze said before she and the statue behind her erupted in a light blue light as well.

When it dissipated, Yolei and everyone else gazed in awe at Ancient Kazemon.

* * *

Ancient Kazemon flew proudly displaying her beauty for all to see. Yolei thought in amazement that the bird was even bigger than Garudamon! The entire body of the large bird was a deep purple a bit darker than Soyomon's.

The talons were black with the claws at the end being a dull gray; the very sharp downward tipped beak and the rims around the white eyes were the same shade of gray too.

Although the most beautiful and eye catching things about Ancient Kazemon were the head, tail, and wing feathers.

The top feathers were still the same bright green that was seen on Soyomon earlier. However the bottom feathers were a rainbow spectrum, the same pattern occurred for the feathers on top Ancient Kazemon's head. They started bright green and end in a rainbow spectrum from red all the way to violet at the end.

Her tail didn't quite follow the pattern though. Because there were no feathers, instead a permanent wavy translucent rainbow flowed from behind Ancient Kazemon. Finally Kaze had upgraded from two and now sported six beautiful ones! The first set being the biggest and the last the smallest.

Kaze looked down at her awed audience and smiled.

"Now Biyomon, Hawkmon come forward don't keep me waiting!You're true poetntial and _more _need to be unlocked" Kaze commanded a sense of amusement was present in her voice though.

Yolei glanced at Hawkmon and ushered the stunned bird digimon forward an exuberant smile etched onto her face. Yolei was so excited that it was there turn now! Sora less quick at coming out of her shock gently tapped the nervous looking Biyomon forward too.

"My descendants! Ever I am glad to see you prospering! But not having your full potential unlocked is quite a shame, and I'm going to remedy that right now!" Ancient Kazemon cried out flapping her wings forward and Biyomon, and Hawkmon ascended into the air.

Tornado looking cocoons surrounded the two of them. Swirling and picking up speed, Hakwmon and Biyomon appeared to be glowing inside of them. So the wind was absorbed into their two bodies and they descended back onto the cloud ground looking normal as ever.

But everyone knew that wasn't the case. Now they had a whole new set of moves to play with.

And maybe _more. _

Yolei smiled as Hawkmon walked back over to her in a happy daze. She rubbed his head before turning to smile a Kaze.

"Thank you" Yolei said to the deity her voice unusually small sounding.

"It is not a problem little one. I am happy to help you all on your mission any way I can. Since I can't physically be there to do so." Kaze said a frown seeming to turn up on her beak. She then faced Hane and Taron.

"You two have served me well thank you. Sorry I was so abrupt with the visions I gave you, but you two did a fine job anyway." Kaze complimented.

Taron and Hane squawked back happily.

"By the way.." Kaze turned to reface the group "Give young Ken his gift now. For some reason it's stayed trapped in this digital world. Though I'm not sure why.." Kaze announced surprising everyone.

Taron nodded his head, and went behind Kaze's statue to retrieve something. Ken meanwhile was looking up in surprise clearly not understanding why Kaze wanted to give him something.

"Um Kaze I'm not partner to one of your descendants, so what could you possibly want to give me?" Ken asked a bit hesitantly.

Yolei watched as Kaze chuckled.

"Be patient Ken. It's something you should've received back in your dimension anyway," Kaze explained.

Everyone watched as Taron came flying back from behind the statue with something in his talons. It looked like a closed up pink flower petal, but what caught Yolei and the entire digidestined group's eyes were what was imprinted on it.

The crest of Kindness!

"It's a digi egg! So Ken apparently was supposed to have one, but then why was it in this world?" Izzy questioned aloud clearly as confused as the other Digidestined.

"Who knows Izzy, but I'm just happy we've got another armor evolution on our side" Yolei said smiling as she watched her stunned boyfriend and ecstatic Wormmon receive their digi egg.

"Well now that all that hullabaloo is over. I think it's time for me to take my leave. However I'll give you all a warning the next area with was the old home of my comrade Shi is nothing to take lightly be on your toes!" Kaze warned her eyes narrowed serious as she dedigivolved back to Soyomon. Yolei watched as many of the group seemed to groan or get nervous expressions.

"Wait!" Yolei shouted her curiosity gnawing at her too much to let Kaze go just yet.

* * *

Kaze looked stunned for a moment before answering.

"Yes Yolei?"

"Ar-ar-are you blind like Zoe is?" Yolei asked her voice shaking a bit nervously. The warrior's expression had turned to somber smiles, but everyone else was too shocked at Yolei's bold question to notice it.

Kaze gave a small laugh.

"Yes, child I am. But I was blind since my creation thanks to an error defect. My dear partner got the worse deal. After all I can't miss what I've never seen." Kaze explained a sad smile on her face as she looked at Zoe below her.

"But who do think taught Zoe to be as magnificent blind as she is now! Moi of course!" Kaze finished a smirk now on her beak as she dived back through the D-tector and back into Zoe.

Yolei stood mildly shocked at the info. So apparently Kaze had trained Zoe how to function blind. But that still left a lot of questions out in the air. Sparing a glance at Tai Yolei noticed he didn't seem too shocked by that information either. So he must've caught on earlier as well.

Yolei watched as Takuya walked up the sleeping Zoe and put her glasses back on before lifting her bridal style. Yolei smiled as she watched him nuzzle Zoe's head before looking a Tai and giving a fierce nod.

But Yolei understood it too. Detour or not they had to keep going.

Looks like they'll be flying the rest of the way across the valley…

* * *

**Long Important Author's Note Please Read!: There you guys go! Sorry this chapter took so long, but this for sure is my longest chapter to date at nearly eighteen pages! Anyway a lot of plot set up and backstory has been revealed in this chapter, as well as a lot of changes! Also some hints to the past dynamics of the warrior team! Because I'll say it right now. Zoe and Umi used to HATE each others guts for quite a while, but someone on the team always kept them in line...**

**First off I hope you guys like my AU version of Kazemon. I kept some elements of the original fairyness by keeping the wings ethereal and the armor designed the same. However I ultimately went for a more bird like look. As you all can now tell, I do prefer the digimon forms to have more consistency.**

**I mean besides Gatomon and maybe a few other exceptions it's obvious the creators of the show prefer consistency as well. Almost all digimon partners to the main characters had or have consistant forms.**

**Speaking of Gatomon before anyone points it out; why didn't Gatomon become Nefertimon. Well remember in the season final of Digimon 02 Gennai stated that Gatomon could only become Silphymon and Nefertimon because of the loss of her tail ring.**

**Since without it her power is rookie level. So I unlike many other stories I read that neglect to remember this fact, am NOT going to take the easy way out. Gatomon is now TOO powerful to become Nefertimon or Silphymon with Hawkmon anymore. Remember even my earlier chapters I didn't have Gatomon become Nefertimon.**

**And for those saying well just have her remove it. I'm going to believe it simply doesn't work that way. I mean if that tail ring had the power to move Ken's former base (also mentioned in the 02 final) then I like to believe Gatomon has to be a GOOD distance away from that ring in order to be totally depowered.**

**Plus to me Gatomon wouldn't be so keen on parting with it again anytime soon.**

**Also for those having trouble imagining what my AU version of Ancient Kazemon looks like. Look up Phoenixmon and imagine it with the facemask removed, bigger, and with the coloring and tail I described and a extra set of wings.**

**Other notes: I hope you guys liked Hane and Taron. For an exact understanding of Taron's size look up the Digimon Saver's version of Biyomon. By the way Hane is more based off what a real world Red tailed Hawk would look like. All I did for her was dive into more of what Hawkmon could've looked like if the creators put in more detail. Also Syakomon is a canon clam like digimon that was seen in the Adventure 02 world tour arc owned by the three hong kong brothers.**

**Also here are the Japanese and French Translations not given in the chapter!**

**Hane: Feather **

**Taron: Talon**

**Hana: Flower**

**Ganseki: Rock**

**Kotaku: Sheen **

**Moi: French for me**

**Finally yes I also gave Ken the digi egg he should've received in Adventure 02. Once again the picture is on the digimon wikia for those who want a clearer image for what the egg looks like. I thought it fitting for him to receive it here, because the form it grants Wormmon will have the fairy attribute.**

**I'm not spoiling what the form will be, for those to impatient to wait I will say a picture of the form is also on the digimon wikia.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! FusaoKairi OUT!**


	23. The Kurozumi Mountains Part 1

The Kurozumi Mountains Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon Toei and Bandai do!

* * *

Kari POV

Kari smiled as she watched Sora, Yolei, Hawkmon, and Biyomon chatting away excitedly. Kari could tell that they were quite excited for the next training section when they would be able to test their abilities.

Even Ken was seen patting an excited Wormmon on the head in an attempt to calm him down about his new digi egg.

But Kari had to wonder…

Would anytime be safe in the next place they were about to go…

The Kurozumi Mountains the place where Kari feared stopping the most on their journey.

As they got closer and closer to the mountainous range Kari noticed another disturbing site.

The closer they got to the mountains; the darker and more muted the color tone in the area became, and coming from somewhere like Ventoso Valley where the color had been bright and vibrant it was a jarring change.

It fact it became almost monochromic.

The grass started to turn dark gray, the sky became gray even though it was daytime. The leaves on the trees and the rocks on the ground were turning dark black. The water became light gray with small speckles of white in it. The flowers in the area and the sun were also the few things colored white as well.

Even the mountains themselves were a deep rustic black color with fleckings of gray in them.

Basically the area was starting to look like an uncolored coloring book.

* * *

"Kari I do not like the looks of this at all…" Gatomon whispered to her partner with her fur standing on end.

"I know Gatomon I don't either, but the faster we keep going the sooner we get out of here…" Kari whispered right back.

"All right since we're almost at the base, it's time for a switch," Takuya announced putting everyone to a stop.

"What are you talking about Takuya?" Tai asked surprised at the sudden announcement.

Kari listened in intently, Gatomon moving up to Kari's shoulder.

"Last time our group was in this area we wouldn't have gotten through without someone's else guidance." Takuya began a smile on his face as he moved closer to a certain person.

"What in the world is he doing?" Kari thought watching Takuya move across the group.

"Koichi will be leading through the next area. He is now primary leader with his connections and expertise to darkness we're sure to get through this place just fine" Takuya finally announced patting Koichi on the shoulder.

"WHAT!"

Kari turned around to look at T.K with his jaw dropped in disbelief. Not that she blamed him she pretty much felt the same way. She wasn't too sure she wanted to follow orders from Koichi, but she did realize…

What choice did they have?

"Don't act so surprised T.K Koichi is the best equipped for handling this area, plus the allies we have here only and I mean only obey him" Koji goaded pointing to his brother with a face that was just daring T.K to say something he could regret.

T.K not taking the bait kept his mouth shut, but with clear disdain.

"Thanks Takuya anyway for this next area things are going to be a little different, and it's going to take a lot of time to get use too" Koichi started now fully immersing himself in the leader role.

"How so, what do we have to do now?" Joe asked in an exasperated voice putting his left palm to his head.

"Well the most danger in these mountains hit at night, basically we have to become nocturnal. Traveling and functioning at night, and sleeping during the day." Koichi explained.

Sure enough groans and protest followed.

"Ohhhh are you kidding me?!" Kenta whined hunching over, Marineangemon slumping on Kenta's shoulders next to him.

"Are sure there's no other way?" Henry questioned wondering how he was going to change Suzie's whole sleeping pattern.

"Yeah I love waking up at tha' crack of dawn, but waking up at the crack of tha' moon? Tha's just mighty odd I tell you" Armadillomon added with a thoughtful expression.

"Heh, heh sorry guys, but in all seriousness it is a lot safer to travel and be alert at night in this area. Nearly all the digimon in this place are nocturnal, so if we are asleep at night we have extremely high chances of being ambushed regularly." Koichi explained in more detail.

"Likewise like Koichi said if we sleep in the day our chances of being attacked are near minimal to non existent. Heck we wont even really need any guards for duty. It would be more precautionary than necessary," J.P added happily thinking of the prospect of a full day's sleep.

Now Kari couldn't blame J.P at all for that. She looked forward to being able to sleep for more than four or five hours again soon as well.

"Yep like the dark that surrounds this area the digimon here are cunning. Even with guards like we've been doing we would be ambushed so much at night it wouldn't be funny. Better just get used to it you guys," Takuya said with finality.

"Besides it only takes a while to get use too. Plus I know someone here besides Koichi is already use to being a night owl." Umi said with a sly grin.

Kari took a shared confused glance with Gatomon. Kari knew Koichi did tend to stay up all night, but who was the other person?

"Ha so you've noticed huh Umi?"

Kari looked over to see Joe with a sheepish smile; next to him Gomamon had an amused expression on his face.

"You bet college boy, you usually ended up sleeping near me at night. I swear I could hear you mumbling about stuff for hours" Umi sighed with her eyes closed.

"Yeah…sorry about that. But on the bright side I think this will be the easiest change I've had to adjust too yet. Like you mentioned Umi once you start college the night becomes your day" Joe laughed.

Kari giggled into her hand. She should've guessed it was Joe. She remembers the many times after he left for college, that whenever the group would meet up again Joe would always complain about the all-nighters he had to pull.

"Okay now that we're all clear. All we have to do today is find the safest possible place to camp and set up for the day. Since it's only late noon, we'll start trying to go to sleep by at least four o' clock" Koichi ordered continuing the forward walk deeper into the mountains.

"Well let's go Gatomon, I'm already not looking forward to this area" Kari sighed with a wary small smile on her face as she followed the group.

* * *

The walk was surprisingly calm and leisurely. No enemy spottings, no ambushes, and no battles. Just as the warriors had hinted too, the Kurozumi Mountains were like a ghost town during the day.

Once they arrived at the mountain base, Koichi had alerted the group that this is how far they would go for the day. To most of the group's happiness they wouldn't be climbing through the mountains today.

"Great Koichi now all we have to do is find the safest place possible to camp. It's around two thirty now so we still have an hour and a half before we should all get to sleep" J.P warned looking at his watch.

"Okay I see a section ahead where a precipice covers overhead. That'll be a good place to rest for the day, plus it's still close enough to the river for foraging" Koichi pointed in the short distance. There was indeed a small space that was overhung mountain piece giving protection and shade.

Not that this place needed to get any shadier.

The group's short walk over went quickly and they were soon setting up for sleep. After setting up the fire pits and sleeping bags, a couple people from each group went out to fish, while the others fished out the stored fruit they saved from the Kyoryu Desert.

The toddlers did protest about having to go to bed even earlier during these proceedings, however surprising to at least some in the digidestined group was that it was Koichi to pacify them.

"But I don't wanna go to bed now, we're always the first to go to bed and now we have to go to sleep even earlier?!" Mako pouted stomping on his foot.

"Yeah its not fair Mr. Koichi!" Ai whined right beside her brother.

Suzie probably would've been apart of this tantrum the twins were having, but luckily she had Henry to reason with her. Something he was getting better and better at.

Kari swore she saw Impmon and Koichi share a knowing glance, before Koichi pleaded his case.

"True little ones we do put you to sleep first, but that's so you can be ready and strong for our action packed fights" Koichi said putting his arms around the still pouting twins.

"Nice twry mister, but our parents tell us stuff like that all the time" Ai huffed not buying into Koichi's reasoning.

Koichi raised a playful eyebrow.

"Well I'm not deceiving you, don't you guys want to be able to help Impmon battle the bad guys like superheroes would? If you're too sleepy you can't help your partner" Koichi warned waggling a finger with a sly smile on his face.

That got the twins attention.

"Yeah of course we want to be able to help Impmon. I don't want to see him hurt!" Mako cried hugging his embarrassed partner.

"Well munchkin if you wanna help yous got tha listen to Koichi there. He's right you know, the more the sleep the more awesome tamers you'll be" Impmon finalized putting his hands on both his partner like Koichi had done earlier.

Ai and Mako shared a glance that clearly showed they were conspiring with one another, although by the looks on their faces it was clear who won the argument.

"Okay Mr. Koichi, and Impmon we'll go to sleep so we can be big and strong!" Mako conceded smiling at his friend and partner.

Koichi gave a small smile back.

"That's great you two now, get your sleeping bags ready the others should be back with dinner soon" Koichi encouraged as the two twins ran off to do their tasks excitedly.

"Great job Koichi couldn't done it betta myself" Impmon congratulated patting him on the shoulder.

"Learned from the best didn't I?" Koichi laughed along with his friend.

Kari smiled momentarily forgetting her distrust for the boy at the playful display. Despite what he hinted to doing in the past, Kari could appreciate how good Koichi actually was with the small children of the group.

In fact he was unofficially the third caretaker for the children under Jeri and Henry who were the only others of the older kids the toddlers really trusted.

Soon after the group ate their early dinner, they got ready for what Tai called would be the great nap. Everyone bundled into his or her sleeping bags for some shuteye. Although from her position in her sleeping bag Kari did take note of Koichi.

Who instead of sleeping was once again choosing to stand guard, in fact he was a solitary guard as he would be the only one awake.

Kari couldn't stop the concern from etching on her face. She remember that Davis said the boy suffered from insomnia, but with what the warriors said earlier Kari figured he would've at least tried to get some sleep.

They group was supposed to wake up around ten at night, as Koichi insisted once it hit eleven and midnight the mountains would be bustling with activity.

So against her gut feelings Kari warily addressed Koichi.

* * *

"Hey…Koichi" Kari whispered not wanting to wake the others up or draw attention to herself. She only moved slightly as not to alert Gatomon who was sleeping by her side.

Koichi looked over in surprise to see her talking to him. But not in his natural to be rude, despite all the obvious avoiding Kari has been doing, Koichi addressed her back.

"Yes Kari what is it?" Koichi asked softly.

"You really should try to get some sleep. It can't be healthy for you to be staying up like this all the time. I don't think I've seen you asleep once" Kari murmured giving Koichi the impression that she was genuinely worried.

Koichi unleashed a small smile.

"Don't concern yourself with it Kari. It is my punishment, besides I'm practically one with this area as it has Shi's strong presence. Even on low or no sleep I'll still be able to function," Koichi answered with sincerity, but Kari also felt like she was being deceived.

Not in the malicious sense though, but Kari had become adept at picking up lies over the years. She could easily see or hear a person's tell tales when they would lie.

Like how her older brother's voice would hitch up when he was lying, or when T.K would always look to the left we he was lying.

Kari attributed this skill coming from her mother, however now she was going to put it to good use.

"That's all fine and dandy Koichi, but I don't like being lied too. I can tell you're holding something back, something you don't want to me to know" Kari insisted her eyes twisting into a light glare, showing she wasn't really angry, she was more along the lines of annoyed.

"Well if you know that, then don't expect a real answer from me. Sorry but I honestly don't feel like letting you know anything else about me. I know you are one of the people who trust me the least out of your group" Koichi reminded his whisper becoming almost harsh in tone.

Kari's eyes widened at scolding Koichi had given her, but she realized he was right. He shouldn't have to tell her anything if he knew she didn't really trust him.

Kari gave a small frown.

"Okay, okay I see you're point. Sorry I want to trust you, I really do but your affinity for darkness, and the fact you can control to even a small degree just makes me really wary of you" Kari admitted looking a little ashamed of herself.

Koichi sighed.

"I understand Kari. I didn't like being the warrior of darkness at first either, partially because it just reminded me of all the bad things I've done. Plus you're the child of light the exact opposite of me so I know your instincts must be going haywire" Koichi said a somber smile on his face.

Kari gave her own similar smile back, until she remembered something.

"But your brother is the _warrior_ of light and you get along perfectly fine with him" Kari reminded slightly confused.

"Yes, but I've noticed Koji represents another side to light a different side than you do" Koichi reasoned chuckling at Kari's clear surprise of his statement.

Kari's jaw was slightly dropped at the announcement. A different side of light?

Although Kari did think he had a point. She and the Koji were nearly nothing alike despite representing the same element. Koji tended to be rather moody, silent to mostly everyone else but his friends or the toddlers, and first to pose a challenge or confrontation when he feels that he or his friends are being threatened.

Plus Kari would never admit it, but sometimes Koji like Umi could be downright rude and inconsiderate, but when Koji was rude it usually wasn't it a joking manner.

"Koji seems to better represent the righteous defiant side of light. Meanwhile you Kari I've noticed better represent the more commonly known side to light; purity" Koichi finished with a sure expression.

Kari let out a light gasp realizing what a good analogy Koichi actually had. Because Kari knew that some in her on group like her felt that Koji seemed like an odd candidate for the element of light. But when Koichi explained it like that it made perfect sense.

She had wanted ask more, but was stopped by the very person she was going to question.

"Anyway Kari stop worrying about me and get some sleep. If T.K or your brother find out I'm the reason you're tired later on I'll never hear the end of it" Koichi sighed.

Kari did nothing else but give a slight nod, and turn over to try to fall into the land of dreams.

* * *

Later on in the night around ten fifteen, Koichi rallied everyone to get up. It took a lot of patience and goading to get some people of out their sleeping bags, but eventually everyone was up and everything was packed.

The little toddlers were even bragging about how awake and alert they were unlike everyone else. That did bring smiles to Impmon's and Koichi's faces.

Kari stood next to Sora, Yolei, Mimi, and their partners like always. Anytime she wasn't with T.K or Tai this was her main pose to travel with.

Gatomon was on her shoulders blinking rather sleepily. She gave her partner a small sympathetic smile.

"You know a cat doesn't like being disturbed from her nap…" Gatomon softly hissed leaning heavily on Kari's shoulder.

"Sorry Gatomon, but like the warriors said we just have to get used to it.." Kari sighed in equal frustration.

Gatomon just let out another annoyed hiss.

Kari softly laughed and walked into the forming huddled the group was making.

"Okay everyone we're going to begin our trek up and through the mountains now. We'll still have our little breaks in-between, and we'll eat night breakfast we get to the safest possible area we can" J.P before turning over the rest of the announcement to Koichi.

Once again Kari couldn't stop the etching of concern on her face as she looked at Koichi. The bags under his eyes were getting darker and darker by the day.

No way he was going to last if he kept shirking sleeping…

However her thought was then interrupted by Koichi's voice.

"Once we start climbing up and through the mountains, and I hate to be the bearer of bad news but our chances of being attacked by an agent of Dagomon or just random digimon are pretty high. The digimon here are extremely territorial and like to mess with those who enter this place. The best advice I can give everyone; be as alert as you can!" Koichi shouted his voice deadly serious.

Kari gave a small audibly gulp at the command. She knew this area would be bad, but she didn't think she'd have to be completely paranoid the entire time she'd be here…

Plus it didn't quell her fears that none of the digimon here or the warriors could digivolve past champion level or that Gatomon couldn't become Nefertimon anymore with her tail ring back…

"Over well no time to mull over this now. If we've already made it this far I'm sure we can make it even further!" Kari thought was her inner words grew more enthusiastic by the end.

* * *

Light conversion made way as the group began the trek up through the mountains. Yolei, Mimi, and Sora were locked in some light debate about what to expect from the mountains, but Kari's attention was focused somewhere else.

Kari, T.K., and quite a few others in her and the tamers group were mulling over about just how dark it got at night around here.

The warriors had their D-tectors activated as flashlights, and they had made torches out of the spare bark lying around. However it still seemed not to be enough. It was dark but not in the contemporary sense.

No the dark here wasn't just the environment itself.

But the negative energy that seemed to permeate the area.

Kari noticed that the others didn't seem to be bothered quite the same way she was. Besides T.K, Koji, and oddly enough to her Koichi everyone else was a little scared but overall fine.

Kari figured it probably had to do with the fact that out of everyone here, her, T.K, Koji, and Koichi most likely had the closest relationship connection to this place.

Whether it be good or bad…

Kari let out a deep breath to calm herself; she didn't want to worry the others. Especially T.K she knew how much he drove himself for her safety.

A thought that made her slightly blush and giggle a little.

Unfortunately for her Gatomon had heard and saw those two things thanks to her enhanced senses.

And then her partner promptly rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Kari I just don't understand why you don't tell T.K how you feel. You humans can be so silly when it comes to your emotions" Gatomon huffed rolling her eyes upward.

"Gatomon I've told you a million times. It's not easy for humans to admit feelings for one another. There's always that lingering fear of rejection." Kari stated sadly remembering when she saw Tai crying over Sora one night.

Gatomon still looked a little confused.

"Just put yourself in my shoes Gatomon. What if a digimon you really liked ended up rejecting you. Would you really get over it so fast?" Kari inquired.

Gatomon shifted her eyes from side to side with a frown on her muzzle before relenting.

"Fine I see your point, but you can't sit and wait forever either, because then you may lose your opportunity" Gatomon warned sincerity in her voice.

"Yeah that's true too.." Kari sighed a small blush on her face, as she looked a few feet ahead to see T.K walking with Matt.

"This is an opportunity I don't want to miss…" Kari thought smiling gently looking at her best human friend and crush.

However the tense but peaceful reverie was soon broken.

"DAS AMIGOS!"

* * *

Kari alarmed turned around to see red eyes and heard fast wing beats heading for the group.

Gatomon had jumped down from her shoulders and was on the ground poised to strike like many of the other digimon in the group. Kari gripped her D-3 tightly ready for the oncoming threat.

But like always the warriors were the first to truly assess the danger.

"Relax everyone. Its only Diablo I'd recognized that latino accent anywhere." Koji said as he squinted his eyes to get a better look at the supposed ally.

The other warriors and Bokomon appeared to be smiling as well, although Bokomon's smile was also mixed in with a grimace as well.

Kari eyed them in disbelief, this is the one place she figured their allies would be a bit more lose, and maybe even unwilling to help, but as the figure grew closer and closer Kari's eyes grew wider and wider.

It was a Devimon.

A Devimon!

"Why, oh why did it have to be a Devimon!" Kari inwardly cried sneaking a glance at T.K and Patamon.

Sure enough they were having the reaction she'd feared.

T.K's fists were clenched at his side. His teeth grinding against themselves, his angry eyes were shaking, and Kari swore she saw his face becoming red in anger.

Patamon was a little less extreme, but she could still see the aggression. His wings were sticking straight up in alarm, and the usually soft eyes of the creature were now hard and steely.

Kari noticed Matt putting a hesitant but supportive hand on his brother's left shoulder never taking his eyes off the landing Devimon as well.

Kari turned back to the impromptu guest as well. Gatomon appeared to not taking the arrival of Devimon well either. She could she the fur standing on her partner's back.

Even some of the Tamers, more specifically Rika didn't seem too comfortable in the presence of Devimon.

But she remembered they also had a bad experience with a Devimon, sure it was of the ice variety but it was still a Devimon no less.

"Man it just seems like no one had any good times with this guy" Kari thought fearfully as the Devimon's feet finally touched the ground.

Everyone was still for a moment. No one moved, the Devimon whose name was apparently Diablo looked to everyone in confusion, before a sinister smile appeared on his face.

Which on this different model of a Devimon looked even more terrifying. Unlike the Devimon that Kari knew of back in her Dimension. This variety appeared to be slightly taller, and instead of lanky, he had a slim muscular build.

Not just in the chest area, but the arm and leg are as well. The horns on the Devimon ended in a red tips, and the teeth were larger. The eyes were still there menacing red, but now very thin but still visible black slits very similar to a cat could be seen in the eyes.

Instead of shoes this digimon had it's clawed toes proudly showing. Finally the last significant change Kari could see was this Devimon had a forked tail.

A forked tail laced in razor armor.

"This can't end well," Kari thought pessimistically

But before any of her fears could emerge Diablo continued talking.

* * *

"My, my these niños don't seem too like me very much and that's a shame" Diablo's voice sent shivers through Kari's spine. It was so light…

Yet so threatening at the same time.

"Diablo stop don't cause anymore trouble than you have today." Koichi scolded walking up to Diablo with a sly grin on his face.

"Me amigo Koichi. Not going to let me have my fiesta eh ése?" Diablo huffed almost taking on a pout. He crossed his arms and smiled with a naughty grin.

"Your "fiestas" usually ends up with us in trouble" Koichi deadpanned.

"Aye, Aye you chosen children are so uptight, maybe I can loosen you up a bit eh?" Diablo grinned walking closer and closer to the unhappy T.K.

"Hey, hey back off!" T.K yelled not at all amused or enthralled by this Devimon's attitude.

"Oi, oi fine I'll "back off!" god you don't need to yell. Man Koichi your new posse is so uptight. Man…" Diablo groaned immediately walking back up to Koichi.

"Oh come on, you cause us to be tense, if we weren't you certainly wouldn't be" Koichi quipped right back earning laughs from all the other warriors, and a pout from Diablo.

However Kari could tell the humor Koichi was using was actually to lesson the tension in the air. A good tactic she had to admit.

"Anyway Diablo what are doing here? You knew we were coming?" Takuya asked.

"Of course I knew, word about the warriors and the rest of your new group traveled faster than the Internet itself. You'd surprised at just how quickly news spreads around here." Diablo replied.

"I'm here on a guide request from Lord Dex. He wanted to make sure his favorite pawns got their destination, plus he wants you to stop be his place for his own self serving reasons, but you guys probably already figured that out" Diablo announced playfully.

"Yeah we figured that old Myotismon would only want us for his own selfish reason, but hey that's just how he is. Okay we'll make the stop at his place, might be worth our while" Koichi agreed along with the other warriors who readily agreed as well.

Kari felt her heart begin to race along with many of the other digidestined new and old. The warriors were actually "_allies_" with a Devimon and a Myotismon!

"How in the world did they manage that?" Kari wondered her thought racing.

Then came the fork in the road.

Of course T.K was first to protest.

* * *

"Wait a minute I'm no so certain we should be eager trust this guy. Besides that the way you guys talked about this Dex guy it doesn't sound like you trust him yourselves!" T.K accused pointing at the warriors.

This time however no one from either group came to the warriors defense. The little kids didn't understand what the fighting was all about, and the Tamers were wary of this set up as well, having been betrayed or double-crossed more than they like to remember.

Kari couldn't muster up any arguments against T.K either because she felt the exact same way he did. This seemed far too risky to jump head first into.

"Well amigo.." Diablo began.

"Don't call me that. I'm no "amigo" to you" T.K hissed back his teeth gritting.

Now Diablo's expression changed from playfully annoyed to downright angry.

"Okay now look you little brat! I'm don't have to like you and you don't have to like me! I'm just following my master's orders. Besides I personally don't give a rat's ass if you trust me or not compadre!" Diablo growled getting closer to T.K, and then hovered over him trying to intimidate him.

T.K stood his ground though, and Patamon now fully alerted hovered beside T.K with his own distrusting eyes.

The warriors didn't seem like they were going to step in this time, and that worried Kari to a significant degree. In fact they looked pretty peeved at the moment.

But their glares weren't directed at Diablo.

They were directed at T.K.

"Truthfully we of the darkness brood don't function on flimsy trust. That is near meaningless to us! We function on strudy respect! If you don't have respect from us, to us you nothing but fodder for us to play with _culero_!" Diablo hissed right into T.K's face almost done with his tirade.

Kari heard Ken give a offended gasp at the last word.

"Heck the only reason I only follow and listen to the warriors is because of Koichi. I have so much respect for him. Trust has nothing to do with this_ tonto_! Believe me they'll tell you about the plenty of times I almost them killed before them mainly Koichi earned my respect. The same could be said about my master." Diablo finished mocking biting T.K near his face.

The reaction T.K gave was to stumble back and lose his own intimidating posture he had. Patamon fluttered around placing himself in front of his flailing partner for protection.

The digidestined and their partners all huddled closer to T.K while giving Diablo their unhappy glares.

The Tamers meanwhile stood by actually seeming a bit unsure of whose side to take. However it was apparent that they were mostly with the digidestined in this scenario not at all liking Diablo's implications.

However none of the Tamers had noticed Impmon nodding his head along with almost everything Diablo had said.

Kari's heart was racing. If something didn't pacify everyone a fight would break out soon. However like T.K she as heck didn't want Diablo as a guide! He even stated he's likely to betray them! Plus if trust is meaningless to him, how was everyone else supposed to feel safe?

"STOP AND LISTEN!"

* * *

Kari looked ahead to see it had been Koichi who shouted. She had forgotten how loud he could actually get, since he hadn't yelled since that time in Hono's temple.

Everyone else calmed down to give Koichi their attention wanting to hear the warrior's side to this madness.

"Yes, yes it's true Diablo did try to kill us more than once on our first adventure here but now that's all water under the bridge." Koichi began.

"Water under the bridge?!" Kari thought in absolute disbelief. Really the warriors hated Natas, but were readily able to forgive someone who double crossed them more than once!?

Someone else noticed that flaw too.

"WAIT! So you guys will forgive Diablo for trying to kill you MORE THAN ONCE! But Natas who only betrayed you once earned more of your ire. What sense does that make?" Yolei argued back supported by the many nods of other digidestined and tamers.

"Let me finish! Yes we hated and still hate Natas because his betrayal affected more than just us. He got hundreds of other digimon killed and he got inadvertently one of our own teammates killed!" Koichi hollered back his voice lowering to a growl while the other warriors looked just as angry behind them.

Yolei eyes widened at that information and she instantly closed her mouth. Everyone else wasn't expecting that bomb either. Kari recoiled back from the information.

"Diablo attacked us yes that's true, but unlike Natas the way he acts is more rooted in his cultural and nature. It is natural for darkness type digimon to usually be this way. We knew that dangerous information when we reached these mountains." Koichi stated.

For us to still hate him for how he is, after a major favor he did for us, would be hating someone for their religion or cultural in human society" Koichi continued his own eyes steely.

"What Natas did wasn't in a normal Greymon's nature. Despite the harsher tones of our world none of you can deny, that everything the other dinosaur and dragon digimon we met did was for the good of their entire herd or pack. Same can be said for the canine digmon." Takuya stepped in the argument his voice harsh like a parent scolding a child.

Everyone even T.K seemed to be claming down realizing that the warriors did have some back up to their statements.

Even Kari relented a little. She knew the warriors had a point. Even though that Head Veedramon was awful to Veemon after the tasks, it had been obvious the Head Veedramon had been more disappointed than anything.

"_There are times to hesitate, and during a hunt is not one of them with younglings and a pack to feed!"_

Kari remembered the words Takuya translated loudly and clearly. Yes the Veedramon were harsh but it was for the good of their children and the pack.

Even the Dobermon pack only attacked because of the trust and loyalty they had for their master, otherwise like the Gaomon and Gaogamon pack that only posed a threat because they thought their own home was at risk, the Dobermon more than likely would've left them alone.…

"This world is so complicated…" Kari mumbled into the palm of her hand.

"We were invading his territory and homeland he had every right to attack us. Especially since we were outsiders with no known agenda. He wanted us out of the way before he thought we would do any harm," J.P continued for his group.

Kari gave another small nod. That was actually a pretty reason.

"Finally like he said the darkness digimon community functions on respect not trust. Their community is based around respect and strength. If you don't seem worthy in their eyes misunderstanding or not you're a target. Plus at least Diablo never betrayed us. He never was a false friend. Sure he was an enemy once, but he never flat out betrayed us..." Koichi explained taking a deep breath to lose the hard look in his eyes.

Kari and many other Tamers and Digidestined nodded in agreement. Kari could understand it's easier to learn to like and forgive a friend who was once an enemy, than a friend who sullied your trust and became a enemy.

"However once you do have their respect you will be able to find more capable, fun loving, and willing friends" Koichi finished sharing a sly look with Diablo.

With that sentence everyone let most not all of his or her guard down; pacified.

Kari admitted to herself she was still wary, but if she couldn't trust Diablo she could at least continue to trust the warriors judgment.

"With no more arguments from either side, Diablo is our guide" Koji finished giving a no arguments look to the still unhappy T.K.

Kari gave her crush a sympathetic smile. She could only imagine how hard it would be for him to be so close to the same type of digimon that killed Patamon backing their dimension.

T.K gave a grateful smile back to Kari, before mentioning for Patamon to get on his hat while he took on a neutral blank expression on his face.

"Alright since no more amigos are sniveling let's get going, I can't wait to go back home and sleep with my sexy mate" Diablo said giving a perverted grin. He waved his arm over his head and the group marched forward Diablo and Koichi near the front.

Before they continued any further Kari caught a snippet of a rather humorous conversation near the front.

"Hey Diablo can you go easy on the cursing, and sexual innuendos please. We have toddlers in this group now"

"Me amigo Koichi. Please I am a superior hombre. My testosterone cannot be contained."

"Well try, I don't want Henry and Jeri yelling at me, because of _you!_"

"Not my fault amigo! If you had your own sexy mate to make the sweet amor too you'd understand my enthusiasm."

"Diablo please just while you're with us!"

"Fine, fine I meet you half way…"

"….Okay meaning?"

"I only curse in Spanish!"

"URGGGHH….fine"

* * *

**Author's Note Please Read: There you guys go the official start of the Kurozumi Mountains saga! I hope you guys already can tell this one's going to be a dozy! **

**If it isn't already apparent most of this area will put Kari, Koji, T.K, and Koichi at constant odds with each other. Although as shown in this chapter Kari is already taking the steps to become more opened minded about what darkness actually is, and how it not all black and white. **

**However I also showcased it WILL take T.K longer to accept this road. And gave another hint to the adventure the frontier gang had in the past. However remember I said Natas "**_**Inadvertently**_**" caused the death of one of their teammates. **

**By the way I hope everyone likes my mythos for the darkness community of this AU frontier world. To me darkness type digimon like Devimon, Myotismon, I see them as loyal to those they respect, but if that respect ever weavers then those close can also become dead weight. **

**Losing the respect a darkness type digimon has for you can equal great consequences. Basically never become weak in the eyes of a darkness type, to me they seem like the type of digimon you'd have to have always your witts and always be on your toes around. **

**But as stated by Koichi in the story, when you do have their respect you have nearly unshakeable loyalty and digimon more than willing to die for you. Plus I see darkness types, as also being quite smart mouthed, playful, and mischievous. Wonder where I based that thought off huh? *Whispers Impmon..***

**Also finally hoped everyone loved Diablo, because as of now he is my favorite OC digimon character. A partying, life loving, foul mouthed, Spanish Devimon is just beyond amusing to me…**

**Spanish Translations for this chapter:**

**Amigo, compadre: Friend **

**Hombre: Man**

**Ese: Another word for friend, but more slang like. The American equivalent would be saying something like "Bro". **

**Culero: A**hole**

**Tonto: Fool **

**Amor: Love**

**Ninos: Children **

**Fiestas: Parties**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! FUSAOKAIRI OUT!**


	24. The Kurozumi Mountains Part 2

The Kurozumi Mountains Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon Toei and Bandai do!

* * *

Kenta POV

Kenta moved at an even pace in the middle of the group. Diablo and Koichi were still lightly bickering in the very front of group seemingly oblivious to the increased tension between everyone.

Kenta didn't like the atmosphere at all. Most of the digidestined were stiff and unnerved being so close to Diablo. T.K especially stared at Diablo in complete disgust and distrust; Kenta figured he must still be irked by the earlier argument.

Kenta couldn't blame them too much though, because he like many others in the group still couldn't comprehend how the warriors were so buddy-buddy with someone who had tried to kill them three times over. Plus the digidestined, Rika, Takato, and Henry all had bad memories and past with Devimon.

Sure Impmon did that too, but in the end he only went after them on orders and a power craze. The whole time they were in the digital world Beezlemon only took them in one big battle at the tail end of their journey.

He did NOT repeatedly chase them throughout an entire area of the digital world, and nearly killed them three or four different times like Diablo had with the warriors.

But Kenta trusted the warrior's judgment that had so far been spot on. He figured to a degree they knew what they were doing. So as his best friend Kazu said he was just going with the flow.

Besides his trusty partner was floating beside him, cheerful as always despite the rather unhappy arrangement.

Plus Kenta had to admit a little bit to himself…he kinda thought the warriors were the coolest people ever. They were right up their with Ryo for him. To him they were the real live Power Rangers!

And…he thought Takuya's scar made him look like a badass. Almost made Kenta want one himself. But he'd decided he rather NOT go through that kind of pain.

"Kenta pu! (Kenta are you alright?)" Marineangemon cooed besides his partner a small worried look on his face.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine Marineangemon just a little worried is all. Gotta say this place has been my least favorite so far.." Kenta sighed unhappily.

"I'm right there with you buddy. This place just screams uncanny danger." Kazu said supporting Kenta. Kazu himself was currently perched on Guardromon's shoulder. Guardromon was also currently aiding light to the group as his other shoulder had it's light activated.

"Yeah I know I hope we can get out of here soon. It's one thing to be in a scary place…" Kenta began before he paused for a moment and took a look down the slope a little off the path.

Kenta gulped.

"It's another to be right on the edge of a cliff face to top it off.." Kenta finished putting a hand to his head.

"Kenta pupi pii! (Don't worry Kenta I'll protect you, and if you fall I'll catch you too!" Marineangemon affirmed nuzzling into Kenta's hair making the boy laugh.

Kenta even felt a small tear peak in his right eye at Marineangemon words. He remember back in their dimension in the digital world how resigned he was that he wasn't going to get a partner. Then out of his pocket on the ark right as the ark almost brings them home..

He got his wish in the form of the small pink ball of energy he wouldn't trade for the world.

He was a tamer after all. Plus he figured it was fair he may have gotten his digimon last, but when he did he got a mega!

"I may not know what Marineangemon said but I have feeling I should agree with him. Remember we will back you up my friends!" Guardromon said in an almost arrogant tone.

"Kenta they're right relax we've got our digimon to back us up, plus no digimon would dare mess the Kazu man!" Kazu bragged earning eye rolls from Guardromon, Marineangemon and Kenta all at once.

However just as Kazu finished that statement something landed right in front of them.

Scaring the ever-loving life out of all four of them.

"AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

The whole group now turned in attention to the four in the middle. And as soon as those who could see saw what was in front of them, most of them immediately went into defensive mode.

"Aye, Aye what's wrong with those amigos?" Diablo chuckled going into the middle of the group along with Koichi.

"Well whatever it is I have a feeling it's your handiwork" Koichi sighed.

"Awww me amigo Koichi you flatter me so!" Diablo cooed slapping the now irritated Koichi hard in the back.

Kenta heard the two bickering as they came closer. He still ha his eyes closed from the impact of falling to the ground when the entity first whooshed by them. However what finally got him the open his eyes was the warm sensation he felt.

He knew that meant that Marineangemon was near him, and not only that but his cheerful partner was now on the offensive.

Opening his eyes he was greeted to the sight of Marineangemon hovering in front of him emitting small growls. But as soon as Kenta moved his head a little to the side he caught sight of what had offset his partner so much.

* * *

A LadyDevimon stood in the middle of the group. Her features looking almost condescending in a way, she then turned her red eyes to him a let out a chilling laugh.

"So this is the rest of the rag tag group running around with the warriors? Well, well color me unimpressed. Diablo do you really have to waste time with such babies?" The LadyDevimon sneered at Kenta. Making Kenta wince and Marineangemon float forward in warning.

"Mi amor they're nothing but ninos, they haven't developed their cojones yet" Diablo chuckled moving in closer a sly smile now on his face.

Kenta noticed Koichi give Diablo a certain look when he said the word "cojones" but it wasn't like Kenta knew any Spanish so he decided not to pry.

Kenta rose slowly to his feet keeping an eye on the LadyDevimon now he was finally calm enough to check for the universal differences. He was stunned to see there wasn't that many.

The only differences Kenta could spot was that this LadyDevimon's outfit was an even darker shade of black, making Kenta realize just how invisible it made her if she moved fast. Second this version of LadyDevimon actually had more detailed bat wings coming out of her back.

Black on the surface, and red on the inside, all and all not to many major differences to speak of.

"Who are you Lady?" Kazu huffed clearly upset by the scare she gave him earlier.

"That's what I want to know as well" Gatomon hissed her fur completely standing on end. Kenta be lying if he didn't say this was the most upset he's ever seen the cat.

Then again from the digidestined stories Gatomon and the LadyDevimon back in their dimension have a long personal vendetta against each other.

A very amusing vendetta to Kenta but that was beside the point.

"Calm down Ms. Righteous I'm only here to help the warriors and my mate. I could care less about the flight of fancy your group has. The names Yukobo whisker lips" Yukobo smiled wide enough for all her fangs to be present.

Gatomon did noting but hiss back from her spot next to Kari. However Kari actually did place a hand down on Gatomon's head in a gesture to calm her partner down a bit. Something that Kenta had to say surprised him, and apparently Gatomon as well.

However while the digidestined and tamers were calming down, Kenta noticed the unfazed warriors walked cheerily up to the LadyDevimon to greet her.

"Hey Yukobo glad to see you join the party girl!" Umi cheered doing a fist bump with the almighty LadyDevimon.

"Yep it really is good to see you Yukobo!" Koichi smiled at the she-devil shaking her hand.

"Mi amor did Lord Dex send you?" Diablo grinned wrapping his arm around his mate.

"No, I came of my own accord. However while flying I saw something interesting. You all should know that once you all get to the end of this trail on this mountain side there's some kind of ambush waiting for you guys," Yukobo said nonchalantly like it wasn't a huge deal.

Which it was!

"Wait! WHAT!"

"Who's there what kind of digimon are they?"

"Really again with the ambushes?!"

"Oi, oi callar callar! At least you are being warned this time yes?" Diablo shouted after he managed to get everyone to quiet down.

Kenta wasn't so sure. Even if they were lucky enough to be warned ahead of time this time. That really didn't make their odds any better depending on what they're going up against.

"Hang on a second why should we take your word?" Kazu asked rudely crossing his arms in defiance.

The warriors and Bokomon all seemed to sigh in unison, while Diablo on the other hand took on a very angry look.

"Oh great Kazu! You're gonna make him go off on a rant again" Kenta whispered into his best friend's ear. Kazu became significantly paler when he noticed the glare Diablo was directing right at him.

Luckily Yukobo decided to have mercy on him.

"Humph calm down Diablo. I rather like this insolent child. He's snappy, defiant, and doesn't like to beat around the bush my type of kid," Yukobo said actually giving Kazu a compliment, which surprised everyone in the vicinity, even the warriors.

"Uhhh thanks?" Kazu said sounding unsure his hand nervously behind his head.

"I'm not saying you have to trust me, but it's wise if you do. At the end of this trail there is a mini army of dark type digimon down their being lead by an Asuramon, aka Three-Face. I'm pretty sure they're after you because during my flight overhead of them all I could hear was them chanting "Kill the Children" Yukobo said turning to Koichi.

Koichi stood in a thinking pose for a moment trying to remember who Three-Face was he sounded familiar, but he just wasn't coming to any conclusions. But didn't someone on his team fight this guy before?

He was given his answer in the next second.

"Three-Face? I remember him. Last time I saw him I sent him on the road to an early grave. I guess old Dagomon brought him back"

Kenta looked over to Tommy in alarm. The way the young boy had said that sentence was so cold and so full of venom it actually scared him a little. Despite Tommy being the smallest from what Kenta had seen so far was probably the most ruthless of the warriors as well.

And he was pretty sure he didn't want to find out why Tommy was like that…

"Kenta he's scary" Marineangemon whispered in Kenta's ear actually talking in complete sentences, which was somewhat of a rarity for the little digimon.

"I know pal me too. Remind me to never get on his bad side" Kenta ordered quite seriously.

Meanwhile everyone else was looking rather disheartened by the news. So now they have to worry about what's waiting for them at the end of that trail. Plus taking into account the calculations that Izzy had given them earlier it would only take about two hours to get to the end of the trail.

"We just get into one big mess after another" Kenta sighed.

Then a voice rang out into the crowd.

* * *

"Are they moving?"

Kenta looked over to Koichi who had spoken. He like the other warriors was still very calm and collected despite the information that was just handed to them.

Kenta didn't know how they did it, but he knew he wished he could stay as calm as they did. Or heck like Ryo, and Henry did when these situations popped up.

In fact he'd only seen the latter two lose their cool when they knew the situation had fallen completely out of their control back in his world.

"No they are not moving. They're camping out at the spot. Waiting" Yukobo finished her smile turning sly as she watched the wheels turn in Koichi's head.

"Good that's all I needed to know Yukobo" Koichi finished with an at least to Kenta almost devilish smirk on his face.

"Hahaha I see the wheels turning in your cabeza me amigo. What diabolico plans are you up to now?" Diablo wondered leaning into his friend his own sly smile on his face.

"Well I know that when we get to the nest wide area of this mountain trail we're stopping for the day" Koichi grinned looking at his teammates who all had similar smiles.

"Wha? We are? Why?" Kenta asked in rapidly succession before anybody else. He figured the warriors would have wanted to hurry and confront the known enemies head on at top speed.

Why the sudden slow down?

"Eh? I agree with the awkward glasses kid. What have you been smoking ese?" Diablo said with a stunned look upon his face.

Kenta gave Diablo a sharp glare for the comment. Then he turned his wrath to Kazu who was beside him snickering.

"Nothing of your concern Diablo. I say when we get to the next wide area we take a break, and have a training section again, but a quick one Just enough to get the digimon with new abilities on our team up to speed." Koichi explained smiling.

"I see. So that way when you all confront Three-Face you're a lot more ready. Plus since the army is stationary you don't have to worry about them coming for you at all. Not a bad plan kid." Yukobo complimented.

"What do you guys think?" Koichi asked the group at large.

Kenta nodded happily. It sounded like a good plan to him. Anything that allowed them more time away from a harsh fight was fine by him.

And apparently it was for everyone else too. Kenta noticed that even the tense T.K approved of the plan.

"Good idea Koichi. We shouldn't be too far from somewhere we can practice, and this give us time to strategize as well. Plus I think everyone could use a break from all the uphill climbing." Tai agreed coming closer to the middle as many sighed in agreement.

"Then it's settled the next wide area is a rest stop" Takuya finalized giving Koichi a nod.

Koichi spared a glance at the two devils next to him.

Kenta watched as Yukobo said nothing but gave Koichi a blowing kiss before turning around to her mate.

And had Kenta been more keyed into women at that moment he would've realized that Yukobo had given Diablo a very sultry look before flying up into the sky.

Diablo looked up at her taking off wide eyed and slack jawed, before giving everyone in the group a defiant grin.

Koichi smirked.

"Let me guess, you're about to fly off to have "fun" with your mate. Leave us in the dust despite the fact you're supposed to be our guide, and show up at the battle near the tail end when we could have used you earlier?" Koichi pressed giving a sharp grin.

"Eheh you know I'm a dirty cabron amigo. By the way before I spilt Lord Dex told me to give you this. Sorry I kind of forgot earlier. Now I kinda sorta hate to leave you hanging but el deber llama!" Diablo laughed giving Koichi some sort of small looking chip device before taking off into the air after Yukobo.

While everyone else proceed to look upset, confused, or disgusted. The warriors, Bokomon, and even Impmon began laughing.

"Hahaha I like that guy" Impmon said looking up into the sky.

Kenta looked on at the display rather confused, but chalked it up to him not knowing or understanding Diablo very well. He had to admit if Diablo did this to him he'd be pretty peeved.

However immediately after he thought that he finally caught onto what "fun" Diablo was going to have, and blushed bright red.

Had Kenta not been swiveling in his own embarrassment, he would have noticed many of the other older or more "knowledgeable" children blushing too.

"Kenta pu pi! (Kenta are you okay you're face is very red) Marineangemon piped up worriedly nuzzling his partner's face.

"Ahh I'm fine Marineangemon don't worry, come let's just go!" Kenta pleaded moving forward quickly on his feet.

"Pu (But…)" Marineangemon started.

"No, nope! Let's just go!" Kenta insisted leaving no room for arguments.

And just like that the group continued on their way.

* * *

Sure enough within just ten minutes the group reached the next wide area on the cliff face much their relief.

Everyone was a bit tense traveling so close near the edge at night. So they all settled down to a comfortable place they could find in the rocky area, and unpacked any food they had for a quick meal, and the all the group's strategist Izzy, Henry, J.P, and even Cody came together to formulate an attack plan.

However it was also during that time when Izzy with the okay from Koichi had quickly complied the chip that Diablo had bestowed on them into his laptop.

Turns out it was another upgrade which made Izzy all the more excited. This chip uploaded a better mapping and coordinate system so now they had even less chances of getting totally lost.

The second new feature allowed Izzy to see the new moves that the "awakened" digimon in the group now had. However now he could see what all the forms available to them did now, instead of just how many new ones they got.

Izzy could now check and see what the new champion moves of the "awakened" digimon's did without them needing to digivolve to that state first.

And to add on to the bonus Izzy stated that when the other moves were opened he was sure he'd be able to do the same thing for the ultimate and mega forms.

Finally the last new feature that got everyone excited was the download feature. From what Izzy could deduce it allowed all the upgrades his laptop received to be transported into everyone's digivices.

So whenever they were all safe and had enough time. He suggested they started downloading the features into everyone's digivice one by one.

"Not to shabby" Kenta said to Marineangemon in appreciation. Personally these were a few features he was quite happy to see.

"Yay!" Marineangemon thrilled floating up and down.

"Okay everyone ready? We don't have too much time so we need to be quick!"

Kenta looked over to Koichi who had spoken.

"Yeah we're already ready and roaring to go dude!" Kazu announced giving the thumbs up. His mouth still slightly crummy from the peanut butter sandwich he had, but Kenta wasn't about to tell him that.

"Alright I need Biyomon and Hawkmon to come up. We have to get you guys more up to speed" Koichi announced mentioning for the to bird digimon to come forward.

Biyomon and Hawkmon came up quickly small smiles on their faces.

"This time we're going to do something different. We won't be using Bokomon's cloning technique." Koichi stated as he watched Biyomon and Hawkmon's faces change to one of surprise.

"Then I don't quite follow Koichi. How are we going to practice?" Biyomon asked clearly confused.

And Kenta was right behind her in her confusion, along with many others in the group.

"People learn and think faster when put under pressure. Izzy will still tell you all the new moves you've received but this time Zoe and I will be fighting you in our champion forms." Koichi explained.

Many took unsure reactions.

Kenta understood the logic though. Sometimes people did do their best thinking when under intense pressure or in intense circumstances.

However what he didn't understand is the warriors willingness to waste their energy like that. What if they got too hungry or something to fight later on?

"But wait how will you guys be able to fight later on? You could get too low on energy" Jeri came forward voicing the concerns of many.

Koichi and Zoe who was now next to him smiled.

"Not to worry Jeri. We only dedigivolve if we are gravely injured or completely exhausted from battle we've never dedigivolved from being too hungry or something like that." Koichi said not really assuring anybody else.

"Yeah we've digivolved before when we were nearly starving once," Zoe added surely.

"Yeah fine, but you guys being gravely injured isn't a much better alternative…" Kenta sighed out with a hand on his forehead.

The warriors gave sad smiles.

"Well isn't much we can do about that is it?" Koji said.

"Not I guess not," Kenta agreed rather sadly. Marineangemon frowned up at Koji as well plopping down on Kenta's shoulder.

Koichi decided to step back in.

"Plus guys, that way Zoe and I are already in our champion forms for the battle anyway. If anything at least we save some time" Koichi concurred Zoe nodding along beside him.

"Well alright if you guys are sure, but you're not going full throttle here are you?" Yolei asked stepping up closer behind Hawkmon.

"Not this time" Zoe said giving a mischievous smile.

"Not this time" Kenta thought warily not liking Zoe's tone at all.

So with that said Zoe and Koichi digivolved into their champion forms.

Zoe went first.

* * *

Kazemon stood firm and attentive with the same looking regal beauty that was unparalleled. He form brightened up many demeanors in the group, because despite the location. Kazemon looked as bright and vibrant as ever.

However then the attention turned to Koichi.

Kenta watched as he whipped on his black and grey D-tector giving the shout command.

"Execute Spirit Evolution!"

Dark colored data streams surrounded him in a second. In fact roaring dark lion heads could be seen circling around him like they were stalking prey.

It unnerved Kenta and many others quite a bit. It just looked so unsettling and creepy. Kenta would never understand how Koichi could stand being in the center of that.

Then he emerged.

And Kenta had to admit it wasn't what he was expecting.

"Lowemon!"

In Koichi's place stood the humanoid digimon Lowemon with lion themed dark black armor, there was a lion head in the middle of Koichi's chest, which Kenta was sure he used for attacks.

In one hand Koichi appeared to hold a lance and in another a see through shield that also appeared to look like a lion. His lower mouth was covered. The rims around his outlined were a deep red color similar to his eyes.

Blood red eyes that were still very warm and inviting.

To Kenta this wasn't something he expected to see for the warrior of darkness, but he figures he should be grateful that Koichi's form didn't scare the crap out of him.

"Gotta say wasn't expecting this man" Davis laughed his voice light.

"No one ever does" Koichi quipped back just as jokingly.

"Not bad like Davis said I have to say I was expecting something…scarier," Kari admitted a small blush on her face.

Koichi said nothing, but Kenta could tell that by the way his eyes were crinkling that if they could see his mouth Koichi would've been smiling. However for a split minuet second Kenta thought he saw Koichi's eyes shift uncomfortably.

But that was probably his imagination.

"Okay Biyomon Hawkmon let's get rolling" Zoe cried flapping her wings to hover in the air.

* * *

The quick spars went off without a hitch.

According to Izzy Biyomon got five new moves while Hawkmon got three.

Since all Hawkmon's new attacks were far range he went up against Zoe, and since most of Biyomon's new attacks were close range she was paired with Koichi.

First Biyomon started off with the move Turbo Pecker a rapid fast moving pecking attack. Koichi parried all the pecks coming at him with his lance, only deflecting never piercing back.

Next Hard Peck which was basically just a stronger version of Turbo Pecker. This time Biyomon's beak was surrounded by a bright white energy. Koichi simply stuck to quick dodging. Since he was a lithe humanoid digimon he was quite adept at dodging.

After that Biyomon used Spiral Wing, which was a downward flying spin attack into her opponent, but as she was about to touch him Koichi grabbed her in a chokehold.

After that Biyomon ran into her troubling move, which was Piyorin Attack, is was the same downward spin into the opponent except this time a green fire spiral surrounded her whole body.

However because of that she couldn't see where she was aiming and ended up missing Koichi completely.

"She's going to have to work on her focus for this move" Kenta heard Henry whisper to Terriermon as they watched the fight. Kenta rolled his eyes; of course Henry would be the first person to pick that out.

Finally Biyomon ran into the move she'd probably end up using the most in her rookie form. Pick attack was an attack that allowed Biyomon to pinpoint the exact weak spot on her opponent with her beak.

So on her last try Biyomon managed to hit Koichi dead center in his chest. Kenta heard him growl in pain before he slapped Biyomon away.

But not too hard.

He composed himself and congratulated her on her performance. Although he did say she would need to work on her Piyorin Attack, which she understood.

She flew back over to Sora quite happily.

Next up Hawkmon went up against Zoe.

* * *

His first new move was Beck Pecker an attack very similar to Biyomon's Hard Peck. His beak glowed a light blue color as he charged in at Zoe.

Zoe countered him using an attack called Hurricane Wave. Pinkish air flew out of Zoe's fingertips sending the unprepared Hawkmon away in a whirlwind.

But she didn't put her full force into the attack, only enough to blow him back.

Next Hawkmon used the move Feather Flap. Hawkmon flapped his wings rapidly as high concentrated burst of wind shot out at Zoe. Once again she countered this attack with another one of her moves.

Using Tempest Twist got onto her hands, and moved similar to a way Kenta saw the hip-hop break-dancer crowd at his school did.

However when she did this a mini tornado formed around her body and collided with Hawkmon's oncoming air slices null invoiding both attacks.

Finally Hawkmon finished with his attack Loop Hawk. He flew into the air flew 360 degrees around and over Zoe and got ready to strike her from behind with his talons.

Or he would of if the attack didn't leave him with a huge open weak spot. Because he had to fly overhead of his opponent to use the attack, it left Zoe plenty of time to strike him while he was upside down over her.

She gave him a light punch, which struck him off balance and sent him to the ground.

But he was uninjured and got up a second later.

Then Zoe like Koichi congratulated him on his performance and explained to him what he would have to work on.

Speed.

Turns out Hawkmon was able to do every move properly and execute them well. However his only problem with Loop Hawk was the attack was a double-edged sword.

While it got him behind his opponent for a good strike, it left him very vulnerable in the air.

But the warriors all explained to him, that as long as he could get faster, and execute the move quickly it would become a very useful attack for the Hawk digimon. Hawkmon nodded in complience before Yolei came up behind him to give her own congratulations.

However Kenta had to wonder why the digimon only seemed to even have problems with their new attacks in Rookie form. So far from what everyone had seen they would execute their new moves in champion form rather easily.

Because even though Exveemon seemed to have that one problem with his V-Nova blast during the hunting trial, Kenta chopped it up to the blue dragon's heart not really being into what he was doing.

Because he used Hearty Shatter earlier a move which looked WAY more complicated completely fine earlier during the rock smash challenge.

So was there something else to that?

But Kenta didn't mull on it too long, as J.P booming voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Alright good job you guys but now we need to get going. All the digimon with new attacks I want you all to stop by Izzy and let him explain what you can all do! Then we're heading out, we'll explain the plan while we're walking" J.P said his voice booming with command.

"Kenta pi pu piu (Kenta are you ready to do our best) Marineangemon cried excitedly his small face looking determined.

Kenta smirked to his tiny partner.

"Of course I am buddy, of course I am let's do this!"

"Calm down Kenta buddy or you'll pee your pants"

"SHUT UP Kazu!"

* * *

**Please Read Author's Note: There you guys go next chapter is battle time! **

**By the way what Kenta was thinking about the "problem" moves is important and WILL be brought up again later so make a note of it. **

**Also with Lowemon the ONLY changes I made to the guy was instead of the golden rims around him, there now the same bloodish red his eyes are. That is the only change.**

**However I will say the ultimate form of Koichi has** **changed drastically, only because I moved the original ultimate (Beast) form to a different position. You guys will just have to wait to see what I mean ;) **

**Next all the moves that Biyomon uses are canon attacks. Hawkmon however I did make up one attack and that was Feather Flap. The rest of the moves he uses are canon. By the way sorry the spars were a little under whelming but they were only to get those guys up to speed, after all this time they had a bit of a time limit. **

**They weren't draw out spars or they would have been longer, more detailed, and the warriors definitely would of fought back more, basically more similar to the desert spars.**

**Finally I hope you all like Yukobo once again the two-darkness digimon characters I made are quickly becoming my favorite OC's I've come up with. If this were a sitcom and not a fanfic those two definitely would've had a spin off series **

**Japanese and Spanish Translation for the chapter:**

**Yukobo: Lust **

**Cabron: Bastard**

**Ninos: Children **

**Cojones: Balls, basically Diablo said, "Grow a pair" **

**Deber llama: Duty Calls**

**Amigo: Friend**

**Cabeza: Head**

**Diabolico: Diabolical **

**Ese: Friend (Bro) **

**Amor: Love**

**Please Read and Review FUSAOKAIRI OUT!**


	25. The Kurozumi Mountains Part 3

The Kurozumi Mountains Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Toei and Bandai does!

* * *

Sora POV

The group marched forward in a determined pace towards the upcoming battle.

Koichi and Zoe were still in there champion forms, holding them rather impressively despite the mild spars they went through earlier.

"I'm impressed so they really don't get overly exhausted from a lack of food" Sora mused watching the pair to her far right side. Sora looked close beside her to see Yolei, Hawkmon, Mimi, Palmon, Kari, and Gatomon looking forward with determination.

Even Yolei was silent so Sora knew the tense situation was beyond serious.

Everyone knew what they could lose if they are overrun.

But Sora decided she'd rather not think about that. Stealing a quick look at her equally determined partner Sora let a worried sigh escape her lips.

There was no conversation as the group continued their forward march. Everyone was pretty solemn knowing what was lying ahead.

However this time at least to Sora the group had more luck on their side.

Since they were warned ahead of time about the ambush…

This time they were prepared.

As part of the battle strategy Cody, Digmon, Henry, and Gargomon with the Digmon drill power up were tunneling under the group.

Cody told her that during that time they were in the huddle together. J.P had come up with the ingenious plan of tunneling under the enemies, but he also came up with how they should already be underground before the battle began so they could catch their enemies off guard right away.

Izzy did bring up the fact that the enemy group could and probably would have flying digimon on their side, but he conceded as well that with this plan at least they could get a good amount of ground enemies out of the way.

While an excellent plan Sora couldn't help but wonder how Zoe was keeping track of the pair under their feet. J.P had specifically assigned her for the job, but Sora didn't want the underground group to get too far ahead or worse behind.

So ever concerned Zoe was first to voice her concern to Zoe.

"Hey Zoe?" Sora asked quietly in case they were closing in on the enemy territory.

Zoe looked turned to her left giving Sora her attention, everyone else around or close to Sora began to pay attention as well.

"I was wondering how are you keeping track of the group beneath our feet?" Sora asked politely curiosity heavy in her voice. Biyomon who was hovering beside Sora looked over for confirmation too.

She was just as curios about Zoe, maybe even more so now that she knew Zoe held her ancestor.

Zoe smiled the metal visor across her eyes seemed to gleam a bit brighter too.

"Vibrations…when on the ground I can feel the vibrations of the footsteps of everyone around, under, or even far away from me. It's usually the main tool I rely on the most for finding my opponents or friends if I'm not flying. Even more than my advanced hearing" Zoe explained tapping her right foot lightly.

"So don't worry at the moment I can feel them right below us. They've been keeping up the pace with us quite easily" Zoe smiled as Sora noted Zoe had a slight tone of being impressed.

Sora's and a few of the people around her either looked impressed or thoughtful at the explanation. To Sora though it was a prefect explanation. After all Sora knew that when people went blind their other senses tended to be enhanced. So Zoe having a much higher sense of touch/feel didn't surprise her at all.

But that left another nagging question in her that she wanted answered.

"Then you mind if I ask how you know where to fly while in the air?" Sora asked hesitantly even knowing Zoe was okay with questions. Sora still didn't want to be the one to ask the question that Zoe might see as out of line.

Zoe laughed lightly along with Koichi.

"No Sora not at all. I know where to go while flying because I can feel the air currents. When enemies or even friends are the in air the current and pressure of the air changes. That's how I can tell where I am; the same thing can be said and done for obstacles like large mountain rocks or even storms." Zoe began her explanation.

Sora nodded smiling. She couldn't help but wonder how the world felt to Zoe. It sounded almost spiritual.

"Satisfied?" Zoe teased.

"Very" Sora teased right back before sharing a pleased look with Biyomon. Zoe turned forward and continued her trek walking up a little further most likely keeping track of the underground group.

"Wow that's really interesting. It almost makes me want to know what that would be like" Mimi told Sora as she looked ahead to Zoe.

"Yeah ALMOST, but not quite. I honestly don't think I could ever get used to suddenly being blind if it was me." Yolei admitted warily even giving a light shudder at the very thought.

Sora nodded in agreement. She thought the same thing too. Plus from what the warriors had told them back at Ophanimon's castle it's only been six months since they were last here.

To Sora that didn't nearly seem like enough time to get over three deaths, and a sudden disability, but the warriors all seemed to have overly tough skin.

She was just saddened on how they developed it.

"Sora I sense multiple presences we must be getting closer now," Biyomon warned her voice going soft.

Sora huffed.

"I gotcha Biyomon let's go" Sora said full determination restored in her as she and the rest of the group kept going forward.

* * *

The group arrived at the large hanging precipice. From there they could all see the numerous digimon huddled around in the close distance waiting for them.

It was rather unnerving to say the least.

Many were darkness typed digimon, which made sense seeing as that type of digimon most likely got a power up in this area.

First Sora noticed at least eight Raremon oozing around. Lucikly Sora didn't see any real universal differences except the fact these Raremon were slightly larger and came in more than grayish purple. She could see dark gray, black, a pus looking yellow, and a dull red among them.

Next Sora noticed two Devidramon standing in attention on each sides of the brigade. Unfortunately there were significant differences with these digimon.

Their wingspan was much wider making them look significantly larger, and Sora wouldn't put it past them that these guys used their wings for shields.

The hand/claw like tail was also larger. In fact Sora guessed it was larger enough that it could even completely grip Garurumon! Finally lethal metal spikes could be seen near the end of the tail too.

Then Sora saw dozens of Bakemon all of which had a more lethal, ethereal, and frightening design in this dimension. They were a lot taller, the ends of there bodies all wispy, and there mouth couldn't be seen only there menacing piercing yellow eyes.

Also instead of being a white the color ratio was a lot more mixed. Sora could see midnight blue, black, grey, white, and even acidic green Bakemon littered throughout the area.

After them Sora noticed two more prominent digimon. One that actually looked a lot like Birdramon was perched on a large stone nearby, but this one was dark black and had harrowing green eyes. No lively spark or friendliness anywhere in them. This digimon was apparently Saberdramon, Birdramon's dark counterpart.

Sora couldn't help but give a small shudder. Looking at her partner, though was all Sora needed to know which digimon Biyomon was going to aim for first…

Nearby Saberdramon stood one digimon that looked the most frightening among all the ones gathered.

And that was saying something!

It was a completely skull digimon, which already brought Sora bad memories of SkullGreymon. However with this skull creature Sora couldn't quite place what animal it was supposed to take after.

It looked like a combination of a feline, canine, horned, and draconic animals. The skull's eye sockets had tiny red dots in them symbolizing its eyes, and wings that Sora didn't know if the creature could use them or not…

She hoped the latter.

"Hey Izzy who's that Skull digimon?" Sora questioned quietly.

"That's SkullBaluchimon Sora…an ultimate level digimon," Izzy answered just as quietly surveying the situation.

"Oh great another ultimate…" Sora said sarcastically voicing the feeling nearly everyone was having.

Finally Sora noticed the apparent leader Asuramon, a digimon that looks like it stepped straight out of Indian folklore and religion. Asuramon looked like a tall dark gray four-armed man.

He had golden bracelets on each arm and legs, and his four fist and feet seemed to be constantly on fire. His "hair" was also nothing but a constantly burning flame. He had a golden loop with a chip in it attached to his back. He also wore a white rope tied around his waist and a red loincloth.

Finally the last few note worthy thing Sora could see was the digimon appeared to have three different faces much to his namesake, one happy, one sad, and one full of rage.

And right now he was wearing the rage face.

"This is going to be tough guys, we have two ultimate digimon, and dozens of champions. Plus with the ground attack it looks like we may only be able to get rid of the Raremon" Izzy sighed worry evident in his voice.

Sora couldn't help but share his worry. They hadn't been expecting so many flying digimon to be in the moderate army. Plus the Bakemon could float so they were also out the category.

However…

"Don't sweat it too much Izzy, there's still a possibility of getting rid of freaky Asuramon guy and Skullbaluchimon with the sneak attack" Kazu said wearing a confident smile obviously pleased with his own logic.

But this time the logic was a lot sounder. Kazu actually had a good point!

"Yeah for once the doofus is right, plus we don't know if SkullBaluchimon can actually fly with those wings or not they could just be decoration" Rika smirked as Kazu turned around huffing at her.

Sora smiled some of her previous nervousness ebbing away. They were right no need to get all negative now, Sora was so excited she didn't notice her hand trembling..

But somebody else did.

Sora felt a warm presence next to her and she also felt her hand become enveloped in warmth.

Sora jumped a little and faced Tai who was holding her hand in a comforting manner.

"Hey I saw you looking wound up, just came by to calm you down a bit Sora" Tai smiled shyly a slight blush on his face.

"Uh-I thank you Tai. I appreciate it" Sora smiled softly giving his hand a quick squeeze back in thanks.

"No, no problem Sora" Tai said ecstatically, but then he seemed to realize what he was doing a couple of feet from Matt, who seemed semi upset at the display. Tai quickly muttered a quick apology and let go of Sora's hand and slinked away.

Despite herself Sora found herself frowning at the loss of contact from Tai. However she did know it was a good thing he let go…

Because she didn't think she would've been able too…

Ugh what is wrong with her?!

Shaking her head to refocus herself to the task at hand, Sora whipped her digivice out. However while doing that she didn't notice the thoughtful look Mimi had given her.

* * *

"Alright if everyone's ready there's nothing left to do but alert the troops!" Takuya announced. Sora watched as Zoe nodded and rapidly stomped the ground obviously to alert those below to move ahead.

Then Tommy ran towards the army raising his D-tector to the air and shouting alerting everyone in the enemy army the group's presence.

"Hey ol' Three-Face remember me!" Tommy shouted with angry determination as the streams of icy data surrounded him. Sora even noticed a small crack in the ground rapidly heading for the moderate army.

Everyone else that could digivolve did. Making sure to be mindful of where they were stepping on the mountainside.

Unfortunately Lopmon and Impmon were still unable to reach any higher forms. So once again one of the older kids promised to back them up. This time Ryo decided he'd take on that duty and Strikedramon was stationed near them.

All the rest of the warriors fully digivolved to their champion forms as well.

All of Sora's teammates had digivolved to their champion forms. Except some of the younger digidestined like Cody who had Digmon underground at the moment, and Ken who seemed to be preparing to use his digi egg.

All the other younger digidestined opted to use their partner's natural champion forms.

"Digi armor energize!" Sora heard Ken shouted, as Wormmon was enveloped in the light of digivolution.

"Bucchiemon!" The newly armor digivolved form of Wormmon emerged. Sora eyes widened a little at the sight, as the form wasn't what she expected.

Bucchiemon was rather small maybe only slightly bigger than Suzie. He had red boots, gloves, and head coverings, plus a backwards-facing red bowtie around his neck.

Bucchiemon's entire middle body was white and parts of his face as well. He had one curious green dot slightly below his neckline, and eyes similar to the ones Sora had seen on Lilymon.

"Yep definitely fairy attributed digimon, but he may carry some light type attributes too, which is a good thing dealing with this army" Izzy mused excitedly. Ken smiled at his partner who was standing in attention for battle.

Sora turned away from the sight and continued to gaze above her where Birdramon was hovering on spot glaring daggers at Saberdramon. Asuramon had been marching toward the group his rage face dead set on Tommy.

Obviously this was another pair with a vengeful history.

"Aw little Tommy never thought I'd see you again this soon" Three-Face growled out glowering at Tommy.

"Yeah that's because I sent you to the grave, you no good slave driver" Tommy sneered right back inching forward. His paws clenched at his side.

"Slave driver?" Sora thought curiously wanting to know more about the implication those words bought.

"ERGH! Shut UP! You insignificant little peon! You just got lucky that I underestimated you its not going to happen again!" Three-Face growled out.

"Besides take a look at the magnificent army behind me. Do you honestly think your rag tag bunch actually stands a chance? Foolish indeed" Three-Face laughed menacingly his face switching to its "happy" mode for a spilt second before reverting.

Sora watched as the army behind him loomed closer. The Bakemon floating menacingly along, the two Devidramon jumping in the air hovering their claw tails open and ready for attack.

The SkullBaluchimon oddly enough stayed nestled in the back, looking rather uninterested in the whole proceedings. Almost like it wasn't planning on fighting.

But that couldn't be right.

Sora decided she was over thinking it.

Three-Face continued to laugh as the Raremon slunk closer and closer. Sora kept her tense eyes forward waiting for the inevitable.

"I wouldn't keep laughing if I were you. You're about to lose half your army" Tommy chuckled rather darkly as Three-Face's eyes shifted to surprise.

Suddenly cracking noises filled the surrounding tense air. Sora felt the ground beginning to crumble.

Then in a split second a resounding boom was heading a couple feet ahead.

* * *

Sora watched happily as Gargomon with drills attached to his gauntlets can out of a mountainside wall, which proceeded to make tons of heavy rocks and boulders go falling down towards the surprised army.

The two Devidramon, and Saberdramon easily maneuvered away from the falling debris but some Raremon, and a few Bakemon weren't so lucky and were sent pummeling down one of the mountainsides under a barrage of rocks.

But they weren't done yet.

Digmon and Cody who was dirty and dusty atop Digmon emerged a second after Henry and Gargomon.

They dug upwards from the ground floor near the middle of the army. Most of the armor was even more less prepared for the appearance of those two.

Three-Face had to quickly run ahead to avoid falling down the mountainside. While the flying digimon and floating Bakemon simply moved up. However that didn't mean Cody and Digmon's efforts were in vain.

With Cody and Digmon's interference the rest of the Raremon were completely wiped away as the ground beneath them gave way.

However someone else ended up swept away but that surprise as well.

But not before leaving a significant mark.

Before Skullbaluchimon fell down with the rest of the Raremon and some Bakemon he lunged forward aiming for Koichi.

He opened his mouth and shot of some sort of odd dark substance striking Koichi in the neck. Koichi who had been caught completely off guard from the sudden attack couldn't defend himself in time.

Nor could the other warriors defend him because they were just as surprised.

The black substance seemed to absorb itself into Koichi's neck quickly. But fortunately it seemed there were no other side effects.

At least for now…

Koichi stumbled back and prepared his own strike, but before he could do anything. Skullbaluchimon landed on an unstable dug up part of the ground and went crumbling down with everyone else.

Koji went over worriedly to check on his brother, in the mean time Sora watched Three-Face absolutely fume over the loss of half his army. With a roar he charged heading towards Tommy, while those left in his army immediately aimed for everyone else.

Saberdramon wasted no time clawing her talons into Birdramon's stomach causing her to unleash a cry of pain.

Sora watched on fearful for her partner.

The heated battle went underway.

* * *

Everyone was attacking his or her opponents with fervor.

Tommy and Three-Face were fiercely going head to head. They launched one attack after another with nearly no break in-between.

"Fire Fist of Shira!" Three-Face roared as all his fists were inflamed and he aimed them at Tommy.

"Crystal Breeze!" Tommy cried releasing his ice breath cooling down Three-Face's fist before they did significant damage to him.

"Fire Blaster!" Growlmon roared launching a flamethrower-enhanced version of Pyro Blaster toward some Bakemon. Many of which were releasing their Poison Breath attack in a manner hoping to subdue their enemies.

"Hand of Fate!"

"Heavy Beam!" Bucchiemon yelled his attack at the same time as Angemon. Bucchiemon pointed his index finger perfectly straight as a rather large greenish white beam lofted its way through several Bakemon.

Fortunately both of their attacks being light attributed really helped, as the Bakemon seemed highly affected by them.

"Flaming Claw!" Strikedramon using one of his new moves cried as his two claws became embedded in bright blue flames to defend a temporarily off guard Lopmon.

Then Strikedramon followed up the attack on the rogue Bakemon, with a move he was much more familiar with.

"Strike Fang!" He roared as the metal parts on his body were engulfed in red flames as he rammed into his opponent. Lopmon voiced her thanks to her rescuer while waiting for Suzie to make a good move with one of her cards.

"Shadow Meteor!" Koichi cried shooting out a dark sphere from the lion face on his chest coming to the aid of Impmon who had almost been fatally struck by one the Bakemon's zombie claw attack.

"Howling Blaster!"

"Howling Laser!" the two Garurumon shouted releasing their fire and light based attacks upon one of the slashing Devidramon. Koji even topped it off with a body blow attack afterwards.

"Wind Breath!"

Sora looked over to see Aquilamon using one his new attacks, which turned out to be a highly concentrated air attack that blew many of the Bakemon smack dab into the mountainside wall.

Aquilamon then followed up that attack with another new one of his.

"Stealth Quarrel!" Aquilamon cawed moving one wing in a waving motion that launched dozens of razor sharp feathers at the Bakemon pinning some of them to the mountain.

"Great job Aquilamon keep it up!" Yolei cheered her partner on. Sora smiled at the sight before looking over to another group fighting, but this pair wasn't as successful.

"Fire Horn!" Greymon shouted ramming into one of the Devidramon.

"Hammer Punch!" Exveemon cried zoning into help Greymon.

The two had managed to use the attacks just fine, but what worried Sora was how lack luster they had done them. Greymon's head hadn't even reached the amount of flames that covered his head from when he used the attack before.

Then with Exveemon his arms didn't even glow like they were supposed to when he used that attack.

"They're holding back" Sora mused sadly watching the two immediately get hit with a Crimson claw attack right afterwards, so Takuya and J.P had to jump over and aid them, but Sora knew that the warriors had to have noticed them holding back earlier.

If they did Sora thought it was rather smart of them not to mention it to the two now. More likely than not Takuya will be talking to Greymon and Exveemon later…

But a shriek tore Sora's eyes away from the two of them.

Instead her eyes wavered right back to the fight her partner was having in the sky.

"Oh please Birdramon come out of this okay," Sora prayed in her head.

* * *

Sora cringed as she saw Saberdramon biting down harshly on her partner's neck before Birdramon managed to kick Saberdramon off her.

Then Sora watched from a safe distance as Saberdramon unleashed attack that heavily reminded Sora of Meteor wing, albeit still a bit different. Instead Saberdramon released large burning green feathers towards Birdramon at rapid speed.

Apparently according to Izzy who was nearby this attack was called Night Roar.

Birdramon decided to counter with one of her new attacks.

"Fire Flap!" Birdramon cawed flapping both her wings at the same time generating a large wave of fire that collided with the Saberdramon's fire feathers. The feathers all disintegrated on contact. Saberdramon cawed loudly in frustration.

Saberdramon then swooped down harshly at Birdramon her talons glowing as she continuously swiped back and forth.

"Birdramon be careful that's a Black Saber attack, not something you want to be hit with!" Koichi warned shouting at Birdramon best he could.

Sora watched helplessly as Birdramon continued to dodge the attack to the best of her ability. However it was obvious that Saberdramon was a ruthless fighter and was not going to give up easily.

She would keep attacking Birdramon until Birdramon eventually became too exhausted to dodge anything. Unless Birdramon thought fast she was in for a rough time.

"Phoenix Rising!" Birdramon screeched flapping her wings hard as she flew backwards. Black smoke and sparks flew out from her tail, engulfing her enemy in a harsh smokescreen.

"Way to go Birdramon!" Sora cheered happily. Now with Birdramon's enemy unable to see she had a much better chance to catch Saberdramon off guard.

"Meteor wing!" Birdramon cawed again launching her signature attack towards her opponent shaded in the smokescreen.

"Cawwww! Scree!" Saberdramon moaned loudly as the flame meteor hit her dead center in her chest area, and a couple more hit her in her right wing.

Saberdramon fumbled a bit, but managed to gather her bearings once more and focus her angry eyes on Birdramon as the smokescreen cleared.

Then Saberdramon cried loudly as her entire body began to be encased in a dark black aura. Her eyes began to have wispy green fire around them.

But oddly enough Saberdramon appeared to be have a slight problem flying…

Sora watched on in shock at the display. This Saberdramon definitely was a fighter and wasn't going to go down easy, but what was she preparing to do?

"Sora you'd better think of something to tell you partner quick. Saberdramon is getting ready to use her most powerful attack Mach Shadow. If Birdramon gets hit by that she's going to have the wind knocked out of her," J.P warned before he charged back into his battle with the Devidramon.

Sora's eyes widened as she swiftly refocused her attention to her apprehensive partner in the sky. What could she tell Birdramon to do that was of any help?

"Come on Sora think! What possible weak spots could Saberdramon have…" Sora trailed off in her mind, before an idea struck her hard.

"Birdramon whatever you do make sure you aim for the wings!" Sora shouted at the very top of her lungs.

Birdramon heard her partner's wishes and gave the slightest nod to let Sora know she heard her.

"Well here goes nothing" Birdramon muttered waiting for her opponent to make the first move.

"Raaawwwrrr" Saberdramon cawed charging head first towards Birdramon looking like a shadowy torpedo.

"Mach glide!" Birdramon roared her wings becoming engulfed in an airy white aura. Birdramon then took off in her own charge towards her enemy.

The two were neck and neck heading for a collision. Sora bit her nails anxiously just wanting the nervous wrecking scene to end.

Then right before they were about to crash head first into each other.

* * *

Birdramon pulled off a miracle.

Birdramon had been paying attention to the earlier spars more than Sora realized, because right before she ran into Saberdramon; Birdramon performed a move obviously inspired by one of Hawkmon's new attacks.

Birdramon did a 360-degree loop in the air completely catching Saberdramon off guard.

Then she smashed her own powerful wing attack right into Saberdramon's already injured right wing. Saberdramon gave a cry of immense pain, and immediately collapsed in the air falling to her more than likely death.

Saberdramon went into a tailspin on her way to ground hitting ledges and boulders on her way down from the atmosphere, and banging into the ground floor. Sora would be lying if she said she didn't feel a little bad as she watched.

Sora watched with an odd sense of sadness as Saberdramon was then crushed by some heavy boulders she had fell into on her way down earlier. Now Saberdramon most likely lay buried in a makeshift tomb.

A weak cry put Sora's attention elsewhere though…

"Sora…"

Sora turned her head around to see Birdramon flying haphazardly down to her dedigivolving on her way down. That battle took more of Biyomon's energy than Sora previously thought.

Sora ran towards her partner not even caring as she ran through a battlefield to catch Biyomon.

She stretched out her arms and let the tired Biyomon land in them comfortably. Sora hugged her partner with all the love she had. Happy to see Biyomon come out of that battle triumphantly.

"How was that Sora?" Biyomon asked weakly her eyes weaning between open and closed.

"That was prefect Biyomon good job," Sora said softly congratulating her partner. She then ran over to a large boulder where many of the children had taken shelter to avoid being hurt in the commotion.

Nothing she could do now but wait.

* * *

Sora looked over the battleground relief coursing through her veins. Once again their group had come out on top, with much fewer harsh injuries than the last big battle. All that training really DID pay off.

Everyone's digimon had dedigivolved now that the battle was over. Some ran back to their partners while other sat in place too tired to move.

All the warriors but Tommy had dedigivolved and were panting heavily. Tommy and Three-Face were still staring down each other hard, despite the bodies littered throughout the area.

All the Bakemon had been subdued. Some had been deleted; some retreated, or were just knocked out. Either way they weren't a worry anymore.

The two Devidramon suffered similar fates too. One retreated flying off into the sky after several terrible injuries. The other one however simply died fighting, even managing to slash at Digmon before his final breath.

None of the Raremon had appeared to make it back up the mountain or SkullBaluchimon for that matter, and Saberdramon had been taken care of by Birdramon.

"Give up yet Three-Face or does it have to end the same way it did before?" Tommy goaded a smirk on his cool face.

"Never little runt. I'd never give into a fight with you even if I have to die trying" Three-Face sneered right back at Tommy.

"Fine have it your way! Frozen Tundra!" Tommy roared using a jumping charge as he turned himself into a lethal icicle and aimed for his opponent.

"I was hoping you'd make this mistake! Asura exploding Fist!" Three-Face laughed lighting his entire fists in flames, using his upper right arm to punch Tommy causing an explosion on impact.

"Tommy!" Nearly everyone cried as they watched the small boy get blown at least five feet back and grind along the ground. He came to a complete stop right at J.P's feet dedigivolving in the process, and from what Sora could see he was in pretty bad shape.

Prominent burn marks were on Tommy's left and right arms. Looking like charred cinders. His lower left leg also seemed to suffer immense burns, slight smoke could even been seen coming from it.

J.P wordless picked up Tommy cradling him protectively. He glared steely daggers at Three-Face gripping his D-tector harshly.

Three-Face however oddly enough did nothing afterwards. Sora figured he must notice that everyone else was completely drained and he had the perfect opportunity to strike.

But he did no such thing.

Instead his face rage moved over to its sad side.

"Sad Tommy I was hoping for a better fight. Maybe you still are the weakest warrior, I guess you didn't change. Well don't bother coming after me again until you're an actual challenge" Three-Face muttered.

Sora watched Tommy's injured face morph to one of intense rage, as if Three-Face gave Tommy the biggest insult of his life. Tommy even growled trying to get out of J.P's grip to no avail.

"I'm NOT weak, don't you ever call me that" Tommy growled out lowing his eyes looking like a raging inferno of hate.

"Then next time we meet prove it" Three-Face challenged.

And before he anyone else could react, Three-Face jumped down the mountainside wall. Sliding down into the abyss, and with everyone to tired no one had it in them to give chase.

"Sora what was that all about, you'd think he'd try to finish us off?" Biyomon mused looking at her partner.

"I don't know Biyomon. I'm with you this seems all too suspicious" Sora conceded with her partner.

But while they were both thinking near the edge of the mountainside they didn't notice a slimy red arm reaching over their heads.

But they did notice the smell.

Sora and Biyomon looked behind them to see a lone dull red Raremon climbing up behind them. Biyomon immediately sprang into action, but was knocked away by the Raremon's other hand, and Biyomon already exhausted couldn't bring herself to get up.

"Sora! Move!"

"Sora!"

Both Tai and Matt cried out to her going into a running start to aid her, but they were too far to be able to make on time.

Sora fell down wide-eyed frozen in fear as the Raremon's claws moved down to surely crush her.

* * *

"Deadly nail!"

Sora held her breath as she saw the owner of the voice.

Diablo

He swooped in and sliced the Raremon with his glowing red claws a mad smirk on his face.

The Raremon recoiled in pain, before falling down the mountain again.

"Hola" Diablo smiled landing in front of Sora.

"Does Senorita need a hand?" Diablo laughed holding out his claw for Sora to grab.

"Y-yes thank you" Sora thanked as he pulled her to her feet.

"De Nada Senorita it's not a-Whoa aye aye what did I miss ese?!" Diablo shouted surveying all the bodies in the area.

"Too much Diablo. You would've have been a great help earlier" Bokomon said glaring at the hell spawn.

"Oi senor grumpy britches. Calmarse I still made it didn't I. Maybe if you had a mate you wouldn't be such a culo apretado" Diablo smirked obviously enjoying Bokomon's face turn red.

"Ugh Whatever Diablo thanks for the save" Koichi said putting a stop to their banter before it began.

"No problema amigo. Just don't start the matanza without me next time," Diablo pleaded.

"NEXT time don't ditch us," Koichi snapped back good-naturedly.

Sora just let out the breath she was holding and walked over to Biyomon laying on the ground ashamed.

"Sora I-I.."

"Shh it's okay Biyomon you're tired. You had already been fighting for a long time just rest," Sora said soothingly to her distressed partner.

Tai came over to place another comforting hand on Sora's shoulder. Matt came over as well afterwards to give her a hug.

"Thought I lost you" Matt said squeezing her.

"Yeah it was a close one" Sora sighed her eyes rather sad as she watched Tai slink away.

"A close one…"

* * *

Meanwhile down in the abyss of the mountains.

Three-Face stood impatiently near a couple of boulders where bones lye scattered.

"Hurry up Skullbaluchimon I know you can repair yourself. So come on we don't have all day" Three-Face mumbled most likely still angry about the loss of his army.

The skull pieces gowed red before they began to look for each other and merge together. One by one, piece-by-piece they all reformed until SkullBaluchimon was back to his former glory.

"Grrrr…" Skullbaluchimon growled lowly.

"Yeah the rest of the army either retreated or was wiped out. Honestly with that stupid J.P on their team I should've expected such a strategy, but did you at least managed to implant Koichi?" Three-Face demanded knowing he'd be in big trouble if SkullBaluchimon didn't.

"Errrr" Skullbaluchimon growled in confirmation.

"Good we've at least got that victory on our side. Now it's only a matter of time" Three-Face laughed.

"Yesss, but next we won't be failing will we?"

Three-Face turned around to acknowledge the slimy voice that came from the shadows.

Three-Face sneered.

"I wasn't made a general for nothing you know, Lord Dagomon must trust me more than you" Three-Face jeered.

"Yes, but you're still very expandable if you fail. I however won't make any more mistakes with these children, especially those digidestined. More preferably that child of hope." The six green glowed brightly in the darkness.

"Watch out little T.K the new and improved NeoDevimon is coming for you"

* * *

**Long Author's Note Please Read!: Well there you guys go hoped everyone liked the battle. Plus this is the first time we've tuned into the bad guys. Shocking isn't it?**

**Anyway some important tidbits.**

**First off all the digimon attacks besides Strikedramon's flaming claw are canon. They are all canon moves whether it is from video games, the card games, or the official digimon index. Flaming Claw is the ONLY move I made up in this chapter. **

**Next the designs of the Bakemon are basically akin to the designs of the Harry Potter movies (which I don't own) dementors. If anyone's having a problem picture what the Bakemon look like just picture that! Oh by the way remeber what I said about J.P being a great battle planner well this chapter is the first glimpse of that!**

**Also I've decided not to reveal all of NeoDevimon's design yet, but for people too impatient the design is on the Digimon wikia. Saberdramon is also a canon digimon for anyone who didn't know. **

**The same can be said with Skullbaluchimon whose design is also on the Digimon wikia for those who want a clearer mental picture. One more chapter tidbit Three-Face is modeled after two face in story and personality from Batman the Animated Series. **

**Just something I forgot to mention last chapter. He is also a canon enemy that the warriors more specifically Tommy fought in the show, but obviously I'm changing the nature of his personality and the history he has with the warriors. **

**Finally to answer a few questions. **

**Regarding warrior POV's obsidianlight made a comment about warrior POVs. I am going to set the record straight. There is only a slight chance that any of the warriors will EVER have a pov chapter, simply because any pov from them would reveal to many important story elements at once. **

**However once they reach and are in the city, I will say warrior pov chapters have a much higher percent of happening. **

**Now regarding romance yes there are evident romantic pairings springing up in this story, but as I mentioned in an early chapter they will for the most take a backseat to the main action. Although there may be a chapter or two later dedicated to the romance between characters it's NOT the main focus just the cherry on top :) **

**This story is more focused along the lines of individual, and group character development. Adventure, political intrigue, and questioning of morals those are the main themes that will be seen later. **

**Edit: Spanish Translations for this chapter:**

**De Nada: Your Welcome**

**Problema: Problem**

**Senor/ Senorita: Mister, Misses. **

**Calmarse: Calm Down**

**Matanza: Massacre**

**Culo apretado: Tight Ass.**

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW FUSAOKAIRI OUT!**


	26. The Kurozumi Mountains Part 4

Kurozumi Mountains Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon Toei and Bandai do!

* * *

Mako POV

Mako walked alongside his sister, Impmon, and Jeri they had just recently woken up from day sleeping in the mountainside. They had just finished night breakfast and were now crossing through the spooky mountain again, but this time Mr. Koichi said they were stopping by that Dex's guy's house soon.

They also had to take more time getting up because of Tommy's burns. Koji, Bokomon, and Joe had done the best they could but the burns were going to stay with him for a while.

The three had managed to get rid of the burn marks, but the pain would still linger.

Mako hated when breakfast time was over because that time was his favorite because it was nice, quiet, and he got time to play with Impmon, Suzie, and his sister.

But he also got to play with Mr. Koichi.

"I don't know how some of the kids can be so mean to Mr. Koichi he's a lotta fun!" Mako thought happily as he ran and jumped on Koichi's back who did nothing more than laugh at the disturbance.

Mako giggled from his spot on Koichi's back, but then as he saw Diablo giving him an odd look he whimpered slightly. He thought Mr. Diablo was pretty funny, but right now he looked pretty mad at him.

Koichi noticed this too though.

"Now Diablo be nice. Mako didn't mean to interrupt our conversation he was just having some fun," Koichi warned.

"Hey amigo I'm all for fun, but this isn't a conversation that can really wait because of a chico" Diablo insisted looking at Koichi with a eyebrow raised.

Mako felt the shifts in Koichi's body as he nodded out the negative.

"It can and it will Diablo there's no need to worry the others about this" Koichi stated.

"Bu-but Amigo!" Diablo said in an almost pleading tone.

"No Diablo! And that's final" Koichi scolded.

"….Amigo don't make me regret this later" Diablo said as he went silent. He marched ahead of everyone else, and those with trained eyes noticed his worried stance.

Even Mako could feel how uncomfortable the atmosphere had gotten all the sudden.

"Mr. Koichi everything's okay, right?" Mako asked quietly a little scared.

Koichi's small frown quickly became a smile as he turned his head slightly to look at Mako.

"Of course Mako just let the big kids worry about this okay?" Koichi said hoisting Mako up and down making the child laugh.

Mako giggled for a second before puffing out his cheeks and pouting.

He hated it when the big kids cut him out off all the fun just because he was little. The big kids always got to see everything, stay up late, and go everywhere.

It wasn't fair!

"Hey know what's with that face kid?"

Mako let out a gasp and looked to his lower right to see Impmon giving him a funny smirk.

"It's because all the big kids get to do everything!" Mako explained pouting.

Koichi and Impmon both rolled their eyes.

"Well that's because we have to look out for you" Koichi explained smiling.

"I can take care of myself" Mako insisted.

"That may be true sport but that doesn't mean you don't need a little help from time to time. I mean look how awesome I am, and even I accept help when I need it" Impmon reminded looking rather prideful of himself.

"Well I don't know about the awesome thing, but Impmon is right about accepting help from others. Many become stronger in a group than alone" Koichi insisted speaking from personal experience.

Impmon glared at him for his teasing, but Mako put on a thoughtful look.

"Okay Mr. Koichi I thinks I got it!" Mako replied with his toddler grammar.

Koichi laughed.

"Very good, now come on we gotta hurry up and get to my friends house" Koichi said hoisting Mako further up onto his back and picking up his pace.

Mako remained quiet resting against Koichi strong back in support. However since his head was turned around on Koichi's back he didn't see the black flecks on Koichi's neck or the wince in Koichi's face…

* * *

Mako awoke with a drowsy feeling in his body.

"I musta fallen asleep," Mako thought as he rubbed his head into Koichi's back to get rid of the bleariness in his eyes.

"Hey Mako pal glad you're finally awake! We've been walking for bout thirty minutes and we're almost at our destination" Impmon greeted rubbing his claw on Mako's leg.

"Where are we Impmon?" Mako asked noticing the dip in the mountain the group appeared to be headed towards.

There appeared to be a large indent in the mountain that dipped down. The path was now on a downhill jag, but what scared Mako was the reddish glow that could be seen within the deeper confines of the cave.

"We're entering the Cave of Yami from there we're supposed to pass Jigoku's gate then it's just a straight shot to Dex's castle" Koichi answered pointing down into the dark hole they were heading into.

Mako shivered slightly at the names of those places. He knew from his parents that the words Yami and Jigoku were to be feared.

"Si! Chico this is where my and me amor Yukobo live. The fiestas at night are a thing to behold amigo! The Yami confines are a blast for us dark types!" Diablo joked ecstatic to come back home.

However Diablo, Bokomon, Impmon, and the warriors are the only one's who didn't seem mind going into the foreboding place they were headed.

Mako frowned as they stopped right before the cave.

"Mr. Koichi can I be put down now?" Mako pleaded his voice slightly shaking. Koichi complied with the young child's wishes, but it didn't stop him from noticing the shaking in his voice.

Mako's eyes were down to the ground the small boy was obviously very scared, but just didn't want to admit being so.

Koichi's heart went out to Mako and he knew from experience nothing good came from bottling up feelings.

"Mako…don't be scared okay" Koichi soothingly said bending down to the boy's level.

"I'm not scared!" Mako shouted angrily stomping on one foot.

"Mako I can see through a lie like clear glass. Don't be afraid to admit you're true feelings. In fact the bravest people are the one's who do" Koichi said very wisely.

In fact his statement caught a lot of other people besides Mako off guard. Even the oldest children in the group admitted to themselves what he just said and the way Koichi said it sounded like something someone would hear from their grandfather.

Mako blushed a bit but kept his eyes on the ground for a while before looking up.

Then he smiled.

"O-okay Mr. Koichi maybe I am a little scared" Mako confessed as Ai and Impmon walked up behind him.

Koichi laughed.

"Good see that wasn't so hard, but don't worry even if you're scared you have your sister, Impmon, everyone else, and…even me to protect you" Koichi finished a little awkwardly with a blush and smile on his face.

Mako's face lit up in admiration at Koichi's admission and he bounced into a hug with the darkness boy.

"Ugh don't go soft on me kid"

"Bleh no bueno amigo too soft for me"

Impmon and Diablo said at the same time. This of course caused them to give each other a surprised glance before they both broke down laughing.

"HA! I knew I like this amigo for a reason!" Diablo announced laughing looping his arm around Impmon.

"You got that right bub!" Impmon smirked.

Everyone else eyed the scene with either confusion, unsurely, or amusement.

"Great now there two of them we have to deal with," Rika mumbled with a small smile on her face.

Mako and Ai giggled into their hands.

"Okay, okay now that that's over let's head in." Koichi announced waving for everyone to follow him into the cave.

One by one everyone filed into the unknown territory. Mako sticking by his sister, and Impmon still scared, but this time Mako also felt happy.

At least he had Mr. Koichi, Impmon, his sister, and friends to protect him.

* * *

The group with torches, and Guardromon's light to aid them continued further in the reddish luminescent cave. Mako was holding hands with his sister, and was also holding hands with Jeri.

Even someone as small as him noticed that despite the laughs the group had earlier. That comfortable feeling had mostly ebbed away by this point. Many of the kids in the group both digidestined and tamers looked very unhappy and uncomfortable being in the cave.

Such as Kari who could be seen twiddling her fingers together, the very stiff T.K, Patamon whose ears were sticking straight up, and even Gabumon and Gatomon's fur was standing on its end.

While Mako thought they were just scared like him, what he didn't know is there was more to it than that. He didn't know of the close connection and aversion to darkness the five had.

So little did they know how hard going to the next area was going to be for them…

"Mr. Koichi? Are we almost there?" Ai asked tightening the hold on her brother's hand.

Koichi who kept an even pace at the very front with Diablo answered without even turning around.

"Almost Ai don't worry, you see the red glow is getting stronger the closer we get" Koichi pointed out as everyone else turned around to observe.

"Yeah he's right I didn't notice that!" Terriermon agreed pointing out further how bright the cave was getting. Tai and Davis who had been carrying the torches extinguished them at the news.

"I guess we were all preoccupied with other things on our minds" Henry conceded with Terriermon.

"Well I'm just happy that we'll be able to catch a break soon" Kazu whined rubbing his shoulder.

"Please don't do the jinxing of us Kazu" Guardromon sighed.

"I'm with Guardromon on this one, so far nothing in this place has been "easy" Ryo said in a warning tone.

Kazu's appearance immediately took on that of a scolded child.

Mako wasn't paying too much attention to that conversation though, because dead ahead a huge black and gray gate decorated lay decorated with Bakemon statues and black roses.

"Is this it?" Mako announced rather obviously earning him some unseen sweat drops.

"Yeah I think that's it pal" Impmon said in a well-disguised sarcastic voice so his tamers wouldn't notice.

The group stood around fidgeting not sure what to do, many turned to the warriors, Bokomon, and Diablo for any form of direction.

However all the mentioned seemed to be in their own little world looking around for something.

"Something's not right…where's the gatekeeper?" Koichi asked looking around.

Diablo scratched his head in confusion.

"I don't know amigo, Toxin was here when I left earlier" Diablo answered rather confused.

"Toxin who's that?" Guilmon asked the question on everyone's mind.

"He the gatekeeper for this place. He decides who goes in and comes out. He almost never leaves his post so something must be up" Takuya said worriedly.

"Well what does he look like?" Ai aksed innocently.

Just then Tommy crinkled his neck upwards wincing in pain as he did so.

"I think I found him guys," Tommy announced slowly pointing upwards.

Everyone else looked up and gasps and screams permeated the air.

Up above them coiled to the cave ceiling was a…

* * *

Megidramon…

Now Mako didn't know it, but there was a slight difference in this Megidramon than when Guilmon became on and that was the coloring. This Megidramon had a green and brown color scheme to collate to his name better, Toxin.

Mako pulled his eyes away enough to see that Koichi and none of the other warriors or Bokomon were freaking out.

"Well if Mr. Koichi is calm I'm sure he won't harm us!" Mako thought with naïve innocence.

He then noticed that Takato and Guilmon who would normally been all growly by this point looked like that they were going to faint. They better than anyone else in the vicinity knew exactly how dangerous Megidramon could be.

In fact Takato reckoned if he remember right Megidramon shouldn't even be allowed to exist lest the digital world get destroyed.

But before anybody could say anything Diablo spoke up.

"Toxin you sly snake what are you doing up there?" Diablo asked jovially.

"Raawwwr errrr" Toxin growled a sick looking smile on his face before he loomed down to the right side of the gate.

"Oh so you we're answering a report Dex sent for you? If you had to be there things must not be good. Well let's us in so we can figure out the problem" Takuya said understanding the garble speech of the dark dragon fine.

Toxin nodded toxic drool falling from his two mouths onto the molten ground singeing it.

"Wait how can this guy even exist shouldn't the world be crumbling?" Takato asked unable to hide the fear, and worry in his voice.

However the warrior response was something that surprised everyone.

"Why would the world do that? As far as we know Toxin's been the gatekeeper here for hundreds of years. I know in your world that happened, but remember different world different principles and rules" J.P finished logically.

Many released the breath they had been holding before J.P's answer. He was right so far none of the children's digital worlds from any group had too many similarities. Sure there were small ones, but overall many traits were vastly different.

That could also be proven by the digivices each group had. All different and unique in there own ways.

"Okay you're right sorry" Takato apologized looking sheepish.

"Hey its no problem Takato, don't ever feel like you can't voice a legitimate concern with us" Koji assured but was sure to stress the word "legitimate".

Takato nodded happily before turning to wave an apology at Toxin.

Toxin however ignored it in favor of doing his job. He smashed his right claw into the center of the gate pulsing his hellfire into it.

Mako "ooohhhed" as the pretty colors of the red and green fire swirled into the center it reminded Mako heavily of Christmas colors. Then the gates magically opened as the fires died down.

Suddenly a foreboding swirling bluish purple vortex emerged from behind the gate, not looking particularly inviting to many in the group.

Toxin growled gruffly and sunk down back into the deep cave crevices.

"Ah Toxin he was always a shy one" Diablo joked earning a laugh from the warriors and a barely suppressed chuckle from Bokomon.

"Could've fooled me," Rika mumbled from the back.

"Anyway amigos rapido! We've got to get to Dex's place so he'll get off my back" Diablo rushed inside not waiting for anybody.

"Diablo would you wait a second!" Koichi screamed running in without hesitation after him.

Everyone sat still for a moment until Bokomon spoke up.

"I swear those two act like worse bickering siblings than any of the siblings actually here" Bokomon sighed amusedly slowly walking into the vortex.

The warriors all laughed and one by one they entered the vortex too, however Takuya was the last one to go in and addressed everyone else.

"Now come on you guys I know this doesn't look ideal, but nothing is going to happen. Walking through this portal is just like walking through a normal door" Takuya insisted gesturing to the portal.

Everyone else still looked pretty unsure but the first one's to step in a try was somewhat surprising.

Ai, Mako, and Impmon stepped forward. Impmon stood between his partners looking rather excited, because unlike all the other digimon for reasons he couldn't really explain this place put him at ease.

To him this place had a more homey feeling, but then again he knew that was being biased.

Mako spoke up for the small brigade.

"We're ready Mr. Takuya!" Mako shouted happily putting his trust into Impmon, his sister, and the warriors he's come to admire.

Takuya gave them a proud smile and grabbed Mako's hand.

"Yeah, yeah let's go!" Ai agreed and before anyone else could say something or stop them Mako, Ai, Impmon, and Takuya all charged into the vortex.

* * *

Mako's eyes were tightly shut as he, his sister, Takuya, and Impmon traveled the short distance through the vortex. Mako shivered a little bit as the vortex felt…

Rather cold.

Not uninviting or particularly freezing, but just a neutral dull thudding cold.

Then as quickly as they ran in they emerged.

And to Mako the sight was…

Indescribable.

Mako opened his eyes on the other side of the gate to a big surprise.

He turned around and looked behind him, expecting to able to see his friends through the gate, but found he could do no such thing.

Behind him now instead of the cave crevice like area he was before was now nothing but a big black wall.

Mako panicked for only a second until he turned back around saw Takuya walking over to the rest of the warrior group.

"Mr. Takuya!" Mako shouted running over to the group Ai, and Impmon shortly following him from behind.

"Hey Mako that wasn't so bad huh?" Takuya asked smiling as he replied.

"No Mr. Takuya but where are Mr. Koichi and Diablo?" Mako asked curiously looking around the encased rock area they were currently stationed at.

"Not to worry Mako, those two just must've run up farther ahead we should be able to catch up with them. However what we need to do now is wait for the others to come through," Umi answered for Takuya pointing her finger back to the portal.

"Hey, hey Umi is your name Takuya?" Takuya joked ribbing her in the side much to her annoyance.

"No, but I figured I could save what few brain cells you had left" Umi replied smirking as Takuya pouted and the warriors, Bokomon, Mako, Ai, and Impmon laughed.

"Not cool Umi, not cool" Takuya said still pouting and folding his arms in.

"Aw your ego needs a pounding every now and again flametail" Zoe teased leaning on Takuya.

Mako watched with a grossed out face as Takuya face lit up in a bright blush, and Zoe kissed him on the cheek.

"Heh haven't used that nickname on me in a while Zoe, I thought you forgot about it" Takuya mumbled hiding his face.

"No I didn't forget I just choose the right time to use it is all" Zoe said almost a sultry voice that did nothing but make Takuya blush more, and Mako stick his nose up in disgust.

He knew he would never become that mushy over a girl, they all had cooties!

"Well all except mommies and sisters" Mako thought with naivety.

"Hey I think the rest of tha bozos are finally comin' Impmon voiced as a single hand appeared through the vortex.

"Whelp better go round the rest of these guys up, sit tight kids this could take a while" J.P said rolling up his sleeves.

Sure enough it took at least twenty minutes to get everyone else to come through the vortex, but when they were all through everyone else was quick to want to get moving again.

* * *

"Okay now that everyone's here we're going to head down into that rock, there's a staircase their that will lead us into Yami city" Koji announced leading everyone in Koichi's absence.

"Yami City? There's city within these mountains?" Joe said in awe.

"Yeah, but it's nowhere near the size of Hinansho City. It's more along the scale of a small city town. But that being said…" Koji began turning back around to address certain members of the group.

Mako's eyes widened with some others as they watched Koji walk expertly down the blackened stairs backwards continuing to address the group.

"That is so cool!" Mako squealed to himself.

"I must warn you Patamon, and Gatomon some of the digimon here will not be pleased with seeing you. Digimon here have been done wrong by your higher digiviolution forms in the past and many are still bitter about that" Koji finished.

Patamon and Gatomon gave a sideways glance to each other not sure what to think about that information. On one hand part of them thought the Angemon, and Angewomon of this universe had to have a good reason to do whatever they did.

But a smaller more in denial part of them also suspected that wasn't the case. If this dimension has taught them anything is that who really is your enemy and who really is your friend isn't set in stone…

Little did those two know their partners were going through the exact same motions in their heads as well...

But Patamon and Gatomon said nothing to the new information; instead they just gave their affirmatives and continued to look ahead.

Mako held Impmon's claw as they finally made it to the bottom of the stairs.

And what Mako saw he thought was both cool and completely terrifying.

The stairs ended at a black coal like path that lead the group across molten lava. Once they crossed that bridge they were in Yami City, which was situated on hardened coal and rocks in the middle of lava like lake.

There was no live plant life anywhere; every single plant Mako could see was either dying or already dead. Mako could also guess that no sunshine ever reached the underground. Any light the city got was from the glow of the lava around it.

Every building in the place resembled creepy gothic architecture; the buildings only color palettes were gray, black, green, dark blue, and purple. Most of the buildings looked like small rundown or incomplete castles, giving the older kids who could understand the impression that meant most of the digimon here were pretty poor.

Mako however thought that many of the buildings looked both pretty and scary. Some buildings even looked like small houses, even some homes were just caves that eroded from the rocks, most likely the more animal like digimon lived in those places.

But what really scared Mako was the look some of digimon were giving the group as they walked through the city. Digimon like SkullMeramon, Boogeymon, Ogremon and so forth were glaring harshly at the group as they walked by.

Especially at Patamon and Gatomon who despite having their brave faces on, were beginning to feel the discomfort and fear at having so many digimon out to get them.

"Koichi and Diablo must already be at Dex's castle in this city he is the keeper of the damned and dead souls, and also it's ruler" Koji continued to explain almost completely ignorant of everyone else's discomfort and interrupting everyone's thoughts.

"R-really? You sure this guys on our side, because his "subjects" look ready to murder us" Kenta stuttered keeping a tight grip on Marineangemon.

"Haha don't worry they would dare do anything, while you're with us. We've got a pretty good reputation around here believe it or not. Believe me I think we had it worse our first time here" J.P reminisced as the warriors and Bokomon gave their voices of agreement.

Mako looked up ahead at the warriors in awe. He was so amazed at how calm they could be in this situation. He hoped to one day be as brave as they were!

The other little kids Ai, and Suzie were thinking similar thoughts, the older kids however looked at the group like they were crazy.

This was one of those moments where many in the group both tamers and digidestined were slightly off put by the warriors attitude. Sometimes these guys were just so nonchalant and calm it pissed some of the other children off. It made some of the children feel like these guys didn't really care…

Which they know that wasn't the case, but many just couldn't understand how these guys could take so many scary situations and environments in stride.

All of the older kids knew that now their group was basically in _Hell_, and these guys were still laughing and having a good time!

"I can't take it! You guys shouldn't be so calm and laughing this is serious you guys have basically dragged us into hell just so we see this Dex guy! How do we even know seeing him will assist us in anyway?!" T.K snapped unable to stand the feelings and emotions the area was bringing him.

The laughter amongst the warriors stopped instantly. They eyed T.K and the whole rest of the group with scrutiny, now apparently seeing that is wasn't just T.K feeling this way the warriors took a stance, before Koji now looking upset himself gave a response.

* * *

"Look T.K, and everybody else I know this isn't ideal, but going off course has benefited us before hasn't it? Just because we don't act scared or uncomfortable doesn't mean we aren't. You think I'm calm but on the inside I'm a mess at the moment" Koji growled sounding very much like a dog.

T.K calmed down along with the entire group.

"I don't really know what's happened to my brother. I just try not to assume the worst has happened, but the rest of my group and I already know something's wrong here if Toxin had to be called in earlier" Koji hissed.

T.K and everybody else calmed down some more.

"Our group just tries to make the best of a bad situation, and that was something one of our _dead_ friends taught us before he died. Laughter is the best medicine, we just thought we wouldn't have to explain something like that to you guys." Koji finished snappily before turning back around and continuing his walk ahead.

The other warriors did the same without looking back towards everyone else. Mako could see in their eyes that their feelings were hurt.

But before he got to far Koji gave one last stinging remark.

"By the way T.K if you're really the digidestined of _Hope_ you'd better start acting like it" Koji growled.

T.K actually recoiled back from that with an ashamed, sad, and thoughtful look on his face.

Mako frowned at the now uncomfortable air, he looked at his sister and Suzie who had similar looks on their faces.

"I hate it when everyone fights" Mako thought sadly.

* * *

The rest of the walk was dead silent. The warriors were now in the very front, pretty ignoring everyone behind them.

Well everyone except the other digimon, Mako, Suzie, and Ai. They knew that those guys did nothing to warrant their ire.

Mako walked alongside Koji.

"Sworry Mr. Koji" Mako apologized doing so for the whole group.

He watched as Koji's scowl turned into a small smile.

"Hey, it's not your fault little man, you don't have to apologized for your whole group. They'll do it themselves. I'm not mad at you. In fact you, your sister, and Suzie seem to be the only one's taking the experience well" Koji complimented with a very small smile on his face.

Mako blushed happily at the praise smiling so wide his gaps where his baby teeth had fallen out showed.

"Hey we're here!" Bokomon cried.

Everyone gasped at the magnificent sight.

Mako looked up to the see the large castle in front of him. It didn't look too different from the other one they had passed by before except for the fact that it was more complete, and much bigger.

Mostly black and gray with décor it was decorated in many mini statues of Devimon, and Impmon much to the groups own Impmon's pride. Aligned in cobblestone it was a true gothic Victorian castle. To Mako it looked like a darker version of Ophanimon's castle from earlier.

Mako stopped looking at the castle when he felt something tug at his foot.

"AHHHh" Mako screamed as he saw a hand reach out from some shadows pooled at his feet.

"Hang on pal!" Impmon cried grabbing Mako from behind and pulling him out of the claws reach.

The other digimon now alerted to a possible threat tensed up waiting for battle.

But the battle never came.

Rising out of the shadows was this dimension's version of Impmon to everyone else's and Impmon' surprise.

This version of Impmon was slightly taller, and leaner, his claws a bit longer and menacing. It still had the neckerchief, but is was on lopsided so it covered half of it's mouth. The mouth was jagged and sharper looking like it was stuck in some kind of manic grin.

Finally two small wings now lay behind this Impmon making it look more and more like the Imps people would see depicted in something like the bible.

"olleh ohw si siht tol ereh?" the Impmon grumbled pointing past the warriors giving everyone else the impression that this was another one of the warriors "friends".

The warriors and Bokomon said nothing for a moment before turning back to face the group.

"This here is Iggy he's one of Dex's servants. Usually we have Koichi here to translate for us but…" Tommy said trailing off towards the end rubbing his neck.

Mako became worried so none of the current warriors could understand Iggy?

"Whatta are we 'possed to do now?" Mako thought troubled until he looked at his Impmon.

"That's it!" Mako shouted out loud startling quite a few people. Iggy however was just looking more and more annoyed by the second.

"Impmon you try to speak with Iggy! He's an Impmon too!" Mako exclaimed a rather simple solution as Suzie and Ai cheered.

"Yeah, Yeah try Impmon!" Ai shouted giving the Imp a hug.

"You know it might work… with you history I wouldn't doubt that if you focused enough you may be able to decipher Iggy" J.P reasoned.

"Oi you had to bring that up…anyway I guess I gotta give it a try, so come on let go Ai" Impmon sighed after sharing a look with Jeri.

"kool I t'ond eavh lla yad!" Iggy huffed.

Impmon said nothing but closed his eyes, calmed himself, and focused. It took a minute but he was able to understand Iggy's sentence.

"He said he doesn't have all day," Impmon answered sounding mildly unsure. Impmon stole a look at Iggy who nodded he was corrected in a very annoyed manner.

Mako, and Ai cheered for their partner and he flushed at their praise. The warriors also gave their congratulations. The rest of the group did congratulate Impmon, but their praise was a lot more subdued.

"Now ask him what's going on!" Takuya insisted impatiently.

"All right, all right hold your horses bub! Geez!" Impmon moaned turning back to face his dimensional counterpart.

"Sooo uhh yeah pal what's going on around here?" Impmon asked.

"dab swen s'that tahw! Eht riorraw fo ssenkrad dna olbaid emac gnninur hgouht ereh erlirae! Olbaid asw gnimaercs rof mih ot pots!" Iggy shouted suddenly getting very animated waving his arms around.

"Uhhh. Wait…. Okay! He said that Koichi and Diablo had come by here earlier. Both of them had been running but Diablo was chasing Koichi telling him to stop" Impmon carefully translated each word.

"Well what're we waiting for let's get in there!" Koji screamed the worry for his brother finally evident in his voice.

The other warriors quickly followed Koji who was following Iggy as he led them into the entrance.

Once everyone else's minds caught up to what just happened they followed suit.

"Oh I hope Mr. Koichi is okay Impmon!" Mako cried running trying to keep up with everyone else.

"So do I pal, so do I"

* * *

**Author's Note PLEASE READ: Sorry for the longer than usual wait but here you guys go! Now the gang is in hell! Literally. **

**So first chapter with one of the little kids and while I liked giving Mako character development and interaction, boy was it a pain to write. I had to constantly remind myself to dumb down Mako's vocabulary and grammar when he spoke. I kept forgetting he is four years old…**

**Anyway incase somebody thinks the little kids should've been more scared and bothered by the situation than the older kids were here is my defense to back that scene up. **

**Little kids try to mimic those they admire the most. Mako, Ai, and Suzie all admire the warriors, some more than others. So however the warriors reacted to a situation Mako wanted to act like that too, make himself look cool in their eyes. Also the talk with Koichi earlier in the chapter helped Mako be a bit calmer once they actually entered Yami. **

**He knew as long as he had Impmon, his sister, friends, and Koichi and the warrior's everything would be fine. **

**Second don't think I'm trying to paint all the other kids in a bad light. I'm not trust me, but the Kurozumi Mountains as I hinted in an earlier chapter has a negative effect on everyone but some more than others. Like T.K and Kari for instance the deeper they get into the mountains the more enhanced their fear and negative feelings become. It's really not too much of their own accord. **

**Think of it as a metaphor for a small amount of light being surrounded by darkness, in that situation even the brightest light can fall. **

**Remember that! Plus if you discovered you'd been dragged down to literal Hell with angry digimon, I don't think anyone would be happy in that situation. Remember the philosophies and principles of the warriors are going to cause group confrontation from time to time still even with the Tamers.**

**Next some announcements and fun facts. **

**In new chapters I will start to include index on digimon attacks and what they do. Because I realize that it is hard to keep up with every new attack for some readers. Plus not all the digimon attacks will get spotlight. Mainly only new rookie level attacks will get spotlight. **

**Remember in the Kurozumi Mountains chapter part 2, I do elude to the fact that digimon have a harder time using some new attacks in their rookie form, while they can do it much easier in their higher forms. **

**Once again I'm NOT explaining this now, but it will be explained later. So anyway from now on when I use new attacks in chapter form for any of the cast I will have a description of the attack and what it does in the **_**author's note**_**! **

**Finally the fun facts of the chapter, Iggy is speaking words but I typed them backwards. If you want to strain yourself it is possible to figure out what he is saying. It's not another language it's just english backwards, and the reason I did this is rather simple. **

**Almost type of recorded sound sounds demonic and sinister played backwards. Songs, talking, speeches you name it. Play it backwards and it can sound real scary. Since the group is technically in hell now I thought it fit that the darkness digimon would "speak" demonic so to speak.**

**Also I hate saying it but the portal and gate...I based them off the minecraft gate into the netherverse espeically with the idea of the swirling purpleish vortex...**

**I'm so sorry...by the way I don't own Minecraft!**

**Japanese and Spanish Tanslations for the chapter. **

**Spanish**

**Chico: Boy**

**Rapido: Quickly **

**Bueno: Good**

**Japanese**

**Jigoku: Hell **

**Yami: Darkness**

**PLEASE REVIEW FUSAOKAIRI! OUT!**


	27. The Kurozumi Mountains Part 5

The Kurozumi Mountains Part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Bandai and Toei do!

* * *

Tai POV

Tai and Agumon followed Iggy along with the rest of the group at a steadfast pace. They zoomed through the castle not able to stop and really look at the scenery to get a grip on where they were going.

All Tai did know is he was getting very tired of running up stairs! How many stairs does this Dex guy need!

"We can't be much further" Tai wheezed slightly following Agumon, even with all his soccer playing this was strenuous!

"How you holding up Tai?" Agumon asked still running forward.

"P-pretty…Good great" Tai lied through his teeth pushing his legs to keep up. However as soon as he did that the staircase and Agumon came to a screeching halt in front of him.

"Whoa!" Tai shouted stumbling onto Agumon who held Tai up to keep him from falling on him.

"I think we're here Tai" Agumon said still holding Tai up with great ease.

Tai looked up to a large imploded marble door that Iggy had stopped in front of. Around the door some sort of dark looking energy was flecking. At this point the small Imp looked immensely worried.

"Ho siht t'nac eb doog. Ihciok ev'tsum ydaerla neeb ereh!" Iggy screamed sounding nearly deranged to Tai.

"He's says that Koichi's must've been through here! Whatever's going on with that kid definitely isn't good!" Impmon translated sounding genuinely worried for his new friend.

Tai straightened himself up determination in his eyes. He got off Agumon and began walking closer to the front of the group.

"Takuya? Koji? Any of you guys have a clue to what could be going on?" Tai questioned immediately not giving the warriors a chance to be vague like they usually like to be.

Takuya seemingly being pulled out of his distracted thoughts gave Tai a look of surprise before answering.

"Yes and no. We do kind of have an idea to what could be going on…but we'd rather not believe it's happening" Takuya answered shakily causing confusion amongst the group.

"What could he mean by that?" Tai wondered moving closer and closer toward the front.

Then suddenly deep resonate screams flew from past the door.

Everyone turned around in alarm at the sound. They stood frozen in place unsure whether to charge in or not…

But someone else wasn't going to wait for incentive.

"DORL XED!" Iggy shouted barreling threw the door without a second thought.

The warriors all followed clutching their D-tectors figuring out what Iggy may have said, and starting to recognize the screams.

"Hey wait!" Tai shouted in vain but it was too late they were well on their way into the throne room.

"Arghhh…" Tai grumbled in frustration. Agumon walked up beside him.

"Well I guess we need to follow them huh?"

Tai spared Agumon a disconcerted glance before nodding.

"Yeah they didn't give us much of a choice," Tai grumbled waving for everyone to follow.

* * *

The rest of the group walked swiftly down the long corridor. Many became unnerved by the destruction that could be seen in the long hallway. Slash marks could be seen on columns, and the long purple rug looked singed up pretty badly. Tai knew that whatever was ahead couldn't be good.

When they finally reached the end the sight that greeted them was unbelievable.

On the floor in front of the large gray and black gothic style throne and huge stain glass window with thorn decorations in it were three figures that the now all in their merged form warriors were surrounding. Two of the figures Tai immediately recognized as Yukobo, and Diablo.

However this time the pair was heavily injured upon Tai's close surveillance. Blood could be seen seeping under from both of them as they both lay flat on their stomachs, and then Diablo actually had slash marks on his back. Bokomon was seen hovering between the two trying to treat to the best of his ability.

But the figure that caught Tai's eye the most was the figure hunched over upright breathing heavily with Iggy who seemed to be tending to it.

It was a Myotismon, or if Tai guessed correct it was Lord Dex.

It took every inch of willpower Tai had upon seeing the guy not to order his group to attack. No matter if this Myotismon was from a different dimension, Tai knew he and many others in his group both human and digimon alike couldn't help the feelings they got when they saw this guy.

Even with the glaring differences this Myotismon had.

Unlike the Myotismon Tai knew and hated in his world this Myotismon appeared a lot less dare he say "campy" and a lot more refined.

Since he was hunched on the ground Tai couldn't guess the height of this Myotismon but he did see the immediate differences. The first one being while Dex still had that classic cape, he didn't have the overly large collar. Plus the bat buckle was a lot smaller and sleeker looking, and it was gray.

Next Tai noticed that Dex's hair wasn't blond, instead it was black with white steaks in it, and it was slicked back. Almost like Dex dropped a tub of hair gel on it.

"Humphf maybe Matt and Dex could give each other hair tips" Tai thought amusedly a smirk now on his face.

Dex still had the same skin tone and pointy ears, but the lips were black. Dex's mask was also different now a dull black instead of a maroon color. Finally the biggest change Tai could see was in the clothing.

Instead the outfit that the Myotismon Tai knew wore; Dex actually wore a sleek tuxedo. He even still had the skull-imprinted shoes but instead of them being boots, the shoes were now dress shoes adding on to the "classy" look.

"Dex! What on earth happened here? Where's Koichi?!" Koji demanded sounding both scared and upset. His Gabumon pelt's fur was standing on end in attention, and his teeth were bared.

Dex coughed for a second trying to catch his breath. Tai admitted to himself it felt really weird seeing a Myotismon rather downtrodden and beaten, and instead of feeling relief he felt a bit sympathetic.

He may not be comfortable being so close to a digimon that gave him and his team so much grief in his world, but this Myotismon wasn't going to be the same. Tai could feel it.

Finally Dex spoke.

* * *

"Ah Koji…it happened so fast…he came from the shadows…before I could do anything" Dex coughed out looking rather ashamed.

"Retsam ekat ti ysae esaelp" Iggy begged continuing to investigate his wounds.

"No! Iggy I will not take it easy! This is a horrendous position for someone of my stature to be in! Beaten and wore out!" Dex said now much more awake and sounding much more upset.

Tai lightly glared at Dex's arrogance.

"I guess arrogance is just a trait of all Myotismon no matter which dimension" Tai thought feeling annoyed.

However the warriors broke back into the conversation rather forcefully.

"What do you mean the shadows? What happened to your others guards? Where did Koichi go!" Takuya now demanded obvious signs showing of his patience waning.

Dex glared at him, but answered.

"Look don't take that tone with me! I mean the attack came on as swift as a shadow. My other guards were blown back into the walls. Yukobo and Diablo were the only ones who managed to stay in close range of me," Dex snapped.

"Look at the walls, didn't you see them?" Dex questioned disbelievingly.

Tai's eyes widened as he looked around with everyone else at the room's walls, and sure enough other digimon like more Devimon and Ogremon's seemed to be smashed into the wall, or were lying on the floor moaning in pain by the wall.

"Whoa how on earth did we miss that?" Davis cried sharing everyone else's sentiments on the matter.

"But what about Mr. Koichi?" The small gentle voice of Ai reminded the groups of the other purgative.

Dex's face became very solemn and forlorn, but he didn't answer someone else did.

"He's right above us…amigos," Diablo wheezed pointing his index finger to the ceiling as he slowly tried to get up.

Many gasped and looked up.

And many didn't like what they saw…

* * *

Above them was Koichi clinging to the ceiling, however he was surrounded by a dark aura. Tai noted that it looked very similar to when the group first saw Shi. Koichi's now red eyes quickly scoped the group below before letting go of his grip to the wall.

Everyone watched with baited breath as Koichi landed right in front of the throne, and as he turned around to face the group staring menacingly. Koichi's dark aura was getting bigger, and his red eyes were almost glowing.

But to the more observant what was also noticeable was the fact a now black and red-flecked collar appeared to be connected, but also ingrained into the skin of Koichi's neck with the veins in Koichi's neck merging with the collar.

Tai watched in silent horror as he realized what was going on having seen this happen so much back in his dimension.

"He's being controlled" Tai announced sounding insightful. The warriors gave Tai an understanding look before returning their attention to the still, still Koichi.

"Really how do you know for sure Tai?" Matt asked coming closer to his best friend with Gabumon by his side.

"Because the ring on his neck has a similar design to a…control ring..." Tai confessed feeling a bit guilty at the minutely crushed expression that appeared on Ken's face. Meanwhile everyone else had expressions of understanding.

"So if it's like those control rings you guys talked about then does that mean we can just destroy it?" Henry asked logically going to the best conclusion. Although secretly he was worried on how the group could execute this without Koichi getting hurt.

"No I don't think that is the best way to go about this Henry…look closely this collar is embedded in his skin" Izzy pointed out to the rest of the group that hadn't noticed yet.

"Well we're in a bit of a tricky situation aren't we?" Bokomon stated worriedly coming to stand beside the warriors after healing Yukobo and Diablo to the best of his abilities.

While the two were still lying on the ground, Bokomon had stopped the bleeding.

Unfortunately now they were to worn out to move.

But oddly enough Koichi simply continued staring at the group, the thick tense air nearly suffocating everyone. Digimon stood by their partners completely alert, while the warriors loomed closer to their comrade.

But before they could get any closer Koichi surprised them.

He digivolved into his champion state Lowemon, as his D-tector let out a bright red light, and the dark data steams surrounded him.

Tai gulped he knew now that was the situation was getting out of hand, if whatever was controlling him could make him digivolve.

But it didn't stop there.

Suddenly Koichi gave a cry.

* * *

"Lowemon slide evolution!"

Thee warriors and Bokomon all let out simultaneous gasps in horror.

"What's going on? He shouldn't be able to do this and in his state this could go very badly!" Koji cried completely alarmed and sounding the most panicked Tai's or the others have ever heard him.

"What do you mean? What's going on?' Yolei cried her patience finally gone, and the scary atmosphere getting to her.

"Koichi's...digivolving to his ultimate form…" J.P replied very solemn not taking his eyes off the dark data ball in front of him.

Tai sucked in a gasp. Koichi was digivolving to ultimate when that state was currently blocked supposedly? And what's worse he's doing so while possessed?

Tai and the others didn't have any more time to mull over the situation, because what emerged from the data was one of the scariest sights Tai could say he's ever seen.

It was up there with SkullGreymon!

What now stood in Lowemon's place was a large purplish black lion. In fact it looked like a demented Leomon.

The dark lion now sported a long black mane. He was immense in size and had a hunched over muscular bestial stance. Gone were the humanoid features of Lowemon, this ultimate was all monster like in appearance.

He also wore black shredded pants with a skull belt buckle. However that wasn't the only skeletal part of the dark lion. Skull fragments could be seen sticking out of the shoulder blades and chest areas. Tight black buckles were woven around both arms and on the tail almost giving the appearance of restraints.

Finally the most unsettling sights to Tai were the red claws, teeth, foaming mouth, and now uncomforting red eyes that Koichi sported in this form…

"MadLeomon…" Takuya announced breathily tightening his fist.

"Errrrr…ROARARAW" Koichi roared throwing his head back. Agumon lunged forward ready to defend, but was stopped by Tai himself.

"Wait Agumon don't attack yet," Tai commanded much to the confusion of Agumon and the others who heard Tai.

"Tai I don't know if delaying is such a good idea here" Kari whimpered her eyes never leaving Koichi.

"Sis listen to how Koichi sounds, it doesn't sound like he's enraged. It sounds like he's in pain…" Tai conceded.

The warriors stood unflinchingly surrounding Koichi. Indeed to others Tai's statement seemed to be true, as instead of attacking Koichi had his arms on his head, and he was shaking back and forth like he was fighting himself.

"Arggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Koichi cried before suddenly slamming his left arm across all the unsuspecting warriors pushing them into the ground. Although before he did anything else Koichi did something no suspected.

"Arggh! Fallen Fist of the Beast King!" Koichi roared turning around launching a purple version of the signature Leomon attack. The spirit lion head burst from Koichi's fist actually seeming to bite his way through the air.

It barreled through the throne biting it to pieces, and then smashed into the stain glass window behind it shattering it.

Koichi looked at the group one more time with his screaming red eyes. Tai was sure Koichi lingered on his brother a bit before he flew out the window roaring.

Tai followed Takuya, and Koji the first of the warriors to recover to the now broken window. They watched as Koichi ran threw the back gardens destroying nearly anything in his path.

"He's trying to distance himself before he gets too out of control" Koji murmured sadly. Tai felt a sharp tug in his heart seeing the sadness in Koji's eyes. The last time he saw something like that is when Matt was afraid for T.K when they were stuck in the ice zone during his first trip in their digital world.

Tai left the two alone as the other warriors came up to the scene to survey the damage too. He walked back to the rest of the group. Most of the kids seemed to be unleashing the breath they had been holding during the stand off.

But then a light caught everyone but the warrior's attention.

* * *

Tai watched as a bright red light surrounded both Yukobo and Diablo who were now passed out. The light engulfed them, and their forms began to shrink down. Tai realized they had lost too much energy and were dedigivolving.

Then in place of the Devimon and LadyDevimon were two figures everyone knew rather well.

A dark version of Patamon, which Bokomon said was called Tsukaimon now lay on the ground next to a Blackgatomon. Tsukaimon really didn't look all too different from T.K's Patamon. The only differences Tai could spot were the fact Diablo still had the row of teeth Patamon had when he was in his Tokomon form.

But besides that the only other difference was that Diablo was blackish purple.

But Yukobo as a Blackgatomon had some major differences.

One was that even though Yukobo was lying down Tai could clearly see she was a bit bigger than his sister's partner. Also she had the same purple markings as Gatomon but they were a darker shade. Next she had a diamond shape of some sort on her forehead.

However the biggest differences were the larger purple and maroon gloves with sharper claws. The fact Yukobo had two tails, lacked whiskers, had golden eyes, and no holy ring in sight.

Tai watched in mild amusement as he saw T.K, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon share disbelieving looks with each other. He figured that they must've realized they're basically looking at the alternate version of themselves, or in T.K and his sister's case what their partners could've been.

Then silence had come over everyone as they tried and somewhat failed to take in everything that's happened in the last couple of minutes.

"Tai are you okay?" Agumon asked breaking the shocked silence looking a little spooked and tense himself.

"I don't know Agumon, right now I'm more worried than fearful" Tai confessed sighing closing his eyes breathing deeply.

"I'm with you there Tai, but first I think we should come up with a strategy to get that ring off of Koichi. Who knows what kind of damage that corrupted form could do?" Izzy sighed worriedly.

"Yeah Izzy's right never mind the fact he's in his ultimate form now. We need to focus on getting a hold of the situation," Ryo agreed.

The warriors flinched at hearing Izzy use the word "corrupted" but they didn't move from their spots. Bokomon on the other hand sensed that if he didn't say something soon the upset warriors would, and he knew from experience that if they were upset they could be downright terrifying in confrontations.

"Actually master's Izzy and Ryo that form of Koichi is his natural ultimate state" Bokomon announced shocking everyone.

"That isn't a corrupted form?! He's supposed to look like that!" Kari shouted alarmed. She didn't understand how he could go from something as heroic looking and comforting as Lowemon to the crazed deranged looking MadLeomon.

Even Skullgreymon who Agumon could become if taking the wrong precautions wasn't really part of his natural evolution line. To Kari just the idea of this being the natural form just seemed unreal, especially since it belonged to the calm mostly gentle Koichi.

Kenta's face lit up in recognition. That uncomfortable wary flash he saw in Koichi's wasn't just a trick to his own eyes. This must've of been what the warrior of Darkness was thinking about when the group was off handedly talking about his forms.

Jeri was just shivering as Takato who had noticed her state comforted her. Just the fact Koichi turned into a sub species of Leomon alone bothered Jeri, but then to see the twisted version of what could of become of her own past partner frightened her.

"Yes Ms. Kari he is. The legend that surrounds the warrior of Darkness is an interesting one, but Dex could explain it better than I could" Bokomon said turning his head to Dex who was finally on his feet. Surprising to Tai and some others he was the same height as their own Myotismon.

"Ahem yes thank you Bokomon. Yes they say that his champion form Lowemon is the retainer form, before the darkness burst forth. That's why in his champion form his rims are outlined in red. It is basically the full darkness trying to break free, but never quite getting loose" Dex explained slowly walking towards the warriors by the destroyed throne.

"However that all changes once Koichi reaches his ultimate form. Now it's power enhanced the darkness breaks free, and emerging from it is the true dark lion. Now I was not there the first time he reached his ultimate form, but I was told he couldn't control it then" Dex finished looking at Bokomon.

"Quite right. Koichi did have a hard time controlling this form, and we had to fight him to get him to stop. However that wasn't exactly uncommon as Takuya, Tommy, and Umi also had trouble controlling their ultimate forms too." Bokomon explained further.

Tai turned to face the warriors who were now joined in the conversation. The fact that none of the aforementioned warriors denied Bokomon's statement opened Tai's eyes up to another new perspective on these guys.

"So some of them even had trouble controlling their forms at one point as well?" Tai thought alarmed it was really starting to seem like the warriors never caught a break. It was no wonder why they could be so jaded.

"Well that aside do you guys have any idea where he could be heading?" Ken asked stepping up.

Dex shared a glance with the warriors before Takuya spoke up.

"Well it's possible he heading near whatever or whoever is controlling him. Although I have to ask Dex what's past the garden in the back?" Takuya questioned facing Dex.

Dex let out a sharp gasp.

"Why back through that way is Shi's Shrine. I had built my castle close to it to keep it safe, clean, and to honor my ancestor! I have no doubt that's where he's headed!" Dex exclaimed standing up even straighter.

"Of course! The shrine would call to him, now we just have to head straight through the garden right?" J.P asked taking on a hopeful tone.

"Yes, now you can just probably follow a trail of destruction. However I have a warning for you Shi's shrine is situated atop a steep Cliffside. It's in your best interest to thread carefully in that area" Dex warned.

"So are you coming with us?" Zoe implored.

"Sorry I have to see to my wounded guards. Plus I need to stay in the city area incase Koichi comes back. I will not let any harm come to my citizens! Well unless it's done by me" Dex finished with a smirk.

Iggy flinched a bit rubbing his backside. "Heay t'nia that eht hturt..."

Everyone but the warriors' sweat dropped.

"And to think I was almost going to call you noble" Tai sighed. Dex did nothing but laugh.

"Well what're waiting for let's go! Come on!" Koji insisted his voice frantic with worry. He jumped out of the window landing six stories down on his feet easily. The other warriors followed either flying down on using their limber to land of their feet. They stared up impatiently obviously waiting for the rest to get downstairs and outside.

Bokomon however stayed behind.

"I will be needed here. However the rest of you get outside and follow my teammates" Bokomon insisted pointing to the door. He walked over to Diablo and Yukobo still passed out and lying on the ground. He put Diablo across his shoulder, and lifted Yukobo with his right arm keeping her there.

Many began to run back outside the door intent on catching up with the warriors but before they left Bokomon issued one last warning.

"Oh and by the way be careful, you'll be traveling into a hostile situation!" Bokomon shouted.

"We know thanks for the tip!" Matt shouted on his way out the door.

The rest of them scurried out one by one everyone moving at an even speed. However Tai swore he heard Bokomon say one more thing a quiet voice.

"I wasn't talking about Koichi…."

* * *

Once they finally got down to the lower level they wasted no time following the warriors. Dex was right though Koichi left an easy path of destruction for the group to follow. The already dead flowers of the gardens were crushed or slashed through. Pottery and small statues of Impmon, Demidevimon and other likes were destroyed too.

The warriors were quiet the whole time, not even making any small talk with each other. Tai knew they were worried but the air around them gave him a sense of worry as well.

They were extremely upset, it didn't take a genius to see, and all Tai hoped was they didn't snap anytime soon.

Soon the shrubbery of the gardens began to end, and cooled molten rock started to remerged like before. However instead of lava something different was in the atmosphere.

Pale shadows wisped around the group as they walked. Making many in the group in including Tai rather uncomfortable. Black wisps were also floating about, along with a new feature.

A green looking river.

But that wasn't the scary thing.

No the frightening thing was it was a river of souls.

Tai could see and hear all different types of digimon moaning and crying from the endless abyss. Some even reached out towards them causing many in the group to jump.

The youngest children were all huddled by those they felt closest too. Suzie was with Lopmon, Henry, and Terriermon, and the twins with Impmon and Jeri in Koichi's absence.

Tai stayed close to Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Izzy, and Tentomon silently relying on the others to keep him calm, and them vice versa.

He may the chosen child of courage but that didn't mean he didn't get scared.

But the warriors pressed on not unnerved in the slightest. In fact the atmosphere seemed to encourage them more to go on. Plus Tai was key to guess they've been through here before.

Then at the end of the river the group arrived to a peaking Cliffside. Dex wasn't lying about how steep it looked. But then again the group could fly up, and most likely it would be the best course of action. Especially since the ceiling wasn't dangerously low.

However something else caught Tai attention when he looked down at the base of the cliff side.

"There appears to be a guard on duty" Tai mused.

* * *

Indeed there was a digimon at the base of the cliff. However what was more concerning was near the where the guard was standing on duty Tai was able to see something he wasn't able to earlier.

A yellowish light was reflecting up from the ground behind from where the digimon that Tai could see was this universe's version of Pumpkinmon was standing. As the light got higher it became more invisible to the eye. Also upon closer inspection the differences this Pumpkinmon had were rather obvious.

The only thing this Pumpkinmon had in common with the others one's that Tai has seen was the head was exactly the same. However the body was completely different this Pumpkinmon was very tall and lean about 6"2.

It wore large gray boots, shredded overalls, and a plaid shirt. Really if it wasn't for the razor sharp claws it would just look like a farmer with a pumpkin head. Heck he was even holding a pitchfork!

"There's a force field surrounding the place," Henry stated aloud catching what Tai saw immediately after him.

"Dex did say he kept this place safe, so it makes since there'd be security. I guess Dex forgot to tell us that" Ryo sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Well I'm sure if we explain why we need to get past. I'm sure it won't be a problem" Sora assured as the group got closer and closer to Pumpkinmon.

The warriors marched up to Pumpkinmon first their eyes steely and cold. Tai was getting very worried about them, and from the looks Kari, Matt, and even T.K were given them it was obvious he wasn't the only one.

"State your business here, trespassers are not welcome" The Pumpkinmon regard the group sounding more robotic than Guardromon.

"We need to get through there's an emergency. Lord Dex said it would be alright," Tai said stepping forth-taking leadership. The warriors remained erect and cold so he figured they wouldn't be doing much talking.

"Well unless you have proof of an emergency or Lord Dex's written consent I ain't lettin' you through. Lord Dex told me under no circumstances to let anyone into Shi's place of honor" Pumpkinmon stated fiercely a hick accenting now in his tone as he clanked his pitchfork on the ground.

"Well didn't you let a big snarling dark lion by? Or at least see one?" Izzy inferred causing many others to bring up the same statement. Koichi had to have been through here, because back a little ways there was still signs of his warpath.

"Ah…you mean that varmint MadLeomon? I had actually got out my pitchfork and was ready to fight the charging rascal…but then he jumped into the river of damned souls and swam under the field" Pumpkinmon grumbled embarrassed.

Tai and many others began contemplating trying that until this was said.

"Lucky that rascal is an undead digimon or that river wouldn't killed him if I didn't first. I take this job with pride and dedication you hear? Ain't nobody else gettin' past me!" Pumpkinmon affirmed himself and everyone else.

"Well there goes that plan..." Tai mumbled under his breath. So only undead type digimon could be in the water and stay unaffected. The closest they had to that was Impmon, and even then at this stage he wasn't an undead digimon.

"'Specially not with them two little goody-goodies you got with you. Those kind have been nothin' but trouble for us" Pumpkinmon sneered pointing at Patamon and Gatomon who glared at him along with their partners.

"Look I'm sorry, but we don't really have proof, and Dex forgot to give us a written slip. We really don't want to have to trek back and get it. So are you sure there's not something else we can do to convince you?" Mimi abided stepping up to stand beside Tai ignoring the previous statement.

"No way no how! I'm ain't risking my job! Look if you just go and git' yerselves some proof this argument would be over, and I'd let you through no problem and no fuss…" Pumpkinmon said with finality and calm reasoning in his voice.

Tai gritted his teeth. This was getting frustrating, he knew fighting wasn't the way to go, but he also knew that time was something the gang didn't have. There had to be a way to solve the problem diplomatically.

But to bad the warriors didn't think that way…

* * *

Before anyone could react Koji had pinned Pumpkinmon against the force field. Pumpkinmon shocked dropped his pitchfork and didn't even get the chance to attack.

Koji dug into Pumpkinmon snarling at him completely enraged. Takuya came up behind Koji and held Pumpkinmon's right arm-twisting it slowly.

"Enough we don't care if you're too cowardly to risk your job! My brother is in there and I will NOT fail him again," Koji growled getting a hold on Pumpkinmon's neck.

"L-look I-I am sorry but I just can't let y'all in like that, now be reasonable. Killing me won't solve anything," Pumpkinmon pleaded sliding down the field slowly.

"We don't have time to be reasonable. So you're going to take down the force field and let us in, or we'll simply torture you until you do we won't need to kill you" Takuya assured in a very menacing voice continually twisting the arm of Pumpkinmon as Koji squeezed the air out of him.

"Look please stop, stop!" Pumpkinmon wheezed out silently begging for his life.

And Tai couldn't take it anymore. Seeing that some of the other warriors weren't going to do anything to stop them or some that looked ready to help, and that the other children we a bit too shell shocked Tai ran into the fray.

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" Tai shouted running up to the side Agumon following closely behind.

"Shutting down the force field! What does it look like?" Takuya asked in annoyance not even sparing Tai a glance.

"By torturing to get your way?!" Matt said now coming up behind Tai sounding disgusted.

"Well if he wants to be difficult we'll be difficult right back" Koji insisted. "It's worked for us in the past" Koji growled tightening his grip.

However now other children and digimon came forth as well.

"STOP! You guys can't do this! All you're doing is making the situation worse," T.K shouted.

"Come on the guy was just doing his job! There's no need to be this harsh!" Patamon added now defending the very same digimon who insulted him earlier.

"Exactly Patamon's right there no reason for this put him down!" Gatomon hissed not liking the situation at all. It reminded too much of her time in her Myotismon's castle.

"Yeah, this is a pointless bout of violence. There's other ways to solve this situation!" Henry blurted out going into his peacekeeper role.

"Please Mr. Takuya this is rweally mean!" Suzie shouted tears coming out her eyes.

"Usually I'm all for force, but this is even too harsh for me. Plus I don't think Koichi would want you guys to do this for his sake!" Impmon warned.

Tai noticed Koji's face shift to doubt for a second before shifting back to anger.

"Good we're starting to get to them…" Tai thought coming right up beside Koji who was still strangling Pumpkinmon.

"Koji stop this NOW! This is just being stupid!" Matt commanded coming up to back Tai up. He knew now that in their angered state the warriors were capable of anything. Matt didn't put it past them that they would possibly attack them.

However Koji still overcome with rage, and unknown to the others grieving paid no mind to Matt and started to smash Pumpkinmon's head into the field causing cracks to start to be shown.

The other warriors were still not trying to stop their leaders and took on rather cold appearances. Matt and a few others began to see that they really thought this was the only solution to the problem and consented to the violence. They appeared so nonchalant and welcoming to it, it startled many of the other children.

Now Tai was really upset he no longer cared the anger became directed at him, he wasn't the chosen child of courage for no reason. He came and grabbed Koji's arm right before he did another fatal blow into the field unknowingly saving Pumpkinmon from a fatal blow to the head.

"Stop now" Tai said in his own low and menacing voice. Now that tone did finally get both Koji and Takuya to let go of Pumpkinmon with simultaneous growls. Pumpkinmmon then slid onto the ground breathing heavily holding his head.

He did nothing but stare at Tai and the other children who came to his rescue in shock. Very few digimon in this world were ever kind and merciful let alone humans he's never met before. Even that Patamon and Gatomon he insulted came to his defense. In all his life Pumpkinmon had never seen anything like that.

What the warriors did to him was the norm response, heck he even knew that was coming to a certain extent. He let himself recover while Tai turned to face the warriors in anger.

* * *

"What the hell was that Takuya, Koji?! Was that really what you thought was the best solution! If you hurt him too much he may have not been able to take down the force field anyway!" Tai hissed.

Now all the warriors did give a very quick flinch at that. Obviously that consequence never occurred to them.

"Yeah then the rest of you guys didn't even make any move to stop them! I thought you'd have more compassion, and patience than that!" Takato backed his fellow gogglehead up still sounding absolutely shocked about what he just saw.

"Why would we? Like Koji said it's worked for us in the past" Umi defended crossing her arms.

"She's right to save lives, sometimes lives must be lost, or one's self must become harsh" J.P said sounding like he was obviously quoting someone.

"And it was the fastest possible way for us to get a response and get moving again. Who knows how long your little "diplomacy" strategy may have taken us" Tommy snarled.

Zoe however remained cold and silent. But to Tai she did actually look like she was considering what they were saying.

"Plus we don't have time for compassion, and my patience is all but gone. I just want to get my brother back even if I have to kill to do it" Koji stared reverting his gaze to Pumpkinmon still on the ground.

"Well even with good intentions there was not excuse for that! Like Tai said if you injured the guy too much we would've been held up anyway idiots!" Rika snapped back at Koji.

"Face it you guys can't be right all the time, and I say this time you all were definitely in the wrong!" Davis grunted angrily Veemon nodding beside him in agreement.

The warriors now sensing they were out voted did what they were told and stood down. Although they only did after Takuya mocked charged at Tai still slightly enraged by the whole proceedings.

Agumon of course immediately got in front of Tai protecting him with a face that said "Don't make me do it, because if you do I won't hesitate to attack".

"This just shows me that you guy's clearly can't handle this situation so stand back and shut up. I'll do the talking this time, now I'm in charge!" Tai commanded angrily.

Takuya's face then shifted to one of respect, and just like that he rose his left hand signaling for the others to stand down. The rest besides Koji who followed the orders begrudgingly stood down in silence.

But they didn't appear sorry for their actions, if anything they just appeared thoughtful. It may not have been the expression Tai was going for but he figure it was better than nothing.

Tai took a deep breath.

* * *

"Man we'll be lucky if he'll ever let us in now, and this time it's not like we could blame him for being stubborn" Tai thought as he went over to help the shaky Pumpkinmon to his feet. Then after that Tai picked up the pitchfork and gave it back to the guard.

Tai and Pumpkinmon did nothing but stare at each other for a moment, and right when Tai was about to say something a claw went to his mouth to stop him.

"Don't worry you don't have to say anything. I'm gonna put down tha' shield" Pumpkinmon assured volume returning to his voice.

Gasps of surprise rang from everyone; even the warriors couldn't hide their surprise. They had thought for sure they would've been back to square one.

"Really? W-why!?" Tai couldn't help but question despite that ever instinct in his body told him not to say that.

Pumpkinmon looked at the warriors solemnly but with understanding as well, before turning his attention back to Tai.

"I'm not taking down the shield because of what them warriors did too me, but for what you and tha' others did _for_ me…"

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE REEEAAD IT, REEAAD IT NOOOOW!: Whew intense chapter huh guys? But that aside this is a VERY IMPORTANT turning point in my story. This chapter highlights the beginning of many things, one of them being the subject of how I am constructing the group's dynamics. Hopefully everyone could also see the warriors had bulit up to their explosion there were many hints in this chapter and the one before this one that was coming!**

**Because before I do the index and chapter facts this is something I want to address. In my last chapter I got a couple of reviewers stating how they didn't like how the warrior treated the digidestined, and how the digidestined seem to be portrayed.**

**I got warnings/comments about how the warriors can actual come off as being complete assholes, and the digidestined sometimes could too.**

**And I have to say I'm glad people are finally catching that, but now I'll say don't worry that wasn't a grave oversight on my part like reviewers were nicely warning me about.**

**I did that intentionally.**

**I'm surprised it took till the last chapter for people to call me out on it, but through the story I didn't overtly say anything about it, because I wanted my readers to come to their own conclusions and take their own sides about who was in the right about how certain situations were handled or on how responses were given.**

**Honestly I'm surprised there wasn't more divide on the subject.**

**This chapter is where I am starting to really dive into how the groups would really function according to real world logic. Think of it this way, I've always thought of the digidestined being the most diplomatic group of any season of digimon. They prefer the peaceful route if it presents itself and always try to avoid pointless violence.**

**Also even when they did fight digimon that weren't directly involved with any affairs in the cannon show, the digidestined never flat out killed it. Instead they either just knocked out the digimon or scared it enough to get it to stop bothering them.**

**Meanwhile the Tamers would be the mediators in the group. Thus making them the most mature in actuality. Because unlike the Digidestined or warriors the tamers can see the good and bad sides to any arguments and philosophies the digidestiend or warriors make. While the digidestined and warriors tend to only see one side of issues.**

**After all in the cannon show it is shown clearly that the tamers can be both diplomatic and helpful, but they could also become ruthless if they needed to be.**

**Finally the warriors are clearly the mercenary soldiers of the group so of course all these mentalities would eventually get into an explosive clash like this one.**

**So this chapter is where that clash comes into play big time. Also in earlier chapters the warriors were harsher to the digidestined because they see them as naïve.**

**Also shown in past chapters and something that will be brought up again is because of this the warriors can also be unintentionally arrogant. While Takuya, Koji, and to a smaller degree Tommy is more on the intentional side with their arrogance.**

**They just don't understand how that group always wants to take the peaceful route, in fact through reasons that will be explained later in the story. That mentality of taking the peaceful route was something the warriors had drilled in their heads NOT to do by past teachers!**

**Also in my prequel story, which I remind people won't be posted until this story is done and I'm further in my Naruto story. When the warriors did take a peaceful approach it usually blew up in their faces.**

**The main example I can give without it being too much of a spoiler is Natas. It also doesn't help the digidestined case against the warriors while the Tamers are in the group.**

**Not that the tamers know it, but they do unintentionally cause a slight divide between the warriors and digidestined mainly because the warriors do have more respect for the Tamers who they know that half have physically fought battles themselves, and that the tamers understand the mentalities of the warriors a lot more.**

**But shown in this chapter that doesn't always mean the tamers will agree with them.**

**Also not that it's the digidestined fault they can't physically fight, and the warriors DO realize this, but in a small way it is still of a bit of a strike against them in the warriors eyes.**

**Also to give a small* Spoiler* this is also the warriors projecting what they were taught by past teachers, and their partners. When they first came to their digital world it was in a time of war, so they were treated like young army cadets. Not to say there wasn't exceptions like Hane but for the most part the warriors were...**

**"Toughened up" to put it lightly. Some of these methods are really all they know, and all they think they're good at or what will work…**

**Finally some of their treatment and interactions towards both groups stems from a bit of jealously to a degree varying between different warriors.**

**Basically the warriors have physical and mental scars that haven't properly healed, and this arc is going to start to show that, yes the warriors WILL NOT always be in the right, and they will have to learn from both the digidestined and tamers just as those groups are learning from them! THE WARRIORS ARE NOT PERFECT!**

**The only reason I kept the other groups quiet for so long was because they needed to become comfortable and get as much of an understanding of how the warriors world really worked before making comments and criticisms of it.**

**Also as I showed in other chapters earlier many of the children were rather intimidated by the warriors, and knew they need their expertise on the world to survive so they wanted to stay on their "good" side.**

**Anyway now for facts, tidbits, and the first Digimon index!**

**Fun Facts: First off yes the soul river is based off Hercules and general Greek mythology. It works the same way too, any mortal or in this case also any digimon besides those with an undead attribute age rapidly and die while in the water.**

**Next yes, MadLeomon is Koichi's new natural ultimate form. As I hinted to in part 2 of the mountain arc I moved the position on the level chart JagerLowemon was in.**

**Although now this leaves nothing to the imagination as of now I'm sure you can I guess what level Jagerlowemon is now at…**

**The reasons I'm using MadLeomon is for the mythology I gave this form in the chapter, two for story purposes in my prequel, and three…**

**It just looks frickin' badass! LOOK UP MADLEOMON'S PROFILE on the digimon wikia DO IT!**

**Next Dex is finally introduced and I basically modeled after what I thought I non-campy Myotismon from adventure would look like, and he's rather noble..sorta. He mostly has that mentality of no one can hurt you but me. Both menacing and endearing some how…**

**Yukobo is based off BOTH Blackgatomon with the color scheme, and Gatomon X with the body shape, size, and features; both pictures are on the digimon wikia. Also Tsukaimon is basically a BlackPatamon but they actually gave him a more creative name, besides just putting black in front of it. He's cannon also; his picture is on the wikia.**

**There is only one digimon Index for this chapter, remember I said I only use it if the digimon uses attacks. I will put a mention beside made up moves**

**MadLeomon: Ultimate Level!**

**Moves: Fallen Fist of the Beast King: A dark version of Leomon's signature move, however the head actually bites through anything in its path.**

**Necrotoxic Claw: An attack where MadLeomon's claws are laced in poison.**

**Deaf Roar: Unleashes a roar that temporarily leaves all those in close range deaf. *Made Up.**

**Bone Sword: Bones grow from the fore arms, and MadLeomon uses them like swords * Made up.**

**Anyway please read and review! FusaoKairi Out!**


	28. The Kurozumi Mountains Part 6

The Kurozumi Mountains Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Toei and Bandai do!

* * *

Takato POV

Takato silently steamed atop Exveemon's arms as the group flew to the top of the Cliffside. Everyone was back with his or her designated flying partners, the same set up they had in Ventoso Valley.

However there was the exception of Zoe who now as Kazemon held Takuya in her arms and Koji who hung onto her neck from behind as she flew them up.

Everyone was quiet this time during the flight though, for they all had too many emotions flying around them, the most prominent feelings were anger, sorrow, fear, grieving, shock, and determination.

Guilmon lay slightly behind him on Exveemon's neck right before his wings. Guilmon was pretty quiet though Takato could see it probably was because of his slit eyes.

In fact all the digimon seemed to be tense as Exveemon was silent too.

Not that he blamed them. Takato was beginning to realize despite all the feelings of not wanting too more likely than not they were going to have to confront Koichi. His deep slash marks and gashes could be seen on the Cliffside from his climb up.

But Takato couldn't dwell on that to long. All he could think about was earlier when the warriors had tortured that Pumpkinmon.

"I still can't believe they were that cold and cruel, the way their eyes and postures suddenly changed… it was like they weren't the same people anymore" Takato mused both upset and sad.

He gave a sideways glance to Davis on Exveemon's other arm. He wouldn't put it past Davis to be thinking the exact same thing he was. Takato had to bet that only the warriors had different topics of thought on their minds.

They didn't apologize to Pumpkinmon at all after he let the force field down either. Instead Takato remembered the warriors and Pumpkinmon just staring at each other for a long time not saying anything.

Then the warriors just walked ahead as Pumpkinmon just tilted his head down and sighed in what sounded like disappointment, relief, and understanding all at the same time.

Takato just couldn't understand it. He would admit that there were times in the real world and the digital world back in his dimension. That he and a few of the others in his group had to be cold and calculating to get things done.

However unlike the digidestined his group didn't have the option of simply sending the rogue digimon back to the digital world. Plus digimon in his dimension wanted to come to real world in the first place. That was the dream and goal for so many of them to escape the cruel life of their digital world.

Not very dissimilar to the warriors digital world…

So when it came time to bring down the hammer on rogue wild digimon his team had done it without hesitation.

But to torture the opponent?

"I know the warriors are usually right about the way their world functions, but if this was the first really big misstep they've made and it was that severe. I really don't want to see anymore possible mistakes from these guys" Takato thought slightly frightened.

"But then again it seemed like that solution was really all they knew" Takato internally argued with himself before sighing loudly enough for Guilmon to look at him.

"Takato?" Guilmon simply questioned with his head tilted to the side.

Takato simply gave a light wave of assurance, but his thoughts went to another place.

"We were never that cruel…were we?" Takato sighed quietly and worriedly to himself feeling the racing wind in his hair.

"Takato Get ready we're nearing the top!" Davis warned shaking his goggleheaded companion out of his musings.

Takato gasped for a moment before nodding before looking up to see that they were indeed closing in on the cliff peak.

"Well here goes nothing..."

* * *

Everyone landed as silently as they could atop the cliff. All the digivolved digimon smartly opted to stay in the their champion or armored forms in the case of Pegasusmon. Once they were all dismounted everyone took in their surroundings in surprise.

It was too quiet.

They could still see signs that Koichi obviously had made it to the top, but there was no sign of the wild lion.

Then only a couple feet ahead of everyone lay the remains of Shi's Shrine. The gothic style architecture of the shrine was imposing and kept with the theme of the city below it. Dark stoned lions decorated the shrine with their imposing mouths wide open mocking a roar.

Every edge of the shrine was sharp and deadly, and it was completely black and gray. Like the mountains outside the city, no real color could be found anywhere.

Lastly Takato noticed that with the lion statues, there were small statues of Shi as an Elecmon, Lowemon, Madleomon, and a mechanical lion looking digimon.

Although Shi's shine was nowhere near as complete or intact as Kaze and Hono's shrines were. Stairs were crumbled, and columns holding certain areas up were destroyed as well.

Even one side of the roof was caved in and signs indicated that it wasn't a recent event the area around the collapsed roof looked pretty old.

And oddly enough untouched.

"So it wasn't Koichi's doing then" Takato whispered to Henry beside him.

"No, but I gotta wonder what did that then" Henry responded his words slightly muffled by the hand over his mouth.

"Well you can wonder that Henry, but I know I'd rather not find out" Terriermon mumbled from Henry's right shoulder.

"I can't help but agree with you on that one Terriermon" Takato said nodding.

"I don't think we have much of a choice Takato" Guilmon said growling sniffing the air no doubt trying to locate Koichi.

"He has to be inside the shrine then" Tai announced. Everyone else gave mummers of agreement, but the warriors remained stoic and quiet, but they were eyeing Tai with much scrutiny.

But not viciously.

No Takato recognized their look well. They were looking at Tai in warning and expectance. The same look his teacher gave him all the time back home.

"I guess they figured if he was commandeering leadership from them he better do a good job at it" Takato thought slightly worried for Tai.

"Yeah, so the best course of action is probably to go forward and thread carefully right?" Davis called out right after Tai.

Tai and Matt shared a sideways glance of surprise to each other.

Then they smiled.

"You've come a long way from the kid that I argued with when the Gazimon were held hostage haven't you?" Matt smirked as Davis blushed slightly at the praise.

Takato smiled at Davis unable to kept himself from getting a bit of a laugh at Davis' stunned expression.

Tai did nothing but smile.

"Yeah Davis good plan, alright so come on everybody let's get going!" Tai cried pointing forward.

The march went on.

* * *

As the group wandered carefully through the inside of the decrepit shrine, Takato couldn't help but feel suffocated.

The actually air inside the shrine was thick. It was like oxygen was slowly being sucked out of the room, Takato felt weighed down emotionally and physically, as many negative thoughts seemed to incidentally enter his head.

And he wasn't the only one.

Takato slightly turned his head as much as he could and he noticed everybody seemed to be affected by the shrine. Even the warriors looked significantly bogged down, although they hid their discomfort better than everybody else.

Well everybody except a select few.

Wormmon, Impmon, Guardromon, and his own partner Guilmon all seemed completely immune to the area's effects.

But why?

"Hey does anyone feel suffocated for some reason? Or is it just me?"

Takato swiveled his head over to the speaker of the voice T.K. He was holding his hand to his chest breathing deeply obviously trying to even out his breathing pattern. He overall seemed very awkward, it's like he couldn't decide on being uncomfortable or being calm.

Pegasusmon stood beside T.K breathing deeply as well.

"You too T.K? I thought I was the only one, something about this shrine…I just can't place my finger on it" Kari wheezed looking even worse than T.K. Her partner Gatomon wasn't doing any good either looking worn out despite not even fighting yet.

In fact many of the digimon appeared to be worse for wear in this place, but the worse three out of the bunch were definitely Gatomon, Pegasusmon, and Calumon.

"No Mr. T.K I feel it too it doesn't feel nice though," Suzie murmured helping Lopmon along, as her partner suddenly appeared real exhausted.

"Thank you Suzie" Lopmon smiled in gratitude. This was one of the few times when she welcomed her partner's tendency for clinginess.

"No T.K, Kari I feel it too," Jeri added wheezing just slightly as she hugged the moaning unhappy Calumon close too her. Takato unable to bear Jeri in any small amount of pain, slowly and shyly came up behind her to give her comfort.

"This place is yucky and it hurts" Calumon cried snuggling into Jeri the normally hyperactive digimon looking exhausted.

"No it's not just you sis, although I don't think I nearly am feeling as bad as you" Tai responded worriedly coming up to comfort his shaking sister, while Matt did the same for his brother and Gabumon simultaneously.

"It's Shi's defense mechanism, he was always the most paranoid of the past warriors so it makes sense he'd do something like this"

Takato then swiveled his head over to where the stoic J.P who now in his Beetlemon form answered.

Everyone tensed even more as this was the first time ANY of the warriors talked since the incident. However J.P answered in a cool and calm collected voice that gave no connotations of anger in the slightest.

"What do you mean?" Takato answered cautiously but suspiciously as well.

J.P faced him before answering.

"What I mean is that Shi must've designed this place to permeate the dark side of the element of darkness full blast. That's what causing the suffocating feel and negative emotions to everyone here" J.P explained keeping the same tone of voice as he slowly continued to walk forward with the rest of his group.

"The dark side of darkness?" Takato thought confused. Now he wasn't as black and white as the digidestined could sometimes be, but that statement made little to no sense to him.

And apparently it didn't for many others either.

"Wait! What on earth do you mean by that? Plus that doesn't explain why some of the digimon feel so bad or why some aren't even affected!" Rika pointed annoyance seeping through her as she pointed to her own exhausted looking partner and to the slightly oblivious Guilmon.

J.P did nothing but shake his head sadly.

"I can't really answer the first part of your question well as the only one that could has gone rogue at the moment. However I can answer the second by saying this…" J.P stated sadly before turning around to face everyone as he had walked to the front of the group during Rika's little tirade.

"It's because Guilmon, Guardromon, Wormmon, and Impmon all have the virus attribute so they can't be affected by the air in the area. Only those without the virus attribute can feel the air's domineering presence. That's also why Gatomon, Pegasusmon, and Calumon feel the worse out of the bunch, because the represent the clear direct opposite of this place" J.P confirmed.

Takato looked over from the whining Calumon to the heavily breathing Kari.

"I guess the same principles apply to people too" Takato mused sadly as watched Kari, T.K, and even Koji who seemed to be affected as he was even more slouched than usual.

Takato had to consider himself a little lucky in that regard, at least his partner wouldn't be at a disadvantage like most of the others. Takato always had an affinity for virus types, but he thought it would've gotten him in more trouble than help him out.

"Anyway that aside, Tai don't you think we should keep moving?" Takuya conceded.

Takato could tell Tai was about to snap at him, until he looked at Takuya's face, and really listened to his tone.

Takuya wasn't being condescending or impatient. No his tone once again lead to Takato's belief that he was still testing Tai. He sounded monotone, but not hateful.

However Takato had the sneaking suspicion that if it had been Koji who had spoken an argument would've surely broke out…

Tai raised his eyebrow in disbelief; obviously he expected more resistance and defiance as well.

Takuya must've sensed this because he to because in no time he was stomping his now reptilian feet over to Tai. He got right up to Tai and used his longer legs to stand over him to be intimidating. Takato noticed Matt ever the loyal friend moved up closer to Tai along with Agumon and Davis.

And though he didn't notice it, Takato unconsciously moved closer to Tai too.

It was like a gogglehead showdown.

* * *

Takuya laughed as he stood over Tai.

"Look I know you all think I'm going to murder Tai so calm down first," Takuya actually laughed smirking in amusement.

Takato felt some tension leave him along with the others once he realized Takuya wasn't being completely hostile, but if that was the case why did the flame warrior feel the need to look so imposing?

"I know you were expecting more malice Tai, and honestly a small part of me wishes I could give it to you. However when you actually shouted back at me earlier I was impressed not upset. That took guts and though I'm still not really on the side of the peaceful approach, I'll give you props for not taking any crap" Takuya replied earnestly.

"The only other one to really ever do that before was wolf boy over there, and he has more respect from me than he realizes. Heck you didn't even flinch when I was nearly going beat you up!" Takuya admitted earning a surprised look from his best friend Koji and a mix between a surprise/horror look from Tai and many others and anger from Agumon.

"I'm just going to say it now Tai. I've got some legitimate respect for you now Tai, and trust me when I say it's hard to earn even a sliver of _real_ respect or trust from my friends or me. You have one warriors respect…" Takuya admitted almost sheepishly still standing over Tai.

He leaned in closer to Tai's face.

"So don't blow it" Takuya finished lowering himself down and walking back over to his silent teammates. Takuya walked ahead of them, and they all gave Tai a surprised look before following their leader.

Tai stood absolutely stunned before a small grin that quickly turned into a determined smile appeared on his face. He turned over to the shocked Matt before nodding his head for the others to follow him.

"Wow…" was all Takato could say, as the stunned group kept moving again. That was the first time any of the warriors gave such high praise to anybody not counting the digimon in the group.

Much less it be from Takuya already known to be really hot headed and stubborn from what Takato had seen earlier and heard from the other warriors.

"Man the warriors are just full of surprises" Guilmon stated nonchalant perfectly enrapturing the thought of everyone else in the vicinity.

"You got that right buddy," Takato agreed.

* * *

The group grew closer and closer to the center of the decrepit shrine. Although since the "confrontation" with Takuya spirits were higher or as high as they could be in the conditions they were in.

But like most good things in this digital world the feelings didn't last too long.

Takato could finally see the master statue ahead, and like with the past shrines he assumed the large Sphinx statue in the center was Shi's old form when he was in his prime. Takato could even see statue models of digicores around the neck of the Sphinx statue unlike AncientKazemon where he supposed they had fallen off.

And just like before it laid in a circular area of the temple, smack dab in the middle. Although the shrine area was much darker and didn't have the bright tones Hono and Kaze's did.

Once the group stood perfectly in the center Takato took an even closer inspection of the center statue. It was definitely a sphinx like digimon, it had a lion head with a man's face woven into its design, piercing red eyes that seemed to be represented using rubies, and had mechanical looking wings protruding from behind it.

But there was a curios thing that surrounded this statue though.

Mainly it was the fact that the pedestal of the statue had a large picture on it. Takato ignored any looks he received walked right up to the pedestal with Guilmon and took a close look at it.

From the faded picture he could make out the same sphinx digimon, but it looked a bit different.

It looked more organic…

"These wings kinda look more like bat wings, and it that it's skull on the outside?!" Takato asked Guilmon pointing to the part of the picture was the sphinx digimon seemed to be wearing its skeleton like a mask.

But once he turned to see his partner he no longer saw Guilmon looking at the picture with him. No instead he saw his partner growling towards the ceiling.

Takato gulping looked up to see exactly what he had feared…

The enemies were right above his head…

* * *

"TAKATO WATCH OUT!" Henry shouted.

"Takato RUN!" Jeri screamed at him.

"TAKATO MOVE!" Guilmon cried to his partner as the enemies came down from the ceiling.

Takato just stared up at the approaching onslaught too stunned to move. Luckily however before both he and Guilmon were crushed they were rescued by a blur of light.

"Ommfph!" Takato said as his butt landed solidly on the rough tiled ground. Guilmon landed on his stomach beside him not even a moment later.

He opened his eyes to see Koji crouched down in front of him, with his Gabumon pelt and tail hairs standing on ends.

"T-thanks Koji…" Takato stuttered standing up.

"No problem, but you should hurry and digivolve Guilmon already!" Koji literally barked.

Takato frowned up a bit at his tone, but complied sensing the seriousness of the situation.

"Ready boy?" Takato asked clutching his golden D-Arc.

"Ready Takato!"

"Okay digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

Takato now stood behind the evolved Growlmon. Everyone else who hadn't already digivolved hurried up and follow suit as well. Except Impmon and Lopmon once again to their annoyance, and worry, Tai however quickly designated those two along with Jeri to take the toddlers a safe distance from the fight.

This time it was really serious.

Three ultimate digimon were currently their enemy, and it didn't help that one that was usually on their side was now being controlled.

The first opponent who had landed on the ground was Koichi. Still snarling and still looking deranged. Unfortunately though it appeared this time he had no handle on himself. There was absolutely no recognition seen anywhere in his eyes.

But for some reason he remained stoic and still, which really unnerved Takato as he expected Koichi to attack as soon as he hit the ground.

The next opponent to hit the ground was the SkullBaluchimon from earlier. It seems he didn't die in that mountainside fall, and was back and rearing to go. This time appearing all too ready to fight.

Finally the last enemy appeared and sat himself atop Skullbaluchimon treating him like a steed. This new enemy gave Takato and many others the most worry though.

"Hello children, and digidestined never thought I get the chance to do this again" The entities sly voice stating rearing Skullbaluchimon to move slightly forward.

The digidestined gasped many of the first pair instantly remembering that voice.

"No way…" Joe gasped.

"It can't be you don't!?" Mimi cried.

"Is t-that Devimon?!" T.K finally exclaimed his fist shaking in absolute rage as Pegasusmon gave a harsh whinny behind him.

"It must be the Devimon from their past" Ryo stated from behind Strikedramon not taking his eyes off the three for a second.

"Yes indeed it's me digidestined, this time I'm back and not part of some inferior creation. I've digiovlved to ultimate now to perfection! You now know me as Neodevimon!" Neodevimon coerced shaking a fist at them.

This variety of Devimon that Takato had never seen before was a whole new different type of terrifying. It looked like a devil crossed with a failed alien lab experiment.

Neodevimon had a golden mask that covered his entire face. Plus there were three piercing green eyes on both sides of his face. Slivery white hair was tousled down to his upper neck. His torso was bare and a pale gray like all of the rest the exposed skin on his body.

However the left side of his torso had seven red spots trailing down past his thigh. Plus there were three red spikes on each arm near his elbow area.

He wore black leather belted pants with gold plate kneecaps, and had his lower arms cover in red leather belts as well. He had black boots each boot having two huge spikes coming from the tips of them.

Finally he had red leathery spiked wings, and now even his claws were cover in arrow shaped spike armor.

All in all one terrifying looking digimon.

"Well whatever I'm not letting you get by me again" T.K shouted enraged upon seeing his arch nemesis. Pegasusmon complied with T.K pulling up behind him, despite not feeling the best at the moment.

Neodevimon smirked.

"Oh please child of hope. _You're_ not getting by me again. I know this area weakens your partner, while I on the other hand get a boost. If I were you I'd cut the act" Neodevimon hissed smiling smugly.

T.K did nothing but grit his teeth and shake in anger.

"Now that I've got you little "friend" on my side your destruction should be easy. Poor boy getting stuck with darkness, it's always so easy to influence" Neodevimon smirked before making a signal with his hand.

Takato watched in horror as Koichi reared up.

"Bone Sword!" Koichi cried as two long sharp bone appendages shot out from his forearms and then with no warning…

He charged…

* * *

The battle seemed to move in blur motion to Takato. Immediately when Koichi charged the warriors went at him first. From there the groups split into three each group taking on one opponent each.

Takuya now Geogreymon, and Koji now Garurumon attacked from the front while the others warriors continued to try to surprise him from behind.

"Mega Flame!" Takuya roared launching his flamethrower attack.

"Howling Laser!" Koji growled unleashing his light laser.

"Thunder Fist!" J.P shouted his fist encase in thunder.

"Hurricane Wave!" Zoe cried launching pinkish wind from her fingertips.

"Tsunami Strike!" Umi screamed using her sword and launching a water wave at Koichi.

"Crystal Breeze!" Tommy shouted aiming his ice breath at Koichi's neck.

To bad it wasn't very successful.

Koichi initiated an excellent 360-degree spin hitting all the warriors at once with his bone swords. However the warriors appeared relentless and were right back up on their feet determined to free Koichi.

* * *

Then the digidestined obligated themselves to go after Neodevimon.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon cried absolutely none of the hesitation from earlier in his movements. It appeared he had no problem being vicious to this past enemy.

"Wind breath!" Aquilamon cawed shooting highly concentrated air from his mouth.

"V-Laser!" Exveemon cried new determination in his voice as well as he put his all in his attack. Now knowing exactly who that voice he could hear in Kimeramon was.

"Howling blaster!" Garurumon shouted jumping forward launching his attack.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon cried launching herself toward Neodevimon.

"Star shower!" Pegasusmon whinnied giving the final attack.

Unfortunately for the digidestined Neodevimon seemingly repeating Koichi's successful endeavor had a perfect counter at the ready.

"Deep sorrow!" NeoDevimon cried launching himself into the air rapidly flapping his wings unleashing such strong stinging winds it blew, both the digimon and the attacks away.

Then when they were down he launched his second attack.

"Stun Claw!" Neodevimon cried his right claw pulsating with electricity as he jabbed it right into Greymon who was the closest causing the dinosaur digimon to fall to his knees in paralysis.

"Oh no! Greymon!" Tai cried out distressed running up next to his partner despite the danger.

* * *

Meanwhile Takato was more focused on Growlmon who was facing off against Skullbaluchimon with the team.

"Errrrr Grave Bone!" Skullbaluchimon roared stomping on the ground as he ran towards Kyuubimon. Then once he was by her he reared up on his hind legs.

But luckily Kyuubimon was rather quick.

She easily sidestepped the attack and then launched her own.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyuubimon growled as all nine of her tails spread out and launched the spiritual fire.

Then everyone else jumped into the fray.

Well except Marineangmeon who stayed back from the fight. Now acting as the entire team's Bokomon in his absence. Currently Takato could see him and Kenta heading over to the paralyzed Greymon using his Ocean Love ability to revitalize the fallen Dino.

"Gargo Laser!"

"Strike Fang!"

"Grenade Destroyer!" Guardromon cried unleashing a grenade barrage from his forearms.

"Dragon Spine!" Growlmon roared using one of his new attacks as all the white hairs on his neck and head bristled. He bent his head down and launched the now sharp piercing hairs towards Skullbaluchimon.

Skullbaluchimon didn't even waver.

"Errr…Grave Bone!" he cried again using the momentum from his foot stomp to throw himself into the air dodging the attacks then aimed for the startled Henry.

Takato thinking quickly drew one of his most dependable cards.

"Digimodify Hyper speed activate!" Takato shouted swiftly as Growlmon ran over to Henry.

"Rawwwr Dragon slash!" Growlmon roared the blades on his arms lighting up as he smashed into Skullbaluchimon sending him off course from Henry.

"Thanks Takato, Growlmon!" Takato waved his hand accepting Henry's gratitude before refocusing.

"Digimodify Power Activate!" Takato continued slashing another card.

"Errr Fire Blaster!" Guilmon shouted as a molten hot flamethrower attack spouted from his mouth.

Skullbaluchimon ran head on into the attack. He used his front forelegs to slash back and forth threw the fire, and despite the power up Skullbaluchimon unfortunately still made it to his destination.

"GRAVE BONE!" Skullbaluchimon shouted with determination as he rose above Growlmon. Growlmon and Takato both stunned by the sudden turn of events weren't even able to prepare for the attack.

Skullbaluchimon brought his front legs down harshly onto Growlmon's shoulders. The dragon digimon cried in pain, as he was continually smashed into the ground until he was nothing more than a head above the dirt.

However before Skullbaluchimon could do a fatal blow, Kyuubimon and Strikedramon both jumped into him tackling the skeletal monstrosity away.

"Oh no! Growlmon!" Takato screamed running out near his partner. He noticed that Growlmon didn't even appear to be able to answer him, obviously still dazed from the forceful attack.

"Kenta! Marineangemon! Come here!" Takato cried to his friends frantically.

"We're coming hang on! Come on pal!" Kenta answered while running towards the buried dragon, Marineangemon following swiftly behind.

"Pii Pu pu pi! (Don't worry I've got you Growlmon!) Marineangemon assured unleashing his Ocean Love ability on Growlmon.

Takato watched in baited breath as the pink bubbles slowly drew Growlmon out of his dazed and confused state. Eventually Growlmon shook his head a couple of times before addressing Takato.

"Takato! I'm okay, but do you think you can get out of the ground?!" Growlmon replied struggling, and wiggling from his head.

"Yeah sure pal, I've got to have some kind of card that could help here! Kenta, Marineangemon thanks a lot, but I think you need to go back and help the digidestined and warriors!" Takato ordered pointing to the other two groups who were having a much harder time.

"Got it buddy, Marineangemon let's roll!" Kenta agreed a smirk on his face as he ran back over to the over groups.

Takato quickly shifted his eyes over to see that Kyuubimon, Guardromon, Gargomon, and Strikedramon were all putting up a very impressive fight with Skullbaluchimon. They had all double-teamed him, and plus with the help of their digimon power ups the group was making short work of him.

"Plus it definitely helps that SkullBaluchimon seems limited with his attack range" Takato sighed unlike Koichi, and Neodevimon, it appears Skullbaluchimon only has two attacks, from what he could remember Izzy said back outside the mountain.

"But why hasn't he used the other one yet?" Takato wondered slightly worried, but he quickly refocused on the task of making a plan to get Growlmon out of the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the fray Skullbaluchimon knowing he was getting overwhelmed made a signaling cry to his master to go with the second part of their plan. He wheeled his head up and roared causing the attacking digimon to temporarily stop due to the piercing noise.

NeoDevimon turned his head to the right very quickly, before giving a slight nod back to Skullbaluchimon.

"Alright measly children, it's time to end this once and for all!" Neodevimon threatened. He knocked Pegasusmon back with another Stun Claw attack before flying over to Skullbaluchimon.

He proceeded to sit down on Skullbaluchimon again, while all the tamer's digimon were still slightly incapacitated from the roar. Now that they were teamed up again Skullbaluchimon ran over to the brawling Koichi who was now just smacking the warriors around without even using special attacks.

Once he temporarily got rid of Koji who was the last one to get knocked away, the other two fully approached.

Neodevimon from a top Skullbaluchimon simply stretched his arms out towards Koichi controlling him. Neodevimon's hand glowed a sickening green color before he ushered a command.

"Go destroy the child of Hope! Chase him! We will kill him till he is nothing but a bloody smear!" Neodevimon commanded menacingly. Everyone's eyes widened, and Pegasusmon visibly panicked as much as he could.

Unfortunately since he was still paralyzed all he could do was scream.

"T.K! Run!" Pegasusmon pleaded fumbling on the floor desperately trying to get up.

Then Koichi launched into a warpath of a charge. Barreling through all the digimon who tried to stop him. He had one goal he was going for it.

Then from behind Koichi Skullbaluchimon readied his second attack.

"Deadly Fear!" Skullbaluchimon roared as dark matter engrossed in his open mouth. Then the attack was set free in the shape of a speeding black orb. Then to the surprise of everyone Skullbaluchimon and Neodevimon followed right after the orb that was aiming for T.K was shot.

"Oh no that attack is a trapping ability they're planning to trap T.K in an area where we wouldn't be able to get him. Someone stop those three!" J.P pleaded loudly although he was too injured to move.

Without Bokomon here the healing duties were really unofficially given to Marineangemon who could only heal one at a time, and currently he was working on Pegasusmon. Plus the power up that was given to virus types in this area didn't help matters too much either.

Even if their virus types received the same boost too, it still made three ultimate digimon even more powerful…

Takato who had exhausted a couple of plans to get Growlmon out of the dirt heard the plea, and desperately tried to put his head together to think of a plan. Currently T.K was retreating away from the pursuers and was heading near him.

"So if I want to save him I have to do it now!" Takato thought with determination realizing he could be T.K's only hope.

"Okay boy, here we go this has to work! Digimodify Power Activate!" Takato cried swiping his card.

Growlmon grunted wiggling and struggling constantly in the dirt, however soon Takato was finally able to see the tops of Growlmon's shoulders and proceeded with the second part of the plan.

"Okay once more! Digimodify Flight Activate!" Takato continued with another card swipe. That did the trick with the power boost and flight combined Growlmon was finally able to burst forth out of the ground.

He immediately aimed for the on coming group T.K was trying to escape from.

But it still may have been to late…

* * *

Before Growlmon could unleash one attack the black orb zoomed past T.K and imploded right on the ground in front of him startling him and causing him to fall straight into the portal it created.

"AHHHH Kari! Matt! Pegasusmon!" T.K cried his voice panicked stricken as the dark energy surrounded him and began pulling him into the ground. He gripped the tile ground desperately trying not to get totally sucked in.

"T.K!" Matt, Kari, Pegasusmon, and many others cried simultaneously everyone who could began running towards T.K, but unfortunately the brainwashed Koichi was right on his heels.

"MmmRAWWWR!" Koichi roared gripping T.K as he screamed and they were pushed down into the dark matter on the floor till neither of them could be seen, and to make matters worse everyone could see that dark matter portal…

Was closing up…

"NOOOOO! T.K!" Matt and Kari shouted tears now falling down their eyes. They continued racing and racing towards the hole.

"KOICHI!" Koji howled racing to the area despite his extensive injuries, being followed by the other warriors who could still move.

Takato gritted his teeth in sad frustration. Knowing that his opportunity to save T.K was most likely lost, he was too late. However there was still one thing he could prevent.

"Growlmon stop Neodevimon and Skullbaluchimon now! Do what you have too!" Takato cried determined to not let those two get to the portal.

"Right! Dino Kick!" Growlmon cried flying down towards the two as his wings began to vanish. Neodevimon and Skullbaluchimon surprised that he was coming in for a close range attack and not using a long range attack like they had expected had no time to dodge.

Growlmon smashed his right foot into SkullBaluchimon, and then maneuvered himself so his tail smashed right into Neodevimon sending both perpetrators back into adjacent walls.

"ARGGGHH!" Neodevimon screamed in frustration as he hit a column knocking it down. Skullbaluchimon followed shortly after grazing roughly through the tile floor.

But despite giving the others time, none of them made it…

The portal had closed up.

Takato placed his head in his hands.

* * *

**Author's Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!: Whew another INTENSE chapter huh? Anyway sorry this is a week late, but I had a surgery last week and believe me I was in NO mood to type…**

**Anyway the next chapter will be a bit different. You'll see ;) . Hope you all liked Neodevimon's reveal and Skullbaluchimon's return because I know I liked writing it.**

**Now a few reminders. **

**If anyone forgot the warriors were in the merged forms in the beginning of the chapter, as they were left off in them from the last one. Just in case it was slightly confusing.**

**Also if anyone wants to know who was flying with whom in the beginning of the chapter, please refer back to the Ventoso Valley chapter.**

**Sorry but I just didn't feel like writing all that again… **

**Now for fun fact and the digimon index! **

**Fun facts: Not that many this chapter the only real fun facts I can give are these two things. One fact is I bent a rule with SkullBaluchimon as I made him a virus type when really he is actually a DATA type. I want people to be clear I did know this, but seriously come on! **

**If you look at him and read his description it makes no god damn sense how he isn't a virus type. So yeah a little rule bending there, but nothing I feel that is too outlandish. Also the second fun fact I honestly had NO idea Guardromon was a virus type!**

**I thought that was really interesting, especially since he's one of the few virus types that "Protect" the digital world, and his higher evolutions are usually vaccine or data type. **

**Okay now for the index. A new thing I'm also doing with these is I'm really only going to give focused digimon a display in the index. So since it was Takato's chapter and his digimon does have an upgrade I feature it. **

**However I will still include some side digimon, and the villain digimon as well. Oh remember a * will be by made up attacks, along with the words "made up". So if that isn't seen it IS a cannon move on either the console or card games, or in the official digimon index! **

**Growlmon: champion level. **

**Dragon Slash: Energy blade slash attack. **

**Pyro blaster: Large fireball attack. **

**Dragon Spine: The hairs in Growlmon's mane become razor sharp and are launched at the opponent. Very similar to Pegasusmon's Mane wind attack. **

**Dino Kick: A strong kick attack to the opponent followed by a tail whip. **

**Fire blaster: A flamethrower version of Pyro blaster. **

**Exveemon: Champion Level **

**V Laser: A laser attack shot from Exveemon's chest.**

**Critical Crunch: A damaging chomp attack. **

**Exvee punch and Exvee Kick: A hard punch and kick respectively. **

**V- Nova Blast: A arrowed shaped blue/white fire breath attack. **

**Cutter shot: A slicing wind attack releashed from the wings. **

**Hammer punch: A devastating punch attack, arms glow white when using. **

**Hearty Shatter: A fiery ground smash that can either cause tremors or shoot a fiery ground shockwave towards the enemy. **

**Aquilamon: Champion Level **

**Wind Breath: A concentrated wind attack. **

**Stealth Quarrel: Lower wing feathers become razor sharp and are thrown at the enemy. **

**Glide Horn: A version of Grand Horn that has the horns laced in electricity. **

**Grand Horn: A simple horn ram. **

**Blast Rings: A ring laser attack.**

**Wave Laser: A version of blast rings that is continuously launched in a wavy manner. **

**Lutrabelmon: Champion Level **

**Tsunami Strike: Slashes her sword named "Calyx" and unleashes a medium sized wave towards the opponent. **

**Urchin Claw: Uses her armored claws to either poison or paralyze her enemies. **

**Calyx (Calyx is one of the latin words for shell or seashell) Fury: The sword Calyx glows a bright blue, and Lutrabelmon begins a massive range of excellent sword maneuvers. **

**Aqua Sido (Sido is one of the latin words for "vanish") : Disappears in a burst of water. Can be used to easily get behind an enemy. **

**Neodevimon: Ultimate Level**

**Stun Claw: Claws are laced in dark electricity and causes paralysis to those stricken.**

**Deep Sorrow: Neodevimon flaps his wings and releases gale force winds. **

**Guilty Claw: An enhanced version of Devimon's deadly nail slash attack. **

**Green Death: Six green edge cutting lasers shoot from all of Neodevimon's eyes * Made up. **

**Skullbaluchimon: Ultimate Level **

**Grave Bone: Skullbaluchimon rears up and constantly smashes his opponent into the ground can also be used to create tremors. **

**Deadly Fear: An attack that traps the opponent in a dark dimension where Skullbaluchimon would torture and chase the opponent until they die. **

**Anyway that's all! Please READ AND REVIEW FusaoKairi Out!**


End file.
